The Loud House: El Caminante del abismo
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Ahora no solo tenia que idear planes para sobrevivir a sus hermanas sino que también a un montón de monstruo y gente rara que amenazaba con destruirlo, la vida de un niño de 11 años no podía ser mas complicada
1. Furia

**Bueno, quiero decir que hace mucho que no escribo un fic y no estoy seguro si gustara, pero aquí esta, disfrútenlo**

La casa Loud como siempre estaba tan llena de…llamémosle vida, con el ruido incesante, los gritos, desastres

Lincoln estaba en la sala mirando la televisión junto a Lola y Lana las cuales veían su programa de televisión, últimamente estaba teniendo dolores de cabeza que duraban gran parte de la noche además de la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando, pero se sentía raro era como si…lo observaran desde lejos.

Muy lejos.

-¿Cómo estas Linky?-

No hizo falta ser genio para saber que la suave voz era de su segunda hermana mayor Leni, quien miraba a Lincoln con una sonrisa, junto a sus inseparables gafas de sol en su cabeza

-Necesito un modelo para mis vestidos y pensé en pedirle ayuda a mi encantador hermanito-

Antes de que pudiera si quiera protestar fue sacado a la fuerza llevándolo a la habitación compartida de sus hermanas más antiguas a lo lejos pudo escuchar la tele cambiando a un informativo

- _En otras noticias se han reportado el aumento de desaparecidos a lo largo de todo el país preocupando seriamente a las autoridades ya que desaparecen en situaciones extrañas y dejando cada vez más preguntas que respuestas, la semana pasada 15 personas desaparecieron en el mismo vecindario en new jersey, también se han reportada muchos más accidentes con desenlace fatales, incendios y desastres naturales, tal como parece cada vez hay más problemas en el mundo_ -

Mientras Leni miraba detenidamente a su hermano y lo empezaba a inspeccionar con sus manos cosa que, aunque incomodo a Lincoln prefirió no decir nada

\- "Pronto"-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué pasa Linky?-su hermana se detuvo en su trabajo para observar a su hermano

-Eh…nada-dijo al notar que al parecer su hermana no sintió nada fuera de la normal

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Lincoln de repente sintió como sus fuerzas eran drenadas de su cuerpo

-Leni-su hermana volvió a parar de coser el vestido blanco que parecía más un vestido de boda-¿podemos parar?….de repente…no me siento bien-

-Claro-lo miro de forma preocupada-si quieres algo estoy aquí Linky-

Antes de irse recibió un beso en la frente, Lincoln no sabía por qué pero algunas de sus hermanas estaban siendo más cariñosas y abiertas hacia él, la verdad no era mucha la diferencia pero lo estaba notando, sin más se fue directo a su habitación y tiro en la cama como un saco de papas

No tuvo más opción que dormir y eso que eran apenas las tres de la tarde sobre todo por el ruido incesante de Luna, no importaba que tan buenas sea, a veces deseaba que sus prácticas no fuesen hasta tan tarde

 _-"Olvídalo"-_

 _-"Olvida tus problemas, ahora algo más importante está a punto de pasar"-_

 _-"Y te necesitamos"-_

 _-"Y te requerimos"-_

 _-"Oh héroe muy pronto tu odisea comenzara"-_

 _-"Muy pronto"-_

 _-"Volverás a caminar por el abismo"-_

Escucho como la puerta frente a él se abría dejando ver a Lynn

-Lincoln-Lo llamo despertándolo-Baja es hora de la cena y mamá te esta llamando -

Ante esto Lincoln no pudo nada más que parpadear un par de veces, ¿Tanto había dormido?

-Ya voy-

Antes de que Lynn se fuera noto algo al recogerlo en su cara se formó una mueca de horror antes de transformarla en una de furia

-¡¿PORQUE MI PELOTA DE BEISBOL FIRMADA ESTA EN TU HABITACION Y POR QUE ESTA DESTRUIDA!?-

Oh cierto Lincoln la encontró hace tiempo tirada en medio de uno de los habituales caos formados por su familia así que la recogió para repararla y se olvidó de hacerlo

Ahora por olvidarlo estaba en problemas.

Serios problemas.

-¡RESPONDE!-su grito iracundo retumbo en toda la habitación

-Yo intentaba tratando de arre-

Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo directo en la cara por parte de Lynn-¡Era mi mayor tesoro, fue autografiada por un famoso jugador!-luego lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para darle un fuerte derechazo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo e inconsciente y adolorido.

No paso tiempo antes de que sus sentidos volviesen

Sus parpados pesaron bastante, pero con esfuerzo logro abrirlos, pese a todo pronóstico el golpe no dolió para nada, como si no estuviese ahí, miro a su alrededor, no sabía si era efecto del golpe pero todo se veía diferente, las paredes bueno, todo en realidad se veía blanco puro, las paredes, los techos, todo era blanco además de que la luz que salía de todos lados era un molesto, paro cuando l vio algo que lo dejo perplejo y asustado, su corazón empezó a bombear a niveles insospechables, quiso gritar pero se tapó rápidamente la boca y es que delante de él había un monstruo

Se asemejaba a un ser humano desnutrido y sin cabello u orejas, Tenia la piel pálida y sus ojos eran más grandes parecidos a las de un animal, pero totalmente blancos, una fila de dientes tan grandes que apenas y cabían en su propia boca, Lincoln no dijo nada y se adentró de nuevo a la habitación

 _PLANK_

La puerta inevitablemente hizo sonido llamando la atención del monstruo

-¡GROOOOOOW!-detrás de la puerta se escuchó un rugido parecido a una bestia furiosa

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-en este punto guardar silencio no servía para nada

Lincoln cerro con llave pensando que eso lo detendría y tendría parcialmente razón excepto que noto que con un simple golpe logro hacer un pequeño hueco en la puerta, Lincoln con prisa empezó a agarra cualquier mueble y usarlo como barricada, incluso intento usar la cama, pero era muy pesada

 _PRAM_

 _PRAM_

Cada golpe dado a la puerta era más fuerte que el anterior, el albino no estaba para nada seguro que esa puerta y los muebles que las custodiaban resistirían más tiempo

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

su corazón seguía bombeando sangre de manera rápida tanto que su pecho dolía, lagrimas salían de sus ojos al pensar que ya no podía ver más a su familia, ya no podría leer comics ni ver a sus hermanas, ni verlas crecer y ver como se cumplían sus sueños, ya nada de aventuras, moriría solo y sin saber porque, que sabe que haría esa bestia cuando lo agarrase, puso su cara entre sus manos aguantando el llanto

-" _No temas joven elegido, mira al frente_ "-era una voz suave pero a la vez fría que resonó en la mente de Lincoln

Lincoln presa del pánico y sin saber que hacer obedeció solo para ver algo sobre su cama, era un libro parecía pesado y grueso, al agarrarlo noto que era más ligero de lo que esperaba procedió a abrirlo y al hacerlo vio que las paginas estaban en blanco

-¿Es todo?-estaba decepcionado, se sintió tonto al pensar que un libro podría ayudarlo-¿eh?

Noto que palabras empezaban a ser escritas en el libro, Lincoln estaba sin habla por lo sucedido, pero cuando las palabras dejaron de ser escritas se obligó a salir de su estado y leerlo

" **Flecha del Alma** : _Para realizar este hechizo se necesita visualizar la flecha que quiere ser disparada, concentra la energía y apunta tu mano hacia el objeto que quiere ser lanzado_ "

¿Hechizo?

Lincoln no sabía que pensar aparte de que los hechizos eran parte de la magia, le gustaba la magia desde que Luan se lo había enseñado a los seis años como otro de los servicios infantiles aparte de mimos y payasos, además de que Lucy le había hablado bastante de hechizos y maldiciones, aunque no había escuchado mucho sobre el tema, no sabía que más hacer así que aunque le parecía una idea absurda cerro los ojos y pensó en una flecha de las pocas que había visto en películas y videojuegos, extendió sus manos hacia la puerta la cual estaba con un gran hueco y la mano con garras del monstruo las cuales eran negras y se veían bastante afiladas, nada paso, pero la puerta se destruyó completamente dejando ver al monstruo

-GROOOOWWW-

rugió con enojo al ver a Lincoln y empezó a romper los muebles que estaban en su camino a este paso Lincoln empezó a sudar frio al ver la proximidad y rapidez con que venía, presa del pánico lo intento una vez más con el mismo resultado

-" _Cálmate…..no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, despeja tu mente y temores_ "-

Escucho de nuevo esa suave pero fría voz en su cabeza y se calmó, respiro hondo y volvió a hacer lo mismo con el monstruo a poco menos de un metro delante de el listo para matarlo

-¡Flecha del Alma!-

FIUS

Un brillo azul nació en la mano de Lincoln seguido de una flecha transparente del mismo color que impacto en la cara de aquel monstruo, este se tambaleo hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo desprendía en partículas blancas parecidas a la arena, pero más blanca y brillante, se cayó de espaldas y exploto en un mar de partículas blancas, Lincoln parpadeo dos veces antes de reír de forma nerviosa, cayó de espaldas a su cama mientras temblaba

PUM

Su corazón se calmaba lentamente mientras apaciguaba su corazón, pensó que si intentaba dormir lo lograría, pero no podía menos cuando escucho unos pasos desde abajo, se levantó y salió, no iba a huir ahora que sabía un modo de defenderse no tenía tanto miedo

-¡GROOOOOOOW-otro salió de la habitación de Lynn este al detectar a Lincoln se acercó a una velocidad peligrosa

Lincoln iba a atacar, pero no conto que el monstruo se pongo de cuatro patas esquivando la flecha que iba directo a su cara

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-

El monstruo se acercó y lanzo un zarpazo hacia Lincoln el cual balanceo su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque aunque este le dejo una herida poco profunda, el monstruo de un rápido movimiento salto encima de Lincoln y antes de que pudiese hundir sus dientes en cara de Lincoln este con la palma abierta apunto al pecho y de este salió la flecha dándole directo en el pecho haciendo que lo atraviese hasta su espalda y deshaciéndolo en partículas blancas, se reincorporo y se tocó la herida la cual le ardía

-¿Por qué esa cosa salió de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy?-sin más se adentró a dicha habitación

Al hacerlo no cambio mucho a excepción de que estaba su hermana mayor Lynn con la piel y un aura roja saliendo de su cuerpo, se veía molesta mientras hacía rebotar la pelota en una pared con fuerza dejando unas grietas en él, detrás de ella había un monstruo, pero este era diferente, parecía hecho de papel, se notaba que era más fuerte gracias a sus ligeros músculos que tenía, la única diferencia en sus ojos era que parecía tener la iris de color rojo, este al notar a Lincoln rugió con furia y paso algo que Lincoln no esperaba

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW-

CRACK

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El suelo se rompió haciendo que tanto Lincoln, como su hermana y el monstruo cayesen, mientras caía, sintió el viento recorrer y acariciar todo su cuerpo hasta que vio algo parecido a un piso de una arena con varias columnas, con antorchas cada una de ellas cerro los ojos al notar las cercanía que estaba su propia cara al suelo, sintió como paraba de repente al abrir los ojos noto que estaba de dos centímetro del suelo así que se irguió en el aire y cayo de pie, miro a su hermana la cual parecía dormir sin notar el panorama en el que estaba

-GROOOOW-

El monstruo apenas toco el suelo cargo contra Lincoln con todas sus fuerzas a lo que el apenas pudo esquivar, sin perder tiempo, cargo otro hechizo y ataco al monstruo, este al recibirlo a diferencia de los demás no desapareció más bien parecía enojado y arremetió contra Lincoln y logro embestirlo contra una columna, para luego darle un zarpazo en la cara a lo cual Lincoln solo atino a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos recibiendo el daño

-"Si esto sigue así será mi fin"-el monstruo seguía atacándolo sin intención de parar ni signos de cansancio, miro la antorcha encima de él, ahora solo tenía que esperar el momento perfecto

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOW!-y ahora era ese

Lincoln agarro la antorcha y lo estrello en la cabeza del monstruo

-¡GROOOOOOUG!-el monstruo empezó a sacudir su cabeza mientras se lo sujetaba

-¡Ahora!-

Lincoln lanzo tres ataques contra el monstruo dándole en el pecho y haciéndolo caer boca arriba contra el suelo y empezó a desaparecer en partículas

-Al fin-suspiro al sentir como sus energías estaban casi vacías

Miro el libro que estuvo en su mano izquierda todo el tiempo lo examino, era de color negro, tapa dura, al abrirlo noto que no había más palabras aparte del hechizo que había aprendido, vio que había algo escrito en la contratapa

-Escrito por Schierke la gran maga-

Ahora estaba totalmente seguro que la magia era real, pero aun no sabía él porque estaba aquí

-"Ponte en guardia, el peligro aun no pasa"-

-¿Qué pero si ya lo derro-

-¡ **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUG!** -

Mientras Lincoln no miraba el monstruo aun en él piso extendió su mano abierta hacia Lynn la cual seguía durmiendo e irradiando un aura rojiza, al hacerlo empezó a absorber el aura hacia su mano, su cuerpo empezó a volverse rojo con escamas, empezó a crecer pasando los dos metros y medio volviendo sus músculos más grandes, su ojo se dividió en dos pares, miro a Lincoln con enojo para luego arremeter contra él, Lincoln rodo por el piso esquivando por poco el zarpazo que hizo un agujero en la pared y empezó a disparar dándole cinco disparos en el antebrazo, cosa que no afecto al monstruo quien empezó a correr hacia Lincoln lanzando un golpe

-" _Menos mal que es lento_ "-fue su pensamiento al esquivar el golpe y escondiéndose detrás de unos muros

Empezó a respirar de forma acelerada, estaba acabado y cansado, pero aun debía moverse, no sabía que hacer el monstruo en cambio vio una sombra en la columna donde estaba Lincoln, se acercó hacia ella

POOOOOOW

y justo donde se proyectaba la sombra dio un puñetazo creyendo dándole a su objetivo, levantando una nube de polvo

-GRRRRRR-gruño enojado cuando el manto de polvo se deshizo mostrando que había roto una parte de la columna

-Eso estuvo cerca-susurro detrás de otra columna mientras sudor bajaba por su frente

Mientras el monstruo buscaba a Lincoln este empezó a idear un plan, pero no tenía idea de cómo vencer al monstruo

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente tuvo un plan, uno suicida en su opinión, pero valía la pena intentarlo, suspiro y se puso detrás del monstruo a varios metros de distancia-ey tu Hellboy de mala calidad-disparo tres flechas dándole en la espalda

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUGGGGGGGGH!-se lanzó contra el albino mientras este les disparaba otro cuatro en el pecho

Lincoln juraba que por cada paso que daba el monstruo hacía temblar la tierra, tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación, vio como la criatura iba a embestirlo, solo le faltaba medio metro y….

¡AHORA!

Lincoln rodo por el piso haciendo que la criatura pase de largo y golpeando con su cabeza la columna que se rompió

PARK

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

La criatura rugió de dolor para que luego la parte superior de la columna se cayese sobre el monstruo enterrándolo debajo de este, esto no tranquilizo a Lincoln quien se quedó mirándolo, pero sabía que nada podía hacer, estaba bastante cansado y se sentó en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada, el cuerpo del monstruo brillo para que luego cerca de este cállese una piedra roja

-" _Tomala….es tu recompensa_ "-

Lincoln sin ganas de discutir o pensarlo mucho la tomo y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos

Miro al libro del cual salía un espeso humo, del cual empezó a tomar forma un tanto humana del cual al final solo se podía ver unos ojos azules el cual lo miraba detalladamente

Lincoln se quedó mirándola esperando que ataque, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no atacaría decidió buscar respuestas -¿Quién eres?

-Una aliada…y creo que mereces descansar-

Lincoln simplemente cerro los ojos como si estos pesasen varias toneladas y cayó al suelo suavemente inconsciente en ningún momento soltó el libro.

Se sintió como si fuesen horas, pero cuando sintió algo le tocaba suavemente, era algo húmedo

-Ah ow-

Abrió sus ojos -o por lo menos lo intento, el derecho lo tenía inflamado y con un moretón-notando que su hermana Luan le estaba poniendo crema a su ojo

-Ey Lincoln, veo que recibiste un duro golpe de la realidad, ¿entiendes? -pregunto riéndose levemente-Perdón, no sabía que decir-

-No te preocupes Luan-miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban dos más de sus hermanas, eran Leni-la cual lo saludo con la mano-y Lucy la cual apenas se podía distinguir con la poca iluminación de la habitación

-Mis amigos fantasmas me dijeron que habías sido atacado por Lynn y Luan y Leni eran las únicas despiertas en este momento-Lucy se acercó un poco mirando el moretón

-Diles que gracias-

-¿Estas bien Linky?-pregunto Leni mirando de forma preocupada a su hermano

-Si, solo es un moretón para mañana ya sanara-

-¡Ya vera en este momento le daré una lección a esa pequeña bravucona!-Luan susurro fuertemente pero no lo suficiente para despertar a los demás

-No, fue un accidente, ya hablare con ella, será mejor que descansen-le dijo caminando hacia su cama

Las demás lo vieron de forma vacilante, pero decidieron hacerle caso a su hermano-descansa Lincoln-dijo Luan dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, acto seguido las tres hermanas salieron del lugar

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y fue directo a su cama-solo fue un sueño-acto seguido cerro sus ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía

Sin embargo, debajo de su cama se podía ver que salía humo revelando a unos ojos azules

- _Descansa...caminante del abismo_ -

Susurro tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharse

Y desapareció

 **-Mientas tanto en un lugar lejano-**

Era un lugar muy oscuro, no se podía ver casi nada excepto una pantalla mostrando un mensaje el cual decía, **zona uno destruida, parásitos eliminados,** en frente estaba sentado una persona, no se podía ver bien excepto su cabellera rubia en puntas y unos audífonos los cuales tenía un pico en cada lado

-mmmm, interesante…hasta un mundo sin campeones puede defenderse…bueno, creo que me quedare con esta información de momento…no sería bueno atacar primero sin darte la oportunidad de defenderte-empezó a acariciar una lanza dorada que tenía apoyada en el piso-muy pronto me tendré que presentar ante ti…bueno, sin duda será un evento interesante-de donde se suponía que estaban ojos dos orbes dorados empezaron a brillar, llenos de vitalidad y energía

 **Esta historia tendrá elemento inspirados y sacados tanto de videojuegos como anime, alguna sugerencia pueden compartirla, no tengo mucho tiempo debido al trabajo así que no se desesperen si tardo en sacarlo, hasta pronto**


	2. Agentes de la calamidad

Lincoln estaba durmiendo en su cama con la boca abierta mientras baba salía de su boca, los rayos del sol pasaban por su ventana, aunque esto parecía importarle bastante poco-o mejor dicho nada-

- _Levántate_ -

Una voz se oía suavemente, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el joven lo escuche, parecía ser

- _Despierta_ -

Esta vez, aunque la voz era más fuerte no dejaba de ser suave pero el joven albino no se levantaba, ante esto luego de unos segundos empezó a levitar por el cielo hasta que se movió a un lado de la cama y lentamente empezó a descender hasta quedar unos centímetros encima del suelo

PLAM

-¿Eh?-Lincoln se despertó al notar que se había caído de la cama

El albino se levantó para volver a su cama y regresar al mundo de los sueños, no noto los murmullos que se escuchaban hasta que al sentir una presencia detrás de él, se volteo mientras frotaba su ojo pesando que era su hermana gótica

-¿Lucy? ¿Queahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Lincoln miro con asombro y un poco de miedo al par de ojos femeninos, pero con el resto del cuerpo cubierto de niebla o nubes que lo miraban fijamente

Lincoln empezó a respirar frenéticamente mientras agarraba su pecho vigilando que lo que fuese aquella persona-o cosa- no haga nada sospechoso hasta que empezó a parpadear-Espera… ¿Tu no estabas en mi sueño? -

- _Lo que tuviste no fue un sueño Lincoln Loud_ -su voz era suave casi como un suspiro

-P-pero ¿y los monstruos? ¿y esa cosa que salía de mi mano? … ¿y el libro? -

De la nube emergió una mano con un libro, el mismo libro con el que soñó Lincoln

Solo que no era un sueño, Lincoln nada más lo agarro y miro al libro que tenía en sus manos

- _Como dije no fue un sueño, Lincoln Loud te elegí entre todo tu mundo-_ volvió su atención a su acompañante

\- ¿Me elegiste? ¿Para qué? ¿Quién eres tú? -Lincoln miraba con duda a la ser formado de niebla

- _Soy Schierke la gran hechicera negra y tu Lincoln Loud eres el primer campeón de tu mundo_ -

-¿Campeón? ¿Pero por qué? –

- _Un campeón es un protector o elegido de un mundo para salvaguardar este mismo de las amenazas exteriores, Tu mundo está en peligro, está siendo atacado, esas cosas que te atacaron eran conocidos como parásitos Lincoln, vienen de otra dimensión y provocan sentimientos negativos para crear disputas y llenar los corazones de la gente de maldad, ellos infectaron a tu hermana provocando que sea más fácil de enfadar volviéndola más agresiva, tuviste suerte de que te envié antes de que fuese más poderoso o de que tu hermana haga una locura_ -

-¡Sabía que ella no era capaz de golpearme por una simple pelota!-exclamo feliz de saber que su hermana no estaba enojada con él, bueno no por voluntad propia al menos….bueno, tal vez un poco

- _mi energía se agota…hablaremos luego_ -dijo con voz entrecortada-

Lincoln volvió su mirada al libro, al abrirlo noto que esta vez tenía más cosas, más hechizos, pero no lo pudo leer ya que alguien abrió la puerta y Lincoln tiro su libro rápidamente hacia debajo de su cama y concentro su vista en su hermana Luan, la cual se acercaba a él con una sonrisa

-Hola Linky ¿Cómo estas de tu ojo? -pregunto mirando la cara de su hermano menor-oh ya se curó, de verdad sanas rápido-

-"Mi ojo"-pensó mientras discretamente se tocaba el ojo notando que la herida ya no estaba-eh….claro Luan te lo dije, estoy bien-

-Si-Luan se quedó mirándolo unos momentos antes de sonreírle-baja, el desayuno ya está listo-procedió a salir de la habitación de su hermano

Lincoln suspiro pesadamente miro debajo de su cama para encontrar el libro abierto en una página-Control elemental, descubre tu elemento, concepto y hechizos-decidió leerlo más tarde, lo dejo en su habitación debajo de la cama

Salió de su habitación en donde se detuvo al ver que Lynn también estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, esta al regresarle la mirada se quedó paralizada

-Hola Lynn Yo-está sin decir nada se fue-quería disculparme-se bajó desanimado a la cocina y fue directo a su lugar en la mesa de los niños

No hacían nada fuera de lo común, Lisa mezclaba unos químicos raros que el desconocía, a pesar de que le habían dicho que no haga eso, Lola y Lana peleaban por lo mismo, Lily jugaba con la comida y Lucy estaba a su lado, mirándolo directamente por alguna razón, aunque esto se volvía recurrente últimamente, Lincoln pensaba que en realidad miraba a uno de sus amigos fantasmas, Lincoln no estaba seguro de que existían sus fantasmas sí o no, pero luego de lo que vivió anoche…no sabía que pensar

-Buenos días Lincoln-dijeron sus hermanas al notar la presencia del único hijo varón de la familia

-Hola chicas-

Luego de unos minutos su madre hizo acto de presencia en la mesa sirviendo el desayuno- ¿Estas Bien cariño?, ¿Ya no te duele la panza? -miro a Lincoln con un poco de precaución

\- ¿Qué? -Lincoln la miro confundido

-Lynn ayer me dijo que no bajaste para la cena porque te dolía el estómago-

-Oh cierto-mintió para salvar a su hermana, de todas formas, no era su culpa, aunque seguía molesta con el-estoy mejor-

Su madre sonrió con cariño para luego terminar de servir el desayuno y se fue a la mesa de los adultos, sintió una mirada pesada a su lado al voltear vio a su hermanita gótica clavando su mirada hacia su persona-aunque era cuestionable gracias a su largo cabello-

-Debiste decirle a mamá sobre el incidente que paso y que Lynn reciba el castigo que se merece-susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguna de sus otras hermanas los escuchase

-Lo se Lucy, pero fue mi culpa-

-Cuando te vi con su pelota tú me dijiste que querías repararlo, aunque ella no lo haya sabido, no era razón para pegarte, ella no usa esa pelota y se podía arreglar-

-Lo sé, pero fue un accidente-

-Ella tiene que aprender a controlar su temperamento-

-Hablare con ella…en cuanto pueda-

La conversación termino ahí, luego de terminar de comer el desayuno cada uno volvió a sus actividades, no había visto a Lynn en el desayuno

-"Lo mejor será que la deje un rato para que se calme"-

Fue directo a su habitación a sacar el libro, al abrirlo noto que había más hechizos

- _Muy_ _bien_ -a Lincoln casi le da un ataque al escuchar sin aviso la voz de la Schierke- _Ahora que tengo más energía vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento_ -

-Pero yo quiero aprender nuevos hechizos-

- _Paciencia Lincoln…aun te falta control y acostumbrarte a los hechizos o te cansaras, prueba salir y usar la flecha del alma cinco veces en un árbol_ -

Lincoln procedió a salir de su casa y se sentó en el pasto al frente del árbol que estaba cerca de su casa-Espera ¿Nadie me vera? -

- _Tranquilo_ -Lincoln volteo a todos lados, la voz esta vez se oía muy cerca de el- _puse un hechizo de ilusión creerán que estás leyendo algunos de tus comics, ahora empecemos_ -

Lincoln obedeció y extendió su mano hacia el árbol, no lo había notado antes porque estaba más concentrado en sobrevivir, pero sintió como un cosquilleo extraño salió de su corazón y se extendía a su brazo y la flecha salió disparada hacia el árbol

FIUUUUUUUUSH

PRANK

Esta vez Lincoln se sintió cansado como si estuviese en una caminata por el parque

FIUUUUUSH

PRANK

Otra flecha salió y se sentía como si hubiese corrido de una esquina a otra

FIUSH

PRANK

La tercera flecha salió y se sintió más fatigado

FIUSH

PRANK

Cuando la cuarta flecha salió sintió como su pecho quemaba

FIUSH

PRANK

CRACK

La última flecha salió y él se apoyó con las manos en el piso por la falta aire en los pulmones, tenía un mar de sudor recorriendo su frente, el árbol tenía varios huecos y un poco de su corteza se había caído

-Antes no…costaba tanto-

- _Antes el libro te pasaba mi energía la cual estaba almacenada en él, ahora que tienes tu propia energía mágica, cuando te recuperes intenta disparar durante un minuto entero_ -

Dicho esto los pedazos del árbol caído empezaron a volver de donde salieron recomponiéndolo de cualquier daño

 **-Una hora y media más tarde-**

-Ya no…ah…puedo más-

Lincoln se tumbó en el pasto boca arriba mientras recuperaba el aire de sus pulmones, estaba empapado de sudor con la cara roja y sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, sentía sus parpados pesados

- _doscientas veinte flechas en veinte minutos, es un gran progreso_ -

-¿Cuantas...ahhh...flechas lanzas….en veinte minutos?-Lincoln pregunto curioso mientras se limpiaba los rastros de sudor que tenía en su frente

- _Como unas doscientas cincuenta mil_ -ante esta respuesta Lincoln abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía verse lanzando esa cantidad de flechas

\- ¿Y ahora?-

- _¿Recuerdas la piedra roja que tiro el monstruo cuando lo derrotaste?_ -

Lincoln reviso su bolsillo buscando dicho objeto al encontrarlo, lo observo, se veía caliente, pero al tacto no se sentía nada especial- _Muy bien…ahora vamos a cambiarla_ -

\- ¿Cambiarla? -

- _Hay una tienda cerca de aquí_ -

Lincoln empezó a caminar en la dirección que la maga le decía, paso tres calles antes de ver una tienda de video había varias personas dentro

-¿ _Ves ese dibujo en la pared de color rojo_?- Lincoln vio las letras " _ **CMU**_ " encima de un dibujo del mundo- _Es una tienda de intercambio, en ella puedes cambiar las rocas por objet_ os, _las siglas significan comerciante multi-universal, tienen objetos de muchos mundos y realidades_ -Lincoln entendía el concepto, ya tuvo problemas con otros universos paralelos o por lo menos tuvo pesadillas con ellos

Procedió a entrar no era nada diferente a otra tienda de video, se acercó al hombre que estaba en el mostrador, era un hombre de cabello verde, al igual que sus parecía tener una cicatriz de un corte en su mejilla derecha, mejor no preguntar sobre ello, apenas Lincoln se acercó al mostrador este presto atención a Lincoln-¿Tienes algo para el intercambio?-su voz sonaba joven pero profunda

-¿Esto será suficiente?-Lincoln le paso la piedra roja

El peliverde lo miro un momento antes de abrir una puerta que estaba a un lado del cajero y con su mano hizo una seña para que lo siga

-No lo se…mamá me dijo que nunca siga a un extraño-

-La maga te protege, además tengo prohibido herir a algún cliente-dijo pasando por una puerta que estaba detrás

Lincoln lo siguió, cuando lo hizo vio unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo cuando termino de bajar por el último escalón llego a un almacén subterráneo donde había muchas cosas, vio un reloj extraño de color blanco y verde, una fruta rara, un bastón, baraja de cartas, un anillo con la imagen de una corona en el medio, una especie de casco verde con su visor de color amarillo, un teléfono, un libro negro que le dio un escalofrió, una gema roja y muchas otras cosas que o no le presto mucha atención o estaba empaquetado

-Muy bien ¿Qué buscan exactamente? -el encargado miro a Lincoln

-Un familiar-dijo una voz detrás de Lincoln, era la misma voz de la maga solo que más clara y más firme, pero sin dejar de ser suave

Lincoln volteo y esta vez vio a una mujer joven, esta tenía el pelo verde y los mismos ojos azules, tenía un vestido y falda larga de color purpura, tenía zapatillas de color negro, un sombrero de copa del mismo color que su vestido, miro a Lincoln con una sonrisa cálida

-Siento no poder presentarme en esta forma antes, pero de esta forma no alertaremos a personas indeseadas-

-¿Personas indeseadas? Y ¿Qué es eso de un familiar? –

-Un familiar es como un ayudante, ya sea como un compañero de batalla o como sirviente, puedes hacer casi lo que sea con su ayuda-

Lincoln miro al hombre de pelo verde que traía consigo un libro, este empezó a ojearlo hasta que se quedó en una página y lo dejo en una mesa-bien, acércate y pon un poco de magia o la energía que tengas en el sello-

Lincoln miro con más detalle había unas palabras raras que Lincoln no podía entender mucho además en medio de la página las palabras se doblaban y formaban un circulo

-Tienes que poner tu mano encima del libro y del círculo, yo te enseñare a canalizar tu energía de forma más estable-

-No lo sé Schierke-Lincoln miro a la maga con cierta duda marcada en su rostro-eso de un ayudante es muy peligroso, ¿Qué tal si se muere o no le agrado? ¿Qué tal una espada? Eso suena más seguro -dijo señalando una espada la cual tenía lo que a Lincoln le pareció era un ojo cerrado-

-Los familiares al morir solo regresan a su lugar de origen por cierto tiempo, además ¿Para qué quieres una espada? Ni siquiera podrías levantarla, ni mucho menos usar esa, créeme-

Lincoln suspiro y miro la página del libro para luego apoyar su mano en él-Bien, me imagino que ya tienes un mejor dominio de la magia, pero ahora tienes que concentrarte plenamente en tu energía, cierra los ojos y concéntrate-

Lincoln cerro sus ojos volvió a sentir el cosquilleo pasar de su corazón a su brazo y terminar en su mano, pero esta vez los sintió más intenso para que este sea remplazado por otra sensación

Era como si sus músculos se relajasen, su mente se libere de cualquier pensamiento y sintiese a todos a su alrededor, podía sentir a las personas pasar por las calles, los niños jugando en un parque cercano y los jóvenes hablando por sus celulares

De repente sintió como todo a su alrededor se hacía más grande, más espacioso y al abrir los ojos, a diferencia del extraño lugar que estuvo anoche, todo a su alrededor estaba en la oscuridad absoluta, se sintió inquieto, miro a todos lados buscando a alguien o algo, lo que sea que le pudiera decir donde estaba

- _Has tardado mucho en buscarme maestro_ -

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Lincoln se asustó-por segunda vez en el día cabe recalcar, pero estaba seguro que no tardarían en venir más sustos-al escuchar una voz ronca viniendo encima de el

Más que encima, arriba varios metros encima de él, miro por todos lados hasta que delante de él, vio dos ojos de animal de color ámbar brillando, ante esto Lincoln retrocedió alarmado mientras extendía su mano hacia la bestia delante suya preparado para lanzar su hechizo

- _Te veo diferente amo, pero no importa para mi sigues siendo el mismo, siento que estamos en otro lugar, pero no importa, te acompañare una vez más solo di…_ -

Lincoln parpadeo al notar como el lugar cambiaba, aunque su vista estaba nublada pudo ver que volvió al almacén subterráneo

-¿De verdad es un aprendiz? No lo parece-era la voz del joven de cabello verde-si ellos lo notan y lo harán será el primero en morir junto a todo su mundo-

-Lo sé, pero tengo fe en él-fue la respuesta de Schierke al hombre verde, su voz se notaba serena y apacible

Lincoln se tallo los ojos con un poco de fuerza y miro a su alrededor ya con su visión esclarecida

-Oh así que ya termino…me supongo que tu familiar te acepto-

-Sí, fue muy…raro, pero creo que me acepto, me dijo que cuando necesite ayuda lo llame-

-Excelente, vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí-

Como si se tratase del mismo aire ella desapareció delante de la vista de Lincoln dejándolo pasmado- _te lo enseñare luego-_

-Gracias por su preferencia, vuelve cuando tengas más piedras modificantes u otro material especial-dijo el vendedor despidiéndose de Lincoln

El albino solo salió de la tienda preguntándose si los demás trabajadores que pasaban sin prestarle atención eran igual al hombre de cabello verde o era otra ilusión, al salir de la tienda Lincoln se acordó de lo que dijo el vendedor y la piedra había dejado caer aquel monstruo

-¿Qué era lo que esa piedra que le dimos al vendedor?-

-Era una piedra mágica, lo pueden utilizar cualquier para hacer pociones, medicinas, o para mejorar las resistencias de las armaduras, aunque sea necesario muchas, mucho de los parásitos al absorber la energía negativa forman estas piedras-

Lincoln quiso preguntar más cosas, pero de repente escucho algo que lo alarmo

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Lincoln miro hacia la calle notando con horror como dos coches estaban a punto de chocar, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe, uno frente del otro Lincoln se sintió aliviado

Hasta que todo se volvió rojo

El entorno alrededor de Lincoln se volvió de color rojo brillante y miro con detenimiento a su alrededor notando que la gente no se movía, parecían totalmente congelados, como si el tiempo se detuviese, hasta que las personas empezaron a desaparecer

-¿Qué está pasando?-

- _Problemas_ -la voz de la maga se volvió dura

-¿Son más parásitos?-

- _No, son otro tipo de monstruos, son llamados agentes de la calamidad, causan accidentes y desastres, junto a los parásitos son los que crean conflictos de todo tipo para mantener el conflicto entre las personas, tenemos que detenerlos o mucha gente morirá, no pueden verme o algo más vendrá_ -

-¿Quien más vendrá?-

- _Te deseo suerte Lincoln_ -a pesar de que Lincoln la llamo, no obtuvo mas respuestas

Lincoln suspiro con resignación ante la falta de respuestas, se quedó observando a ambos vehículos minutos antes de lo que podría ser un accidente fatal en el auto que iba hacia la derecha estaban dos hombres y en el otro auto que iba en dirección contrario era un hombre junto a su mujer antes de que también desaparecieran, Lincoln los miro preocupado, si fallaba no solo moriría, sino que también morían personas inocentes, se acercó a los autos tratando de ver que más podía hacer en esta situación

Una mano grande tan negra como la noche salió debajo del auto e intento agarrar a Lincoln el cual retrocedió evitándolo.

Debajo del auto salieron cuatro criaturas humanoides, era como si su piel fuese hecha de oscuridad y sombras, se podía ver un brillo amarillo en donde debería estar sus ojos

Para sorpresa de Lincoln uno de ellos transformo su mano derecha en una lanza larga y puntiaguda con la cual ataco a Lincoln, este solo pudo reaccionar para esquivar las estocadas y cortes que le mandaba, lo único que logro el monstruo fue hacer un corte en su nariz de manera horizontal

GRAAAAAAAAAGH

Fue un grito lleno de rabia, casi humano que aterro a Lincoln por unos momentos antes de que este se volviese a lanzar un corte horizontal hacia la cara de Lincoln, pero este rodo por el piso antes de ser acorralado cuando el monstruo lo sujeto con el pie en su abdomen

-¡AHHHHHHH!-grito de dolor al sentir el pie de la criatura sobre el

GRAAAAAAAGHHHHH

Grito una vez más atacando a Lincoln esta vez directamente hacia su corazón

CRACK

Lincoln asustado y por instinto aun con el pie del monstruo encima de él, se deslizo levemente en el suelo, pero lo suficiente para que el monstruo falle el ataque mientras intentaba con esfuerzo sacar su brazo del concreto, Lincoln aprovecho el momento y lo ataco con una flecha del alma que le dio en su pecho izquierdo, haciendo que este caiga al piso y se desintegre esta vez desprendiéndose en partículas negras que iban directos hacia el cielo

Lincoln respiro hondo varias veces mientras se agarraba el pecho, le faltaba aire por el golpe, pero tenía que recuperarse pronto, se estaban acercando el resto de ellos, dos de los monstruos hicieron lo mismo y atacaron a Lincoln esta vez atacándolo con muchas estocadas las cuales Lincoln comenzaba a fallar ocasionándole cortes en su cuerpo, cuando ambos atacaron a Lincoln tratando de apuñalarlo este rodo a un lado y rápidamente se escondió detrás de uno de los autos

-"Esto no puede continuar así, tengo que hacer algo"-Pensó intentando recobrar el aliento

PLANK

-¡AH!-

Una de las lanzas había perforado la puerta del auto en un intento por sorprender a Lincoln y matarlo, logrando solo lo primero, Lincoln corrió por el pavimento de la calle mientras la otra criatura intentaba cortarlo desde abajo del auto fallando de igual manera, luego de correr hasta la esquina de la calle Lincoln se tropezó y perdió momentáneo el equilibrio para luego recomponerse vio atrás como los otros dos corrían con sus armas listas para empalarlo, Lincoln miro a todos lados desesperado de encontrar una solución hasta que se le ocurrió algo y espero pacientemente

Las criaturas se acercaron cada vez más hacia el albino, solo estaban medio metro lejos para que sus armas lo alcancen

FIUUUUUUUS

FIUUUUUUUS

FIUUUUUUUS

Lincoln disparo unas quince flechas hacia ellos, los monstruos lo esquivaron moviéndose a un lado, hasta que dejo de disparar, los monstruos vieron la oportunidad de atacarlo y cuando se acercaron a Lincoln dispuestos a cortarlo en pedazos

CRACK

FIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

No avanzaron mucho ya que encima de ellos cayo un poste eléctrico, derrotándolos

Dos de los cables que lo unían a otro poste fueron cortados con la caída además de que se había agrietado el piso debajo de este

-Bien tres menos, solo falta uno-

Lincoln camino un poco y no tardo en volver a encontrar al último de los agentes de la calamidad, este lo estaba mirando tranquilamente cosa que lo extraño-Bueno si no vas a hacer nada-sin esperar una respuesta, el monstruo simplemente negó con la cabeza

Ante esto Lincoln se quedó mudo, podían entenderlo, su sorpresa se convirtió en espanto al ver que aprovechando el momento el monstruo puso sus manos en el piso del cual empezaron a salir grietas y a derrumbarse como si se tratase de algo viejo de forma lenta.

Lincoln ataco con cinco flechas las cuales para su sorpresa pasaron a través de él, cosa que solo negó con la cabeza y Lincoln juro que lo vio mover los hombros con diversión como si se estuviese matando de la risa, Lincoln empezó a correr por la calle mientras detrás de él, la calle empezaba a derrumbarse cada vez más rápido

-Esto es imposible, a este paso no tardara nada en alcanzarme y lo más probable es que muera o por la caída o enterrado por los escombros, necesito algo que me saque de aquí rápido…!eso es!-el suelo debajo de Lincoln empezó a agrietarse cada vez más bajo, faltaba poco para alcanzarlo-¿Cómo era? Oh si, Yo te invoco, Sif el Gran Lobo Gris-

Debajo de Lincoln una sombra más grande cubrió el piso debajo de él y de este salió un lobo, aunque al verlo no era lo que Lincoln esperaba, esperaba que el animal fuese más grande como su nombre lo indicaba, pese a ser cierto que media más que cualquier perro que haya visto, la primera vez que lo vio era mucho más grande que la misma tienda de videos, de igual forma era lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar muy atrás el sendero de destrucción que lo perseguía

-Sif da la vuelta por el edificio, regresa a donde estábamos-

El lobo miro con duda un segundo al chico para luego acatar su orden corriendo por otra calle.

El agente del caos relajado como el chico corría montado en una bestia, se preparó para interceptarlo cuando este disparo unas treinta y siete flechas del alma hacia él, las cuales lo atravesaron fácilmente como si no existiese

PLAM

Algo metálico detrás de él se rompió y sintió como agua caía del cielo, miro al chico quien estaba quieto observándolo expectativo mientras el agua inundaba la calle parcialmente

FIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

GRAAAH

Sintió la electricidad pasar por su cuerpo sin entender lo que paso hasta que por fin desapareció de la misma forma que los otros

-Qué extraño, parecía más humano que un monstruo, menos mas que no noto el hidrante que estaba a un lado de él-dijo viendo el cable del poste eléctrico estaba por el piso ahora húmedo y lleno de agua

BRUUUUM

Los coches que iban a colisionar se detuvieron de golpe sin tocarse, pero dejando a las personas dentro del auto asustadas, Lincoln cayó al suelo sentado notando que su familiar ya no estaba con él, ante esto Lincoln prefirió irse a su casa a descansar de este día agotador

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-dijo al entrar por la puerta de su hogar y sentarse fatigado en su sofá

Los únicos que estaban ahí eran Lola, Lana y Lisa las cuales estaban viendo blarney, no le tomo mucha importancia y cerro sus ojos tratando de despejar su mente.

Sin que nadie lo notase cerca del sofá estaba Schierke, miraba a Lincoln de forma pensativa, se sorprendió bastante al ver al familiar del chico, ese familiar solo podía ser invocado por alguien especial de su mundo.

La maga decidió prestar mayor atención al albino desde ahora en adelante

 **-Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lynn y Lucy-**

Lynn no estaba en su habitación, es más durante todo el día no estuvo en su habitación, solo estaba Lucy la cual estaba escribiendo poemas sobre la oscuridad y el dolor.

No supo porque, pero de repente sintió su corazón oprimirse y lágrimas empaparon su cuaderno, ella las limpio, pero de todas maneras no pudo evitar sollozar

Hace tiempo que no sabía porque, pero se empezaba a entristecer con facilidad.

Nadie podía verlo, pero en un lugar muy lejano una figura pálida la miraba con unos ojos rojos veía como poco a poco un manto de energía azul oscuro rodeaba a la chica


	3. Tristeza fugaz

Sentía los parpados muy pesados, esta vez no lo habían herido, pero tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo para que saliera ileso de esa ocasión, había tenido suerte, hoy fue un día largo y agotado, sintió a alguien sentarse a un lado de él, no le dio importancia prefirió seguir descansando su mente, luego de unos minutos con el sonido de la tele inundando el lugar, todo queda en repentino silencio

-Creo que es tiempo de la hora del té -escucho los pasos de su hermanita diva salir de la sala

-Yo tengo que…eh…jugar con Charles, !ya voy amigo!-esta vez fue Lana

-Yo tengo que irme a darle mantenimiento a un prototipo de invención que hice anoche, con su permiso, me retiro, sujetos homo sapiens llamados familia-

Con esa frase su hermana científica salió con el resto de las menores, no le dio importancia, pero sentía que alguien tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención

-Lincoln-era la voz de Lynn, su voz sonaba suave y preocupada

Se dio una bofetada mental, no había hablado con Lynn sobre el problema que tuvo ayer, ni le había explicado la situación en donde estaba, necesitaba ayuda, tal vez

-" _Si le dices, lo más probable es que ahora los parásitos y los agentes de la calamidad los ataquen a ella_ "-

Lincoln escucho la voz de la maga, vio a su hermana la cual parecía totalmente congelada, aun cuando paso su mano por su rostro, pero parecía estar eternamente marcado

Marcado con una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento

Era una imagen que a Lincoln no le gustaba ver, le partía el corazón, quería cambiarlo

-No le puedes dar un ¿superpoder? ¿Magia? ¿Algo? -

- _No por ello vamos a invitarla a unirse a estos eventos, es muy peligroso_ , _ya fue un riesgo haber_ -de repente se quedó callada, sin completar la frase

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? -

- _Aún es muy pronto para que alguien más luche a tu lado, llamaríamos atención indeseada_ -

-Lo siento-

Lincoln quiso seguir preguntado a que se refería todo esto, fue tonto de su parte no preguntarse porque de la noche a la mañana estaba peleando con monstruos y haciendo magia, pero los eventos pasados, no le dejaron tiempo, ni tampoco el evento presente le daba tiempo para pensar en que preguntas formular y Schierke desaparecía y aparecía a su gusto, cuando Lincoln iba a responder su hermana Luna interrumpió la escena

-¡Lincoln, Lynn tienen que venir arriba!-agarro a sus hermanos menores de la camisa y los arrastro por la escaleras

Lynn se sintió frustrada por la interrupción de Luna.

No sabía porque lo había hecho en primer lugar, solo sintió como si algo se hubiese apoderado de ella, no le importaba mucho la pelota de todas formas, pero luego de haber golpeado a Lincoln en la cara no se sintió satisfecha, quiso hacer algo más que herirlo un poco, de verdad se sintió enojada por algo que no le importaba, pero lo había hecho, golpeo a su hermanito en la cara con fuerza, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y solo pudo hacer lo único que nunca había hecho en su vida.

Ella huyo, huyo antes de que algo más pudiera hacer y se encerró en su habitación tratando de calmarse al final se quedó dormida para despertar con un sentimiento pesado de arrepentimiento, cuando lo vio en la escalera esta mañana se alejó de el por el arrepentimiento y el temor de que volviese a pasar, estuvo toda la mañana sacando su pesar con el soccer, pero aun así.

\- "Lucy"-pensó en su hermana menor con la cual estaba compartiendo habitación

Desde esta mañana que Lucy actuaba raro estaba deprimente, pero más deprimente de lo normal, Lucy lo decía en un tono indiferente y estoico, pero esta vez de verdad parecía dolida por algo y no sabía de qué, no importaba que tanto preguntase simplemente se quedaba callada y volvía a tratar de leer su libro

En el corredor aun con la puerta cerrada estaba Lori junto a Lisa, Lola y Lana -la última tratando de sacar el picaporte de la puerta con sus herramientas- alrededor de la habitación compartida de la chica deportiva y la chica gótica

-¿En dónde estaban? Literalmente tratamos de entrar en la habitación de Lucy toda la mañana-dijo la mayor de los hermanos Louds-Lucy a actuado raro, más raro de lo normal

-¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres? -Lincoln miro extrañado la puerta mientras se ponía a pensar en algún comportamiento extraño que tuvo su primera hermana menor

No

No noto nada fuera de lo común y en este punto Lynn prefirió dejar las disculpas para más tarde y concentrarse en su hermana

-Literalmente a estado mucho más depresiva que de costumbre, se queda callada un tiempo y luego empieza a llorar, a estado tan depresiva que hasta Lily empezó a preocuparse por ella-

En eso vino Leni la cual cargaba a Lily, las dos lucían preocupadas

-¿Po-po?-La voz de la más pequeña de la familia sonaba confundida y triste, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus pequeños ojos

-Vamos chicas-esta vez fue Lincoln la que hablo-Es Lucy de la que hablamos, estoy segura de que solo está siendo ella-

-No lo sé hermano, ha estado más rara de lo normal, incluso cuando suspira parece más triste…si eso es posible-

-Y….listo-dijo Lana abriendo la puerta para luego encontrarse con un objeto que obstaculizaba la puerta-¿Pero qué?-

-¿Qué es eso?-Lola miro el enorme objeto de madera que tapaba el acceso a la entrada

-¿Por qué la puerta tiene un parche? ¿O solo es un nuevo tipo de diseño? –Leni miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor

-No Leni, algo nos bloquea el camino-Lincoln empezó a dudar que hacer-¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué te encierras?!-

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata así que Lincoln pego su oreja en la puerta y pudo escuchar un sollozo suave, casi no podía escucharlo

-¿Lucy?-volvió a preguntar

Para su sorpresa esta vez obtuvo una respuesta

-¡Váyanse!-que el recuerde Lucy nunca lo había gritado a él o a sus hermanas-¡Quiero estar sola!-

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes echarme de mi habitación! -exclamo Lynn un poco molesta por el hecho de que su hermanita la excluyo de su habitación

-¡Lucy! ¡Te ordeno que salgas de la habitación ahora mismo! -ordeno Lori

Aunque no obtuvo respuesta, eso no impidió que lo volviera a intentar

-¡Sal de ahí ahora o te convertiré en un pretzel humano!-

Obteniendo el mismo resultado

-¡Suficiente!-Lynn se acercó a la puerta-¡derribare la puerta así que hazte a un lado Lucy!-

Fue en ese momento que Lynn intento empujar el objeto que bloqueaba la puerta, pero aun así no funcionaba

Fue en ese momento que Lincoln sintió como alguien jalaba de su pantalón, al mirar abajo noto que Lisa le estaba dando señas para que se acerque

-Tal vez podríamos infiltrarnos en la habitación del sujeto de prueba númer través de los ductos de ventilación-murmuro Lisa en la oreja de Lincoln para que Lucy no los escuche e intente algo en contramedida-lo haría yo pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer, lo dejo todo en tus manos hermano mayor-con eso se fue a su habitación

Lincoln asintió y fue a su habitación dejando atrás a sus hermanas las cuales intentaron empujar la puerta junto a Lynn, al llegar miro al ducto de ventilación notando el ligero problema

-¿Y cómo llego ahí arriba?-

Luego de enfrentar a criaturas raras y desconocidas le parecía gracioso que el ducto de ventilación lo esté llevando a un gran predicamento

- _Tal vez yo tenga la solución_ -era la voz de Schierke

Lincoln empezó a levitar, sintió como empezaba a flotar lentamente hacia el ducto de ventilación, hasta que pudo entran en el-gracias Schierke-

Se arrastró por todo el ducto hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la ventilación de Lucy y Lynn, miro entre las rendijas, aun con la poca iluminación que la habitación estaba acostumbrada cuando la pequeña niña gótica se adueñaba del lugar, pero esta vez lo único que iluminaba el lugar era los rayos de luz de sol que atravesaban las cortinas y las ventanas del lugar-las cuales estaban medio cerradas- mientras la pequeña estaba sentada en la cama, con el cuerpo cubierto por una sabana hasta la cabeza, leyendo su libro de poemas iluminada únicamente con una linterna

-¿Lucy?-

PRAW

Daba gracias que Lucy use frecuentemente la ventilación y la reja no este sellada, logro sacarla con un empujón y cayó al piso

-¡T-Te dije q-que te v-vayas!-su voz sonaba rota y entrecortada

Lincoln levanto una ceja con curiosidad, se acercó a Lucy, mientras se acercaba pudo ver su propio aliento, la habitación se estaba volviendo muy frio, agarro la sabana y la jalo

-¡Vete!-grito mientras sujetaba la sabana para que no la deje de cubrir

Lincoln solo jalo un poco más, termino cayendo al suelo con la sabana dejando descubierto a su hermana menor, estaba más pálida, sus labios temblaban de forma descontrolada, su cabello largo-y ahora desarreglado-por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo no cubría su rostro el cual estaba empapado de lágrimas, sus ojos azules estaban hinchados e rojos y su nariz estaba tapada

-Lucy-Lincoln murmuro, era una sorpresa total para el

Una sorpresa que no le gustaba, para nada

Lucy se caracterizaba por guardar sus sentimientos -porque él sabía que ella los tenia, guardados pero los tenia- cuando paso de ser una bebe a una niña a los cinco años cosas como llorar o sonreír no salían todos los días, aunque su "fase gótica" salió recién al cumplir los seis, como su hermano mayor-y de igual forma si hubiese sido el menor- tenía que apoyar sus gustos

No dijo nada, simplemente la abrazo con fuerza y sintió como Lucy hundía su cara en su pecho, seguía llorando, pero ahora no tan fuerte como antes, mientras Lincoln acariciaba suavemente su cabello, estaba sumamente preocupado, pero no dijo nada simplemente la dejo desahogarse

" _ **Eres una carga, una rara, mejor suicídate, asustas a todos, esta familia estaría mucho mejor sin ti**_ "

Lucy no pudo evitar sentir como se oprimía su corazón como si alguien lo estrujase con violencia y rabia, esos pensamientos estaban fluyendo por su cabeza durante un tiempo más uno resaltaba entre todos hundiéndola aún más en esa tormenta que inundaba su corazón

" _ **Él no te quiere, solo está obligado a ser amable contigo porque eres su hermana y aun así prefiere evitarte y pasar tiempo con cualquier otra persona que contigo, le asustas, jamás te vera más que como su tenebrosa y rara hermana menor"**_

Parecía como una voz externa a los pensamientos de Lucy que la conducían a una espiral de depresión y auto-odio

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse segura, sentirse protegida y amada con un simple abrazo y caricia, por un momento todo desapareció y se concentró en el calor que contrarrestaba con el frío de su habitación, un calor que nacía de su corazón y viajaba a todo su cuerpo

Pero luego de unos segundos todo volvía

-Lucy-su hermano hablo con toda la suavidad que podía tratarla-¿Estas triste por algo?-

Lucy se quedó mirando a su hermano, se quedó mirándolo fijamente y Lincoln no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, siempre se preguntó porque los ocultaba sus ojos, siempre los había encontrado fascinante, como ella

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, no era tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, debía de consolar a Lucy

-Tenemos que salir, las demás también esta preocupadas por ti ven-agarro suavemente su mano y la guía hacia la puerta-tenemos que ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!-

Lincoln miro asombrado como la cama de Lynn estaba bloqueando la puerta, las patas de las mismas fueron removidas además de que se usaron otros muebles, básicamente lo único en la casa que no se había tocado era la cama de Lucy

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, Lincoln suspiro e hicieron lo más razonable y volvieron por la ventilación, al volver por el corredor vieron a todos reunidos alrededor de Lynn la cual daba unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Qué sucede?-Lucy observo a todas sus hermanas-menos Lisa-expectantes

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Con un grito de guerra Lynn cargo contra el obstáculo de madera

PRAW

Y contra todo pronóstico la cama de Lynn resistió y Lincoln se preguntó de que estaba hecho esa cama para resistir semejante castigo, para remarcar su sorpresa Lynn fue abatida y noqueada

-¿Lucy?-

Todas voltearon a ver a la chica gótica la cual estaba detrás de Lincoln tratando de ocultarse de sus hermanas, todas se acercaron a ella y sin decir nada, la abrazaron.

Lincoln no entendía como sus hermanas podían entenderse tan bien como para saber lo que necesitaban

-Lucy que tienes literalmente estuvimos preocupadas por ti todo el día-

-No es nada…en serio-Lucy trato de lucir lo más normal posible

-Bueno, no importa estaremos aquí para apoyarte-Fue Luna la que puso su mano en el hombro de Lucy

-¿Qué tal si vemos unas películas que dan pesadillas que tanto te gustan para levantarte el ánimo?-sugirió Leni

Lucy quiso decir algo, pero de nuevo las voces la sofocaban con palabras dura y deprimentes dirigidas hacia ella

-Tal vez…luego podríamos oír algo de tu poesía-todas miraron a Lola con cierto desconcierto-¿Qué? Que no me guste las cosas tétricas no significa que no me gusten las poesías de Lucy, al menos la mayoría-

-Decidido, esta noche maratón de películas de terror-

En eso todos se dirigieron a la sala mientras Lori cargaba a Lynn, pero antes de bajar Lincoln escucho la voz de Schierke

-" _Ve a tu habitación, tenemos problemas_ "-

-¿Vienes?-Lana miro a Lincoln

El soltó una risa nerviosa-tengo que…..em…hacer tarea, si eso, vuelvo más tarde lo prometo -y se fue sin dar

Lana encogió los hombros y se fue con las demás

Su hermana mayor podría dar miedo muchas veces, en especial cuando aparecía de la nada, pero de todas formas era su hermana y estaba triste por alguna razón y todas tenían el deber de cuidarse entre ellas, sin más se bajó junto a sus hermanas

* * *

Lincoln miro a cumulo de nubes al frente suyo, cuando el entro a su habitación ella ya lo estaba esperando solo que no había dicho nada durante los pocos minutos que estaba delante de el, Lincoln en este punto empezó a preocuparse

-Eh ¿Schierke? -no hubo respuesta, Lincoln en este punto no sabía si ella estaba en condiciones serias, para empezar, no sabía ni donde estaba, asumía que solo era una especie de proyección o solo era así, aunque lo descarto luego de verla en la tienda

Se pudo escuchar un bostezo bastante fuerte e hizo un gesto de estirarse-o eso parecía-

-Oh me dormí por un minuto-Lincoln la miro confundida y es que hace un minuto ella estaba bien-bueno, te mande a llamar porque te habrás dado cuenta de que algo raro le pasa a tu hermana, al parecer fue infectada por un parasito-

-Pero no está enojada-Lincoln recordó lo fácil y fuerte que se había enojado su hermana

-No necesariamente tiene que ser ira, también puede ser: tristeza, envidia, codicia, vanidad y muchos otros sentimientos negativos, ahora-volvió a bostezar-te enviare a acabar con el parasito mientras yo tomo una pequeña siesta-

Lincoln esta vez vio como el espacio frente a el cambiaba a un color blanco como la primera vez, esta vez ya no tenía la ayuda de la maga, bueno, tampoco la tenía contra los agentes de la calamidad, pero esto era diferente, ellos no eran fuertes como los parásitos, Lincoln salió de su habitación, el corredor se volvió ridículamente más grande que en su casa original, pero más que fijarse en la modelación noto los muchos parásitos que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el

-Oh hola chicos, siento que la primera vez haya huido pero esta vez estoy preparado-dijo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

FIUS

Disparo tres flechas dándole solamente a dos

POM

Ante esto el monstruo lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo azoto en el piso detrás de el y lo pateo haciendo que se deslice hasta chocar contra la pared.

Lincoln lanzo un quejido cuando sintió la presión de su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo y luego de la patada más el choque contra la pared-Ok, eso no salió como esperaba-se apoyó contra la pared para poder levantarse y esta vez disparo al monstruo dándole en el pecho haciéndolo desaparecer

-Ok-dijo sacudiendo su brazo el cual lo sentía adolorido y dormido-esto dolió más de lo que esperaba-

Lincoln miro al corredor notando como los monstruos que venían hacia él se acercaba a paso lento, pero aun si quisiera atacarlos la flecha no podría acabar con todos e inevitablemente llegarían hasta el-son muchos, debe haber una forma rápida para que pueda acabar con esto-

-Parece que necesita mi ayuda amo-

-¡AAHHHH!-

Sif se presentó ante Lincoln mirando a los monstruos con una mirada depredadora, sus garras parecían tensarse al ver a aquellas criaturas

-amigo, no hagas eso suficiente tengo con Lucy-

El lobo gris simplemente lo obligo a montar en su lomo y fue corriendo contra esas criaturas dando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra

* * *

Mientras las hermanas Louds estaban temblando mientras se abrazaban, fue una mala idea, habían puesto la película que Lucy preferiría, pero por un momento olvidaron lo diferente que era la Loud gótica

-Bu-Bueno, no d-dio tanto m-m-miedo-si bien Lynn se despertó a la mitad no evito que se asustara apenas recobrara la conciencia

-S-Si, es c-c-cierto-dijo Lola hasta que se escuchó un ruido y una sombra en cuatro patas se acercó a ella-¡AHHHHH! ¡El fantasma sin nariz nos comerá!-se abrazó a su hermana gemela la cual también lucia bastante asustada

MIAU

Cliff se acercó a sus amos confundido por tal reacción, para luego irse sin la menor preocupación

-¿Tu qué opinas Lucy? ¿Lucy? -al no recibir respuesta Leni volteo a verla

Lucy se había abrazado a sus piernas y cubrió su cara con sus rodillas, de nuevo ese sentimiento de rechazo y depresión se había apoderado de ella, no podía controlar sus sentimientos, ante esto sus hermanas la miraron preocupadas, cada vez se volvía más deprimente

-No te preocupes hermana, hallaremos el modo de levantarte el ánimo-dijo Luna

-¿Alguien dijo levantar el ánimo?-esa voz era irreconocible para la familia Loud y muy posiblemente su última esperanza

Luan no había podido estar para el maratón de películas de terror-la cual para suerte de sus hermanas había durado mucho menos de lo esperado-pero eso no impidió ver el semblante triste de su hermana, Luan podía conocer la diferencia entre los semblantes y estados de sus hermanas gracias a años de estudiar las expresiones de las demás personas para mejorar sus chistes

-Ahora espera a sonreír gracias a mis súper graciosos chistes no sacados de internet-

Lucy suspiro no era gran fan de los chistes de Luan pero no podía hacer mucho, si era necesario soportar los chistes de su hermana para sacarse esos sentimientos pues que así sea

-Bueno, una pareja estaba discutiendo hasta que la mujer dice: oye amor ¿recuerdas que hace siete años nos conocimos en una fiesta de hallowen?, a lo que el hombre contesta-si y desde entonces espero a que te saques esa mascara-

-je-una suave y casi invisible sonrisa surco en el rostro de Lucy por un segundo para luego volver a ceño natural

Tal vez esto saldría mejor de lo que pensaba

* * *

Lincoln sintió el aire por la velocidad a la que iba el lobo, desde que este hacia corrido hacia aquellos monstruos con entusiasmo, desde entonces Lincoln tuvo miedo de que su cara fuera desprendida de su cabeza por las fuertes ráfagas de viento

Luego de haber destrozado a quinceavo monstruo Sif se detuvo en una puerta, era grande diferente a las demás, no tenía ningún adorno, pero eso no le quitaba su encanto, al abrirla se encontró con que estaba debajo del cielo estrellado de la noche, parecía ser una calle normal con la excepción que algunos edificios parecían destruidos y otros para sorpresa de Lincoln estaban partidos a la mitad de tal forma que la parte superior se quedaba suspendido en el aire, aunque todo estaba bajo la noche, se podía ver como si fuese de día

-Bueno si fuese un parasito alienígena-destructor-de-hermanas ¿Dónde estaría? -

Ante su pregunto Lincoln pudo ver a unas cuadras un borrón azul que se estaba acercando a el

-En primer lugar, no son alienígenas en segundo lugar creo que lo acabamos de-Sif fue interrumpido

Lincoln sintió como algo mando a volar a Sif y lo mandaban a estrellar contra un auto, ante esto Lincoln perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, nada que no pueda arreglarse

-Ey Sif ¿Estas….bien?-Lincoln miro a la figura que se acercaba a ellos

Era parecido al parasito rojo antes de transformarse en esa cosa roja pero un poco más flaco, este era de color azul un poco alto y con sus brazos más largos.

Lincoln ante esto se recompuso el lanzo varias flechas mientras Sif se acercaba a gran velocidad y le trata de darle un zarpazo

BUUUUUUUUUUZ

La criatura a gran velocidad esquivo ambos ataques y agarro a Sif por la pata y lo tiro a Lincoln de un manotazo a su abdomen, desgarrando su camisa y parte de su piel, sus garras eran más pequeñas, Lincoln en este punto se dio cuenta de que mientras el primero tenía una gran fuerza este tenía una gran velocidad

GROOOOW

Lo único que Lincoln vio fue un par de garras que iban directo a su cuello

-¡NO!-

GRAAW

Sif con toda la fuerza y velocidad que tenía se abalanzo como si fuese el ultimo trozo de comida en el planeta y mordió el brazo de aquella criatura con fuerza, esta al sentir como los dientes des lobo se incrustaban en su piel

PRAW

PRAW

PRAW

La criatura giro hasta parecer un mini remolino para quitarse a Sif de encima, pero la insistente criatura en respuesta había pues más fuerza en la mordedura a tal punto que se podía ver de una manera bizarra como su hocico se había hundido hasta llegar a lo que Lincoln solo podía imaginar era el hueso, la criatura aun girando se acercó a la pared de una casa y azoto a Sif mientras giraba con cada golpe el lobo gris se sentía más adolorido

-¡GRRRRRRR!-

Sif perdió fuerza en su mordedura y salió disparado contra la pared mientras apretaba sus dientes adolorido, los habían golpeado contra esa estúpida pared muchas veces

-GROOOOOW-

PRAM

La criatura agarro a Lincoln de su pierna y lo azoto contra el piso dejándolo aturdido unos minutos, para luego arrastrarlo por la calle hacia un edificio abandonado la fuerza de arrastre hacia que Lincoln se raspe los brazos, las rodillas y el mentón, un sentimiento de ardor se había extendido por toda su cara y parte de su cuerpo aún seguía aturdido y con la vista un poco borrosa

* * *

Luan seguía con su rutina de chistes tontos sobre Halloween y espectros hasta ahora solo había sacado una pequeña sonrisa de ella, aunque apreciaba el esfuerzo todo se había vuelto inútil, pero eso no impidió que su hermana cómica lo intentase

-Ya basta Luan-Lucy la miro directamente sin muchos ánimos-es obvio que es inútil, iré a mi habitación-

-¡Eso nunca! Luan Loud no se rinde nunca menos cuando se trata de alegrar a las personas, en especial si son sus propias hermanas-dijo con tanto entusiasmo que sus hermanas sonrieron por los esfuerzos de su hermana

-Suspiro, está bien un último chiste-de todas formas, no quería ir a su habitación y que Lynn se dé cuenta que había usado su cama como obstáculo

Estaba seguro que si no moriría por debilidad Lynn la mandaría al más allá de un golpe

-Muy bien, habían estaban dos fantasmas en una casa cuando de repente uno le asusta al otro y este le dice: ¿Estás loco? Casi me matas del susto-

Un silencio inundo el lugar durante unos momentos la habitación

-Suficiente Luan, no lo estas logrando-esa fue Lori quien había dejado de prestar atención a su hermana unos minutos para enviar mensajes de texto a su novio Bobby

-Pero-

-Ya hermana lo intentas, pero no se pudo-

Luan agacho la mirada con un semblante triste, si no podía hacer reír a su propia familia entonces no se merecía llamar a si misma comediante

-Je-

Todas las miradas de la habitación se posaron en Lucy la cual estaba con las mejillas infladas y rojas.

Fallo al contener su propia risa

Por primera vez que las hermanas Louds recuerdan Lucy había reído con fuerza y ganas, no paso ni tres segundos para que la felicidad y las risas inundasen el lugar

* * *

La criatura seguía arrastrando a un semi-inconsciente Lincoln cuando de repente sintió que desaparecía

Un segundo sintió una pequeña oleada de tristeza cerca de su huésped que lo hizo sentir más poderoso para luego sentirse enfermo y débil, había aflojado el agarre del chico, tiempo suficiente para que este empezara a correr

-Mal….dicion ¿Qué le paso? -dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento al refugiarse detrás de una valla a un lado de una casa sin techo

La criatura luego de recomponerse miro hacia donde había huido el albino, fue corriendo tras el con menos velocidad de la que tenía al principio

Lincoln ante esto empezó a disparar otras flechas acertándole dos flechas, una en su hombro y otra en su cara que lo había hecho retroceder, por un segundo pensó que había ganado hasta que se abalanzo contra él y volvió a azotarlo contra el piso

Cayo inconsciente.

No tardó mucho en despertar, estaba siendo arrastrado por el parasito, Lincoln no entendía porque no lo había matado.

Hasta que llego a otra casa en ruinas.

Esta vez era su propia casa.

Todo estaba derruido y casi carcomido como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, al llegar a la sala vio a Lucy, por más raro que parezca aparte del aura azul que la rodeaba-la cual era más leve que la de Lynn-estaba sonriendo

Para horror de Lincoln miro a la criatura la cual lo había arrojado al piso, se sentía cansado y adolorido, esta estaba sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos hacia afuera, se acercó a Lucy mientras apuntaba su garra al corazón de la gótica e iba a acercándoselo

Iba a apuñalar a Lucy

-¡NOOOO!-

Lincoln sintió mucha impotencia y tristeza acumulada en su interior, casi podía sentir las lágrimas de furia salir de sus ojos al saber que esa cosa estaba hiriendo a su hermanita e iba a matarla frente a sus ojos.

Algo dentro del empezó a tomar el control, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió ni una pizca de miedo o inferioridad

Vio un aura verdosa cubrir su propio cuerpo y sintió como sus músculos se tensaban mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza

Antes de que la criatura supiera lo que estaba pasando sintió como un golpe demoledor lo había arrojado contra una pared destruyéndola

Si bien estaba vieja y fea eso no evito sentir mucho dolor más por el golpe que por el impacto

Se levantó y vio a Lincoln rodeado de un aura verdosa

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño, nunca más!-rugió con fuerza

Ante esto la criatura se puso detrás de Lincoln y cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle la nuca

-¡Ni lo intentes!-

Sif se lanzó hacia su espalda y lo mordió con fuerza desequilibrando a la criatura

Lincoln aprovecho el momento y dio un giro rápido para terminar con un poderoso derechazo a la mandíbula de la criatura haciendo que caiga de espaldas al piso

Sif se había soltado del monstruo antes de que caiga con el mientras Lincoln salto sobre la criatura y empezó a golpearlo

PRAW

PRAW

PRAW

PRAW

Golpe tras golpe demostraba la furia que sentía al casi perder a su hermanita

A su primera hermana menor

Cuando Lucy nació se sintió feliz al saber que tenía a alguien que lo necesitase, alguien a quien tendría que enseñar un poco sobre el mundo y protegerla

También fue la primera gran responsabilidad de Lincoln y aunque creció y maduro con rapidez eso no significaba que seguiría cuidándolo, aunque ella o ninguna otra lo necesitase

Y estaba a punto de perderla

Todo por un maldito monstruo

No supo en que momento el ser se había convertido en polvo, pero él siguió golpeando hasta que por fin su furia había alcanzado el limite

Mientras recobraba el aliento noto como todo volvía a la normalidad y su amigo peludo desaparecía, inclusive sus heridas fueron curadas, bueno aún tenía un que otro raspón, pero nada de qué preocuparse, se sostuvo el pecho, le quemaba, se había sobre exigido mucho esta vez

Se desconectó del mundo unos minutos hasta que escucho unas risas en la sala, salió de su habitación y vio como todas reían

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que tenía en frente a sus ojos jurando que no iba a olvidarla

Nunca

-Bueno-Lori bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos-ya que el asunto de Lucy está zanjado es hora de dormir-

-Recuerda hermana cada vez quieras reírte hasta desfallecer ya sabes a quien llamas jajajaja ¿entiendes?-

-Claro Luan, lo tendré en cuenta-

Ante esto todas empezaron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones

Lynn al vio la puerta la cual había dejado abierta todo este tiempo

-Oye Lucy ¿Con que bloqueaste la? ¿Lucy?-cuando giro para ver a su hermana gótica la cual juraría que la había seguido pero esta ya no estaba

* * *

PAM

Lincoln estaba listo para dormir cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta al abrirlo vio a la pequeña gótica detrás de esta y temió que tuviese el mismo u otro problema

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?-La voz de Lucy se escuchaba monótona pero debajo había un cierto tono de ¿timidez?

-¿Tienes algún problema?-Lincoln la miro preocupado

-Solo quiero compartir un poco más con mi hermano mayor-

Lincoln levanto una ceja ante esto, pero al final la dejo pasar, tal vez así podría protegerla de un posible ataque sorpresa por parte de esas cosa

Ambos se acostaron uno frente al otro Lucy lo miro unos momentos a diferencia de Lincoln el cual apenas sentir la suavidad de la almohada quedo rendido luego de un agotador día

Ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar los incesantes golpeteos de cierta deportista

-¡Lucy abre en este instante o juro que te haré puré!-

Al repetir el proceso y no obtener respuesta en ninguna ocasión opto que por esta vez podría dormir en el sofá

Mañana Lucy le explicaría como pudo mover la cama con lo frágil y pequeña que era mientras tanto dormiría en el sofá y la esperaría

La venganza será suya

 **No tienen ni idea de lo complicado que se puso este fic, siento la demora, pero no tenía mucha inspiración además tuvo ciertos problemas y lo peor de todos fue el regreso a clases, sin más espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya tengo planeado ciertas cosas además de que tengo otra idea para un nuevo arco luego de acabar este y también me faltaría el otro arco que explicaría de donde vienen los parásitos y demás cosas, por si se lo preguntan el aura verde que tenía Lincoln no era magia era otra cosa pero eso lo explicare en el próximo cap, sin más me despido, hasta mucho más tarde**


	4. Intruso

-¡No puedes hacerlo!-

En medio de un mar de oscuridad una voz se abrió paso con fuerza

-"¿Schierke?"-

No podía ver nada, pero de igual manera sonaba nostálgico como cuando eres un adulto y de repente encuentras ese juguete que durante tantos años te brindo horas de diversión

-Si no lo hago empezaran a matar a los otros campeones, inevitablemente terminaran por destruirnos-

Era una voz que nunca había oído parecía la de un hombre, su voz era dura pero tranquila

-De todas formas, sabes que vas a una trampa, ¿Por qué lo haces?, debe de haber otra manera-la voz de Schierke sonaba desesperada casi rota

-Si no lo hago, lo tomara como una renuncia e invadirán nuestro mundo, no puedo permitir eso-sonaba decidido esta vez pudo escuchar unos pasos pesados-además si algo sale mal sé que tu protegerás todo por lo que luchamos, si yo fallo tú serás nuestra última esperanza, tú y los demás sé que si el cae seremos libres, ganemos o perdamos esta batalla-

Un dolor de cabeza cubrió la cabeza de Lincoln como si un manto le cubriese toda la cabeza, se agarró la sien tratando de calmar el dolor, pero nada servía pronto las se quedó dormido de nuevo

-¿Lincoln?-una voz sonaba distante, esta era diferente

El dolor volvió haciendo que Lincoln arrugue la cara en un gesto de dolor, pronto la misma voz volvió a sonar

-¿Lincoln?-esta vez era claro, era la voz de su hermanita Lucy

Lincoln relajo los músculos y libero un poco del aire que estaba contenido en su pecho salió en un suspiro, abrió los ojos y miro a Lucy, tenía una expresión estoica

-¿Pesadillas?-inquirió Lucy a lo que el albino solo asintió con la cabeza-tranquilo, te echare un embrujo para alejar a los malos espíritus-

-Lucy ¿Qué tanto sabes de magia? -

Lucy se quedó callada unos segundos para luego salir corriendo saliendo de la habitación no tardo ni tres segundos en volver con un gran número de libros

-No solo magia, si no también hechizos, maleficios, embrujos, maldiciones, encantamientos, bestiarios, pociones-Lucy miro de forma imperturbable, pero con cierta emoción en su voz

Lincoln miro con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la gran colección de Lucy, sabía que tenía gusto al ocultismo, pero no sabía que tanto, ¿Dónde los ponía de todas formas? No había mucho espacio en la habitación que compartía con Lynn, ella los dejo a un lado de la cama de Lincoln

-Te lo prestare, pero a cambio quiero hacer un pacto especial contigo-

-¿Un pacto especial?-

-Te prestare mi amada colección a ti y solo a ti si juras que desde ahora y durante dos meses me oirás mi poesía, si no cumples con tu parte del trato tu alma saldrá de tu cuerpo y pasaras el resto de la eternidad caminando sobre la tierra en total agonía, pero no te preocupes, enlazare tu espíritu conmigo para que podamos estar siempre juntos-dijo con total calma

Lincoln se puso nervioso ante lo que había dicho Lucy, pero lo dejo pasar y estrecho su mano

-Oye Lo siento por no poder estar cerca, pero tuve ciertos…problemas-

Lucy lo observo durante unos momentos para luego asentir con la cabeza

-No te preocupes hermano, todos los humanos pasan por un periodo llamado pubertad donde llegan a la madurez y sienten cambios en sus cuerpos, además Luan me ayudó mucho-

Lincoln miro a Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

-Bueno, me alegro que lo que te haya ocurrido ya paso, pero ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer un rico desayuno? –

-Primero veré donde deje mi libro de poemas-

Lincoln sin nada más bajo mientras dejaba a Lucy sola, esta empezó a buscar su libro de poemas, lo había traído anoche por si se despertaba y no podía dormir, en ese momento pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea haber traído tantos libros, pero el éxtasis de que Lincoln se haya interesado en algo que a ella le parecía fascinante la hizo emocionarse bastante, tal vez luego podría convencerlo de que vista de negro y haga sesiones de espiritismo con ella.

Se detuvo al ver un libro, esta era diferente de los cuales tenia, no decía nada, se sentía raro al tacto, se quedó mirando unos segundos, al abrirlo pudo notar que tenía escritos unos pocos hechizos, la verdad algunas partes estaban borrosas y otras no estaban completas

-Schierke…¿Que grandes misterios guardaras aquí?-

Por una extraña razón la chica gótica dejo el libro donde estaba algo le decía que ya habría tiempo para que pueda leerlo, salió de la habitación y siguió a su hermano al comedor.

Schierke apareció de repente en la habitación del albino, suspiro al ver que la pequeña dejo el libro, hubiese sido problemático que la pequeña se enterase de la magia, menos mal que era buena con el control mental, ya faltaba poco para que los problemas de verdad empiecen, además tendría que hablar con el sobre lo que paso con el parasito azul, solo había estado dos días aquí y Lincoln ya había hecho una imposibilidad.

Sentía que habría más sorpresa en el camino de lo que esperaba, estaba gastando energía y esfuerzos demasiado, tenía que recuperarse pronto

Y desapareció

* * *

Lincoln empezó a caminar en la acera de adentrándose en el jardín de su casa, luego de comer su desayuno Schierke había aparecido y le entrego la piedra azul que olvido en aquel lugar, luego de cambiarla le habían dado un lápiz escritor de runas.

 **Flashback**

 _-¿Runas?-_

 _Schierke asintió en respuesta mientras Lincoln veía un lápiz y una etiquetadora, cualquier otro creería que sería uno normal y corriente, el lápiz de color negro con una tapa esférica en el extremo contrario a su punta, en cambio la etiquetadora era de_

 _-Las runas son marcas o escritos mágicos que quedan plasmadas en un objeto físico, estos contienen magia, ya sea para endurecer, proteger, acelerar o modificar algunas cosas, en el libro de magia hay una sección de runas, ese será tu siguiente lección-_

 _-¿Y la etiquetadora?-_

 _-Es en ella en la que tienes que escribir las runas, el papel de la etiquetadora se pega en cualquier cosa-_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-¡Lincoln!-

Se halló sumamente concentrado para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba corriendo en su dirección.

Fue instintivo, pero iba a disparar sin pensar a quien o que atacaba

PAM

Alguien lo tacleo y cuando estaba listo para atacar con todas sus fuerzas vio quien era

-¡Te extrañe tanto amigo! ¡El viaje a california no fue lo mismo sin ti! -

-¿Clyde?-miro desconcertado a su amigo

Clyde había salido a un viaje familiar para visitar a su abuela, dio un gran abrazo a su amigo

-Adivina quien volvió antes de lo esperado-

-¡Tu! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo en juegos y comidas Gus!-

Ambos emprendieron viaje al árcade, Lincoln se sintió extraño guardo el lápiz que tenía y la etiquetadora.

* * *

Lynn estaba mirando por la ventana luego de haber jugado con su pelota de futbol americano por la casa, luego de una reprimenda de Lori por haber roto una lámpara por accidente, la mayor de las Louds la mando castigada a su habitación, al entrar vio a Lucy mirando su libro de poemas sin prestarle atención luego de haber arrojado su pelota de tenis un varias veces pero eso no era suficiente, miro por la ventana pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa como patinar o montar su bici por el parque, no pudo evitar ver como su hermanito se acercaba a la casa al verlo rápidamente quiso ir hacia él y disculparse por haberlo golpeado, pero de nuevo no pudo, ni siquiera podía explicar porque lo había hecho, no pudo evitar que un gran peso de arrepentimiento se cargara en sus hombros

-Deberías de disculparte con él o tu alma terminara por sucumbir a un abismo de pena y dolor-dijo Lucy en su mismo tono sin emociones de siempre

-Ya lo sé, lo eh intentado desde ayer no tienes que recordármelo-dijo ignorando las últimas palabras de su hermana gótica

-No deberías de preocuparte porque no te perdone estoy segura de que lo hará, después de todo Lincoln siempre fue muy fácil de hacer que perdone-

-¿Quién dice que estoy preocupada de que me perdone?-

-Claro porque después de todo es muy fácil para ti, no es como si fueses su hermana favorita de todos modos- dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro

-¿Cómo que no soy su hermana favorita? ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Y no tengo miedo a que me odie y no me perdone! ¡Ya verás!-dijo con determinación y un poco de enojo en su voz saliendo disparada hacia las escaleras

Lucy sonrió levemente ante lo sucedido-nunca dije que tuvieras miedo…y todas saben que yo soy su favorita-volvió a retomar su lectura sin importarle menos los estruendos que salían fuera de su habitación

Lynn fue corriendo por el pasillo esquivando el pastel que Luan le había lanzado cual proyectil, pero no pudo evitar que Luna la aturdiera con las ondas de sonido que provocaba su guitarra

-Ooow mi cabeza-se agito levemente y siguió su camino

Se escondió debajo de un mueble al haber visto a Lori hablando por teléfono, cuando paso volvio a retomar su camino solo para esquivar la pelea que protagonizaban Lola y Lana de quien sabe qué cosa, cuando llego a la puerta e iba a salir para disculparse Lincoln no se encontraba por ningún lado

-Demonios-dándole un golpe al marco de la puerta

Suspiro frustrada si salía ahora mismo Lori no tardaría en bajar y mandarla a su habitación aún más castigada y ya suficiente tenía con el día de hoy no quería que su castigo se extendiese hasta la semana que viene

-Disculpa sujeto homo sapiens llamada Lynn-

La atleta bajo la vista hacia su hermana científica la cual estaba mirándola con una expresión indiferente en su rostro mientras sacudía sus shorts

-¿Qué pasa Lisa? ¿Algún niño bobo del parque te molesta y necesitas que tu hermana mayor le enseñe una lección? -

-Negativo, aunque aprecio la prestación de tus servicios te requiero para algo más importante-

-Claro ¿Qué quieres hermana? -

-Necesito que uses uno de mis experimentos para ayudarme a analizarla-

Lynn alzo la ceja ante la petición de su hermana menor, no era novedad que su hermana menor utilice a las demás como sujetos de prueba sin sus permisos

-No lo sé, tus experimentos son muy peligrosos-

-Y como compensación te daré un par de zapatos para futbol que nunca se ensucien y una pelota que nunca se desinfle-

Lynn se quedó pensando en la propuesta, muchas veces su mamá se había quejado de que sus zapatos esparcían mucha suciedad en varias ocasiones le amenazó con no permitirle practicar ningún deporte, además si tuviese esa pelota, ahorraría el costo y tiempo de comprar otra nueva

-Ok acepto-dijo estrechando la mano de su pequeña hermana

¿Qué daño podría hacer?

Oh si, ya se acordaba

Lynn siguió a Lisa hasta su habitación, al llegar vio a Lily la cual la saludo alegremente, la atleta respondió el saludo alegremente, Lisa agarro un panel portátil extraño tenía una pantalla con unos números y algoritmos, al presionar en ciertas partes un ascensor subió del suelo, Lynn tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al ver este suceso, la pequeña genio se adentró al ascensor con sencillez y sin inmutarse

-Pese a tu estado de estupor es natural, no tenemos todo el día para explicar cómo construí este ascensor a mi laboratorio subterráneo-

Lynn se adentró con curiosidad y precaución hacia el ascensor, Lisa toco un botón en forma de flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo, acto seguido el ascensor se cerró y empezó a descender, Lynn empezó a sentirse incomoda, ninguna de las dos decía nada mientras el ascensor seguía bajando

-Así que…¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?-

-ya lo veras-Lisa se acomodó las gafas mientras miraba a la puerta indiferentemente

Luego de unos momentos más de incomodidad para Lynn, las puertas se abrieron, Lynn no contuvo su asombro al ver la gran cantidad de maquinaria y cosas tecnológicas, vio una patineta voladora, una pistola rara, una mochila con una tela de color metálico, una computadora mostraba varios lugares de la casa, entre otras cosas raras

-Listo, este es mi nuevo experimento-Lisa puso su atención en Lynn la cual había cambiado una de las cámaras, a un canal de televisión con un mando

Ante esto Lisa tenía un tic en su ojo mientras miraba con molestia a su hermana mayor

-¡LYNN!-

-¡¿Qué?!-ante el repentino grito de su hermana, Lynn casi sufre un ataque al corazón

-Presta atención, este es mi nuevo invento, es un traje capaz de no solo soportar golpes si no también expulsar energía y de mejorar las capacidades físicas de quien lo porte-

-¿Por qué creaste esto?-Lynn no encontraba razón de uso para este tipo de invento

-Porque temo ser atacada-

-¿Por quién? Sabes que si alguien te amenaza lo golpeare tan fuerte que lo convertiré en un montón de carne molida-

-Como dije aprecio tus servicios, pero esto es demasiado para que lo manejes sola, se trata de un grupo que ha estado aterrorizando a los medios científicos y robando sus invenciones, tengo el presentimiento de que ellos estarán en mi universidad y quiero que estés preparada para cualquier cosa-

Lynn miro el traje estaba hecho a base de hierro, era de color rojo, aunque parecía más bien una armadura, la máscara en ella tenía rasgos femeninos, desde los antebrazos y desde debajo de la rodilla era blanco, había varios cables conectados por la nuca, la espalda detrás de las rodillas y en los codos

-Espera ¿Por qué no contratas a alguien o llamas a los policías? -

-No confió en nadie ni para el traje ni para una misión tan importante como para protegerme y esto es más trabajo de lo que la policía puede manejar-

-Está bien, te protegeré hermana-Lynn miro con determinación dispuesta a salvar y proteger a su hermana hasta que otra duda paso por su cabeza-¿Cómo lo llevaremos?-

-Sencillo, lo diseñe para que sea portátil-

Lisa empezó a retirar todos los cables y luego presiono un botón, el traje empezó a compactarse hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño reloj blanco de tamaño mediano con un botón rojo en medio

-¿Un reloj? ¿No podía ser algo más genial? -

-Un reloj es un dispositivo ligero y practico, además de que está hecho para dar descargas por si alguien que no fuese el usuario lo intentase usurpar y el metal del cual está hecho lo hace indestructible, quiero que llegues a la universidad de Royal Woods pasado mañana, eso es todo -

Lisa apretó un botón en una computadora y del techo salió un tubo que empezó a succionar a Lynn para que luego esta fuera echada hacia la sala donde solo estaban Luna-la cual tenía los audífonos a todo volumen- y Luan la cual, si estaba viendo la televisión, Lynn emergió del suelo por un hoyo que se abrió en este ante la mirada estupefacta de los animales, se encogió de hombros, se sentó en el sofá y miro el canal de comedia que estaba viendo su hermana mayor, Cliff se acostó en sus muslo y esta no pudo evitar acariciarlo mientras sonreía

* * *

Lincoln regreso a casa luego de estar toda la mañana con su mejor amigo jugando y comiendo en el árcade, Lincoln tuvo la tentación de decirle sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido hace días pero se esfumo al acordarse de que podría ponerlo en peligro, no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado, esto era algo que tenía que hacerlo solo, pero era difícil guardar el secreto de sus hermanas y de su mejor amigo, más por las ganas de contarle sobre todo, la magia, la hechicería, los parásitos, etc, suspiro y decidió dejar de pensar en eso cuando llego a su habitación vio que Charles rasguñaba la puerta con desesperación mientras ladraba lo más fuerte que podía, Lincoln alzo una ceja ante este hecho, Charles no ladraba mucho, a no ser que alguien nuevo se presentase ante él canino

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-

Charles empezó a gruñir y ladrar con fuerza mientras rasguñaba la puerta con desesperación al abrirlo Lincoln se encontró con algo que lo dejo congelado

Había alguien dentro de su habitación ojeando un libro

Peor.

Había alguien dentro de su habitación y estaba ojeando el libro de magia que Schierke le había dado.

Estaba vestido con una capucha roja tenia guantes de color negro, jeans y zapatos naranjas, aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Lincoln

No sabía qué hacer, no podía atacarlo físicamente por el mero hecho de que no era precisamente fuerte físicamente hablando, si lo disparaba con flecha del alma lo más probable es que le haga una herida fatal y no tenía de cómo explicarles a sus hermanas o a alguien-especialmente a los policías-como había logrado herirlo de tal forma y si mentía tarde o temprano se descubriría que lo hacía, le volverían a preguntar y lo más probable es que no sabría que decirles, si llamaba a Sif lo más probable es que lo muerda y no confiaba en que sus hermanas creyesen que su pequeño perro le habría mordido hasta dejarlo con una herida que terminaría dejando cicatriz-mucho menos considerando que por lo que vio con el parasito azul, la mandíbula del lobo gris era mar grande que la cabeza de su propio perro-, su única opción era llamar a la maga, no sabía como pero lo haría

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué ha-Al parecer Lincoln se quedó pensando u hermana mayor Lori había visto a su único hermano, se veía que estaba tenso, bastante tenso mirando a su habitación al hacer lo mismo supo porque-¡INTRUSO!-el grito termino por alertar al intruso pero este se quedó quieto en su lugar

Ante el grito que pudo escucharse por toda la casa y dejo a Lincoln y a Charles con un oído con problemas temporales de audición, las hermanas fueron corriendo hacia su hermana con armas en mano, Leni con una sarten, Luna con su guitarra menos preferida-pero más dura- Luan con un pino que se usaban en los bolos, Lynn con su característico bate, Lucy con el paso de hockey de su hermana, Lola con unas tijeras-Lincoln tuvo el impulso de quitárselos- Lana en cambio empezó a gruñir y se puso en posición como si fuese un animal salvaje, Lisa en cambio tenía varios tubos de ensayos con líquidos que burbujeaban dentro de estos

-Más vale detengas lo que estés haciendo o te convertiré en un pretzel humano-

El intruso quien se había parado giro su cuerpo quedando cara a cara, tenía puesta una máscara de payaso blanca con la nariz grandes y pintado en azul, los ojos tenían bordes amarillos y tenía una sonrisa larga pintada en rojo

-Sera mejor que te quedes ahí sin mover un musculo amigo-dijo esta vez Luna apretando su guitarra con fuerza

-Sí, no queremos más payasadas en nuestra casa ¿Entienden? -Ante esto los demás suspiraron fastidiados, mientras Lincoln y el intruso contenían una pequeña risita

-¡Suficiente charla! ¡Acabemos con el! -Lynn miro con ira al enmascarado, en todo este tiempo no se había movido de su lugar

De improviso todas se abalanzaron sobre el atacándolo con todo lo que tenían, Lincoln sintió un cosquilleo de repente detrás de su nuca, al mirar a un lado noto que el intruso se iba a paso relajado, Lincoln no entendía como pudo pasar sobre el sin siquiera haberlo notado o como había escapado de sus hermanas

-¡Chicas!-todas dejaron de pelear para ver al único varón de la casa-¡Se está escapando por las escaleras!-acto seguido emprendió carrera hacia las escaleras

Las chicas al notar que no estaba el intruso entre ellas siguieron a Lincoln

-¡Lynn!-le llamo la atención-¡usa el reloj!-

-¡Cierto! ¡El reloj! Tengo que-

Cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón rojo, algo paso

PAM

Todos sintieron los parpados extremadamente pesados, pararon de golpe cuando empezaron a sentirse mareadas y confundidas, para luego caer inconscientes en el piso, eso no pareció importarles en lo más mínimo, empezaron a roncar mientras perdían todo rastro de conocimiento

-¿Pero qué rayos?-Lincoln miro con desconcierto a sus hermanas-¡El libro!-

Dedujo que el libro tenía algo que ver con eso o algún somnífero en el aire, pero eso no explicaba porque era el único que no estaba inconsciente

Decidió correr tras el intruso para obtener respuestas, lo encontró caminando a paso calmado sin preocupaciones como si ya hubiese ganado

Estaba equivocado

Lincoln lo tacleo rápidamente e intento quitarle el libro, este forcejeo para obtenerlo, ambos jalaban con fuerza para apoderarse del libro sin embargo Lincoln fue el vencedor

-¡Ok! ¡No sé quién eres o que le hiciste a mis hermanas, pero será mejor que hables o te arrepentirás-Lincoln miro al sujeto, pero paso algo que Lincoln no estaba preparado

FIUS

PRAW

El sujeto levanto su mano y de esta salió una flecha del alma, solo que esta era más grande que las que lanzaba Lincoln.

No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle una herida perforante, pero si para hacerlo volar y estrellarse contra la pared y dejarlo fuera de combate

El intruso se agarró el pecho mientras inhalaba mucho aire, estaba cansado, muy cansado, pero debía seguir, agarro el libro y saco un celular para luego empezar a sacar fotos, no pudo llegar hasta el final ya que de repente esquivo una ráfaga de aire que se clavó en el suelo provocando que hiciera un hueco de considerable tamaño, antes de que entendiera lo que pasaba el libro voló hasta que llego a manos de Schierke la cual había aparecido un par de metros lejos de el

-¿Quién te envió? ¿Fue acaso el emperador? ...no….siento otra firma de energía eres igual a ¡Espera!-

El intruso empezó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Schierke sintió a los pocos minutos como otra fisura en esta dimensión se habría y se conectaba con otra dimensión parecida a esta.

Fuese quien fuese la maga no creía que tenía conexión con quien le daba casa, suspiro, las cosas con los universos de esta dimensión se estaba saliendo de control, miro a Lincoln debía de llevar a su cama y curarlo

-Lincoln-su respuesta fue contestada al ver al amigo de su joven aprendiz

Ella no se inmuto cuando el pequeño niño inspecciono al albino, de todas formas, no podía verla, la única razón por la que Lincoln podía verla era porque Lincoln y por lo que había visto, aquel intruso, tenían magia

-¡Santos cielos! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Tengo que llamar a un hospital?!, ¡No te mueras Lincoln!, ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

La maga miro divertida y como aquel pequeño de piel morena perdía el control, aunque era entendible

-¡Abran paso! ¡Llevo a un herido conmigo! ¿Hola? -Clyde había optado dejar a Lincoln en su cama, se encontró con la escena de todas las hermanas Louds durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo como si fuese lo más cómodo del mundo

* * *

Un portal se abrió cerca de un parque, nadie parecía notar este hecho, ni los adultos ni los niños, todos seguían en sus asuntos, del portal salió el intruso que había entrado en la casa de los Louds, se apoyó de espaldas contra el árbol y se sentó en el suelo, podía oírse su respiración pesada, sentía su corazón acelerado y estaba empapado en su sudor

-Oye idiota-oyó una voz femenina y alguien se estaba acercando hacia el-mamá quiere ¡¿Ese es mi camisa con capucha?! ¡Quítatela y deja esa tonta mascara de payaso-se podía oír lo enojada que estaba con el sujeto

Este solo resoplo con fastidio mientras se empezaba a quitar la chaqueta

Su hermana podía ser muy intolerante a veces

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta puse un tema que se está volviendo común en el fandom de TLH y por si se lo preguntan, este nuevo personaje se volverá importante en un futuro cercano, sin más me despido**


	5. Calma antes de la tormenta

Escuchaba un pitido que resonaba en su cabeza con fuerza, le molestaba bastante, su cabeza se oprimía con fuerza, no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido, de igual manera no pudo evitar apretar los dientes mientras aun con los ojos cerrados masajeaba sus sienes, intento abrir los ojos solo para ser recibido por una potente y segadora luz que hizo que vuelva a cerrar los ojos fuerza, ahora sentía como sus ojos ardían, le dolía, trato de abrir otra vez pero apenas y los pudo mantener abiertos, vio que alguien estaba cerca de él, no podía distinguirla hasta que la figura noto que se estaba despertando

-Oh cariño-era la inconfundible voz de su madre-¿Cómo te sientes?-su tono era lleno de preocupación

-E-Eso creo-Lincoln intento levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía adolorido-¡Ow!-

-Ya cariño-su voz sonaba tranquilizadora-no te muevas o terminaras causándote más daño-le removió suavemente el cabello del albino, este sintió otro ataque de sueño atroz y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo

Rita no pudo escuchar la conversación que su esposo estaba teniendo con la policía, estaba más concentrada en cuidar a sus hijos, luego de recibir una llamada por parte del amigo de su único hijo diciendo que todos estaban heridos, Rita fue rauda al lugar, excusándose con su jefe, al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Clyde lo que había pasado, sin más el chico contesto que los había encontrado desmayados a su familia

Mil probabilidades pasaban por su cabeza desde que uno de los inventos de su pequeña genio había salido mal produciendo un desmayo colectivo en la casa hasta que alguien más los había hecho dormir, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a la policía y a su esposo siendo el primero en llegar luego de haberse atascado en el tráfico, los policías no tardaron en llegar y revisar la casa de pieza a cabeza en busca de algún objeto extraño que pudo haber ocasionado el desmayo de toda una familia

No pudieron encontrar nada.

No había señales de forcejeo en las puertas ni ventanas, había una cámara en un poste de luz cerca de la casa, pero no captaron en ningún momento al intruso o grupo que había entrado por lo que dedujeron que había llegado a ser un invitado así que esperaron que la familia despertase para que puedan ser interrogadas

La primera en despertar fue Luna, ella dijo que había escuchado a Lori gritar que había un desconocido en la casa, por lo que todas fueron a indagar, pero este huyo y de repente cuando lo perseguían quedaron inconscientes.

Esto a la policía le pareció totalmente extraño fueron preguntando a todas las hermanas Louds si conocían o sabían quién era, pero nadie pudo ver nada de su máscara solo decían que era pequeño, de cierta forma esto último hizo las cosas aún más fáciles.

El patriarca de la familia Loud entro en la habitación de su hijo con un rostro que no denotaba más que seriedad y preocupación

-¿Qué te dijeron los policías cariño?-Rita esperaba que nada malo haya pasado, que solo se haya llevado cualquier objeto de la casa pero que no haya tocado a sus hijas

-No encontraron nada, ni ninguna pista de quien era, donde puede estar o que se llevó-el padre de la familia lanzo un suspiro pesado-dijeron que mandarían a alguien a patrullar por la calle-

-Bueno, al por lo menos tenemos alguien que vigile a los chicos mientras no estamos-

Rita fue con su esposo a la sala tratando de calmarse y de paso hablar y tranquilizar a sus hijas, todo era bastante extraño para ellos, no tenían ni pistas ni pruebas de nada, se sentó mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba su cuerpo y mente momentáneamente hasta la hora de la cena

* * *

Lisa veía con enojo y molestia la pantalla de la computadora que tenía en su laboratorio secreto-ahora no tanto gracias a que se lo había dicho a Lynn-no podía desentrañar la forma en que el intruso se había metido a la casa, el intruso parece que había logrado burlarse de la ridícula cantidad de cámaras que su hermana comediante había puesto, no había casi ningún punto ciego, excepto el baño, pero esta no había sido abierta más que sus hermanas, solo sabía que había entrado desde la puerta de su hermano, al ver esto Lisa no sabía si conocía o no la existencia de las cámaras al ver que con todo descaro entraba como si fuese su casa de toda la vida sin importarle hacer ruido al estar en la habitación de su hermano.

¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar?

No lo sabía, solo sabía que buscaba algo, al obtenerlo no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, había agarrado un libro y lo empezó a ojear hasta que lo descubrieron, de nuevo algo extraño había sucedido

Cuando todas la atacaron sin piedad parecía que en algún punto en medio de la pelea desapareció, miro otra cámara su hermano había girado la cabeza, en otra cámara el sujeto ya estaba bajando las escaleras

Para terminar, estaba el hecho de que su hermano era el último en estar consiente, lo que le haya lanzado no surtió efecto en él, lo perdió de vista cuando salió tras el intruso, la cámara que daba al patio convenientemente empezó a fallar, esto solo genero mucha frustración en la prodigio, pero ya no tenía tiempo para eso, también había la probabilidad de que fuera uno de esos criminales y haya implantado algo para perjudicarla a ella y a toda su familia, eso era algo que no iba a permitirlo

Aun así, eso no explicaba porque se había detenido por un estúpido libro que seguramente era de Lucy, pero eso era más extraño, tenía que investigar más acerca de este suceso

* * *

Pasaron dos días de lo sucedido

La familia Loud había decidido no abandonar la casa, Lisa puso manos a la obra en cuanto a seguridad se trataba, desde unas cuantas cámaras más, hasta habitaciones de pánico que cerraban las habitaciones de todos en cuanto una alarma se activase hasta sensores de movimiento que se activaban por la noche, el día en que vuelva a la universidad se aproximaba cada vez más y no quería ningún conveniente aparte

En cambio, Lincoln en todo este tiempo, no había soltado el libro, era como si sus manos estuviesen eternamente pegados al objeto, muchas veces lo encontraba por el pasillo, pero este apenas prestaba atención a su camino, aparte de eso, todo era normal

Lisa vería que captaba la atención de su hermano.

Tomaría ese libro quiera o no

Desde que despertó Lincoln se metió de lleno en el mundo de la magia, desde que supo que su fuerza no era suficiente para frenar a alguien más, se puso a investigar a su manera aunque no podía hacer mucho, solo ojeaba y miraba algún que otro hechizo, desde hechizos para runas, pociones-las cuales no podía realizar debido a que los materiales eran desconocidos por su mundo-hasta como invocar criaturas, pero por el momento solo se concentraba en su entrenamiento con la flecha del alma

-¿Pero qué era lo que ese sujeto me había tirado?-Lincoln recordaba que era una flecha del alma pero esta era de mucha más longitud, pero eso no sirvió de mucho, Lincoln recordaba que sus flechas se enterraban en el objeto que lo lanzaba pero esta solo lo había golpeado hasta casi hacerlo vomitar-¿Schierke?-

Unos ojos color celeste se posaron en él, Lincoln no pudo evitar fijarse en su sombrero y preguntarse si tenía un gato y una escoba o una olla gigante lleno de un líquido de color verdoso

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias-la cara de Lincoln mostro una mueca de precaución-la buena noticia es que en la batalla con el parasito azul descubriste un nuevo poder-Lincoln parpadeo ante esto, recordaba ver un extraño brillo verde en su brazo y además de la sensación que tuvo lo incomodo un poco

-¿Y la mala noticia?-

-No puedo ayudarte a controlarla y no se encuentra en el libro-

Lincoln miro a Schierke con duda-¿Por qué?-

-Es una habilidad que usan los guerreros no magos, se supone que los magos antes eran tan soberbios que todos los que tenían magia eran considerados nobles, ante este estilo de vida los guerreros descubrieron un poder que podía contrarrestar la magia, la energía vital-

-Espera ¿si es una energía que contrarresta la magia entonces como es que puedo usarla?-

Schierke soltó un bufido ante esto-no lo sé, técnicamente es imposible ya que las dos energías se repelen, lo único que sé es que para fortalecer la energía debes de entrenar tu cuerpo-

Lincoln se quedó pensativo, debía de encontrar a alguien que le enseñara a entrenar físicamente, la respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando le llego la imagen de su hermana deportista sonriéndole con arrogancia.

-¡Lynn!-dijo en voz alta-ella puede ayudarme, voy por ella-

Schierke lo vio alejarse de la habitación con apuro, no pudo evitar sentirse ignorada, tal vez no era buena idea desaparecer súbitamente de Lincoln, pero tenía mucho que pensar, había encontrado unas marcas rúnicas con un hechizo que ponía a dormir a quien estuviese en un rango de diez metros, pero solo podía dormir a personas más débiles que el usuario.

Era muy raro.

Se supone que esa runa tenía un corto alcance, no era algo recomendable para dormir a un grupo numeroso ya que el poder de esa runa era básico, además según pudo ver la runa fue controlada desde lejos, en el pavimento de la calle al frente de la casa por lo que la runa era de mayor alcance pero esta solo funcionaba dentro de una zona dentro de su rango, se requería cada un gran control para activar de runas desde lejos, además estaba el hecho de que supo de la existencia del libro, eso lo había entendido cuando lo pudo diferenciar de los demás libros, además sabia otra magia de nivel alto, la teletransportacion y por ultimo pero no menos importante conocía el hechizo flecha del alma pesada, no vio ningún tipo de enlace que tenía con su perseguidor, además la firma mágica le era conocida

-Aun así, ante todo parece un novato-se dijo a sí misma, la manera en que se cansaba era rápida, pero pudo sentir una increíble cantidad de magia en su interior, nada más que no sabía canalizarla adecuadamente y terminaba liberándola innecesariamente a su alrededor, miro un libro que estaba en un mueble a un lado de la habitación de Lincoln.

No le quedaba tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos Schierke desapareció dejando la habitación nuevamente vacía hasta que su presencia sea requerida por Lincoln

Lincoln se dirigía a paso veloz a la habitación de su hermana mayor, todo el barrullo misteriosamente estaba en la planta baja, con Lori y Leni fuera en el centro comercial, Luna tocando en el garaje, Luan preparando un pastel para alguna broma, Lucy estaba en los ductos, Lola y Lana jugaban a la princesa y al dragón y Lisa estaba en su laboratorio dándole mantenimiento a algo, creo que dijo alguna cosa sobre un nuevo artefacto, no se acordaba.

Pam

Pam

Toco la puerta, a diferencia de sus hermanas si entraba en la habitación de alguna de ellas sin previo aviso saldría deseando nunca haber hecho eso

-¿Quién es?-era la voz de Lynn desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Soy yo-

No hubo ningún tipo de sonido después de unos momentos hasta que la puerta frente a él se abría lentamente, dentro de la habitación estaba Lynn, lo miraba con una expresión de melancolía y arrepentimiento.

-Hola Lynn necesito que-

-¡Lo siento tanto!-

Lincoln se sorprendió mas por el poderoso abrazo que recibió que por las palabras, Lynn oculto su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln y este no pudo hacer otra cosa que envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

Lincoln no era exactamente fuerte, definitivamente hasta sus hermanas pequeñas podrían lastimarlo, pero quien fuese la persona-hombre o mujer-que le haya hecho llorar a su hermana definitivamente aprendería a no cometer el mismo error dos veces, parpadeo un par de veces ante esos pensamientos violentos solo para concentrarse en su hermana la cual estaba sollozando un poco en su camisa, no podía importarle menos

-Lynn-dijo suavemente, estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Nadie-respondió deteniendo sus sollozos-Yo…solo…quería disculparme por haberte golpeado-

-¿Eh?-Lincoln la miro confundida pero luego se acordó del problema que tuvo la primera vez que lo atacaron-Oh cierto, no te preocupes Lynn, no fue nada-Lincoln trato de calmar a su hermana mayor

-Pero no debí haberte golpeado enserio, se supone que tengo que ayudarte pero….termine haciéndote daño-Lynn miro el suelo apenada, le dolía haber lastimado de esa forma a su hermano, nunca lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza-haré lo que sea con tal de que todo este asunto quede en el olvido-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Si-

-Ok, Lynn quiero que me entrenes-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo eh estado pensado y lo mejor será que me ayudes a entrenar para poder defenderme-

-¡¿En serio?!-Lynn paso de la angustia a la emoción en un segundo, le encantaría que uno de sus hermanos comparta su amor por el deporte, aunque este sea solo temporal, Lincoln asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver tan emocionada-espérame aquí ya vuelvo-agarro a Lincoln de los hombros y lo dejo fuera de su habitación y empezó a mover cosas

Pasaron varios minutos donde Lincoln espero pacientemente hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir esta vez vio a una Lynn con ropa deportiva

-¿Estás listo hermanito?-

-C-Claro-Lincoln empezó a dudar al ver la mirada determinada de Lynn

-Entonces vamos-se dirigió a la escalera, pero luego se detuvo de golpe-no se lo digas a Lori o te hare trizas-Lincoln se puso nervioso ante esto, pero no podía hacer nada

-Entendido jeje-esto no ayudaba nada con sus nervios

Fueron al patio trasero de la casa, hubo rastros de que Lana estuvo ahí poco antes, varios charcos de lodo con marcas de pasos se encontraban por todo el lugar, eso no impediría que Lynn le enseñe a su hermanito, pero una duda asalto su mente

-Lincoln….¿Porque quieres aprender a pelear? Pensé que a ti no te gustaban los deportes-

Lincoln empezó a ponerse nervioso ante esto, no había pensado que decirle realmente, ni siquiera pensó que su entrenamiento con ella empezaría hoy

-"Demonios"-últimamente no estaba planeando nada-Veras Lynn la otra vez que entraron a la casa yo no pude evitarlo y me dejo noqueado, no quiero que pase otra vez, esta vez me defenderé-

Lincoln les había dicho que persiguió a aquel personaje sin rostro, pero al alcanzarlo lo noquearon, Lynn le creyó ya que según Lisa que había hecho un pequeño chequeo médico a su hermanito y había dicho que tenía una ligera contusión, así que era creíble, lo único que le extrañaba era que al parecer se había encariñado con ese libro que no sabía de donde venia

-"Tal vez sea de Lucy"-por alguna razón a Lynn no le gustaba que pasen tanto tiempo juntos-bien, ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?-

Lynn era muy buena en varios deportes, pero entre ellos resaltaban patinaje, karate y Kickboxing

-Kickboxing-

-Ok, prepárate porque no te dejare ni un segundo de respiro-dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa

Y Lincoln supo que tendría que aprender a sobrevivir a los monstruos, a la magia y a su hermana mayor

* * *

Lisa se dirigía a paso calmado a la habitación de su hermano, tal vez sea una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo, pero le parecía raro que su hermano haya obtenido una obsesión por ese libro desde que despertó después de estar dormido toda la noche, mañana y parte de la tarde. O solo era un libro muy bueno que había encontrado por ahí pero que ella recuerde Lincoln tenia fijación por los comics y mangas, no por los libros.

Se quedó mirando la puerta unos momentos antes intentar abrirla, pero la puerta no cedía, levanto la ceja ante esto, Lincoln nunca la cerraba con llave, ni sabía si tenía la alguna llave, intento abrirla poniendo más fuerza, pero ni siquiera se movía un milímetro como si estuviese pegada al marco de la puerta

-¿Qué demonios?-

-¡Lisa no uses ese vocabulario!-grito Lori desde su habitación mientras se pintaba las uñas

-Ok, es hora de probar mis químicos-

Lisa fue a su habitación agarro un par de tubos de ensayos con químicos de color verde y naranja vertió un par de gotas en el pomo, no tardaron mucho en hacer reacción con el acero y de este salió humo gris para que luego derretir completamente el acero y hacer que este se derritiera

-Excelente-

Dejo los tubos de ensayo a un lado del corredor y abrió la puerta, esta vez no hubo ninguna clase de resistencia, noto que no había nada fuera de lo normal a excepción de su cama la cual se hallaba desarreglada y no tenía la luz encendida, reviso en los muebles, la estantería incluso entre la sabana incluso dentro de la almohada, pero no lo encontró, intento encender la luz, pero esta no encendía

-Perfecto, esta casa se cae a pedazos-

Vio la habitación y pensó que Lucy estaría a gusto en un lugar como este, casi sin luz de ningún tipo y con mucha oscuridad, por lo menos la ventana servía para algo

-Si fuese un libro de contenido dudable y sin especificar ¿dónde estaría? -vio debajo de la cama, este estaba cerrado, si no fuese por los débiles rayos del sol que se filtraban dudaba que pudiese verlo

Parecía como si debajo de la cama de Lincoln hubiese un manto de oscuridad

-Deja de pensar en estupideces, será solo la falta de iluminación de la habitación debajo de un objeto solido-se reprendió a si misma

Se adentró debajo de la cama de Lincoln y saco el libro y lo puso debajo de su brazo y salió de la habitación, no podía leerla en una habitación con poca iluminación así que decidió leerla en su habitación, estaba segura de que dentro encontraría la razón de la obsesión de su hermano con su contenido

Lo más seguro es que encuentre un estúpido libro para homo sapiens inferiores o algo trivial y sin ninguna pizca de interés que capte su muy desarrollado cerebro

-Hola Lisa-hablo una voz alegre, la de su hermana Leni

Lisa la miro como miraba a todos, de forma indiferente y sin sorpresa alguna, su hermana andaba igual de alegre que siempre

-Saludos unidad fraterna denominada Leni, me imagino que tu presencia es para solicitar alguna clase de prestación de mi tiempo en algún evento trivial y sin ninguna clase de interés científico-

-Te necesito para probar uno de mis diseños para vestidos infantiles, anda, te quedara bonito, de seguro captas la atención de algún niño de tu clase-dijo Leni de manera ilusionada con probar sus dotes de moda en su pequeña hermana científica

-En primer lugar, no estoy interesada en socializar con ninguna otra persona de intelecto inferior más que de los que ya tengo contacto en segundo lugar no estoy en ninguna escuela, ahora si me disculpas tengo que investigar acerca del comportamiento extraño de nuestro único familiar fraterno conforme el contenido de este libro-sin más empezó a alejarse de Leni hasta que ella hizo una pregunta

-¿Cuál libro?-miro a su hermanita con duda

-¿Acaso tu campo visual se ha disminuido considerablemente y necesitas de artículos para arreglar tu problema de visión o es que no ves el libro que tengo en mis manos?-

-¿Es un libro invisible?-su voz sonaba sorprendida-Wow, no sabía que podías hacer libros invisibles, debes tener geniales diarios secretos, ¡préstame uno!-

-¿De qué hablas Leni que no ves-

El gesto de sorpresa fue marcado en su cara de forma absoluta

Lisa bajo la vista hasta debajo de su brazo encontrándose únicamente con un hueco en donde debería estar el libro

Pero la sensación de tenerla entre sus manos no había desaparecido sino pocos segundos de darse cuenta de que no cargaba con ningún objeto

-¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces en donde esta? Juraría que lo tome con mis propias manos-

-¿Crees que se fue movió y se fue?-

-No seas absurda Leni, es imposible que se moviera de entre mis manos, ¿En dónde crees que se movería, en la habitación de Lincoln?-

Lo más lógico que podía pensar en este momento era que se había caído en algún punto de su trayectoria y ahora reposaba en el piso

-¿La habitación de Lincoln?, ¿Por qué crees que estaría en la habitación de Lincoln? ¡¿Lo estará espiando para llevárselo a su mundo?!-Leni miro horrorizada a su hermana menor

-No digas cosas insensatas Leni ¿De qué mundo hablas?-

-Tú me dijiste que un libro te puede transportar a diferentes mundos-

Lisa suspiro con resignación, no tenía la paciencia de explicarle el significado de sus palabras a Leni, sin decir nada más fue hasta la habitación de Lincoln

Miro con desconcierto como el libro estaba encima del mueble donde Lincoln guardaba sus ropas, casi parecía burlándose de ella

-¡Mira si estaba en la habitación de Lincoln! ¡Eres una gran detective hermanita!-

-Gracias Leni-dijo apretando los dientes y mirando con furia al libro

De mala gana y con enojo fue hasta donde estaba el objeto de su furia, lo agarro de uno de los bordes y cuando quiso levantarlo este parecía pegada con pegamento industrial, Lisa se rindió luego del cuarto intento, con exasperación se fue a su habitación

-¿Lisa?-Leni la miro confundida mientras la pequeña entraba a su habitación para momentos después volver con una pala de mano pequeña-¿Qué haces con esa pala para bebes?-

-Si no puedo quitarla por las buenas, serán por las malas-

Puso la pala debajo del libro, trato de sacarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así no se movía

-Vamos…vamos-

CRACK

La pala termino por romperse, Lisa miro sorprendido la ahora destrozada pala para luego volver a salir de la habitación y volver con una sierra iba a encenderla hasta que la interrumpieron

-¡Lisa recuerda que Lily está durmiendo!-

Lisa resoplo enojada y devolvió la sierra a la caja de herramientas de donde la habita sacado y esta vez volvió con un sombrero de mina con linterna acorde a la forma de su cabeza, sin más que decir pudo abrir el libro y leyó su contenido

El cual era nulo para sorpresa y frustración de Lisa

-Está bien, ¡No sé qué cosa esta pasando aquí, pero juro que lo descubriré! -dijo con una voz llena de enojo y determinación

-¿A quién le hablas Lisa?-

Lisa se quedó en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido la compostura

-Cof cof, olvídalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en cosas de homo sapiens de intelecto inferior-y sin más se fue

Leni no dijo nada miro con curiosidad la escena sin comprender mucho, lo único que entendía era que su hermana no podía leer el libro

-Tal vez si lo leo y le digo a Lisa se alegre tanto que me ayudara con mis vestido-

Leni se acercó al libro esperando encontrar la causa de sus problemas

-¿La gran Maja?...¿Que es una maja?-

Leni miraba detenidamente las palabras en la portada, aun cuando estaba en plena oscuridad los bordes de las palabras brillaban con una tenue pero firme luz anaranjada, no pudo evitar mirar con cierto asombro este paisaje hasta que una sonrisa salió de sus labios

-¡Esto ira directo a mi página de Facebook!-saco su teléfono y cuando iba a sacarle una foto fue interrumpida

-¡Leni!, ¿Dónde estas? es una emergencia?-

Esa aguda voz era la de su otra hermana menor

-¿Lana que pasa?-

-¡Soy Lola y necesito que me hagas un vestido para mi concurso de belleza! ¡Ahora!-

-En seguida-

Leni adoraba hacer vestidos para su hermanita Lola y ella-pese a que la confundía con Lana u otro nombre-adoraba demostrar que podía lucirse bien en todos sus vestidos y como bono pasar tiempo con la hermana mayor que más se identificaba

Schierke miro como Leni se iba sin prestar atención a su presencia, de nuevo estuvo cerca de que alguien mas se lleve el libro, no cometería el mismo error dos veces aunque esto lo llevo a drenar toda su energia

Ahora tenia que preocuparse de que otra persona lea su libro, esto se volvía molesto

* * *

La definición perfecta de lo que sentia Lincoln en estos momentos era: dolor

-Uf…ya no...uf….resisto….uf…..-

Sentía como si hubiesen licuado sus músculos a golpes, cosa que en realidad paso de cierta forma, Lincoln estaba empapado en sudor, el aire que estaba en sus pulmones parecía abandonarlo con mucha rapidez

-Por lo…..uf...menos Lynn es feliz…..uf…..-

-"Me parece que demasiado feliz"-era la voz de Sif su voz sarcástica y seria casi parecía burlarse de Lincoln

-Por lo menos…ahh…..puedo descansar-dijo cerrando los ojos

Crack

Se toco el hombro derecho, estaba bastante adolorido parecía que alguna de las muchas de las caídas que sufrió a manos de Lynn lo había dejado un poco herido

-Demonios….uf…oh ya no duele-dijo viendo su hombro

-"Incluso para ti esto es un anormal"-

-¿De que hablas?-

-"Nada olvídalo, que Schierke te lo explique más tarde"-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Es tu turno de preparar el desayuno!-era la oportuna voz de su madre

-Hoy no es mi día-suspiro molesto y se bajó al comedor tal vez luego vaya a jugar con Clyde a los videojuegos...y de paso llamar a Lana para que arregle el picaporte de su puerta,

Sif no dijo nada, había sentido muchas cosas raras en su maestro desde que lo volvió a invocar, pero pudo sentir la energía vital reparando automáticamente los daños y cansancio de su maestro lentamente, la energía se amoldaba al cuerpo de Lincoln de una manera exagerada.

Ahora que lo pensaba todo sobre su maestro con respecto a la magia y la energía vital era exagerada, pero sin duda era el, aquí o en otra vida seguía siendo el.

Gruño a sentir una presencia cerca de la casa, pero la conocía bastante bien

Parásitos

Volvió a dormir, tenía que estar preparado para la batalla

 **Todo con respecto a la magia y la energía vital tienen un contexto mucho más profundo de lo que parece, tardare un poco más en subir los capítulos para que estos tengan un poco más de calidad, sin más me despido, dejen rewiews si tienes algún comentario duda o algún consejo**


	6. El peso de la envidia

Fsssss

Lincoln miraba su sarten llena del ultimo huevo que era para él mientras sus demás hermanas devoraban el mismo alimento que había en sus platos

-Cielos hermano estos huevos son geniales-dijo Luna mientras degustaba su platillo simple pero rico

-Literalmente es el mejor almuerzo que comí en mucho tiempo-esta vez fue Leni

-Es el desayuno Leni-dijo Lori mientras comía su platillo

-Me parece que tengo un huevo platillo favorito jejeje ¿entienden?-no podía faltar el chiste en la mesa a lo cual todas suspiraron

-Estos huevos traen muchas proteínas, mejoraran mi rendimiento en el campo-dijo Lynn

-Estos huevos me recuerdan a la fragilidad de la vida-dijo Lucy, Lincoln empezaba a entender los pensamientos de su hermana menor con respecto a ese comentario

Sacudió su cabeza ante estos pensamientos y decidió ignorarlos

-Me encanta este desayuno, resalta como mi belleza-era el comentario de Lola

-Es genial-dijo Lana

-Estos huevos tienen el calcio y vitaminas necesarias para el desarrollo completo de mi crecimiento-dijo Lisa

-Bubu-Lily revolvía y jugaba con su comida adorablemente

Lincoln siempre se sentía feliz siempre que cocinaba algo para su familia y recibía elogios, , aun sentía los músculos un poco adolorido después del entrenamiento de Lynn, puso su comida en plato limpio e intento agarrar una porción con la cuchara

Pero sus músculos seguían temblando un poco gracias a no estar tan acostumbrado a una disciplina

-Rayos-murmuro mientras intentaba meter su cuchara en su boca

-Lincoln ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué no comes tu comida?-Lucy miro curiosa a su hermano

-Oh no es nada-dijo de manera nerviosa-solo tiemblo por hacer un poco de ejercicio-

Lucy no dijo nada, se quedó mirándolo durante unos momentos de manera tan intensa, hasta que agarro la cuchara de su hermano y lo acerco a su boca, su piel pálida acentuaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-Abre la boca-

Lincoln se sonrojo un poco ante esto, pero obedeció y abrió la boca, Lucy metió la cuchara en la boca de Lincoln dándole de comer

-Muchas gracias Lucy-

-De nada cuando quieras Lincoln-

Lincoln no pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Lucy, pero si otras personas unas mesas más lejas de esta

Luan, Lynn y Luna miraban pesadamente a la pequeña gótica para luego volver la atención a su comida, pero Lynn se aseguraría de tener una charla con su hermanita

Luego de comer el desayuno Lincoln iba a su habitación hasta que fue detenido por nadie menos que Luna

-Ey hermano-Luna bajaba con su guitarra y algo que otro instrumento en mano

-Hola Luna-

-¿Crees que tengas tiempo para venir a ayudarme para mi concento de esta noche?-Luna le sonrió a Lincoln de una manera que el no pudo distinguir

Por una razón era la misma sonrisa que le enviaban Luan, Leni, Lucy-de vez en cuando-

Era muy parecida a la de Ronnie Ann

Lincoln decidió dejar de pensar en ello, no quería recordar a Ronnie

-Claro Luna-

-Excelente hermano, sabía que podía contar contigo-

Ambos hermanos dejaron la sala la cual estaba siendo ocupada por las chicas las cuales estaban viendo alguno de esas telenovelas para adolescentes, y se dirigieron al garaje

-Ahhh ese Jared es todo un sueño-dijo Lola mirando a un joven adulto de galante apariencia y cabello bien arreglado

-Pero nunca le ganara a Brad y su excepcional uso de la lengua inglesa-Lisa suspiro por el Ingles de sonrisa coqueta

-Silencio, Jared por fin le confesara sus sentimientos a Fernanda-dijo Lori emocionada por la escena que estaba por presenciar

-" _Oh hermosa Fernanda ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu forma de ser, en tu risa, en tu hermosura, en tu valentía ni tu aura misteriosa, eres especial para mí, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ -dijo Jared con una voz firme y determinada sacando un suspiro a las mujeres Loud

-" _Jared_ "-dijo una joven de aspecto agradable y sobresaliente con el cabello color miel casi rubio

El protagonista masculino se acercaba de forma lenta pero segura a la joven de cabello color miel

Todas las Louds estuvieron expectantes por la respuesta, pero cuatro de ellas se imaginaban la escena con unos protagonistas diferentes

Se vieron a sí mismas en la escena solo que quien las besaba era cierto chico que todas conocían y amaban

-"Yo"-

-" _Interrumpimos este programa para informarles que ayer por la noche un grupo de personas irrumpieron en la feria de ciencias del condado robando varias máquinas y materiales, su uso es desconocido, pero se sabe que entre esas cosas se llevaron varias muestras de un prototipo para una especie de máquina que leer los pensamientos de las personas, además del asesinato de dos guardias, no se sabe los motivos del robo pero la policía ya está investigando el tema_ "-

-" _Y eso es todo por hoy, sigan sintonizándonos para saber el desenlace de esta historia_ "-dijo la típica presentadora de noticias

-NOOOOOO-dijeron todas al ver que su programa era interrumpido por el noticiero

-Justo cuando Jared iba a besar a Fernanda-dijo Luan

-Y pedirle ser su novia-esta vez fue Lori, la cual estaba irritada por perderse el final

-¡Esto es injusto!-exclamo Lola indignada

-¡Exigimos saber el final!-fue secundada por su hermana Lana

-"Ese grupo"-pensó Lisa-"Si es cierto lo que dicen los reportes entonces es posible que sea el mismo grupo que amenazo a la universidad"-miro a Lynn directamente

Lynn sintió que la observaban de forma pesada, al voltear a un lado se encontró con la mirada de su hermana Lisa, más que sentirse incómodo y enojada, como cuando las porristas la miraban como a un bicho raro, pero no sentía eso en su hermana

Sentía una mirada llena de compañerismo, como si hubiesen confabulado para hacer una travesura, Lynn le dio una mirada determinada acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa y discretamente alzo su dedo en señal de aprobación.

Lynn sabía que no podía dejar a su hermanita sola, se había prometido proteger a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, incluso a los mayores

Lisa en cambio tenía ciertas dudas de como interactuaría Lynn, no dudaba de su fortaleza en combate, pero estos sujetos probablemente ataquen armados, además ellos habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para burlar las alarmas y la seguridad de todas las instalaciones, sabia y creía en la fuerza de su hermana, pero hasta el momento ella nunca tuvo que pelear con personas con armas reales y mucho menos dispuestas a matar, una gran preocupación y arrepentimiento creció desde la boca del estómago de Lisa apretándolo con fuerza

Debía de preparar a Lynn, un error y Lisa jamás se lo perdonaría

Luna y Lincoln llegaron al garaje donde Luna guardaba la mayoría de sus instrumentos, Lincoln la seguía a paso silencioso, había algo que no le cuadraba, no sabía si era el lugar, o algo en el ambiente, pero sentía que algo no cuadraba, era como un hormigueo dentro de su cabeza o una alarma de peligro, sintió algo parecido cuando vio a ese extraño personaje con mascara a un lado de él, pero este era diferente era como una alarma que le decía que alguien lo quería atacar y no solo huir, Lincoln miraba a todos lados pero la sensación no se hacía más fuerte ni débil solo continua y persistente

-¿Ey hermano, todo bien?-Luna miraba de forma curiosa a Lincoln, lo sentía tenso y nervioso

-Sí, Luna no te preocupes ¿Qué tal si me enseñas tus nuevas canciones?-dijo nerviosamente

-Uh claro hermano, pero necesito un adorable ayudante y parece que tengo suerte a encontrarlo-Luna le guiño el ojo mientras señalaba una batería acomodada en un lugar debajo de una estantería llena de herramientas

Lincoln se sonrojo por el tono que Luna uso al referirse al el como "adorable", dejando de pensar en eso, saco la batería de debajo de la estantería, acerco un banco que estaba en una esquina y agarro los palillos que reposaban en uno de los tambores de esté

-¿Listo hermano?-Luna tenía un micrófono cerca de sus labios y en sus manos tenía fuertemente sujetado su guitarra

-Sí, aunque todavía no sé cómo tocarlo del todo bien-Lincoln sentía un poco de vergüenza, estaba practicando con su hermana durante unos meses y aun no sabía algunos acordes

-No te preocupes hermano, todo saldrá bien, solo déjate llevar por la música que llevas dentro-

Lincoln suspiro y sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y su mente estaba en blanco

-Bueno, aquí vamos, ¡uno!, ¡dos!, ¡tres!-

La música se sentía en el ambiente, Lincoln daba gracias a que solo encontraron un amplificador porque empezaba a sentir las ondas de choque productos del sonido, ahora mismo tenía puesto los auriculares que le ayudaban a reducir el sonido, aun se podía escuchar la música y no ayudaba que el amplificador estuviese a todo volumen, Lincoln estaba preocupado de que una de las herramientas que estaban encima de él, estos temblaban con fuerza y más de uno se volcó y algunos que estaban más abajo se cayeron, Lincoln golpeaba suavemente los tambores tratando de memorizar la tonada de la música que Luna le enseño para que la pudiese ayudar a practicar para perfeccionar su toque musical, la fuerza y pasión con el que tocaba era digno de admiración y Lincoln lo hacía, admiraba un poco a todas sus hermanas por la pasión y dedicación que tenían por algo que le gustaban, Lincoln juraba que habían nacido sabiendo lo que querían hacer, mientras tanto él no era bueno en nada, esa pasión con la que nacieron fue acompañada por un talento con lo que hacían

Él nunca podría igualarlas en ninguna disciplina o ámbito, se dio un repaso mental de sus talentos

-¿Estas bien hermano?-

Luna miro a su menor, su cara estaba marcada con una expresión de tristeza y depresión, estaba cabizbajo y había dejado de tocar la batería

-¿Eh?-se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, en agarre en sus palillos había aumentado-no es nada-

Luna levanto una ceja extrañada ante la actitud de su hermano, sabía que no quería preocuparla, sabía que Lincoln podía guardar una gran cantidad de emociones y preocupaciones para no preocupar las demás, sin saber cuándo su querido hermano menor se estaba haciendo todo un hombre

-Está bien hermano, creo que necesitamos un pequeño descanso-Luna le jugo y acaricio un poco el cabello de Lincoln, este no pudo evitar que una risita se saliera de sus labios, ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Luna

Su cara se contrajo en una de puro rabia, apretaba la mandíbula tan fuertemente que casi podía escuchar como sus dientes se romperían a causa de la presión ejercida en estas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa maldita como se atreve! ¡Ya vera! ¡Nadie vence a Luna Loud y vive para contarlo!-

Lincoln miro con los muy abiertos como Luna se iba cargando un montón de instrumentos musicales, su cara estaba cubierta de un carmín profundo, en la calle ya lo estaba esperando su asistente, Chunk

-Ey querida ¿Cómo estás?-

Luna no dijo nada, simplemente metió todos sus instrumentos en la parte trasera del auto con mucha prisa ante la mirada curiosa y extrañada de Lincoln

-¡Vamos directo al parque por la calle principal! ¡pisa fondo Chunk esta vez es personal!-

-Nunca lo es-dijo exasperado de la actitud de su vocalista y cantante principal

Luna lo ignoro, Chunk pisaba fondo, no quería que Luna lo gritara otra vez que acelerara, ella mientras tanto mandaba un mensaje de texto a alguien, Chunck no le prestaba atención ya que temía chocar o atropellar a alguien, gracias a dios no había muchos semáforos y los pocos estaban en verdes o cambiaban en rojo luego de que el auto pasase rápidamente debajo de este.

-¡Esta vez sí que te ganare!-

-Luna ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Ella solo lo hace para divertirse en el parque, no para ganar fama o dinero, ni siquiera dice su nombre-

-¡No intentes defenderla! ¡Ella está buscando ganarse los votos en la próxima batalla de bandas ganándose el cariño del público! ¡Esa maldita se cree tan lista!-

Mientras Luna seguía mascullando y profiriendo groserías hacia una mujer, Chunk negaba cansado con la cabeza

* * *

- **FLASHBACK** -

 _No pudo salir mejor_

 _Luna bajaba del escenario de un pequeño club que la había dejado tocar en su escenario, no era el más popular o más llamativo, pero para Luna eso no importaba, además de la paga-la cual era poca pero alcanzaba lo justo para todo-la experiencia era lo que la motivaba, muy pronto saldría a escenarios repletos de gente alabándola por su increíble talento musical_

 _-Eso estuvo increíble querida, esta vez los dejaste alucinando con tu solo de guitarra-Chunck no pudo evitar alagar a Luna_

 _-Oh no es nada que mucha practica no merezca la pena Chunck, además tu no estuviste mal con el bajo-_

 _-No se olviden de mi-dijo una voz de chica siguiendo a Luna_

 _-Por supuesto que no, tú también estuviste fantástica con la batería Tabby-_

 _La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, Tabby tenía un manejo decente de muchos instrumentos, pero la batería era su fuerte, cuando Luna dijo que necesitaba de alguien que supiera tocarlo, rápidamente paso semanas enteras practicando para que la eligieran, sus esfuerzos no fueron en vanos, para Tabby tocar para un público fijo y que le pagasen era algo nuevo y placentero_

 _-Y esos fueron los miembros de la banda Power of Louder-dijo el presentador que tomó el micrófono en sus manos, la gente del lugar aplaudió inclusive algunos silbaron y gritaron-ahora les presentamos a la solista Silvia Valentine-_

 _Luna vio como una chica de la edad de Luna entraba en el escenario sosteniendo su guitarra fuertemente entre sus manos, su cabello era negro tanto como el de su hermana Lucy, solo que no tenía esa tonalidad que delataba que era teñido, el de ella era natural, vestía una camisa verde con el dibujo de una cascada en un costado, jeans ligeros y zapatos de tacón no tan altos, ajusto el micrófono y lo acerco a sus labios_

 _Luna sintió algo desde el primer momento en que la vio_

 _No supo porque, pero desde que la vio llegar quiso que se fuera lo más lejos de ella, que tuviese un pánico escénico o algo que haya comido la obligase a salir del recinto excusándose con problemas de salud, lo que sea para no volver a verla_

 _-¿Estas bien Luna?-Tabby se dio cuenta de la mueca de disgusto que tenía la estrella principal de su banda_

 _-De maravilla-murmuro mientras rechinaban sus dientes_

 _La canción empezaba lenta, de manera pacífica y suave, Luna dio una sonrisa ante esto, al publico según pudo ver y analizar le gustaba que la música los sacuda de sus lugares y ella era experta en eso, su sonrisa se borró cuando la música empezaba a agarrar volumen, las notas con las que tocaban eran más energéticas, Luna volvió a sentir algo que no sentía a menudo_

 _Envidia_

 _El sentimiento se intensifico cuando llegaron los aplausos para ella sonaron tres veces más fuertes y sinceros que los de ella, carajo, incluso sentía que tocaba como una estrella a la altura de Mick_

 _-Es buena para ser una novata ¿Verdad Luna?-Chunk noto la pesada mirada que le mandaba Luna a Silvia-Chica ¿estás bien?-_

 _Luna no dijo nada simplemente se fue al baño de mujeres, abrió el grifo y se hecho agua en la cara_

 _-¿Qué me pasa?-Luna se reprendía mentalmente por ese tipo de pensamientos, no tenía nada que temer-Solo es una chica que le gusta la música, igual que yo-_

 _Se miró al espejo tenía la cara roja y los labios temblorosos, sentía los nervios a flor de piel, lo mejor era no pensar más en ella_

 _-Oh Hola debes de ser Luna Loud-_

 _Pero la vida era una autentica perra la mayoría del tiempo_

 _-Sabes me gusta mucho tu banda tengo un montón de sus canciones en mi celular, te apuesto a que son muy conocidos cuando van por la calle, ¡no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo! -_

 _Luna no escuchaba los halagos, estaba sumergida en su propio mundo_

 _-"De seguro solo quiere hacerse pasar como mi amiga para robarme mis canciones"-pensó mandándole una mirada asesina que la otra cantante no noto_

 _-¿Podemos ser amigas en Facebook?-saco su celular_

 _-No ya tengo-paro en seco, tal vez así pueda saber dónde estaba y lo que hacía-claro amiga-mostro la sonrisa más falsa que había lanzado en años_

* * *

 _ **-Fin del flashback-**_

Desde entonces Luna se esforzó en vencer a Silvia en todo, desde tener más seguidores que ella en Facebook hasta tener más elogios y aplausos en cualquier club que participe ella, esta obsesión empezó hace una semana más o menos, desde entonces su vida parecía girar en torno a ella, según investigo Tabby parecía no tener mucho tiempo desde que empezó a tocar como solista y solo tenía un par de días desde que tocaba con una banda conformado por sus amigos.

Chunk aparco cerca de un parque que estaba a varias calles de la casa de Luna, había un tumulto de personas rodeando a una persona con una guitarra en sus manos, su voz salía con majestuosidad, la reconocieron como la "rival" de Luna la cual a opinión de esta parecía lanzar miradas burlonas y sonrisas presuntuosas

-Luna-le llamo la atención Chunk en voz baja-debes parar de acosar a Silvia terminaras con una orden de restricción-

-¡¿Quién dice que la estoy acosando?! ¡Es ella la que me está desafiando mírala como se burla de mí!-Luna la señalo desde el auto con furia y enojo

Chunck observo a Silvia la cual le prestaba total a su entorno sin fijarse en nadie en específico más que los espectadores que escuchaban con fascinación a la cantante

-Solo está tocando, no se burla de ti-

-¡Luna, Chunck!-era Tabby la cual se acercaba deprisa hacia ambos-¡Vine apenas me llego tu mensaje!-

Tabby tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la manera de actuar de Luna, cada vez distaba más de ser de aquella persona a la cual admiraba, cada vez se comportaba de manera errática y acosadora, eran varias las ocasiones en las cuales Luna le obligo a seguir a Silvia para informarle lo que hacía Luna tenía la idea de que estaba engañando a las personas para que voten por su banda como la mejor, Tabby no veía el engaño, solo veía a la chica tocando en varios lugares para tener dinero y que alguien la descubriese, igual que ellos

-Listo, ahora le mostraremos a esa creída de lo que nosotros podemos hacer-Luna se sentía satisfecha de tener al equipo reunido, ahora podría tocar todo juntos y demostrarles quien mandaba

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el aire de forma tensa, ninguno de los dos contrincantes dejaba de mirar al otro directamente a los ojos, ambos dispuestos a derribar al otro, los músculos de ambos se tensaron de manera notoria, no había ningún sonido en todo el lugar hasta que ambos agarraron fuertemente el objeto que estaba frente a ellos y…

-¡Toma esto!-Clyde presionaba fuertemente los botones, gotas de sudor caían de su frente mientras su personaje intentaba derrotar al personaje de Lincoln

-¡Ni en sueños amigo!, toma ataque especial-aunque de todas formas Lincoln jamás se darían por vencido, mucho menos en un videojuego-¡Si, es hora de mi ataque especial de NOOO!-

De repente el personaje de Lincoln cae producto de un bien ejecutado combo del personaje de Clyde

-Fiu, menos mal que el cañón se cargó rápido-

Lincoln se sintió abatido, había estado jugando con Clyde durante un par de horas con un margen de victoria y derrotas igualadas hasta que fue rota por su amigo Clyde con dos victorias obtenidas.

Fue en ese momento en el que Luan bajaba por las escaleras, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue revisar cada rincón de la sala, se podía notar que buscaba a alguien, inspecciono la sala en donde estaban Lincoln y Clyde, la cocina, inclusive Lincoln juro escuchar como su hermana buscaba en cada habitación de arriba

-Eh, Luan ¿Qué haces?-miro curioso a su hermana comediante, eran contadas las ocasiones en la cual se encontraba seria

Luan dejo de buscar por todos lados y se centró en su único hermano

-Oh Lincoln gracias a dios que lo preguntas, ¿Viste a Luna?-se notaba inquieta, demasiado para ser Luan-Luna aún no ha aparecido y temo que haga alguna locura-

-¿Una locura?-Lincoln no entendía a qué se refería, aparte de lo que paso en el garaje, nada raro sucedía con Luna-Creo que se fue al parque por la calle principal-

-¡Oh no seguramente está de nuevo acosando a esa chica!-

-¿Qué?-Lincoln se encontraba aún más confundido que antes-"¿Qué chica? ¿Por qué Luna la acosaría?"-

-Empezó hace unas dos semanas más o menos Luna vino molesta y empezó a tocar como nunca, se encerraba en su habitación durante horas, bueno más de lo normal, desde entonces en cada club o escenario en el que va, esta esa chica, Luna no para de acosarla-

Lincoln se quedó meditando en lo que dijo su hermana, ahora entendía porque la música que tocaba de repente se volvía tan pesada y alocada, aún más que de costumbre, no parecía Luna, más bien parecía una versión más irritable de ella

-¿No será que es una fan persistente de Luna y solo se pasó con su espacio personal?-Clyde dio su opinión, había visto a Luna enojada varias veces pero nunca a tal grado-me parece raro su comportamiento, es como si buscara una confrontación al buscarla ella misma en vez de evitarla-

Lincoln miro a su compañero con una ceja alzada en señal de sorpresa, no esperaba que su amigo dijera esas cosas, aunque de verdad era raro que la chica este en todos los lugares que Luna estaba

-¿Qué?-dijo sintiendo la mirada de Lincoln posada sobre el-tengo experiencia con inseguridades y miedos-

Lincoln iba a decir algo, pero sintió como algo en su entorno se movía con pasos tranquilos hasta quedar a un lado del grupo

-¿Alguien dijo miedo?-

AHHHHHHHHHH

Luan y Clyde brincaron del susto mientras Lincoln solo reacciono un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la Loud gótica

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine porque escuché que hablaban sobre Luna y quise darles cierto tipo de información-

-¿Qué sabes sobre lo que le pasa a Luna?-Luan estaba bastante intrigada en lo que decía su hermana gótica-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-La respuesta a tu primera preguntar la encontraras detrás del amplificador viejo de Luna-dijo Lucy con tono lúgubre y melancólico-y la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta es: estaba en los ductos-y sin más las luces se apagaron y cuando se volvieron a encender Lucy había desaparecido, esto había dejado sin aliento a los presentes

-¡Lana ven tenemos que arreglar los fusibles de la casa, de nuevo están fallando!-era el grito de su padre desde el garaje

-¡Ya voy!-

-Bueno-dijo Lincoln llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes-es hora del plan averiguar qué le pasa a Luna, ayudar

Sin más preámbulos los tres jóvenes se fueron a la habitación de la Loud cantante, al entrar no hubo mucha diferencia como era habitualmente, una guitarra eléctrica de las dos que tenía estaba en la cama a un lado de su cama estaba el amplificador apoyado por la pared, al separarlo un poco de la pared de esta cayo algo

-¿Qué es esto?-

Lincoln lo inspecciono notando que era una foto de una chica desconocida para él, pero tenía una enorme cruz encima de ella

-¡Es ella! ¡Esa es la chica que está acechando a Luna!-

La comediante agarro e inspecciono la foto de cerca

-Me parece que es Luna quien acecha a esta chica-

Ambos se quedaron mirando la imagen incrédulos, no tenía sentido, Luna nunca guardaría tanto rencor a una persona, menos con su actitud relajada común en ella, algo debió de haber pasado para que su hermana actuara de esta manera tan agresiva

Notaron que la foto tenía una cantidad exagerada de agujeros en toda la imagen, parecía haber sido atacada con muchos objetos punzantes, Luan no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaba con su hermana mayor y que la había hecho cambiar tanto

-Esto amerita una reunión-Luan seguía inspeccionando la foto

Y Lincoln suspiro exasperado, al parecer su amigo tenía que irse a casa más temprano de lo que tenia planeado arruinando su tarde de videojuegos y comics

* * *

Chunck se estaciono al frente de la casa de la guitarrista principal de su banda dando paso del auto a una furiosa Luna Loud

-Vamos Luna, ¿Qué te pasa? Al público le gusto nuestra canción-Tabby saco su cabeza por la ventana del auto estaba seriamente preocupada por su amiga

Luna bufo molesta, busco entre sus bolsillos y se puso sus auriculares y puso su música a todo volumen mientras entraba a su casa, no había nadie en la sala pero no le dio mucha importancia, ni siquiera se había a parado a ver si alguien estaba sentado en el sofá, de todas formas el televisor estaba apagado, fue a la cocina, esta vez sí se tomó el tiempo para observar el entorno, de igual manera no había nadie, por lo general la casa estaba repleta de sus integrantes, la casa no era grande por lo que inevitablemente se encontraría con alguna de sus hermanas, decidió no darle importancia, abrió la nevera, busco en lo profundo de su nevera hasta que encontró lo que ansiaba desde que había terminado de tocar en el parque, se sintió levemente aliviada cuando encontró una barra de chocolate oculta entre las lechugas-comestibles no tan comidos entre los habitantes de la casa-

Chomp

Dio un mordisco, mastico un pedazo de la golosina y empezó a retomar su rumbo por las escaleras, cuando estaba en el pasillo que conectaba entre las habitaciones, nuevamente el ambiente carente de gente estaba presente en la casa, Lori y Leni tal vez estén en el centro comercial, Luan con su negocio "negocios graciosos" Lynn en algún partido, donde estuviesen las otras era un misterio, a decir verdad ni siquiera vio a Lana jugar en el jardín, pero debido a que hace poco habían irrumpido en su propio hogar, aun con el sofisticado sistema de seguridad que Lisa había puesto en la casa, su madre había insistido en no salir hasta muy entrada la noche, la verdad no podía detener mucho que digamos sus alocados hijos, pero aun así trataba de mantenerse firme, además había recalcado el no hablar con extraños, abrió la puerta mientras la música seguía sonando, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al observar a los miembros de su familia amontonados en su habitación

-Luna te estuvimos esperando-dijo Lori

Luna en cambio vio como los labios de su hermana mayor se movían, pero era tapada por

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que te estábamos esperando-dijo Lori rodando los ojos

Pero de nuevo el mismo resultado

-¿Qué?-

-¡Dije que te estábamos esperando!-y con eso Lori había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento

-¿Qué?-en este punto Luna ya sabía que no escucharía a Lori pero por alguna razón verla molesta era bastante divertido

-¡Bueno basta ya!-Lola fue la siguiente en perder los estribos y termino por arrancar los auriculares de sus oídos

-Luna, tenemos que hablar-era la monótona voz de su hermana Lucy

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Ya lo sabes todo Luna y creemos que debes de parar-esta vez fue Luan quien tomó las riendas de la conversación-¿Qué te hizo ella?-

-No sé de qué están hablando-Luna apretaba fuertemente los puños

El solo recordar a ella le hacía enojar bastante, mientras ella se hacía más conocida por todos, la gente parecía olvidar a Luna, inclusive la tenía como "rival" en YouTube, se sentía desplazada como si lo único que existiese fuese esa chica, sintió todos sus esfuerzos siendo desvalorados, todo para que alguien más se lleve los elogios y admiración de las demás personas

-Ya basta de juegos Luna lo sabemos-Lincoln retomo el hilo de la conversación y mostro la foto de la chica en cuestión

-Miren-ella miro a sus hermanos directamente, estaba exasperada de que la interroguen-ese es mi problema, así les agradecería que se queden fuera de esto, además ¿tu porque estás aquí Lucy?-

Todas las miradas se concentraron en la pequeña gótica, sintió sus miradas sobre ellas de forma expectante, se sintió un poco nerviosa pese a que no lo demostraba en su exterior, ya que no era normal tener todas las miradas sobre ella de forma duradera que no sea en el club de poesía

-Suspiro, pese a que me encanta observar como las personas caen en un círculo de obsesión que va arrastrándolos cada vez más a un pozo de locura y decadencia del cual no podrán salir, me preocupa lo que puedas llegar a hacer y lo que pueda llegar a hacer a esta familia-

-Muy bien, Luna es suficiente, como soy la mayor digo que te prohíbo volver a salir hasta que te hayas calmado con todo este asunto y nos digas lo que sucede-Lori tomo el mando en esta situación

-Pero yo no-

-¡Sin peros!-dijo Lori

Luna harta de todo empujo a todos sus hermanos fuera de su habitación, agarro una almohada de su cama y empezó a gritar contra este

-" _Todo era su culpa_ "-pensó Luna con amargura

Todo era culpa de esa chica, si no hubiese aparecido, ahora no estaría siendo regañada por su hermana mayor, pero esto no se quedaría así.

Su teléfono sonó en sus bolsillos con un gesto enojado lo atendió, era un mensaje de su amiga Tabby, al ver el contenido no pudo evitar que su semblante se vuelva a uno determinado, miro por la ventana, la noche estaba en pleno apogeo y las pocas estrellas en el cielo eran testigos de ellas, a lo lejos se podía ver varias nubes acercándose imparables hacia lo que hoy sería una noche la cual toda Michigan no olvidaría

-Hoy les demostrare a todos de lo que está hecha Luna Marie Loud-

* * *

Luan seguía tocando con insistencia la puerta de su habitación la cual compartía con su hermana

-¡Vamos Luna sé que estas molesta pero no quiero dormir en el sofá!-Luan estaba desesperada, dormir en el sofá no era tan cómodo que digamos, eso lo había descubierto cuando una broma salió mal, impidiendo que alguna de las dos hermanas pudiese entrar a su habitación, Luna se fue a casa de su amigo Chunck, Luan en cambio tuvo que pasar a dormir en el sofá, al despertarse sintió como su espalda la mataba

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres-

Luan se sobresaltó por la súbita voz que salió detrás de ella, al girar vio a su hermanito con su pijama naranja puesta, sus ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos se hicieron más notorias y su cabello estaba más desarreglado, Luan proceso lo que le había dicho Lincoln y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la idea de ella a solas con su hermano compartían una cama

-C-Claro-

Lincoln miro extrañado a su hermana, luego de notar su rostro sonrojado se preocupaba de que agarrara un ataque de fiebre, más aun, en contraste al soleado día que tuvo esta mañana, la noche de hoy se sentía un poco más fría de lo normal, a cada hora que pasaba se sentía un poco más frío pero sin más ambos entraron a su habitación, Luan se preguntó en más de una ocasión si su hermano no se sentía un poco asfixiado o claustrofóbico por lo pequeño que era su habitación, ambos se acostaron en la cama del albino

-¿Luan estas bien parece que estas hirviendo?-Lincoln toco la frente de su hermana comediante

-Estoy bien Linky tranquilo-sonó lo más calmada que podía, su hermano podía sacar ese lado que ella tenía oculto de las demás personas

Lincoln solo asintió sin decir nada, en cambio Luan lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo estrecho contra ella, Lincoln quiso protestar pero el calor que transmitía era como un somnífero que le quitaba mucha fuerza, sintió lo mismo cuando Lynn y Lucy se tuvieron que mudar a su habitación, era un calor agradable que lo invadía por completo, luego de ese día pensó que esa sensación desaparecería pero luego de que Lucy durmió con él una vez más, la sensación volvió, más fuerte, más adictivo, ahora de nuevo había vuelto, otra vez lo adormecía, sintió el aliento cálido de su hermana chocando con su cara, ahora era el quien tenía la cara roja

-Oye Linky ¿estas bien? si te sientes incomodo entonces tomate-lo con calma-Luan riéndose levemente de su propio chiste

Un trueno se escuchaba callando a ambos por unos momentos, Lincoln se aferró a su hermana con fuerza ese relámpago lo había sorprendido bastante, Luan miro a su hermano temblando levemente de la impresión, aun le parecía tierno como un conejito asustado, acaricio su cabello de manera tranquilizadora, siempre le había gustado el cabello de Lincoln, era de un blanco puro como la nieve, Lincoln la miro directamente a los ojos, cuando ella se dio cuenta no pudo evitar acercarse hacia ella, cada milímetro era acortado por su hermana, Lincoln no sabía porque pero él también se acercó a ella de manera casi hipnótico, el corazón de Luan se aceleraba de manera rápida y no parecía querer disminuir su ritmo en ningún momento

-¡Lincoln!-

Ambos se alejaron lo más que pudieron del otro, en la puerta estaba nada más ni nada menos que Lori

-¿Luan?-Lori miro de reojo a su hermana debajo de las sabanas-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Luan quería decir cualquier cosa, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no podía formular nada para contestar,

-Yo…yo-Luan se sentía tan nerviosa que su voz no salía de su garganta

-Luna no la dejaba entrar y Luan tenía que dormir en el sofá así que yo le ofrecí quedarse en mi habitación-

-¿Por qué no quieres que Luan duerma en el sofá?-

-¿No recuerdas cuando Leni perdió las llaves y tuviste que quedarte en el sofá?-

Lori aun podía sentir algún hueso mal colocado que estaba en su columna, luego de aquella noche su cuello crujió con fuerza cada vez que movía la cabeza

-Bueno eso no es lo importante, ¡Luna no está!-dijo Lori

-¡¿Qué?!-ambos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pese a que Luan deseaba que ese momento nunca termine y que Lori no hubiese llegado, su hermana desaparecida era prioridad

Fueron rápidamente a la habitación de Luna la cual estaba repleta de sus demás hermanas

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué no ven que necesito mi sueño de belleza para lucir perfecta? -

-Quise hablar con Luna para arreglar este asunto de una buena vez, abrí la puerta con la horquilla, cuando abrí no había nadie-Lori miro en la habitación en busca de alguna pista

-Nop, no hay muestras de alguna trampilla o puerta secreta-Dijo Lisa con su detector de metales

-Tal vez algún espíritu maligno que vive en el sótano la haya atrapado y ahora está sufriendo un terrible destino y será el comienzo de una serie de desapariciones en nuestra familia a lo cual Lincoln tendrá que investigar solo para darse cuenta del terrible destino que las ampara dando lugar a otros sucesos que nos terminara por distanciar cada vez más- dijo Lucy viendo sus cartas tratando de ver algo que le dijera donde estaba su hermana

-Oh vamos no pudo haber desaparecido, así como así-Lana trataba de rastrear algún olor que Luna hubiese dejado como un rastro

-¿Desaparecer? ¿Entonces ahora es invisible?-Leni extendió los brazos y abrió las manos para ver si Luna no estaba entre ellas

-Es un decir Leni-Lisa rodo los ojos irritada por lo despistada que podía ser su hermana

-O tal vez salió por esa ventana-Lincoln señalo la ventana que estaba totalmente abierta por la fuerza del viento

Todas miraron por la ventana, la verdad era muy peligroso pero muy probable que Luna saltara, pero de igual manera era alta la probabilidad de que se pudiese romper algún hueso de la pierna por haber pisado mal en el aterrizaje

-¡No tiene ni idea del castigo que recibirá esa pequeña sabandija cuando vuelva!-Lori trono los puños-espero que la encontremos pronto, a este paso el cielo se va a caer antes de que la encontremos-

-¿El cielo se va a caer? ¡¿Nos aplastara a todos?!-Leni ya parecía querer entrar en pánico

-De nuevo es un decir Leni-

-¿Pero dónde está Luna entonces?-

Un sonido llamo la atención de todos, el objeto que emitía ese sonido estaba dentro de un cajón, al abrirlo, vieron el celular de Luna recibiendo una llamada

-¿Hola?-Lincoln contesto el teléfono

-¿Qué haces?-Luan se alarmo, si Luna la descubriese recibiendo o revisando su celular, lo ahorcaría

-¿Hola?-era la voz de Tabby-¿Luna? Ya estamos aquí ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vas llegando?-

-¿Tabby?-

-¿Lincoln?-su voz sonaba baja

En este punto Lincoln no escucha ningún sonido más, pensó que tal vez el teléfono se había descompuesto

-¿Hola? ¿Lincoln? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Luna?-

-Eh, se olvidó llevarlo, ¿Podrías decirme dónde está? para devolverlo-Lincoln rezaba para que su pequeña mentira funcionase

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Lincoln casi se daba por vencido-Estamos en la avenida Daleware cerca del cine de Royal Woods-

-Muy bien, nos vemos allí-

Lincoln procedió a contarle a sus hermanas donde se encontraba Luna, tenían que irse pronto, la tormenta parecía hacerse mucho mas fuerte

-Quédense aquí y ¡no se muevan los haré un pretzel humano! Volveré con Luna-con una orden ya dicha Lori salió de la casa lo más silenciosamente posible

La tormenta que se avecinaba provocaba olas de viento sacudieran el cabello de Lori de manera brusca, la temperatura fuera de la casa era más baja que dentro, Lori ahora se lamentaba no haber traído un abrigo, pero no pensaba tardar más unos minutos así sea arrastrando o jaloneando a su hermana la traería de vuelta a casa

-ACHU-

-Salud-

-Gracias-

Se quedó tres segundos más de lo que hubiese deseado procesar que no se encontraba sola, al voltear deseo que hubiese sido un desconocido o un fantasma, no a sus hermanas-menos Lily la cual estaba en su cuna durmiendo- y hermano ocultos detrás de los asientos

Para ser una familia numerosa y ruidosa cuando se lo proponían podían ser invisibles

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-la cara de Lori no podía verse más roja del enojo

-¿No creerías que te dejaríamos ir sola a traer a nuestra hermana verdad? ¿Puede haber gente peligrosa a estas horas?-dijo Lynn

-¡Y es por eso que les dije que se quedaran en casa!-

Lynn sonrió nerviosamente ante las palabras de su hermana que la dejaron sin defensas argumentales

-Arrg está bien vamos-

-¡Si!-

Lori condujo lo más rápido posible por las calles, en más de una ocasión Lori temía que el auto derrapase y choque contra otro auto o algún transeúnte, vieron las luces a lo lejos del edificio, no se veía diferente a un edificio donde se estaba dando un concierto normal en las paredes había poster de conciertos y bandas anteriores la luces aún estaban encendidas ya que aún era muy temprano para cerrar, al bajarse del auto intentaron entrar, pero un guardia que protegía la puerta se los impidió

-No pueden pasar sin entradas-

-¿De qué habla? ¡Mi hermana toca esta noche!-

-Aun así no pueden pasar-

Muy pronto empezó una discusión de toda la familia contra el guardia, Lincoln se empezaba a desesperar ese hombre no los dejaba entrar

-"Vamos piensa debe haber alguna forma"-

-" _Tal vez con algún hechizo_ "-

La voz de Schierke retumbaba en la cabeza de Lincoln unos segundos, casi se había olvidado de que no estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo ¿O si? Se preguntó dónde estaba la maga y como podía verlo u oírlo

-" _Es hora de que aprendas como tener un poco de control sobre las personas_ "-

¿Controlar?

Lincoln pensó en todo lo que había leído del libro y como emplearlo había leído mucho sobre hechizos, un poco menos sobre runas y casi nada de pociones o maleficios, rápidamente le vino a la cabeza un hechizo de control mental

-" _Exacto_ "-Schierke sonaba complacida de que su alumno pudiera captar sus ideas-" _concéntrate en la energía que pasa por tu cuerpo y se introduce en la cabeza de tu objetivo más específicamente en su frente, es ahí donde hay un punto donde puedes doblegar la voluntad de cualquiera con magia menor a la tuya_ "

-¡Vamos déjenos pasar!-Lynn parecía querer saltar encima del guardia pero por sentido común no lo hacia

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Váyanse antes de los eche de una patada!-el guardia parecía congelarse en su lugar tensando todos sus músculos

Lincoln intentaba concentrar su energía como había dicho Schierke sintió como la energía pasaba de su pecho y salía al aire, lo sintió flotando unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia el guardia pasando cerca de ellas y entraba por la frente del guardia

-"¿Ahora que?!"-

-"Solo concéntrate en lo que quieres que haga"-

-"DEJANOS PASAR"-

Unos minutos después el guardia parecía más relajado

-Más te vale que nos dejes pasar o sufrirás la ira de los espíritus-Lucy ya tenía preparada su tabla ouija para invocar a los espíritus

-Más te vale que nos dejes pasar o sufrirás el peso de mi furia-Lola ya parecía perder los estribos

-Está bien pueden pasar-

Con esto dicho el guardia se hizo a un lado, más de una quedo con los ojos abiertos por tan repentino cambio de actitud de una agresiva a una casi sumisa

-¡Gracias!-la primera en reaccionar fue Leni y con esto dicho todas entraron con prisa al lugar

Lincoln miro la interminable ola de espectadores y fanáticos esperando por la banda que se presentaría

* * *

-¿Estas bien Luna?-

Tabby miraba a Luna detalladamente, su amiga aun no podía ni ver en pintura a esa chica, la cual estaba con su banda en una esquina afinando sus instrumentos, Luna aun no podía soportar la cercanía que aquella chica se daba con ella

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué casualidad!-con alegría la joven Valentine se acercó a la banda de Luna

-Si…casualidad-los amigos de Luna forzaron una sonrisa, parecía más bien una sonrisa bastante incomoda

-Voy al baño-Luna choco su hombro con el de Silvia esta ni se inmuto simplemente se despidió con la mano

-¿Su amiga está bien? ¿Tiene problemas intestinales?-ya se estaba preguntando porque cada vez que la veía se iba al baño

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo Tabby entre dientes

Mientras iba al baño para lavarse la cara o sostenerse la cara y gritar de frustración no pudo evitar ver como los instrumentos estaban desprotegidos, noto como la guitarra esta encima de unos amplificadores, estaban revestidos con llamas de color carmesí que la hacían espectacular ante la vista de Luna, parecía que la vencía en todo, vio a un lado notando como Silvia charlaba animadamente con sus amigos, no supo porque o como pero ya estaba acercándose a sus instrumentos de forma cautelosa, la miro más de cerca, estaba harta de ser opacada por ella, ya hasta en las calles parecían olvidarse de ella y empezaron a hablar de la nueva estrella salida de la nada, agarro el cable que conectaba la guitarra con el amplificador, agarro la parte donde estaba más alejadas de ambos extremos para que no noten la falla, el corte de cable dejaría inutilizada la guitarra o por lo menos ese era el pensamiento de Luna, se apartó rápidamente de los instrumentos y regreso con su banda y Silvia

-"Ahora sin más preámbulos les presentamos a la nueva promesa de Royal Woods junto a su banda Granate of shock"-el presentador anuncio la llegada de Silvia junto a unos impacientes y eufóricos espectadores

-Bueno, llego mi hora déseme suerte ¡Vamos chicos!-

Sin más toda la banda subió al escenario ante la atenta mirada de Luna por el desenlace final de sus actos

* * *

-¡Miren!-Lana señalo el escenario

-¿Silvia? ¿Es esa la chica que Luna molesta?-Leni miraba atentamente a la chica la cual se estaba preparando

-Es literalmente la estrella de las redes, sus canciones son famosas-Lori empezó a tomar fotos

-¿Creen que por eso Luna esta tan enojada con ella?-Luan trataba de pasar entre las demás personas debes en cuando era empujada o tropezaba por culpa de las demás personas

Aunque no empezaba a llover a Lincoln le preocupaba la seguridad del lugar, empezó a ver grietas por las paredes, además los truenos y relámpagos parecían aumentar en cantidad y fuerza el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes cargadas de electricidad

-" _Lincoln, tenemos problemas_ "-

La voz de Schierke era casi inaudible debido a que de repente los truenos y relámpagos volvieron a aumentar

-" _Luna corto un cable en la guitarra conectada al amplificador de esa chica si bien eso dejara inútil la guitarra, pero parece que los agentes de la calamidad tienen otros planes_ "-

-¿Ellos también están aquí?-murmuro lo más bajo que podía para que sus hermanas no las escuchen

-" _si, la única forma que pienso que pueden causar un accidente es hiriendo a Silvia con un electrochoque conducido por los rayos, si eso pasa lo más probable es que encuentren la falla, revisen las cámaras de seguridad y echen la culpa a Luna de esto y finalmente vaya a la cárcel_ "-

-¡P-Pero Luna es incapaz de matar a nadie!-

-" _Cuando encuentren las pruebas las policías no pensaran eso, además pude sentir como Luna estaba infectada por un parasito, tal vez por eso sus emociones estén inestables, mientras más tiempo lo tenga, más fuerte se volverá tanto el parasito como las emociones, tenemos que hacer algo, está listo_ "-

-Yo…..!Yo estoy listo!-

El espacio alrededor de Lincoln empezó a cambiar, encontraba en una habitación poco iluminada, parecía vieja y a punto de caerse, no era diferente a una sala antigua con un televisor ancho y viejo de los que su abuelo solía ver sus antiguas series de policía y comedia

-"Lo siento Lincoln, tienes que ser valiente, esta vez no pude hacer mucho por el ambiente, los agentes de la calamidad pudren todo a su alrededor incluso la realidad, te deseo suerte"-Luego de un bostezo la maga parecía desaparecer o por lo menos eso era la sensación de Lincoln ante el sentimiento de soledad

Trato de no pensar que estaba metido en una especie de película de terror, ni el miedo incesante de que un asesino con mascara de hockey atraviese alguna de las ventanas rotas y lo parta a la mitad con un hacha o una motosierra

Chiium

El típico sonido de una puerta oxidada interrumpió el sonido sepulcral de ese lugar, los pasillos no se veían mejores que la habitación, había sillas de madera y una que otra de metal rotas, las de metal estaban oxidadas parecían viejas y a punto de derrumbarse, por cada paso que daba el suelo rechinaba por las podridas maderas de esta

-Nunca vuelvo a ver una película de terror en mi vida…bueno, tal vez algunas-

Crack

¡Pam!

-¡AHHHHH!-

Lincoln no grito tanto en si por el miedo sino por la dolorosa sensación de algo mordiéndole el brazo con fuerza, sus dientes se aferraban a su brazo con fuerza como un perro tratando de arrancarle un buen pedazo de este, lo que lo estaba mordiendo

-¡Duele! ¡AHHH!-

Lincoln cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras intentaban no pensar en el dolor, con su otro brazo toco una parte del cuerpo de su atacante y disparo una flecha

GROOOW

Lo escucho gruñir como un animal para luego dejar de sentir presión en su brazo izquierdo, abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio con horror las enormes marcas de dientes que tenía, de las cuales salía bastante sangre, era la primera vez que herían seriamente a Lincoln, la verdad es que si no fuese por Schierke-suponiendo que fue ella la que lo curo- estaba seguro que tendría problemas en explicar el sinfín de rasguños y heridas con las cuales despertaba

-GRRRRR-

Un gruñido animal lo hizo voltear la mirada

Era un parasito, había salido por una puerta que estaba un poco mas al frente de donde había salido Lincoln, de su boca escurría sangre manchando sus ya feos y amarillentos dientes

SU sangre

La flecha del alma que le había lanzado aún estaba incrustada en su hombro, aun podía ver la punta de está saliendo por la espalda del monstruo

-Esto es….huuug….malo-

Lincoln trato de no mirar más de lo necesario su herida, aun podía sentirlo palpitante, el monstruo para horror de Lincoln no volvió a saltar en busca de hacerlo daño, sino que se adhirió a la pared con las garras de sus manos y pies

-GROOOW-

-Fantástico, arrg-

El parasito salto del techo en un intento para someter a Lincoln bajo su peso, pero el albino fue más rápido y le lanzo su flecha en plena cara, apenas toco su piel, el cuerpo del parasito exploto en un mar de partículas blancas

-Uuuug-

Lincoln volvió a centrarse en el dolor que sentía en su brazo y lo presiono tratando de detener la hemorragia, su cara se convirtió en una mueca de profundo dolor

-"Se ve seria, créeme yo provoque muchas heridas así, mucho peores pero iguales"-

-¿Por qué….uii….no viniste?-

-"No puedo hacer nada si tu no me invocas chico, aunque sea telepáticamente pero si tu no me llamas no saldré, pero como muestra de que me siento mal te enseñare a curarte"-

-¿Me enseñaras un hechizo?-

-"No, no se mucho de esos, pero se un poco de energía vital, lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu energía en una de tus manos y colocarla sobre la herida"-

-¿Espera?-una duda salto en su mente-¿Qué pasaría si perdiese una mano y la otra estuviese herida?-

-"Pues sería más complicado de enseñarte, date prisa antes de que sea tarde, como viste en este lugar el tiempo se mueve mucho más lento pero eso no significa que se detenga completamente"-

Lincoln obedeció y puso su mano encima de la herida, para su mala suerte la toco levemente haciendo que la sensación de dolor se vuelva más fuerte, otra vez sentía como su energía pasaba por su brazo hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, una sensación cálida invadió todo su brazo, la herida en su brazo empezó a cerrarse hasta que este ya no sangraba, su herida se curó hasta que al final desapareció

-¿Lo hice bien?-Lincoln miraba detalladamente su brazo pero lo único que quedaba era las manchas casi secas de la sangre de su herida ya curada

El silencio reino durante unos segundos poniendo tenso a Lincoln

-"Si"-finalmente la voz de Sif retumbo en los pasillos-o cabeza-"apúrate, ve todo recto, huelo el aroma de ese tonto parasito"-

Lincoln volvió a retomar su marcha no sin antes mirar la habitación de donde había salido el parasito lo único que pudo ver un manto pesado de oscuridad, siguió avanzando prefiriendo no entrar, miro las paredes de los pasillos con las pinturas ya cayéndose de lo viejas que eran, ahora que sabía que Sif estaba junto a él o por lo menos eso parecía, siguió su rumbo ignorando la sensación suave de dolor que aún tenía en su brazo, no sabía si tenía heridas internas o no había hecho algo bien

-"Tranquilo, es una herida psicológica, cuando te acostumbres a curarte a ti mismo, no sentirás nada después de eso"-

Lincoln pensaba que su familiar podría leer la mente, aunque lo más probable es que fue bastante obvio ya que mantenía su mirada fija en donde antes estaba su herida, paso por una sala grande con una cama desarreglada y sucia, más de lo que Lincoln le hubiese gustado, el aire a su alrededor olía mal como cuando la lluvia manchaba las paredes y los pisos de forma desbordante, desde que había aparecido en aquella rara habitación, por un momento pensó que Schierke lo muerto, negó con la cabeza, desde que sus problemas empezaron ella lo había ayudado bastante, dándole conocimiento y lo proporcionaba de recursos

-GROOOW-

Pram

Lincoln sintió su corazón detenerse al procesar lo que había ocurrido, ahora lo que lo había atacado era un agente de la calamidad que lo esperaba oculto en una esquina, trato de empalar a Lincoln con una lanza hecha con su brazo derecho, para fortuna de Lincoln, este reacciono rápidamente y se hizo a un lado lo suficiente para que la lanza solo le haya hecho una pequeña herida

-Grr….Grrrr-

-"Me pregunto si no terminare desangrado un día de estos"-pensó Lincoln moviendo bruscamente su brazo liberándose del agarre, aunque una parte de su camisa fue rota, Lincoln vio como el monstruo con un poco más de fuerza saco su brazo-lanza de la pared dejando varias grietas y un pequeño hueco en ella

-Grooow-

Nuevamente la sombra humanoide se abalanzo sobre Lincoln iniciando un secuencia de ataques que amenazaban con empalarlo.

Lincoln no podía esquivar y lanzarle sus flechas al mismo tiempo, ya era bastante difícil esquivar sin recibir daño, intento recordar la misma sensación de cuando ataco al parasito azul, sintió sus brazos tensarse y lo golpeo directo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, Lincoln aprovecho este momento y lo volvió a golpear esta vez, le dio un gancho directo a la mandíbula, con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlo

Ya derrotado la criatura desapareció en un mar de partículas negras

El albino volvió su mirada hacia una puerta igual que las otras solo que esta estaba al borde de caerse, Lincoln dudo de tomar ese camino, pero un afirmamiento de su familiar hizo que se decidiera a entrar, era la sala principal la cual estaba tenía dos pares de columnas soportando el peso del piso de arriba, también pudo ver unas escaleras que daban al piso de arriba, al final de la escalera había una puerta y a su derecha vio otra enorme puerta

-¿Ahora adonde?-

-"Bueno ¡Espera! Vienen muchos"-

Lincoln se preparó mentalmente para pelear contra unos cinco parásitos o unos de esos monstruos sombras con aspecto humano

Pow

Pow

Las puertas se abrieron, del que daba al piso de arriba salieron muchos parásitos y del que estaba más cerca de Lincoln salieron los agentes de la calamidad, ambos grupos se chocaban y se tropezaban, pero al final ambos grupos se unieron en uno grande

-Oh…demonios-

Lincoln conto al menos 14 monstruos dispuesto a asesinarle, los cuales se acercaron rápido al albino

-"Parece que necesitas ayuda, una lástima que estés solo"-el sarcasmo de Sif era tan palpable que casi ofende a Lincoln, casi

-Déjate de hablar y ayúdame-Lincoln entro en un estado de pánico casi absoluto, eran demasiados incluso para el

Sif emergió de la sombra de Lincoln haciéndolo tropezar y quedando encima de este

-Wow-Lincoln vio que el lobo había crecido un poco mas

Este solo lanzo un gruñido bastante alto y se abalanzo contra las criaturas dando zarpazos y mordiscos en cuellos y cabezas, varias de las sombras lo apuñalaron con fuerza, ante esto Sif gruño enfadado y aplasto con su pata a los monstruos para luego arrancarles la cabeza a mordiscos

-Uh oh-

Otros dos de los parásitos intentaron derribar al lobo desde sus patas traseras y subirse encima de el para intentar alcanzar a Lincoln

-¡Sujétate!-

El lobo empezó a moverse y agitarse estrepitosamente hasta que los monstruos por fin se cayeron

-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro-Lincoln resistió las ganas de vomitar

-Groooow-

El familiar termino por devorar al último de los parásitos que quedaba, para luego mirar directamente hacia la puerta que daba a la segunda planta, en cambio Lincoln miro a la puerta que estaba mas cerca de el,

-Ni lo intentes, es una trampa, terminaras cayendo en una habitación donde esas cosas están por todos lados y sería complicado salir-

Lincoln de nuevo se preguntó si su familiar tenía alguna habilidad para leer la mente

Avanzaron por las escaleras las cuales como casi todo el lugar rechinaba por lo vieja que estaba hasta llegar por la semiabierta puerta, el albino noto que no había forma de pasar por otro lado ya que no había camino para las demás puertas que estaban a sus lados

-"Me pregunto si podemos saltar"-rápidamente rechazo la idea, no había tiempo para investigar más cosas

Al entrar lo primero que notaron fue que parecía un salón de baile enorme, con ventana que llegaban hasta el techo, en contraste con el interior, el exterior era tan blanco que Lincoln se preguntó si no habría alguna especie de reflectores alumbrando las ventanas, a diferencia de todas las demás habitaciones esta era pulcra, con el piso cubierto de baldosa de cerámicas caras o por lo menos así lo veía

-GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW-

Para horror de Lincoln otro parasito salió disparado del techo donde estaba cayendo a varios metros lejos, era grande, parecía un gigante y dudaba seriamente que cupiese por la puerta, eran ancho y un poco musculoso, su piel era de color amarillo y miraba a Lincoln como un perro a un intruso, más bien parecía que tenía un hambre desolador y Lincoln fuese una pieza de carne

Era alta de probabilidad que esa fuese la realidad

El monstro se movía con un paso tan torpe que a Lincoln le hubiera dado gracia si no corriera dispuesto a despedazarlo, lanzo un golpe poderoso hacia la tierra, aun para Lincoln fue un golpe bastante lento, Sif no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo, el golpe dejo grietas en él piso, ni siquiera el siguiente, el verdadero problema fue cuando vino el tercer golpe, el lobo con asombrosa agilidad se puso detrás del monstruo y empezó a morder su cuello con la mayor fuerza que podía sus mandíbulas, esto no hacía más que molestarlo, viendo esto Lincoln se agarró de la cabeza del monstruo y empezó a golpearle la nuca con su mano cubierto por la energía verdosa

-¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto!, ¡¿Qué te parece esto?!-lo golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones

-Groow-

Se oyó un leve gruñido por parte del monstruo y el albino pensó que ya había ganado

¡Pam!

Para sorpresa de Lincoln el monstruo más que caerse choco de espaldas contra el piso boca arriba y concentro su peso, Lincoln debido al brusco y repentino movimiento fue lanzado a menos de un centímetro lejos del monstruo

-Uf eso estuvo cerca ¿No sif?...¿Sif?, ¡SIF!-

Lincoln miro con horror como el monstruo se volteo para levantarse, debajo de este estaba el cuerpo malherido de Sif, de su hocico y nariz salía una gran cantidad de sangre, su hocico estaba medio abierto dejando escapar su larga lengua, tenía la pata delantera rota y parecía que algo dentro de estómago exploto debido a que parecía que le crecía algo, Lincoln sintió la humedad inundando sus ojos, dentro de un estomago parecía que algo quería salir, viajaba desde su esófago hasta su garganta y volvía de nuevo a su estómago para empezar de nuevo, sintió las piernas débiles, tan débiles que no pudieron soportar su propio peso y cayo sentado al piso observando como su cuerpo desaparecía como si nunca existiese, su corazón latía aceleradamente su respiración se volvió pesada y trato de ahogar sus sollozos pero fue en vano

-"Eh maestro"-

La voz de Sif hacía eco en la mente de Lincoln, estuvo en shock al menos diez segundos antes de procesar la información

-¡Sif! Pero pensé que-

-"Los familiares no mueren chico, solo vuelven a donde estaban, ni siquiera sentimos los momentos cuando nos dañan severamente pero sí que sentimos un poco de dolor y fatiga, ahora yo me preocuparía más por ti"-

Lincoln se secó las lágrimas y miro al frente suyo, una sombra gigante lo cubría

-Ahhhhhh-

Lincoln rodo por el piso evitando que el monstruo callera encima de él, por segunda ocasión, esta vez ambos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, debajo del monstruo se notaba grietas enormes, Lincoln aprovecho la distancia para empezar a disparar tantas flechas como podía pero estas se rompían y desaparecían apenas tocaban la piel del monstruo, al final termino por acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Lincoln y empezó a tratar de golpear, pese a que le costaba un poco, no eran golpes tan rápido como el parasito rojo y estaba bastante atrás de los del parasito azul, volvió a correr lo más que pudo por la sala, ahora estaba corriendo en círculos con el monstruo muy cerca de el

-Tiene que haber una forma de ganarle, no puedo correr para siempre-

Pensó en sus opciones, no podía golpearlo ni atacarlo con las flechas, debía de haber alguna forma de neutralizarlo y no podía lanzar el hechizo de forma correcta, necesitaba bastante control y calma

-¡Las runas!-se golpeó la frente al olvidar su última opción

Abruptamente paro y corrió a un lado del monstruo el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Lincoln pudo evadir fácilmente el ataque, rápidamente saco su etiquetadora, pego una parte del papel adherible en el piso y con el bolígrafo empezó a escribir, cualquier cosa que le ayudase en estos momentos, no tenía tiempo para pensar con claridad debido que en cuestión de poco tiempo el monstruo ya estaba detrás de el

Pero Lincoln ya había escrito algo en la runa

 **Gravedad**

-¡Ahora!-lo siguiente que hizo fue tocar la "runa" que estaba había puesto en el piso

¿Por qué había puesto gravedad o porque siquiera había aparecido en su mente? Lincoln se acordó en una clase que tuvo con Lisa sobre la acción que la gravedad ejercía en los seres humanos, aunque claro también se le vino a la cabeza a varios héroes que controlaban la gravedad y como la usaban para aplastar a sus enemigos por más grande que sean

Lincoln deseo ser uno de esos superhéroes y aplastar al monstruo

En cambio, el efecto que tuvo fue el contrario y empezó a levitar hasta tocar el techo, se sintió extraño su cuerpo parecía pesar lo mismo que una pluma y estaba siendo empujado por una fuerza invisible, mientras el monstruo giraba y rugía en el aire

-¡GROOOOW!-

El monstruo parecía ya adaptarse a la situación y empezó a dirigirse hacia Lincoln, el albino desesperadamente trato de buscar una salida, vio por la ventana e intento dirigirse hacia ella

-"!No salgas por la ventana!, caerás a la trampa y no podré ayudarte, ¡Busca otra salida!"-

-Gracias por el dato ¡pero en estos momentos me serviría más una solución!-

Sin más planes Lincoln miro el techo tal vez podría crear un agujero para que cupiese solo el, se agarró del techo y puso su pierna como punto de apoyo para luego empezar a golpearlo con la energía cubriendo su brazo

Pow

Pow

Pow

-¡Groooow!-el monstruo ya estaba a escasos centímetros cerca de el

-¡Vamos!-

Pow

-¡Ahora!-

Pow

-¡Rómpete!-

Pow

Pow

Pow

¡Pow!

Crack

!Pram!

El techo cayo producto de los múltiples golpes de Lincoln, los escombros empezaron a subir aún más por el cielo, Lincoln noto como el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, pero no había ninguna otra casa, solo un vacío blanco que llenaba el horizonte, se sentía bastante perdido, como un desconocido en tierras nuevas

-¡Groooow!-

Sentía como el aire le faltaba y unos poderosos brazos lo agarraban con la suficiente fuerza para romperle sus brazos y evitar su escape

-"No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico, ¡No entres en pánico!"-

-¡Es todo!-

La gravedad volvió, en ese mismo momento Lincoln sintió el aire golpearlo con fuerza, se sentía como caer en un vacío infinito

Solo que este tenía un final

¡Pam!

Atravesaron el piso donde estaban cayendo uno más abajo levantando el polvo y suciedad por el aire formando una nube gris

-Cof, couuug-empezo a toser ya que el polvo se filtró en sus pulmones

-Gooow-

Lincoln levanto la vista viendo como el monstruo estaba totalmente extendido, debajo de el mismo el piso viejo demostró ser más resistente que la aparente costosa loza de la planta superior, era eso o el edificio-suponiendo que era eso-tenía solo dos pisos.

Finalmente, el monstruo levanto levemente la cabeza posando su furiosa mirada en Lincoln, el albino intento alejarse, pero finalmente fue atrapado por el monstruo por los costados quien acerco la cabeza de Lincoln a su boca, el albino vio con horror como el monstruo abría enormemente su mandíbula mientras este desesperadamente extendió su brazo directo a la cara del monstruo y dejo que su magia pase por su brazo

-GROOOW-

-AAAHH-

El monstruo apretó más su agarre en Lincoln, este podía sentir la fuerza aplastante de sus brazos hasta tal punto que Lincoln sintió una dolorosa sensación que casi lo hace gritar

Instintivamente lo golpeo en el cuello, pero la energía aun pasaba por su brazo dándole una sensación de cosquillas que lo recorría, la flecha que iba salir por su mano termino por transformarse en una lanza que atravesó la cabeza del monstruo

-¿Eh?-

Lincoln termino por caer en el pecho del monstruo cuando este dejo de ejercer fuerza en él, luego desapareció en un estallido de partículas blancas intensas dejando detrás de si una piedra amarilla la cual Lincoln agarro, la lanza en su mano derecha se rompió como si fuese de cristal, tal vez porque Lincoln dejo de mandar magia a su brazo, dejo de pensar en eso y guarda la piedra amarilla

-Ou-

Se encorvo por la sensación de dolor que aun sentía, con una mano alzo su camisa, miro impresionado torso cubierto con dos marcas gigantes rojizas y estas mismas estaban cubiertas por intensos puntos rojos, puso con cuidado la palma de su mano encima de la herida, esta vez una sensación de calor cubrió su brazo y paso a su herida curándola rápidamente, suspiro notando como todo el lugar volvía a cambiar dejándolo de nuevo en el concierto, notando como un rayo de potente magnitud salía disparado del cielo directo a las luces del escenario apagándolas

-¡¿Qué?!-Lori miro desconcertada como todas las luces-tanto del escenario como del edificio en si se apagaron abruptamente-

-"Parece que tenemos fallas técnicas, veremos qué pasa, por favor tengan paciencia"-el presentador se adentró por uno de los costados del escenario entrando en la parte trasera de esta

* * *

-Parece que las cosas se pusieron tensas ¿Eh?-

-Menos mal que nadie salió herido, ¿Tu qué opinas Luna?-Tabby se quedó muda al ver el estado

La cara de la cantante era de shock, su piel se volvió pálida de un color casi tan blanco como el papel, sus ojos se cristalizaron llenándose de lágrimas, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente y su boca se abría incontrolablemente

* * *

-¡Lo siento!-

La escena era extraña, tanto para Silvia como para las demás personas que estaban alrededor.

El concierto a fin de cuentas fue cancelado, rayo viajo por varias cables y corrientes eléctricas que estaban interconectadas entre sí para luego destruir el sistema, lamentablemente el único generador que tenían también dejo de funcionar misteriosamente, pero fue un milagro que nadie haya sido electrificado, ganándose quejas y protestas de parte de los espectadores que compraron las entradas y las demás bandas que vieron una oportunidad para conseguir fama, dinero o que algún cazatalentos los reconociera y tuvieron éxito en el mundo de la música

Luego de que todos se fueran del lugar desilusionados e irritados Luna había agarrado a Silvia de los hombros, sus amigos al creer que tendrían una pelear fueron a interferir, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando esta la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo

-¿eh?-

-Yo intente sabotearte rompiendo tu guitarra-se separó un poco de la que alguna vez fue la persona que más odiaba

Silvia recordó haber encontrado una pequeña cortada en su guitarra después de que recogiera sus cosas para irse

-Y sé que fue un error tonto, sentí celos de toda la atención y admiradores que tenías y no me pude controlar y…y…y-

habría esperado una burla, un golpe, una mirada de odio o un insulto para hacerla sentir mal

Pero nunca espero un abrazo

-Te perdono-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, ¿Aun podemos ser amigas?-

-Por supuesto-Luna sentía como un gran peso se iba de sus hombros

-¡Luna!-

Ahora sentía que ese peso no era nada comparado con la sensación de que estaba frente a un monstruo hambriento, a lo lejos pudo ver a toda su familia salir del concierto siendo guiados por nada menos que la mayor de las hermanas Louds

-Hola Lori-soltó una sonrisa nerviosa ante la intimidante mirada de su hermana

-¡Estas literalmente en un gran problema!-

-¡Si! ¡No sabes lo que este viento le hace a mi cabello!-Lola se quejaba de que su perfecta cabellera rubia se despeinaba a cada momento

Lori procedió a jalar de la oreja a Luna y la empezaba a arrastrar a la cantante, la cual sentía como su hermana quería arrancárselo

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos más tarde-

Chunk, Tabby e Silvia no pudieron evitar reír ante tan graciosa escena

Tabby al notar la presencia de Lincoln luego de haberse reído de su amiga no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, menos ante la sonrisa amistosa que este le lanzaba a ella

-Hola Lincoln, vaya día eh-

-Ni te lo imaginas-Lincoln aun podía sentir sentibles tanto su brazo como los costados de su torso

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ven ahora o te dejaremos en el camino!-era la amable voz de su hermana Lori

-Nos vemos Tabby, fue un gusto encontrarte aquí-

-Lo mismo Lincoln-

Acto seguido el albino se fue corriendo para entrar a la van familiar, Tabby no pudo ni quiso reprimir una sonrisa soñadora al ver al chico Loud

-Así que ya estás en esa etapa ¿eh?-

Tabby miro con curiosidad a su compañero de banda

-Uno pensaría que son demasiado jóvenes para entender las cosas del amor, pero tal parece que ese no es el caso-

Sintió su rostro sonrojado al entender las palabras, sintió como el calor inundaba su cara

-¡Cállate!-

* * *

En algún lugar tan lejos que nadie podría llegar hasta ese lugar por medios convencionales

Más específicamente en una habitación iluminada, se podía ver a un hombre de cabello negro corto peinado hacia abajo con pulcritud, vestido con una camisa gris platino, unos pantalones cortos color amarillo con blanco y unas zapatillas negras, el hombre que no pasaba de los veinte, este estaba frente a una computadora

-¿mmm?-

Se llevó la pajilla que estaba en su vaso con un líquido amarillo a la boca mientras miraba como algunos puntos en un mapa digital dejaban de brillar, presiono un par de teclados lo que hizo que apareciera una lista negra con algoritmos y mensajes en color verde

-Qué raro, ya perdí la conexión con tres de los parásitos invasores que enviamos a un universo cercano al nuestro, bah, seguramente es por esta porquería que pierde conexión por cualquier anomalía dimensional o universal-

No tenía tiempo para estos errores, su cuello pendía de un hilo, tenía que tener todo listo antes del gran día

El emperador pronto despertaría y no quería ser el primero en recibir su furia luego de que despertase

 **¡Al fin!, no saben lo mucho que me costó terminar este capítulo, se supone que lo publicaría el domingo y que no sería tan largo, me disculpo por la tardanza, de verdad no sé de donde sale mi manía de alargar tanto los capítulos inconscientemente, aunque la verdad estoy algo inconforme con este capitulo**

 **Pd: Por cierto, hay una referencia a otro fic-que no es mío- en este capitulo**

 **Pista: Lo dijo Lucy**


	7. Caos aéreo

**No tengo mucho que decir excepto, pero para que vean que si me leo sus comentarios, les mando saludos a LeonardoZac (estoy al tanto de tu historia y espero lo mismo, siento tampoco dejar comentarios pero nunca se que decir, saludos) leo031195 (Felicidades fuiste el único en los comentarios que adivino la referencia, saludos) Gonzox-kun (estuvo pensando en tu comentario y ya se cómo añadirlo en la historia pero se verá más adelante en algún capitulo futuro)**

 **También mando saludos a: Julex93 (siempre es motivador leer tus comentarios), pirata, Yair, Sam the Stormbringer, Ntian, Hyperion52 y Sir Crocodile222 (lamento si no contesto todos los comentarios) bueno, sin más empecemos**

No pudo evitar removerse inquietamente cuando el frío de aquella noche lo azotaba con fuerza, intento taparse con varias frazadas y ponerse ropa más abrigada, lo único que logro fue estar empapado en un charco de sudor, incluso Sif había aparecido para sorpresa de Lincoln enroscándose encima de él, pronto se sintió asfixiado pero el frío aún seguía insistiendo con fuerza

-Esto no está funcionando-

Lincoln ahogo un grito cuando una luz lo dejo cielo unos segundos para percatarse de que era una flama que se empezaba a empequeñecer apareció encima del mueble a un lado de su cama

-Descuida-Una vez más Schierke lo había tranquilizado-Es un fuego mágico, no tiene ningún efecto ni puede usarse para lastimar, los viajeros lo usaban para protegerse del frío, luego de tomar una forma no se extiende ni quema objetos ni personas-

Lincoln lo tomo entre sus manos sintiéndose raro al poder tocar una flama en sí, sin duda se sentía como estar en una fogata muy potente, sus manos pronto se tornaron rojizas y sudorosas, su familiar lo miraba expectante, pero su mirad a no era tan pesada como la de Lincoln, aun no se había podido quitar de la cabeza la imagen de su familiar muerto de una forma tan salvaje y dolorosa, paso suavemente su mano por el lomo y la nuca de su familiar

-Chico-su voz sonaba suave-me veras morir muchas veces es cosa de un familiar dar el cuello por su maestro, pero siempre volveré, de lo que deberías de preocuparte es de no perder la cabeza-

Pese a que Lincoln sonrió ligeramente, la pesadez y la imagen de su compañero caído no desaparecería de su cabeza en un buen tiempo, volvió a cubrirse con las mantas y trato de dormir, su compañero bajo la cabeza y se tiro a los brazos de Morfeo a diferencia de Lincoln el cual es frío lo atosigaba con fuerza

Recordó el calor que su hermana comediante le hizo sentir cuando se había refugiado en su habitación y la vez que paso lo mismo con Lucy, extrañaba esa sensación

* * *

-Otro-

-P-Pero…ahhh….no puedo más-

-Podremos parar cuando finalicemos el entrenamiento-

Lincoln jadeaba cansado, sentía como sus músculos quemaban y le faltaba oxígeno en sus pulmones, el sudor caía como cascada por su frente, había estado desde las 5:30 de la mañana lanzando flechas hacia el árbol que había en la casa, cada vez que lo derribaba Schierke lo reparaba como si nada, además de tratar de darles otra forma, por el momento Lincoln no podía hacer muchas formas y las pocas que había logrado se deshacían rápidamente, además de un entrenamiento improvisado para controlar su energía mana, según Schierke tenía que centrarse en la energía que fluye en su interior, lo único que hizo Lincoln fue cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la sensación de cosquilleo que viajaba de su pecho por todo su cuerpo, cabe decir que no duro ni cinco minutos sin morir de la risa, para entrenar con su energía vital Lincoln golpeaba el mismo árbol con el que entrenaba con las flechas, está de más decir que como Lincoln no controlaba tan bien esta energía que a veces se olvidaba como usarla, más de una vez se rompió la mano al golpear fuertemente el tronco.

Ahora estaba entrenando con su nueva arma, la lanza del alma, Schierke le enseño como usarla de manera básica, ahora tenía que atacar al mismo árbol para atravesarlo, Lincoln inhalo un poco de aire y ataco al árbol, la lanza atravesó al nuevamente destrozado tronco haciendo que se caiga a un lado de Lincoln casi aplastándolo, pese al fuerte ruido que hizo al caerse este no alerto a ninguna de sus familiares o vecinos, nuevamente vio como el árbol era reconstruido hasta quedar como nuevo

-Bien hecho, hicimos un gran progreso hoy-

Lincoln sentía nuevamente deseos poderosos de acostarse en su cama, vio por encima de las casas como el sol se levantaba lentamente dando paso al amanecer, sentía como se quedaba ciego por los rayos que se infiltraban en sus ojos, con más hambre que cansancio se adentró a su hogar

Moch

Lincoln comía de su tazón repleto de cereal con leche tranquilamente mientras intentaba relajar su mente, aun no había nadie en la casa por lo cual podía hacerlo, este era uno de los pocos momentos tranquilos que había en la casa

-Hola Linky-

Y se había terminado.

Su hermana Leni había bajado por las escaleras, noto que esta ves solo tenía el cabello despeinado y en pijama, era una de las pocas veces que veía a su hermana tan "desarreglada", pero sin duda seguía conservando su belleza natural aun cuando sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, se podía notar que se había despertado hace bastante poco

-Hola Linky-Leni bostezo pesadamente

-Hola Leni-

Ella aun con los ojos semi cerrados se sentó a un lado de su hermano y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, este se sobresaltó un poco por el inesperado acto de su hermana

-¿Lincoln?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué haces en la mesa de los mayores?-

-¿Qué haces tú en el de pequeños?-

-¿Por qué estoy en la mesa de los pequeños y tú de los grandes?...¿Me volví pequeña y tu grande?-

Lincoln sonrió ante la inocencia de su hermana, a veces podía ser mucho más despistada de lo su fama decía de ella

-No Leni, lo que pasa es que ambos estamos sentados en la mesa de los pequeños ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-¿De qué hablas Lincoln? Si sabes que me toma horas ponerme herm-callo de forma abrupta cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante

Leni no había podido dormir bien debido a que luego de que fueran a traer a Luna se quedó hasta muy tarde leyendo su revista de modas y viendo varios artículos que quería en internet, al despertarse se dirigió al espejo que tenía en su habitación para arreglar, pero en ese momento el sonido de algo moviéndose le llamo la atención solo para descubrir a su hermano desayunando un tazón de cereal

-¡No me mires!-grito cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos

Lincoln casi quedo sordo por el grito que pego su hermana rubia, a veces Lincoln se preguntaba si tanto ruido generado por la familia hizo a sus integrantes medio sordos, parecía que nadie se había alertado por el grito que de seguro se escuchó por toda la calle

-Leni-hablo tranquilamente para no despertar a nadie

-¡Necesito mi maquillaje!-

-Leni-esta vez alzo un poco su voz

-¡Y peinarme el cabello, estoy muy desordenado y feo!-

-Leni-volvió a alzar la voz lo suficiente para que sea fuerte y clara

-¡Y-Y ponerme perfume! ¡No me mires, soy un monstruo!-a este punto Leni quería romper a llorar

-¡Ya basta!-fue un grito que esta vez sobresalto a su hermana dejándola sorprendida-…..te ves hermosa-

-¿Eh? P-Pero parezco recién levantada y-y estoy horrenda-

-Eso no es cierto-Lincoln volvió a hablar con suavidad-aun así, te ves hermosa Leni-

Su hermana mayor se quedó mirando a Lincoln unos segundos sin decir nada, sus ojos miraban detalladamente a Lincoln, su cara fue adornada con un tono escarlata suave y discreto al procesar las palabras de su hermano menor, su labio se curvaba en una hermosa sonrisa

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Por una extraña razón Leni se emocionó por las palabras de Lincoln

-No te mentiría Leni-

-Aguarda aquí-acto seguido se fue por las escaleras

Lincoln miro el camino por donde se había ido su hermana mayor mas bondadosa, en más de una ocasión Lincoln tuvo miedo por su hermana, luego de enfrentarse a esas criaturas en varias ocasiones Lincoln entendió que el mundo era más de lo que se mostraba, no se había puesto a pensar en lo peligroso que era hasta que sintió los colmillos de ese monstruo, supo que tenía que defenderse y lo más importante, su familia, aun así, no podría proteger a su familia todo el tiempo, Leni en especial era risueña y distraída, desde pequeña había tenido problemas con entender a los demás pero lo que le faltaba de percepción lo compensaba con un enorme corazón, uno de los más grandes que Lincoln conoció

Escucho unos pasos que venían de la escalera, era Leni esta vez venia con un cepillo para el cabello

-Linky ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro Leni ¿Qué quieres?-

-Cepilla mi cabello-

-Leni-trato de protestar

-Por favor-

Lincoln no podía hacer nada contra la adorable y tierna cara que estaba haciendo su hermana, le era casi imposible resistirse a ese rostro

Lincoln sacudió bruscamente su cabeza y tomo el cepillo de cabello

-Por su puesto Leni-

Lincoln se puso detrás de Leni y suavemente cepillo su cabello rubio, Leni aún no se había cambiado por lo que seguía llevando esa piyama casi transparente, se obligó a mirar a otro lado ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, al haber terminado solo se alejó levemente de ella

-Ya está Leni-

Leni agarro un espejo que estaba encima de la mesa para observar como estaba para luego ponerse sus inseparables gafas de sol

-Muchas gracias Linky eres el mejor hermano que pude tener-Leni abrazo a su hermano fuertemente

Y Lincoln volvió a sentir esa oleada de calor rodear su cuerpo

* * *

-¿Estas lista Lynn?-

-Nací lista hermanita-

-Por supuesto de otra forma presentarías problemas pulmonares o problemas de desarrollo o problemas-

-¡Lisa empieza ya!-

-Afirmativo-

Lynn miraba la habitación blanca donde estaba, era demasiado blanca y la luz muy brillante muy para el gusto de Lynn, se supone que su hermana menor le había llamado después de que todos hayan terminado su desayuno, habían bajado a su laboratorio secreto y le había pedido hacer una prueba de uso del traje-aunque Lisa prefería llamarlo armadura de combate avanzada-ya que Lisa estaba preocupada por el manejo y reacción de su hermana, ella ya tenía puesto el traje que para su sorpresa no era pesado, su hermana Lisa se encontraba en una habitación más elevada de donde estaba Lynn, en la habitación solo estaba Lisa junto a un teclado lleno de botones, algunas palancas y una pantalla que mostraba a Lynn, veía a Lynn a través de un espejo para observarla detalladamente la prueba

-Bien Lynn ahora mismo la armadura-

-Traje-

-El traje-Lisa en estos momentos quería darle un golpe a su hermana pese a las consecuencias que vendría con ello-tiene un sistema de reconocimiento de voz para que te sea más sencillo de usar, al usar el comando de voz podrás activar ciertas funciones que tiene el traje, pero para eso tienes que saber tanto los comandos y saber cómo usarlos-Lynn asintió ante las palabras de su hermana-ahora activa el modo aerodinámico con el comando de voz de activación-

-¿Qué?-

-Di: modo vuelo activado-

-A ok, modo de vuelo activado-de su espalda y pies se abrió un compartimiento del cual salieron propulsores que la impulsaron-esto es ¡AHHHHHHHH!-

-Tal vez deba modificar el impulso inicial de los cohetes-dijo observando a su hermana mayor perdiendo el control

Lynn los primeros segundos se sintió emocionada de surcar los cielos con libertad para luego de los siguientes segundos recordar dos cosas importantes uno: no sabía cómo controlar el traje y dos: no había un cielo sino un techo, gracias al traje lo único que ocasiono fue que rebotase del techo a la pared y de la pared a la pared del lado opuesto para terminar otra vez del techo y terminar de chocar contra el vidrio por el cual su hermana la observaba para caer semi-inconsciente a un lado de la Loud científica

-Creo que si-Lynn deseaba que el mundo dejase de dar vueltas y que su hermana no hubiese tenido una gemela-o conociéndola sería un clon-pero creo que las dos no deberían de preocuparse, estoy bien-

Lisa considero la opción de que su hermana había sufrido una conmoción cerebral severa-Viendo el lado positivo de esta pequeña prueba te ganaste un merecido descanso-

-Me parece bien-lo siguiente que supo Lynn fue que se dejó llevar sin ningún tipo de resistencia a los brazos de Morfeo

Lisa se acercó al panel que tenía, luego de teclear un par de cosas en un teclado de computadora que tenía incorporado un brazo robótico sostuvo a Lynn y la llevo una camilla que tenía en la habitación continua a esa, mientras Lisa se sentaba frente a un pequeño escritorio con cajones, de uno de ellos saco unos informes, era de la policía sobre los más recientes robos y secuestros en laboratorios de gran prestigio

Y sofisticado sistema de seguridad

Lisa aun no podía comprender como burlaron a la seguridad, en algunos casos ni los guardias veían o escuchaban algo raro al momento del robo, solo se sabía a la mañana siguiente o cuando tocaba revisión de materiales en algunos casos, pero la policía ni los detectives privados encontraban alguna pista de quien era el ladrón o como lo robaban, tampoco había señales de puertas o ventanas forzadas, mientras más leía los testimonios e informes más se convencía en que no encontraría pistas o algún modus operandi en concreto, dejo de leer los informes los guardo y se dirigió a su computadora que tenía a un lado de su escritorio y entro en una carpeta que contenía varios videos

Ahora Lisa se encontraba revisando y analizando las grabaciones sobre un robo y asesinato en una empresa de desarrollo tecnológico importante, Lisa empezó a reproducir la grabación del mismo informe que había leído anteriormente

* * *

 _En la grabación se mostraba como un guardia de cabello rubio y delgado se acercaba a otro de cabello marrón, que estaba detrás de una mesa con una computadora, posiblemente revisando las demás cámaras_

 _-Hace un calor de mierda aquí-el primer guardia se estiraba el cuello de su uniforme_

 _-Deja de quejarte y ve a prender el aire acondicionado si tienes tanto calor-el otro guardia revisaba su celular prestándole atención ocasionalmente a las cámaras que tenía que vigilar_

 _El guardia rubio simplemente suspiro molesto por la actitud de su compañero y se fue de esa habitación, en otra cámara se veía al guardia pasando por varias puertas las cuales eran metal y una que otra de vidrio, el aire interruptor del aire acondicionado estaba en la pared del final del pasillo donde había otro que giraba a la derecha_

 _-Listo, mucho mejor-dijo moviendo el interruptor de abajo a arriba prendiendo el aire acondicionado_

 _Se dejó envolver por la brisa suave y fresca que emanaba de esta, hasta que algo llamo su atención en el pasillo de la derecha, en ese segundo todas las cámaras se apagón súbitamente para que menos de un minuto después todas las cámaras se prendieron nuevamente, pero esta vez sin rastro de nadie, mientras que en la cámara anterior se veía al guardia de pelo castaño seguía revisando su celular hasta que escucho un sonido de algo chocando_

 _-Oye idiota ¿Qué haces? Si rompes algo el jefe nos regañará y te hará pagar-pero nadie contesto-Amigo, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te lastimaste?-su enojo se convirtió en preocupación así que fue a investigar-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Identifícate! -en ese momento el guardia sacaba su pistola eléctrica y cuando estaba a punto de disparar la cámara nuevamente dejo de funcionar_

* * *

Lisa había logrado interceptar las grabaciones de la cámara de hace unas semanas gracias a que logro entrar en la base de datos de la compañía, pero no logro sacar nada, la única posibilidad para Lisa en estos momentos era que el ladrón era un experto en no dejar pistas, ¿pero porque el descuido? Las instalaciones del centro de investigación contaban con reconocimiento de movimiento, si alguien se hubiese movido la cámara lo perseguiría o sonaría una estridente alarma por todo el recinto y el sistema llamaría a la policía, había dos hipótesis sobre esto, alguien toco el sistema del laboratorio-lo cual especulaban tanto la policía y dueños del lugar- o tenía acceso a los trajes de los oficiales, los cuales les daba total acceso a las instalaciones ya que aparte del reconocimiento facial, las placas tenían un código especial que las definían, sin ello, el sistema se volvería totalmente loco, con respecto a los guardias ambos aparecieron muertos en el baño con sus cuellos cercenados, ella prefirió no amargarse tanto la mañana por lo cual dio un vistazo rápido, a los baños cuando volvieron a funcionar las cámaras, pero ellos ya estaban amontonados en el baño, tirados en el piso boca-abajo encima de un enorme charco de sangre

La resolución de la cámara era tan buena que Lisa noto las piel pálida y carente de vida de ambos oficiales, no quiso indagar más en este caso así que apago la computadora

-¿Qué hora es?-

Lisa giro su cabeza a la puerta que daba a un pasillo dentro de ese gran laboratorio secreto, Lynn estaba debajo de este mientras se acariciaba los ojos signo de que se había levantado casi recién

-Son las 11:40-

Los ojos de su hermana se abrieron enormemente ante la mención de la hora exacta

-¡Lincoln!-

-¡Espera!-

Lynn paro su carrera fuera del laboratorio de su hermana, ahora miraba a su hermana científica expectante

-Necesito que me dejes el dispositivo compactible de armadura para su posterior configuración optima-

-¿Qué?-

-Dame el brazalete, haré que no salgas volando como un cohete a la luna cuando lo uses-

Lynn pulso un pequeño botón blanco que tenía a un costado, el brazalete se abrió y se lo entrego a Lisa, acto seguido se fue corriendo

En cuanto a la pequeña genio iba saliendo para tener un poco de interacción social obligatoria con su familia-Lola la había obligado a ser su visita en su juego de té-escucho uno de los muebles temblando a causa del choque de este con algo

Pero al voltear no veía nada, el escritorio de donde estaba se había movido un poco

-¿Charlie? ¿Cliff?-

Para disgusto y sorpresa de Lisa había veces en las cuales sus mascotas se metían a su laboratorio sin ninguna explicación, tal vez alguna ventanilla conectada con el ducto de ventilación-había algunos, pero disfrazados otras paredes de metal sin más-muchas veces la curiosidad animal era bastante grande como para ignorarla

Lisa se encogió de hombros y se fue del lugar, por alguna razón no tenía ganas de investigar

Pero lo haría

-Uf, ya no puedo mas-

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación con la cara totalmente roja y cubierto de sudor, había vuelto entrenar con Lynn, la cual para desgracia de Lincoln decidió extender su entrenamiento a otras disciplinas-más por el placer de compartir sus gustos y enseñanzas con alguien de su familia que para ayudar a Lincoln-esta vez con judo y practicaron los movimientos básicos del kickboxing, sentía sus músculos entumecidos y ardiendo, respiro hondo y se centró en sacar su comic de Ace Savvy

-¿Me extrañaste no es así? ¡Yo también te extrañe!-Lincoln aun con sus brazos adoloridos abrazo fuertemente el comic y empezó a leerlo

Se impresiono lo ocupado que estuvo los últimos días, desde que aprendió magia Lincoln no había tenía tiempo para leer sus comics o para sí mismo, en cuestión de minutos termino de leer, Lincoln no pudo evitar acordarse de sí mismo, ahora era el héroe que su familia necesitaba

" **Debil"**

Lincoln sintió un vacío al recordar las veces que alguien le había hecho daño, las veces en las cuales alguien le había intimidado, alguien más grande y fuerte que él, no era justo, Lincoln jamás había molestado a nadie, pero parecía que todo el mundo quería hacerlo sentir miserable

Pero no mas

Ahora era fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera en su mundo y podía hacerse mucho más fuerte, ya nadie lo intimidaría, podía sentir su corazón golpeando su pecho fuertemente con cada latido, se sentía insultado y dolido, regresaría todos los golpes que le dieron y lo haría mil veces más fuerte

-¿Lincoln? ¿Estas bien?-

Lincoln se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de su maestra la cual estaba en una esquina de con los brazos cruzados mirando al albino con una mirada de preocupación

-Si, solo estoy algo cansado-

La maga levanto una ceja ante esto, vio a Lincoln con la cara roja y fruncida en una expresión de ira, podía sentir los sentimientos negativos salir de su cuerpo con fuerza

-Está bien, oye, mira lo que te conseguí, esto es especial-

Schierke abrió sus manos y de este salió un leve brillo blanco, cuando desapareció había dejado atrás un pequeño accesorio, una un colgante con un pequeño cristal celeste el cual era sostenido por una cuerda simple.

Lincoln miro asombrado esto, si era de cristal verdadero debería ser cara

-Este es un cristal de almacenamiento de mana, esto te servirá mucho ya que eres un aprendiz, pero cuando tengas cierto tipo de experiencia se vuelve inútil, tienes que romperlo apretándolo contra tu mano, una vez que el mana se libera entra en contacto con la persona que lo rompió dándole un poco más de energía-Schierke le entrego el colgante al albino

Lincoln miro el colgante, a simple vista se veía raro, el caro cristal contrastaba con la simple y común cuerda que lo sostenía, lo puso alrededor de su cuello, no sintió ninguna incomodidad al sentir el lazo de cuerdas en su cuello

-Gracias-

-¡Lincoln!-su hermana Lori entro de improvisto a su habitación

Lincoln aun podía ver a Schierke pero gracias a la magia de ella, su hermana no podía verla

-Necesito que me ayudes con el equipaje que traerá Bobby en el aeropuerto, no puedo esperar a ver a mi Bobby-osito-sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo fuerte adornada por una sonrisa, la cual cambio segundos después a una amarga y dura dirigida hacia Lincoln-más te vale que estés listo en 20 minutos o literalmente te haré un pretzel humano-cerró la puerta fuertemente

Lincoln recordaba que su hermana había estado más histérica e irritable de lo que solía ser, la razón era que Bobby había ido de vuelta a su tierra por una reunión familiar que tuvo, desde entonces Lori había estado como si el mundo se fuese a acabar

-Tu hermana necesita un calmante, sin ofender-

-Ni lo digas-

Lori volvió a abrir la puerta solo para lanzar a Lincoln un objeto pequeño a lo cual el albino agarro en el aire

-¡Recoge tus cosas!, no quiero que Bobby venga y vea estas cosas infantiles, me haría ver como una niña y no quiero que piense eso de mi-una vez más volvió a cerrar la puerta con fuerza

Lincoln miro al objeto que había lanzado Lori, era su pequeño peluche Bun-Bun

-Awww-Schierke miro con ternura el conejito que tenía Lincoln en sus brazos

-No sé de quién es esto-Lincoln lo tiro en su cama y se fue escaleras arriba

La maga no tardo en recoger y ponerlo entre sus brazos, la verdad es que las veces que había visto a Lincoln con el muñeco en manos-en especial cuando era pequeño-le parecía tierno, como si fuese su hermano pequeño, pero luego recordó cuanto desde la primera vez que vio a Lincoln, había pasado tiempo

Escucho múltiples pasos por el pasillo

-¿Ya se fueron?-Lana pregunto a su gemela la cual estaba viendo las escaleras escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de la pared

-Si, menos mal, no quería cargar con el pesado equipaje que seguramente Bobby y Ronnie traerían-Lola se revisaba y retocaba los ojos con sombreado

Todas suspiraron aliviadas al saber que estaban fuera de peligro

-Pero pobre Linky ahora tiene que cargar esas pesadas bolsas y los equipajes-Leni no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa por dejar solo a su hermano en esa situación

-Pero era un sacrificio necesario con el fin, si los cargábamos tendríamos riesgos de creer y sufrir malformación en los huesos, dolores de espalda y problemas de crecimiento-

-Si, además de tener que escuchar toda su conversación empalagosa-Lynn lanzo a aire su pelota de futbol americano al aire un par de veces

-Bubu-Lily pese a no tener la necesidad de esconderse, siguió a sus hermanas mayores

-¿Y si Lucy los ayuda?-

-Yo estoy aquí-dijo Lucy detrás de todas con una voz lúgubre, casi en un susurro suave

-AHHHHH-

-Deja de hacer eso-

-Perdón-

Una a una todas se iban retirando excepto la Loud comediante que miraba con curiosidad la habitación de Lincoln

-¿Luan estas bien hermana?-pregunto Luna con su típico tono ingles

-si, estoy…bien-Luan sentía una extraña sensación cuando miraba la habitación de Lincoln

Desde hace tiempo esa sensación se volvía cada vez más fuerte, a veces se acentuaba, otras veces simplemente no estaba ahí, otras, se sentía como algo fuera de lugar, algo raro

Decidió no volver a darle importancia y volvió a su habitación

Pero esta vez pudo sentir una pesadez de ser observada por alguien, tal vez solo sea su imaginación

* * *

-Espera, ¡Luna está castigada no puede ir a ningún lugar!-Lincoln quería darse un fuerte golpe por lo ingenuo y tonto que había sido esta vez

-Pues es una pena tarado, ahora no tienes opción-miro un segundo a su hermano menor por el espejo retrovisor para luego volver su atención en el camino

Lincoln miraba las ventanas del auto, el sol seguía en lo alto, aún era medio día por lo que no era raro que los niños estuvieran por la calle y las calles estaban congestionadas por la cantidad de personas dirigiéndose a su trabajo, Lincoln sintió la suave brisa que se filtraba a través de las ventanillas que estaban en el auto, pese a que Lincoln no lo sentía el calor parecía golpear un poco a las personas, el camino era un poco largo desde su casa al aeropuerto por lo que Lincoln termino durmiéndose en el asiento

-Oye tarado, ya llegamos-para enojo de Lincoln Lori hizo sonar la bocina de su auto despertándolo de mala manera

Lincoln gruño a causa de la migraña que ahora tenía gracias a su hermana, la miro con fastidio

-Eso no fue maduro Lori-dijo Lincoln acariciándose la sien con fuerza

-Ooooh acabo de despertar al bebito, mejor bájate y ayúdame con el equipaje de Bobby-dijo mientras estacionaba el auto en el estacionamiento, debajo de un árbol

Lincoln de mala gana bajo de la Van familiar junto a su hermana la cual seguía más pendiente de su teléfono que su propio alrededor, empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, en el aeropuerto había mucha gente, pasaron por varias tiendas que estaban por ahí, Lincoln se sintió tentado de ir a un comedor y pedir una tarta de chocolate, pero eso le era imposible por dos razones, Lori no lo permitiría y además no traía dinero, llegaron hasta unos asientos que estaban un poco cercas de una puerta ancha, Lori se sentó en uno de ellos, Lincoln ante esto alzo su ceja curioso

-¿Y Ronnie y Bobby?-Lincoln se giró a ver a las personas a su alrededor

-Aún no están-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Aún están en el avión llegaran en unos minutos, así que no hagas una escena y siéntate-

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Hablar con Sif parecía una buena opción, no sabía que haría su familiar-o donde estaría exactamente-

-"Sif"-intento llamarlo telepáticamente pero lo único que escuchaba eran unos fuertes ronquidos, bueno eso lo dejaba sin opciones, lo único que podía hacer ahora era entrenar

Recordó las instrucciones que Schierke le había dado para poder fortalecer sus contenedores internos de mana y el flujo del mismo para gastar menos energía al hacer un hechizo, primero tenía que dejar su mente en blanco, segundo, tenía que pensar en una esfera del color que tenía las flechas tercero tenía que imaginar a la esfera rodar sobre si misma a la misma velocidad con la que sentía la energía pasar en su interior, si seguía por un tiempo la energía incrementaría su velocidad por si misma

Cerro los ojos y siguió las instrucciones mientras el tiempo pasaba, Lori lo miraba a reojo para luego concentrarse en su celular

-"Tal vez se volvió a quedar dormido"-

Dentro de poco Bobby y su hermana menor llegarían, ¿habrá sido la elección correcta? Desde hace tiempo Lincoln y Ronnie se distanciaron cuando las cosas en su relación comenzaron a complicarse, ahora se podría sentir la incomodidad de los dos en el aire

Tal vez de verdad no fue buena idea traer a Lincoln

* * *

El avión dentro no parecía ser diferente a otros, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que la primera vez que subieron en uno para llegar al país que sería su hogar por un tiempo

Bobby aun recordaba lo duro que fue conseguir boletos para llegar al país vecinos menos aun con la apretada economía que tenía su familia, no eran ricos, pero tampoco eran pobres que vivían en la calle, pero siempre deseaban una vida mejor, más aun cuando supieron que pronto tendrían un nuevo miembro familiar, pudieron conseguirlo después de meses de ahorro para luego llegar en un avión de tercera clase junto a otros, para nada lujoso y con poca comida además de insípida, pero el verdadero reto llego cuando bajaron, no conocían a nadie, tampoco sabían cómo sobrevivir o como hablar fluidamente con las personas, además de soportar el racismo y la discriminación

Pero luego encontraron Royal Woods.

Un pequeño lugar en el enorme país, tranquilo y apacible, lo más que podía serlo en esos tiempos, cuando llegaron supieron que habían encontrado un lugar en el mundo, desde entonces todo empezó a mejorar, con trabajo y paciencia lograron hacerse un lugar en la comunidad, pero nunca olvidarían de dónde venían, ni tampoco negarían sus orígenes

-¿Ronnie estas bien?-

Bobby miraba preocupado a su hermana menor, ella se sentía inquieta cada vez que subía en un avión, hasta ahora era la tercera vez que se subía en uno, Ronnie seguía mirando por la ventanilla a un lado suyo

-Claro ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-seguía mirando el horizonte el cual le parecía infinito el cual de vez en cuando eran tapados por las nubes que desde donde estaban parecían manchas de pintura, sacudió su cabeza ante esos "cursis" pensamientos-solo estoy pensando-

-¿En Lincoln?-

Bobby supo que debió quedarse callado cuando la vio dirigir su oscura y pesada mirada sobre el

-En nada Bobby y ya dejemos este tema-

-Entiendo, lo siento-con eso miro su celular para conversar con su novia y tratar de olvidar ese tema que saco

Ronnie volvió la vista la ventana sintiéndose un poco arrepentida por hablar en ese tono a su hermano, pero ya estaba harta de la misma discusión, lo que paso con Lincoln paso y punto, no se podía hacer nada

-" _Atención pasajeros, el capitán ordena a todas las personas abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad como medida de precaución_ "-

Eso trajo mala espina a más de uno, en especial a Ronnie, más aún cuando todo el avión se empezó a agitar con bastante fuerza, no ayudaba para nada que las luces se apagasen y prendiesen repetidamente

Sin duda le daba mala espina

* * *

-" _El vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos se retrasara levemente por problemas técnicos en el avión_ "-dijo una voz femenina por los parlantes que estaban colgados en alguna columnas del edificio

-Perfecto, esto solo hace que mi Bobby osito se retrase-dijo Lori con enojo mientras seguían mensajeando con su novio

Para Lincoln esa noticia le traía mal augurio, en realidad ahora todo le daba mal augurio, desde las explosiones de esta mañana por parte de Lisa, la casa cayéndose a pedazos-tal vez podría arreglarlo con las runas-hasta las bromas de su hermana comediante, Lincoln se percató que Luan había estado un poco más tímida de lo que era, ella no temía a nadie o hablar con extraños, pero esta mañana cuando Lincoln iba recibir un pastelazo sorpresa Luan dudaba en lanzarlo o no, hasta que desistió y fijo su mira su hermana mayor, tal vez se volvió paranoico o algo así

-" _No estas equivocado campeón_ "-

Lincoln abrió los ojos y se concentró en la voz de la maga, en este punto se preguntó si Schierke hablaba con el telepáticamente o estaba a un lado de él, aunque recordó que la dejo en su habitación nada la detenía a hacer un hechizo de teletransportacion

-"¿Parasitos?"-

-" _Cerca, agentes de la calamidad_ "-

-Perfecto-

-Dijiste algo torpe-Lori miro a su hermano con desinterés

-Oh nada-

-Deja de hablar solo inútil o te tendremos que llevar a un psiquiatra-

-Como digas-decidió ignorar a su hermana mayor

-" _Puedo sentirlos, ellos interfieren con el avión, tal vez intenten hacer que choque causando pánico, miedo, y tristeza en la gente, debemos detenerlos…y por detenerlos me refiero a que peles con ellos_ "-

-Me siento seguro cerca de ti Schierke-dijo el albino sarcásticamente

-" _Que bien porque necesitaras seguridad_ "-

Lincoln iba a replicar, pero el entorno a su alrededor empezó a cambiar, las personas desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí en primer lugar, los muebles a su alrededor empezaron a romperse y destrozar como si una mano gigantesca e invisible los estuviese aplastando, el tono en el aire se volvió de un rojizo profundo, y las sombras se hicieron más profundas y turbias

-¿Ahora donde tengo que ir?-

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando sintió el peso de algo golpear con fuerza y estrellándolo contra el piso

-Ouu-se quedó aturdido unos segundos antes de reaccionar

-GRAAA-

Esquivo una estocada de aquel monstruo moviendo su cuerpo a un lado y le empalo su propia lanza en un costado

-aarrr-

Era un sentimiento extraño, como cuando clavaba un cuchillo de cocina en la tabla para cocinar, la carne era más blanda de lo que pensaba hasta que llego a su espalda golpeando algo duro en el proceso

-Eso no me lo….ahhh….esperaba-

-"Siempre espera la inesperado, además acostúmbrate porque algo me dice que tendrás que soportarlo un laaaargo tiempo"-

-Desearía tener una nave del tiempo para estar preparado para esto-

-"¿No sería una maquina del tiempo?"-

Lincoln se encogió de hombros-Nah, una nave del tiempo suena mas genial-

Lincoln empezó a explorar su alrededor con precaución, era muy oscuro en ese lugar por lo que fácilmente podían ocultar su presencia de Lincoln, sin más lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la tienda de dulces

-"Oye tenemos una misión importante aquí ¿Sabes?"-

-Relájate, un dulce no matara a nadie-dijo entrando a la tienda

-"Un dulce no pero esas cosas si, y créeme que no se detendrán"-

Lincoln ignoro a su familiar, en la tienda había varios contenedores grandes con muchas envolturas con caramelos, dulces, paletas y goma de mascas, Lincoln paso de todo esto y fue directo a los estantes detrás del mostrador, Lincoln vio uno en particular

El de las barras de chocolate

El chocolate era un dulce preciado en su familia, quien lo compraba tenía que terminárselo donde estaba porque si llegaba a casa con él, toda la familia se abalanzaba para obtener ese preciado dulce, Lincoln aun recordaba como los menores en Halloween-está bien, el también-venían con dolor de panza por comerse tantos dulces en tan poco tiempo, agarro cuidadosamente el preciado chocolate y cuando iba a quitarle la envoltura, toda la golosina en si se convirtió en polvo

-¿Qué?-

Agarro otro con el mismo resultado, volvió a agarrar otro con el mismo resultado, con desesperación agarro muchos más sin saber que un enemigo lo estaba acechando desde las sombras del lugar y escondiéndose detrás de los muebles, se iba acercando poco a poco listo para atacarlo, sus garras estaban listas para atacarlo por la espalda y desgarrarlo dejando descubierto su carne y espina dorsal, se le hacía agua la boca tan solo imaginar el sabor de su carne, lo despedazaría y lo mordería, lo mejor era si aún seguía vivo minutos después, eso lo fortalecería mucho más, se paró encima del mostrador

-Groo-

Rápidamente el monstruo fue destruido por un duro golpe de un furioso Lincoln, mientras seguía revisando los últimos chocolates escucho el rugido de un parasito, rápidamente como le enseño Lynn dio un poderoso gancho en el mentón del monstruo con su puño imbuido en energía vital, ese golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte no solo para derrotarlo sino también para lanzarlo unos metros a la distancia

-¡Y no vuelvas!-

Lincoln miro triunfante pensando que eso sería todo

Que equivocado que estaba

El grito que habia lanzado, más el rugido del monstruo habían alertado a los otros que se encontraban cerca, ahora Lincoln estaba rodeado de parásitos y agentes de la calamidad

-Hola chicos-Lincoln reía nerviosamente mientras gotas de sudor caían por su frente-creo que no les gusto que haya atacado a su amigo, pero pienso que podemos resolverlo de manera pacifi AHHHH-

No tardaron ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre el albino con furia a lo cual Lincoln contesto disparando varias flechas, de los cinco que lanzo una acertó a su objetivo deshaciéndolo, los otros cuatro lo iban a atacar, pero Lincoln volvió a reaccionar rápidamente acertando una lanza en el pecho de otro de los agentes, pero no evito que dos parásitos y un agente lo lastimaran

-¡Ahhh!-Lincoln pudo sentir como dos dientes se encajaron en sus piernas aparte de una estocada en su pecho

Lincoln sentía muchas ganas de llorar al sentir todo ese dolor recorrer su cuerpo, de verdad querían hacerle daño, lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzar una flecha del alma al agente de la calamidad en medio del pecho con su brazo derecho, como pudo dio un golpe devastador a los parásitos restantes rompiéndoles la cabeza, cuando todos desaparecieron Lincoln se acostó totalmente en el piso

-"Lincoln ¿Estas bien?"-

-E-Eso creo-

Con un poco de esfuerzo Lincoln se curó las heridas lo mejor que pudo, se levantó ignorando la sensación de incomodidad que sentía en sus piernas y el ligero ardor en su pecho para luego seguir caminando por el aeropuerto

-"Tenemos que salir por la línea de aterrizaje"-

Lincoln asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la ancha puerta doble que estaba solo a unos pasos de donde estaba sentado anteriormente, se sintió un poco tonto al regresar al mismo sitio, cuando entro un grupo de parásitos lo estaban esperando

-Supongo que no vinieron por el chocolate-

Todos se abalanzaron sobre Lincoln dispuestos a atacarlo, pero él fue más rápido y los destruyo con las flechas del alma, siguió caminando por el pasillo en donde estaba hasta llegar a la pista de aterrizaje

Decir que a Lincoln le impresiono la cantidad absurda de parásitos y agentes de la calamidad era una verdad innegable, la pista estaba cubierta de los monstruos y no parecían amigables

-Sif, necesito tu ayuda-

Debajo de su sombra el imponente lobo salió rugiendo con furia, Lincoln salto hacia el lomo de la bestia, cuando iba a caer se agarró fuertemente de los pelajes de la bestia para empezar a subir hasta la cima

-Oye, no dañes mi pelaje es de calidad-

-Está lleno de arena-dijo sacudiéndose las manos

-Arena de calidad-

Corrió por la pista con la misma fuerza con las que atacaba a sus enemigos a sin piedad, mientras Lincoln lanzaba como podía sus flechas, el feroz lobo los envestía con rabia y fuerza, algunas veces Lincoln se tenía que agarrar para no caer ya que la gigantesca ola de monstruos los retenía y el lobo tenía que sacudirse con saña, en un punto la sacudida fue tan fuerte que arrojo a Lincoln al suelo

-¡Corre chico, yo te cuidare desde lejos!-mordió a muchos monstruos por la mitad arrancándoles toda la parte superior del cuerpo

Lincoln no supo donde hasta que noto algo extraño a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje, era un edificio extraño, cuando Lincoln lo vio por primera vez pensó que era un centro de mando donde recibían y ayudaban a los aviones, pero mirándolo mejor, estaba un poco apartada de los demás edificios y parecía más bien un departamento que un edificio, noto que solo tenía una puerta y nada de ventanas

-Bueno, iré a ese raro edificio y detendré a lo que este causando ¿Qué podría salir mal? -

Tan pronto como dijo eso una parte del edificio se destruyó, los escombros en vez de caer al piso empezaron a flotar alejándose levemente del edificio.

Lincoln lanzo un suspiro de derrota y entro a aquel edificio, nada más al entrar pudo ver que en efecto parecía un complejo departamental, con la excepción de que parecía un basurero hecho por la familia Loud, aparte de la basura y el deterioro por falta de aseo, habían una escalera y un ascensor

-Que conveniente-dijo Lincoln dirigiéndose hacia el elevador, este parecía en buen estado a diferencia de todo lo demás, todo el botón plateado para llamar al ascensor

Paaaam

-¡Oh vamos!-el ascensor había caído completamente, aunque Lincoln lo volvió a presionar un par de veces más, este no volvió a reaccionar

Lincoln dio un golpe a las puertas metálicas sorprendiéndose momentáneamente por la pequeña abolladura que le había dejado junto con una sensación de dolor en su mano que desapareció tres segundos después, decidió de mala gana tomar las escaleras, siguió subiendo el tiempo suficiente para hacer creer a Lincoln que podría durar para siempre hasta que llego a la planta donde se había hecho aquel hoyo gigante, al asomar su cabeza por este vio a su familiar pelear con un número reducido pero considerable de monstruos, Lincoln pensó que podría ayudarlo disparando desde la torre pero sus flechas no llegaban tan lejos así que desistió de esa idea

-Esto tardara para siempre si sigo así-

Lincoln pensó en un modo para llegar más rápido hasta que se le ocurrió algo

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo contento sacando de su bolsillo su etiquetadora

Schierke le dijo que si lo ponía en algún lugar de superficie solida le daría alguna desventaja a sus enemigos, pero en cambio sí lo ponía en sí mismo podría usarlo como un bonificador de atributos, pero variaba según la fuerza y el control del usuario, Lincoln escribió "Velocidad" en el papel para luego ponerla en su frente, tan pronto como hizo eso Lincoln sintió que corría mucho más rápido, tanto que todo a su alrededor parecían ser borrones de colores, pasando por un mar de puertas que no se dignó en abrir

-Wuuuju esto es-

Pram

-Genial-en menos de lo que pensaba ya había llegado al último piso, el cual para su desgracia había chocado contra una puerta metálica

Luego de recuperarse del choque y el impacto Lincoln entro en lo que parecía ser la azotea, era mucho más amplia de lo que parecía, pero estaba totalmente despejada, cuando Lincoln iba a regresar a investigar escucho un sonido

Pram

Algo había caído desde el cielo, lo que cayo parecía pesado, Lincoln lo observo bien notando que era lo que más temía, era uno de los monstruos, para ser más exacto era un agente de la calamidad, pero diferente

Era grande tanto como un adulto, se veía fuerte tenía músculos no tan pronunciados como el parasito rojo pero de igual manera había logrado intimidar a Lincoln, de su antebrazo derecho salía una especie de cuchilla gigante salía de forma grotesca, en donde debería estar el mango de la filosa arma estaban tres ojos del mismo color que del monstruo, quien miraba a Lincoln con furia, el albino no tardo en lanzar su ronda de flechas directas hacia él, recibiéndolas de pecho, para sorpresa de Lincoln-y por la expresión de su atacante, del mismo monstruo-las flechas se incrustaron levemente en él, tal vez lo que esperaba el monstruo fue que rebotaran en su pecho cosa que no paso

-GRRRRRRR-

Con furia se lanzó encima de Lincoln con una increíble velocidad, que Lincoln esquivo

-¡Ah!-pese a esquivarlo, no pudo evitar el gran corte que pasaba por su pantorrilla-eso dolerá mañana-

Lincoln como pudo ignoro el doloroso ardor que tenía efecto en él, como pudo volvió a rodar con dificultad al recibir un corte en su espalda que hizo que derramara una lagrima de dolor, se recuperó rápidamente al sentir un cosquilleo cruzar por su estómago y salto hacia a un lado esquivando la estocada que iba hacia él destruyendo parcialmente el piso, Lincoln creyó que la criatura se atoraría como paso anteriormente pero esta vez la criatura lo saco como si nada y volvió a arremeter contra Lincoln el cual logro atajar con su propia lanza

Plank

Con duras penas Lincoln logro retener el ataque, Lincoln hizo un gran esfuerzo al poner toda su fuerza en su lanza la cual lentamente retrocedía por la fuerza contraria que enfrentaba Lincoln

-GRAAAAW-

El monstruo ya harto de todo lanzo una lluvia de estocadas, Lincoln atino a cubrirse pobremente con su lanza, no podía esquivarlo ya que aún le dolía la pierna, aunque logro cubrirse y alejarse un poco algunas estocadas lograron herirlo

-¡AAhh!-apretó los dientes aguantando las fuertes ganas de llorar

El monstruo iba a lanzar un corte horizontal, pero Lincoln se agacho, esquivándolo por los pelos, volvió a tratar de atacar a Lincoln mientras este retrocedía y atacaba con sus flechas, esto hizo que el monstruo retrocediera, Lincoln saboreo la victoria cuando había hecho que el monstruo retrocediera hasta la cornisa del techo, pero cuando lanzo la última flecha este logro esquivarlo y cargo contra Lincoln con su cuchilla brazo en un estado de pánico Lincoln pensó en algo que pudiera detenerlo

Prank

La cuchilla choco contra un objeto duro, Lincoln logro concentrarse en un escudo grande y duro que repelió el ataque del monstruo, en ese momento Lincoln aprovecho y lanzo un golpe directo a la mejilla derecha del agente de la calamidad aturdiéndolo un poco, aun con su brazo imbuido en energía vital Lincoln recreo su lanza y apuñalo al monstruo con fuerza en el abdomen, para luego derribarlo con una patada en el talón y dejándolo clavado en el suelo, fue cuestión de segundos para que aquel monstruo dejase de existir

-Uf, al fin-se acostó en el piso duro y frio del lugar y cerró los ojos esperando que todo acabase e ignorando todo el dolor que sentía que seguramente desaparecería igual que el paisaje que contemplaba

-Increible-

Plak

Plak

Plak

-Bravo, fue increíble, no salió como habría querido que saliese, pero de igual manera eso puedo arreglarlo-una voz áspera llamo la atención de Lincoln

Para terror de Lincoln escucho pasos acercándose a el de forma lenta y tranquila, se apoyó en su codo alzando su torso para verlo mejor

Era el

El intruso que había intentado robar su libro

Aun cuando tenía puesta la máscara de payaso podía sentir su pesada mirada sobre él, ante esto Lincoln intento levantarse, pero el extraño apunto su dedo hacia él y de este salieron unas cuerdas azules que habían inmovilizado a Lincoln

-¿Sabes? Vengo de un lugar muy lejano y estoy muy cansado como para que me traten así-

Lincoln no dijo nada, simplemente atino a moverse y sacudirse entre

-Deberías de calmarte a este paso solo terminaras lastimándote, aunque para eso vengo-se acercó a Lincoln cada vez mas

Ante esto el pánico reino una vez más con fuerza en su pecho, su corazón parecía reventar por tanto estrés y miedo acumulados en su interior

-¿Qué quieres?-parecía una pregunta casi automática, tal vez con eso gane algo de tiempo

El extraño parecía reírse en voz baja molestando a Lincoln al creer que se burlaba de el

-Quiero paz, quiero que dejes de existir para que yo puedo volver a dormir tranquilo, quiero dejar de ser un espectador de las posibilidades que pudieron o van a ocurrir-

Lincoln no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía, pero vio con horror como apuntaba su mano con la palma abierta hacia el.

Fue instintivo

Lincoln creo su nuevo escudo-esta vez para sorpresa de Lincoln pudo hacerla tan grande como su cuerpo- que recibió el impacto de la flecha de mayor tamaño de la que Lincoln podía hacer, eso no impidió que la fuerza lo haga chocar contra el suelo

Gruño al sentir un gran dolor en su espalda, pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso ya que vino otro ataque

Esta vez logro hacer grietas en el escudo

-Vaya-la persona desconocida se acercó al albino con tranquilidad e intento quitar por medio de la fuerza su escudo, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil-ni modo-

Siguió disparando contra Lincoln, con cada golpe que las pesadas y grandes flechas daban el escudo de Lincoln se rompía cada vez más, no podía pensar en nada mas aparte del choque que sufría por cada golpe, las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado le impedían respirar completamente

Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que el escudo se rompiera en un mar de partículas azules dejando expuesto a un cansado y herido Lincoln el cual estaba aturdido, el último ataque hizo que su cabeza golpeara el piso

-Al fin, tranquilo será rápido, podrías comparar este ataque con haber recibido una herida por una columna de hierro, solo que esta vez será al corazón-

Lincoln apenas podía escucharlo estaba tan cansado que decidió cerrar sus ojos

-No puedo perder….yo necesito salvar….uugg…..Ronnie y Bobby-inhalo aire forzadamente-no….lastimaras a mi hermana-abrió un ojo sin importarle que viese doble a su enemigo

-¿Tu hermana?, ¿Esa patética zorra?-

-No les digas así…ella es mi hermana mayor y no dejare que lastimes a ninguna-

El extraño soltó un bufido de molestia-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por ellas Lincoln?, ¿Qué no ves que no merecen ni una gota de preocupación de alguien?, ¿Qué no ves que siempre están ahí solo para usarte y lastimarte?-

-Claro que no, ellas siempre me cuidan-

-¿Y la vez que se quedaron solos en la oscuridad?, ¿Por qué dejarían ir a su pequeño hermanito bajar solo a un sótano, donde quien sabe qué cosa pueda estar? Su miedo pudo más que el bienestar de su hermano-

Lincoln recordó el miedo que había sentido por un simple apagón, pero el había decidió ser el que entrase al sótano para devolver la luz y evitar que alguna de sus hermanas se haga daño

-O la vez que tuviste que humillarte por el perdón de ellas ¿Aun no recuerdas los videos? Nadie lo hace, solo los tuyos, pero ¿Qué derecho tienen? ¿Sufriste muchas humillaciones públicas por ellas?-

Sabía que había metido la pata aquella vez, nunca debió tratar de humillar a su familia de ese modo, pero no pensó que las hubiese molestado tanto, le habían hecho cosas peores a el

-O cuando tuviste que intervenir en una tonta pelea por una estúpida camisa, tuviste que ayudarlas a superar su superficial problema, ayuda que provoco un daño también sobre ti-

Lincoln miro a otro lado con vergüenza recordando como había metido la pata de nuevo, pero no era su culpa, quería ayudar, tal vez se pasó de la raya, pero no era motivo para arrojarlo de su propia habitación

-¿Acaso no recuerdas el estúpido traje de ardilla? ¿tu tan temible "mala suerte"? ¿O como fuiste obligado a dormir en la calle porque todos temían que algo más se saliera de control?-

¿Qué?

-¿Qué traje de ardilla?-

No dijo nada, un silencio que al parecer de Lincoln era de tono incomodo se presentó en el aire

-Eh…pero….no-el extraño estaba desconcertado, se rasco la nuca mientras agachaba la mirada parecía confundido-yo…..!olvídalo!-de nuevo apunto a Lincoln con su palma abierta

Pram

-¡De nuevo tengo que salvarte el trasero!-

Sif había aparecido detrás del extraño y con fuerza estampo su pata para aplastarlo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que destruyo el piso y envió al extraño un piso abajo

Lincoln gracias al cansancio cerro los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad dominara su mente

-Ey tonto despierta, Bobby y Ronnie ya llegaron-

No supo cuánto había está durmiendo-considerando el leve dolor de cabeza y en su cuerpo no lo suficiente-pero cuando abrió los ojos Ronnie y su hermano ya estaban llegando con maletas en mano

-Ey preciosa, mini-Loud-saludo Bobby

-Hola patético-saludo Ronnie a su forma

Lincoln saludo con su mano a los hermanos Santiago

-Mis padres aún están en casa, pero vendrán mañana así que tenemos la casa sola toda la tarde-

-¡Que bien!-exclamo Lori

-¿Tendrán la casa sola?-Ronnie levanto una ceja mirando a Bobby

-B-Bueno, casi sola, de todas formas, vámonos, quiero tomar una ducha-dijo arrastrando sus maletas

-Tranquilo Bobby-osito deja que te ayude-dijo agarrando las maletas

Y efectivamente dándoselas a Lincoln, empezaron a caminar directo al auto familiar de la familia Loud

-Lincoln ¿Estas bien?-

Desde que lo vio despierto Ronnie tenía el presentimiento de que a Lincoln le pasaba algo, su cara estaba marcada en una expresión de cansancio y sus ojos estaban algo rojos, tal vez se había desvelado anoche

-Si, claro-fingió lo mejor que pudo, qué bueno que las maletas se sentían bastante livianas para el

-Bueno-decidió dejar el asunto para después-no creerás lo que paso en el avión-

 **Bien eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, esta vez les deje dos referencias a otros fics para su curiosidad y no, no les daré esta vez ninguna pista, adiós, hasta pronto y felices pascuas y feliz semana santa atrasada**


	8. La mejor eleccion

-¿Qué haces Leni?-

Luan se adentro en la cocina, su hermana mayor de larga melena rubia se encontraba leyendo un libro de tapa amarilla con la imagen de un helado con trozos de chocolate,

-¡Hola Luan! estoy preparando un poco de chocolate para Linky-

-¿Para Lincoln?-ante la mención de su hermano menor Luan miro a Leni de manera curiosa-¿y porque? -

-Es que me preocupa que Linky se enoje con nosotras por haberlo dejado con Lori y pensé Que preparar un poco de chocolate le pondría de mejor humor Y nos perdonaría-

Luan pensó en la posibilidad de que su hermano menor llegara enojado por haber sido abandonado por ellas, el no era ningún tonto, deduciría apenas entrar en casa lo que había sucedido y dudaba que se sintiera feliz por ello

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -

-Claro, pero no entiendo la receta, tal vez este es otro idioma-Leni se encontró decepcionada de no poder entender lo que decía el libro

Luan en cambio intentaba reprimir una risa para no hacer sentir peor a su hermana-Leni lo que pasa es que estas leyéndolo de cabeza-

-Ohhh pensé que lo leía con los ojos-

Para Luan mantener la risa bajo control se volvía cada vez más imposible, Luan simplemente agarro el libro de cocina y lo puso de manera correcta

-Ohhh gracias Luan eres Como Una payasa científica-

-De nada Leni, ahora ¿Que dice la receta?-

-Dice que necesitamos cuatro claras de huevo grandes-Leni bajo de una repisa los huevos pero no pudo evitar echar uno-oh no-una oleada de preocupación se apodero de Leni al pensar en la reprimenda que se podría llevar

-No te preocupes Leni, luego limpiamos, no te "estrelles" por eso-Luan se reia de su propio chiste, pero recobro la compostura cuando se acordó que Lincoln y Lori no tardarían en llegar-¿Qué más?-

-Pues-

-Hola ¿Qué hacen?-Luna había entrado junto a Lynn, todo el bullicio que se generaba en la cocina le había llamado la atención de la guitarrista y la deportista, Lynn parecía cansada producto de que había corrido por el vecindario durante una hora

-Queremos hacer un poco de chocolate para que Linky no se enoje con nosotras por haberle dejado cargar solo las cosas de Lori-

-¿Qué tal si les ayudamos?, si lo hacemos las cuatro podremos terminarlo más rápido-

-Cinco-dijo una voz lúgubre y carente de emociones llegando de improvisando sobresaltando a todas las presentes

-¡AHHHH!-en este momento más de una agradeció que en esos momentos sus padres no estuvieran en casa, porque estaban bastante seguras que hubieran despertado a Lily

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Los espiritus me avisaron que querian hacer un obsequio a nuestro hermano por haberlo dejado abandonado en su terrible y desolador destino, esperando que con ese gesto recibiera su perdon y escaparan de su enojo la cual seria una excusa perfecta para no ayudarlas en ninguna de sus actividades cotidianas que terminaran algun día con la repentina aparicion de la parca-en ningun momento habia dejado de utilizar ese tono lleno de frialdad excepto cuando menciono a su hermano mayor pero nadie se percato de ese tono de felicidad que expresaba a la leve mencion de su hermano, pero en un tono que solo se apreciaba con suma atencion

-Esta bien, es cierto hermana pero eso aun no explica porque quieres ayudar-

Se quedo callada -Pensé que esto seria una buena forma de agradecerles por lo que paso hace algunas noches-dijo con vergüenza la pequeña gotica

-Awwww-

Ese gesto le parecio demasiado tierno a todas las hermanas presentes, Lucy no acostumbraba de a demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero ese gesto que tenia su hermanita hacia ellas sin duda quedaria en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo

-¿Y tu Lynn? ¿Quieres ayudar?-

-Claro lo que sea por un pedazo de chocolate-ante este comentario Luan pensó que tal vez Lynn tenia razón sobre que las paredes eran terriblemente delgadas e inestables

-Bien manos a la obra, Lynn trae mas de esas maquinitas para hacer pasteles-Lynn tardo un poco en procesar lo que Leni queria decir pero al hacerlo simplemente asintio con la cabeza y se fue a buscar la batidora y demas cosas-Lucy traeme una barra de chocolate y no te lo comas o dejes que Lynn o alguien mas lo coma, lo que no se donde conseguiremos que hay , Luna trae-Leni miro la receta que habia en el libro-Leche, harina y mantequilla sin sal yo ire por el polvo para hornear y la sal, Luan tu ve por las emmmm-

-Yo ire por el molde para pasteles y calentare el horno-

-Buena idea, chicas a trabajar-

Sin mas las hermanas restantes empezaron con su busqueda de objetos para hacer el pastel para su hermano, no tardaron mucho en encontrar todas las cosas en las cocinas y ponerla en la mesa para empezar a preparar el postre con ayuda del libro

Decir que la cocina quedo como un chiquero en minutos era solo una muestra del entusiasmo que tenian las chicas Louds cuando se trataba de postres y su familia, la harina y leche estaban esparcido por el piso y parte de la mesa, algunos utensilios y demas cosas estaban regadas por toda la cocina, pero lo que mas invadia el lugar era la risa y el juvilo que tenian unicamente cuando la familia estaba reunida haciendo una actividad en conjunto, fueron muy minusiosas en varios detalles-pese al escenario que se veia decia todo lo contrario y parecia que solo hubiesen hechado cada ingrediente en cualquier holla, casi podria decirse que era verdad-tardaron bastante, tal vez porque se la pasaban entre bromas, anecdotas y comentarios casi se olvidaron que tenian el tiempo en su contra

Pin

Finalmente, luego de esperar por casi media hora, el pastel habia sido terminado con existo

Luna abrio el horno con cuidado de no quemarse y lo saco con los guantes de cocina puesto, aun así podia sentir levemente el calor que este emanaba porque era un pastel recien hecho, no fue hasta que lo sacaron que notaron algo fuera de lo comun

-¿Pero que? ¿Qué paso?-todas miraron extrañadas al pastel

Y es que no era para menos, la sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver el que se suponia era un pastel de chocolate, solo que este era totalmente blanco, lo unico que tenia de chocolate encima era las palabras " **Esperamos que con esta ofrenda encuentres el perdón a nuestra traicionera accion en el centro de tu alma** " cortesia de Lucy encima de una sonrisa dibujado con el mismo chocolate cortesia de nadie mas ni menos que Leni, Luna con su dedo saco un poco de cobertura y le dio una probada

-Leni segura que ¿leiste bien la receta?-

-Claro que si, mira-Leni le paso el libro de recetas a su hermana menor-no se que paso de seguro el aparato para calentar no funciona-

-¡Leni, esta es una receta para un pastel de vainilla!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Leni ante esto se sintio fatal al pensar que habia arruinado todo-¡No puede ser nos esmeramos tanto en esto-

-Sabia que era raro porque nunca usamos el chocolate en polvo-dijo Lucy mirando el pastel y probándolo con sus dedos

Estaba bueno

-Oh no puede ser y ya no hay tiempo para hacer otro mas-Leni se había sentado en una silla mientras contemplaba el pastel, lo peor de todo era que a Lincoln ni siquiera le gustaba la vainilla, no fue sino que vio la barra de chocolate y el chocolate en polvo y tuvo una idea-chicas, tal vez podamos recubrir el recubierto de vainilla con el del chocolate y así tapar el sabor de vainilla-

Todas miraron con duda-mucha duda-a Leni, si, podría tapar el sabor pero no completamente, pero tal vez lo suficiente para pasar que sea pasable

-Podemos intentarlo-Luna aun no estaba del todo segura pero nada perdía con intentar

-Claro veras que ¡Lucy, Luan, dejen el pastel!-Lynn se lanzo a hacia sus hermanas para evitar que estas comieran el pastel destinado a su hermano-

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos-

* * *

-Y luego hubo una gran sacudida y claro que como siempre Bobby parecía una nena llorona-

Delante de Lincoln-quien estaba teniendo problemas para retener tantas maletas- y Ronnie Ann estaban la pareja de adolescentes hablando animadamente hasta que Bobby volteo a ver a su hermanita

No estaba enojado, principalmente porque recordaba la historia de manera diferente, bastante diferente, este solo se limito a sonreír socarronamente mientras

-¿En serio? Porque creo que recuerdo que alguien más era la que tenía miedo a los aviones-entre el gran numero de maletas que estaba sosteniendo, Lincoln observo entre un espacio de las maletas solo para lanzarle una mirada burlona a Ronnie

El gruñido por parte de esta no se hizo esperar

-Cállate, yo no le tengo miedo a los aviones-

-¿En serio? Porque cuando te vi parecía que viste un fantasma, estabas temblando tanto que pensé que te volviste de gelatina-Lincoln lanzo una sonrisa burlona

Fue una mala decisión hacer enojar a quien ostenta el título de la bravucona mas ruda de la escuela

Un gruñido mas furioso salió, la cara de la morena se volvió rojiza-Lincoln no sabía si era por el enojo o la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos-el albino nunca vio como Ronnie puso un pie delante de él, Lincoln tropezó ruidosamente cayendo encima de las maletas, la caída no le hizo daño pero termino por esparcir las maletas, ambos adolescentes al escuchar el estruendo voltearon a ver al albino mientras era señalado por una burlona Ronnie Ann

-Bien hecho torpe, tiraste todas las maletas-

-"Gracias por decir lo obvio Lori"-pensó Lincoln con enojo mientras volvía a agarrar las maletas

Ronnie se sostenía la panza mientras seguía riendo, Lincoln la miro de una manera iracunda, Ronnie calmo el volumen de su risas, no pudo evitar extrañarse por la actitud del único varón Loud

-¿Qué? ¿No me dirás que no fue divertido?, bueno, para que veas que estoy arrepentida te ayudare-

Mientras recogía las maletas y seguía su marcha al auto, no pudo evitar recordarse todas las ocasiones en las que Ronnie Ann fue agresiva con él

Patético

¿Así era como ella lo veía? Como una persona patética, tal vez después de todo si lo era, era tan patético como para no tener nada, como para que todas sus hermanas pasen sobre él como si nada, luego estaba Ronnie Ann, la cual lo molestaba con saña en la escuela, el único lugar donde tenía una paz bastante relativa del bullicio que había en su casa, si no tuviese suficiente con los bravucones, también estaba siendo intimidado por ella, para haberle gustado a ella como aseguraban sus hermanas tenía una desagradable forma de demostrarlo

Pero no más

Ella aprendería que molestarlo era la sentencia de muerte definitiva, con ayuda del libro no solo dejaría de ser de molestado no solo por Ronnie Ann sino también por todos los de la escuela

Luego estaban sus hermanas, ellas pagarían por haberlo abandonado con toda la carga mientras ellas se escondían en casa

-¿Oye estas….bien?-

-¿Eh?-Parpadeo un par de veces, su mente se había puesto en blanco cuando había salido de su aparente trance

Ronnie miraba extrañada el silencio que había generado Lincoln mientras miraba a la latina, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenía las maletas restantes

-"¿Yo pensé eso?"-no pudo evitar sentirse fatal al recordar sus pensamientos y recordar que por un minuto le pareció una buena idea

-Parece que la caída te afecto más de lo que pensaba, vámonos o los perderemos de vista-

-S-Si-Lincoln respiraba pausadamente tratando de calmarse

Ambos jóvenes apresuraron el paso sin notar como alguien se acercaba a ellos, pasando entre el enorme grupo de personas que pasaba en todo el aeropuerto, nadie le prestaba atención, de la misma forma la persona se denotaba diferente a quien tuviese a sus lados, pero eso no evitaba que un par de miradas curiosas sobre esta, algunos sacaban fotos e intentaban acercársele no les hizo caso y siguió su trayectoria

La misma por la cual los chicos se habían ido ante su atenta mirada

-Listo-Lincoln subió la ultima maleta que cargaba a la parte de atrás de "Vanzilla" para luego subirse a en el asiento trasero junto a Ronnie Ann

-¿Todos listos?, porque no voy a detenerme hasta llegar primero a casa de Bobby y Ronnie-Lori encendió el auto

-¡ESPEREN!-

-¡Ahhhh!-gritaron los pasajeros de la Van a todo pulmón

No era para menos una persona salto hacia la ventana asustando a todos, mientras ella solo sonreía como si fuese el gato Cheshire mostrando su dentadura blanca con sorna, ante la vista de todos parecía un psicópata listo para apuñalarlos pero este no era el caso para alivio de la familia Loud y Santiago

-Hola-

-¿Silvia?-Lincoln pudo reconocer a la persona luego del tremendo susto que provoco la de cabellos negros

Silvia poso su mirada en Lincoln, apenas lo hizo su sonrisa parecía volverse más grande, el albino pudo escuchar un gruñido casi animal a su lado, Ronnie miraba amenazantemente a la rockera, por algún razón no le gustaba para nada la atención que el albino atraía

Algo andaba mal, lo podía sentir viniendo desde la boca de su estomago

-Hola chicos-dijo sentándose a un lado de Lincoln, casi pegándose a un lado de este-¿Cómo están?-

-Literalmente, saltaste hacia el auto, casi te atropellamos y ¿nos preguntas como estamos?-Lori estaba bastante consternada por la actitud de Silvia la cual parecía estar completamente tranquila sin tener ningún signo de golpe o molestia-"De todas formas apenas había arrancado"-Lori pensó que la amiga de Luna era más rara de lo que parecía

-Espera ¿Y tu quien eres?-Bobby no reconocía a la amiga de Lori de ningún lado pero por alguna razón tenía una cara familiar-

-Soy Silvia Valentine mucho gusto-le ofreció su mano al joven Santiago

-¡¿Silvia?!, ¡¿La Silvia Valentine que toco ayer en el concierto del lado oeste de la ciudad?!-

-La misma, bueno, por lo menos antes del gran apagón-

-Ey Lincoln-la llamo Ronnie Ann en un susurro bastante bajo, pero ya que estaba bastante cerca el albino la escucho-¿De dónde la conoces?-

-Luna la conoció en un club y desde entonces se hicieron amigas-Lincoln prefirió no comentarle sobre los problemas que tuvo Luna para hacerse amiga de la de rockera, después de todo no era su culpa

-Mucho gusto, soy Bobby y ella es mi hermanita Ronnie-

Silvia poso su mirada ahora en la pequeña Ronnie, a la latina jamás le importo que tan grande fuese las personas nunca se sentiría intimidada, pero esta vez algo paso, la mirada de la chica era pesada, podría tener la estatura de Luna o un poco menos pero para Ronnie parecía un gigante, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar

-Hola-dijo fingiendo desinterés

-Hola pequeña-dijo amablemente, Ronnie por un momento se sintió tonta al tenerle miedo a alguien que le hablaba con un tono de voz bastante parecido al de Leni

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué saltaste como loca encima del auto?-

-Pues estaba pasando por aquí para recoger a unos amigos en el aeropuerto pero tal parece que a causa de una tormenta no pudieron llegar, así que estaba lista para irme a mi casa cuando los encontré, pero como había mucha gente se me hizo muy difícil alcanzarlos y cuando por fin los alcance ya estaban yéndose por lo que trate de llamar su atención de la manera más sutil posible-

-¿A eso le llamas sutil? Casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco, si asesinaba a alguien literalmente mi padre me mataría-

-Es la manera más sutil, es emmmm, ¡es la manera del Rock más sutil!-dijo haciendo las señas con sus manos de igual manera que los hacia Luna

-Además no creo que "literalmente" te mate Lori-

-Eso dices porque aun no te dejo ningún auto Lincoln, pero nosotros nos iremos primero a la casa de Ronnie y Bobby, tal vez luego iremos por tu casa-

-Oh no, yo iba a su casa de todas formas-

-¿A nuestra casa?-

-Sí, es que Luna, me llamo para reunirnos para ensayar una canción con mi colaboración-

-Lo siento, pero Luna está castigada y no puede-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-Dije que no-

-Por favor, te prometo que no te molestaremos-

Lincoln sabia que eso no iba a funcionar, Lori era firme cuando se trataba de imponer un castigo, nadie nunca la hizo cambiar de opinión-a excepción de papá y mama claro-

-Está bien-ante la mirada incrédula de Lincoln, Lori decidió poner en marcha nuevamente su auto-Literalmente, si descubro un rayon en el parabrisas te haré un pretzel humano-Silvia asintió frenéticamente a la par que la van salía del estacionamiento

* * *

Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente a la par que veía un objeto dirigirse hacia ella a gran velocidad, sabía que sería difícil cooperar con ella, por lo menos las primeras veces le había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que creía, no tuvo más opción que parar mientras sentía como el aire, era obvio que no podía seguirlo menos en su condición actual, estaba en un callejón abandonado entre un edificio empresarial y un restaurante de comida rápida, agradecía que no hubiera nadie

En estos momentos Lisa agradecía enormemente haber implementado mejoras en la armadura y una inteligencia artificial mejorada a base de identificación de voz por si era robado, presiono un botón en su reloj como el de Lynn pero este tenía otra función, mientras seguía presionándolo acerco su cara a su muñeca

-Comando de voz, código: 100200, prototipo A.R.E.S aterrice al lado del transmisor de voz actual-

- _Comando recibido_ _procediendo con las acciones solicitadas_ -una voz de mujer metálica salió del reloj que cargaba Lisa

Desde el accidente que hubo en su laboratorio secreto había sido estricta con respecto a la seguridad en la que su portadora estaba sujeta, cuando diseño la armadura lo había hecho reconsiderando los problemas físicos que podría acarrear el usar la armadura en una persona, mas todo era a base de una simulación, por lo que no sería completamente fiable, Lisa podría cometer errores pero ni ocasionaría errores que perjudiquen-gravemente- a las personas, mucho menos si se trataba de su familia

Lentamente escucho un ruido parecido al de un propulsor desde lo alto del cielo, de manera lenta y semi-sigilosa bajaba el armadura, ayudaba mucho que este tenga campo reflector de la luz visible del entorno haciéndolo casi indetectable

Prank

Las botas de hierro duro chocaron con el suelo soltando un leve sonido de un golpe, Lisa miro a la avanzada armadura que cayó a un lado suyo se acerco a ella a paso lento admirando cada detalle y agradeciendo que hasta ahora no obtuviese ningún daño-por lo menos ninguno visible- Lisa veía a su creación casi como una madre mira a su hijo que viene directo a sus brazos y volvió a acercar su cara a su muñeca repitiendo el mismo procedimiento

-Comando de voz, código: 100200 prototipo A.R.E.S proceda con la expulsión del usuario actual y vuelva a su estado base-

- _Comando de voz entendido, volviendo a estado base_ -mientras hablaba donde debería ir los ojos lanzaron un pequeño brillo rojizo

La armadura se compactaba lentamente en un pequeño reloj en la actual portadora de este

-¡Eso estuvo genial!-dijo Lynn alzando sus brazos al cielo y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, pero poco o nada parecía importarle-Ey Lis deberías de calmarte, no le paso nada-

-¿Nada?-Lisa en estos momentos deseo tener una función para dar una serie de choques eléctricos a su hermana cuando usase su reloj

Lynn era una de sus hermanas mas impulsivas, se dejaba dominar con facilidad por sus emociones, la encontró regresando de la cocina más sucia de lo que había estado esta mañana, cuando le dio de nuevo la armadura para que probase su modo de vuelo las cosas se salieron de control y por eso se refería a que a Lynn de repente se le antojo probar de mas su mejorada función de vuelo explorando toda Royal Woods, la cual resulto en una acción totalmente despreocupada y peligrosa ya que había riesgos que cualquiera la hubiese descubierto, aun con su nueva función de "invisibilidad" había riesgo de que su sistema fallase por la falta de energía, si faltaba energía en el traje primero se apagarían las funciones adicionales dejándola solo con el comando de vuelo durante un par de horas para que finalmente esta se apagase siendo solamente un traje de metal casi inservible

-Bueno-dijo levantándose y limpiándose un poco el polvo que de su clásica camisa roja-tal vez me pase un poco-

-¡No solo volaste desde nuestro patio, exponiendo todo nuestros planes sino que tuviste el atrevimiento de sobrevolar por media ciudad aun cuando no tenias el suficiente conocimiento básico de aerodinámica arriesgándote a ti y a cualquier civil que estuvo en tu camino-Lisa estaba exasperada por la actitud de Lynn pero no podía pedírselo a otra persona-"tal vez Lincoln o Luna, pero Luna era una versión más salvaje de Lynn sin la necesidad de entrar a golpes con las personas terminaría rompiendo , Lincoln en cambio tendría un poco mas noción de la importancia de la misión que le encomendé pero carecería de experiencia en combate, Lori en cambio no sería recomendado ya que podría optar por ignorarla o llamar a la policía, Leni estaba fuera de discusión y con las otras venia el mismo problema que con Lincoln"-Lisa pensó con amargura que tal vez no había pensado con mayor detenimiento los problemas y factores variables-vámonos antes que nuestras unidades paternas se den cuenta de nuestra larga ausencia y se preocupen-

Lynn asintió, no quería preocupar a sus padres mas de los que ya estaban, hasta Lori parecía más tensa desde que alguien se había infiltrado en su casa

-Si tomamos esta ruta llegaremos en un tiempo estimado de quince minu-Lisa sintió como una fuerza mayor, sintió como sus pies se despego del suelo, sentía como su propia camisa la ahorcaba ligeramente impidiéndole respirar, no entendía lo que pasaba, tenía que pensar rápido

Mientras Lynn estaba anonada con lo que acaba de presenciar, su mente quedo en blanco por unos segundos antes de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, sintió fuerte deseos de gritar pero decidió que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada

Delante de ella había un hombre de apuntando con una pistola a su hermanita pequeña la cual parecía tan confundida o más que ella misma, sintió sus dedos sudar masivamente mientras su boca y garganta se secaban, ganas de arrancarle a su hermanita de sus manos y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas se hizo presentes pero no era tonta, sabía que eso la mayor tontería que cometería

-¡Dame todas tus cosas ahora o esta pequeña se muere!-su tono de voz era duro

-"Puede que solo este provocando"-pensó, pero luego desecho la idea, no quería probarla si era verdad o no

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?!-el hombre se enderezo mientras apretaba con más fuerza su arma, el rostro afligido de su hermana fue suficiente para mortificar aun mas a Lynn-¡dame ese reloj! ¡Ahora pequeña perra!-el hombre acaricio el gatillo tentando a la deportista a salir corriendo hasta él y taclearlo

Pero de nuevo nada serviría más que condenar a su hermanita

-Bien, solo…..solo déjala-murmuro con pesar mientras se acercaba a aquel hombre con paso tembloroso, nunca se sintió tan insegura en su vida-"no puedo dejar que la lastime"-

Fue acercando su mano a su reloj mientras extendía su brazo hacia aquel hombre, no fue sino segundos después de que Lynn acerco su mano al reloj y presiono un botón que de entendió lo que pasaba

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Lisa no reacciono rápido conforme a la situación, tardo mucho más de lo que su prodigiosa y superior mente podía procesar la información

Lynn había activado el traje y saltado furiosamente contra aquel hombre que se sorprendió de lo que sucedió, jamás vio el puño metálico de Lynn golpeándole tan fuerte la mandíbula que sintio como se la rompía junto a alguno de sus dientes, sintió una oleada de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras su boca se llenaba de su propia sangre, retrocedió violentamente soltando a la pequeña genio, no pudo evitar tambalear hacia atrás para luego caer al piso con la vista totalmente borrosa, todo empezó a ponerse oscuro, su mente estaba en blanco, finalmente cayo noqueado contra el duro y sucio piso del callejón

Lisa al verse libre del agarre de aquel hombre salió corriendo detrás de su hermana lo más rápido que pudo

Lynn miraba con rabia a aquel hombre frente a él, aun no estaba satisfecha, quería seguir golpeándolo hasta que su cara no fuese reconocible para nadie, pero ahora lo principal era ver que su hermana estuviese bien

-¡¿Estas bien Lisa?!-empezó a revisarle de atrás hacia adelante, de arriba abajo buscando alguna herida por más superficial que sea

-Descuida unidad fraterna denominada Lynn, mi estado físico es aceptable y sin ningún daño a parte de la leve marca en mi cuello-dijo Lisa con su típico tono frio y desinteresado

-¿Qué marca?-Lisa descubrió el cuello de su camisa verde mostrando las marcas rojas a causa de que el asaltante la ahorcaba ligeramente con su propia camisa-¡Lo voy a matar!, ¡Juro que-Lisa la habia interrumpido poniendo sus manos encima de su boca con prisa

Su hermana la cayo al instante que escucho unos pasos venir hacia el callejón

-Vámonos-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos del callejón

-¿Eh? Pero puede ser un policía-

-No confió en los policías, lo más probable que sea su compañero o te lleven a ti por daño excesivo-Los asaltantes no actuaban solos y sería muy sospechoso que convenientemente uno se presentara delante de ellas

-¿Qué? Pero yo solo nos defendía no puede-

-Vamonos-repitio esta vez no espero ninguna negativa y arrastro a su hermana la cual se dejaba llevar a regañadientes por la pequeño genio

Lynn se sentía bastante insegura de todo, podía explicarle a la policía que fue en defensa propia, pero lo que decía Lisa resonaba en su mente ¿Y si de verdad había un cómplice?, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por su hermana menor ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo herido?, no, tal vez la lleven a una correccional cuando vean que hirieron a un policía sin pruebas de nada, resoplo con fastidio y siguió su camino

* * *

-Y aquí estamos de vuelta a casa-dijo Lori estacionando la Van cerca de su casa

Luego de dejar a Bobby y Ronnie Ann acomodar sus cosas en su casa, Lori decidió ir a su propio hogar para luego planear la cita y recuperar el tiempo perdido

-Así que esta es su casa, es bastante linda-Lincoln casi podía sentir el sarcasmo palpar en su tono pero decidió ignorarlo

-Espera a que entremos-dijo Lori bajándose de la Van

Silvia se bajo también pero en eso se encontraron con nadie más que Lana cubierta de mugre y lodo siguiendo a Charles, se detuvo en exabrupto al notar la apariencia de un extraño

-Hola pequeña-dijo Silvia

Lana en cambio se quedo mirando expectante a la rockera, hasta que una sonrisa surco sus labios

-Hola, soy Lana Loud, experta en animales y futura veterinaria, mira hasta Hops parece feliz-cuando toco su cabeza noto que le faltaba su característica gorra-Oye ¿Dónde esta?-

-Groooak-

Lana volteo hacia donde estaba el sonido, venia de la gorra de Lana que se encontraba un par de metros lejos de ella, la gorra se alejaba dando grandes saltos

-¡Hops espera! Lo lamento, es muy tímida, te la presentare otro día-fue directamente por su gorra, está en respuesta se alejaba más rápido al sentir la presencia de alguien persiguiéndolo

-Tu hermanita es tan adorable, yo siempre quise tener una hermana menor, ¿Hay una fiesta en tu casa?-se podían escuchar muchos ruidos dentro de la casa

-Algo así-dijo Lori abriendo la puerta de su casa dejando pasar a su invitada

Al llegar todo parecía normal, lo más normal que podía ser con Lola y Luna viendo una telenovela, hasta que Luna se percato de la llegada de sus hermanos y la visita

-Hola hermanos y Silvia, lista para el rock-dijo parándose

-Cuando quieras amiga-

Luna se volteo hacia Lincoln-Por cierto hermano, te espera una sorpresa en la cocina-dijo guiñándole el ojo y yéndose con Silvia

-Nos vemos torpe, yo iré a hablar con Bobby-dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular

Lincoln lanzo un pesado suspiro, desde que había derrotado a aquel parasito extraño había querido acostarse en su cama y dormir toda la tarde y noche que le quedaba, pero la verdad es que lo que Luna lo había dejado con mucha curiosidad, camino perezosamente hasta la cocina solo para encontrarse a una sonriente Leni con la cara parcialmente cubierta de crema, frente a ella había un plato cubierto con una servilleta

-Hola Linky, mira lo que te hice-dijo destapando alegremente el plato

En el había un trozo de pastel de lo que Lincoln pudo identificar como chocolate

-¿Un pastel? Pero no es mi cumpleaños o algún día festivo-

-Yo lo hice como disculpa por haberte dejado solo con Lori-dijo con un poco de tristeza

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-según recordaba su hermana no era muy buena cocinando o siguiendo la receta de los libros

-Bueno, Luna, luan, Lynn y Lucy me ayudaron también-

-¿Y donde están?-

-Creo que Luan está arriba bañándose, Lynn fue con Lisa parece que ella quería ir al parque o algo y Lucy dijo que tenía un recital con Haiku y que vendrá más tarde-

-Bueno, después de pasar toda la mañana ayudando a Lori creo que me vendría bien-dijo agarrando el trozo de pastel

-Había mas pero las demás se lo comieron-Lincoln le dirigió una mirada curiosa-y yo también comí un poco-dijo un poco apenada

Lincoln no dijo nada y miro al pastel, si Luan lo había tocado entonces había peligro de que le pusiera algo, aunque ella prefería lanzarlos que comerlos

-¿No tiene nada raro verdad?-pregunto mirando sospechosamente el postre que tenía en sus manos

-¿No te gusta Linky? Lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo-dijo le desanimaba un poco que a su hermano no le gustase su comida

Lincoln sabía que no tenia oportunidad de ganar contra la carita triste de su hermana, hundió los dientes en ese pastel, tan pronto lo hizo sintió otro sabor aparte del chocolate, era el de vainilla, a Lincoln la verdad no le gustaba mucho el de vainilla pero esta vez combinado con el chocolate era buena

-Cielos Leni ñom esta rica ñom ñom-dijo entre mordiscos-sabes si te deja de gustar de ser modelo podrías hacer postres-

Leni se sintió feliz ante el comentario de su hermano-Lincoln sabes que nunca me dejare de interesar pero me alegra que te guste-se levanto de la mesa con una sonrisa-ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer varios vestidos que me pidió Lola-sin más se fue de la cocina

Lincoln siguió su ejemplo y subió a su habitación terminándose el trozo de pastel no pudo notar que el brillo de algo llamase su atención, era el brillo de uno de los muchos trofeos en la repisa a Lincoln no le hubiese importando pero hoy parecía que estaban ahí justamente con el propósito de burlarse de él

De pronto comenzó a sentir como su interior ardía y sus intestinos se removían pero ¿Por qué?, no era como si ellas lo pusieran a propósito ¿verdad? no era como si toda su vida hubiese sido usado y a veces ignorado, bueno, tal vez con más frecuencia de lo que hubiera deseado, el brillo incesante de aquellos trofeos lo enfureció aun mas, miro su propia vitrina

-" _Vacía_ "-

Bueno, había un trofeo pero ver aquel premio de cartón hecho por sus hermanas lo hizo sentir bastante mal, prácticamente tenia escrito "sigue intentándolo", no tenía ningún talento en realidad ¿De que servía la magia si ni siquiera podría tener el respeto o admiración de sus hermanas?, pero eso podía cambiar, inclusive también podría hacer que las cosas con Ronnie Ann cambien una vez más, le demostraría que esta vez si estaba preparado para estar con ella, en su reflejo noto que tenía un poco de crema de chocolate en la cara, lo lamio y fue como si un rayo lo golpease en la cabeza.

Sus hermanas lo querían, prueba de ello era el pastel que alguna de ellas le habían hecho y ese premio hecho por sus hermanas significaba que les importaba, dejo de pensar en eso ya no tenía caso y se fue a su habitación, se tiro como un costal de papas en su cama y sin ningún tipo de resistencia se dejo llevar por el sueño

-"Oye"-un murmuro que fácilmente podía ser ignorado se hizo presente-"¿sentiste eso?"-

-"Claro que lo hice, prácticamente ya ni siquiera se esfuerza en ocultarse"-la voz de la maga parecía enojada

-"¿Qué haremos?, tu eres experta en estos temas"-

-"Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer Sif, de alguna forma se logro colar de mi, un error bastante tonto de mi parte"-su tono de enojo se hizo más palpable

-"No te castigues a ti misma Schierke, yo tampoco lo note hasta esta mañana"-

-"Pero soy yo quien estuvo más tiempo, esto le tomo mucho en crecer, tuve que haberme dado cuenta antes"-

-"Seguro que todo sale bien, digo le enseñaste bien y si algo se sale de control, siempre podremos interferir"-

-"¿Hasta cuanto podremos?, yo sigo débil y tú no puedes acceder a ese punto"-

-"Interferiremos en lo que podamos para brindarle apoyo y ayuda, de todas formas para eso estamos aquí"-esta vez nadie dijo nada

Solo restaba esperar lo mejor


	9. Corrupcion

Sintió una sensación de calidez recorrer su rostro, la sensación genero molestia en el, pero lo peor fue al abrir los ojos, un destello de luz potente lo cegó unos momentos de tal forma que sus ojos ardieron y lo invadió el deseo de volver a cerrarlo otra hora, pero de todas formas los incesantes sonidos que venían en la planta baja lo devolvían a la realidad, a veces Lincoln se preguntaba si los incesantes sonidos de su familia terminarían

Pero no serian ellos si no hicieran tanto ruido, un ruido que siempre le sonaría familiar, fácil de acostumbrarse a él luego de tantos años de vivir en esa casa.

Bajo sin muchos ánimos de la cama, no se sentía tan bien como habría creído que lo dejaría el sueño, pero ya no podía volver a los dominios de Morfeo –no porque no quisiese sino porque no podía-, abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba solo para ser sorprendido por un ataque aéreo de una cubeta ubicada encima de su puerta, el contenido se vertió totalmente sobre el mojándolo totalmente

-¡Luan!-grito con enfado, aun podía sentir como las gotas caían desde su cabello hasta pasar por sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla, sentía su ropa pegarse a su cuerpo incomodándolo bastante

Detrás de la puerta se asomo una sonriente Luan

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? Parece que estas muy "mojado" conmigo-dijo riéndose de su propio chiste

-Si jaja muy graciosa, ahora si me disculpas voy al baño-dijo con sarcasmo

El albino vio detrás de su hermana, vio aliviado que el baño estaba desocupado, paso a un lado de la comediante solo para tropezar cuando tropezó con la pierna de Luan la cual puso apropósito, Lincoln al caer estrepitosamente al piso se golpeo la cara y la nariz

-Parece que "caíste" de la ganas de ir baño-y nuevamente se rio de su propio chiste

-¿Oye porque hiciste eso?-dijo sobándose la nariz, la cual estaba roja-no fue divertido-

-No es mi culpa que no tengas sentido del humor Linc, deberías de comprarte un sentido del humor, tal vez por eso Ronnie Ann te dejo-y sin más se fue escaleras abajo

Lincoln mientras tanto estaba blanco.

Ese había sido un golpe bastante bajo, tanto que no solo destruyo los ánimos de Lincoln sino que hizo que las ganas de volver a la cama se hicieran más fuertes, aguantando las ganas de ir abajo y gritarle tantas cosas como podía de su hermana, fue al baño, luego hablaría seriamente con Luan, apenas iba a cerrar la puerta alguien más entro, lo saco bruscamente

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me sacas del baño?-

Lori lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía su teléfono

-Bobby y yo tendremos una cita dentro de una hora, como no quiero verme desarreglada tomare un baño relajante antes de la cita-

-Eso esta bien, pero te olvidaste de algo-

-¿De que?-

-De que yo estaba en ese baño primero-

-Y tú te olvidaste de que soy la mayor y tengo asuntos muchos más importantes que hacer así que aguántate-dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta

Lincoln resoplo aguantando las ganas de tirar abajo la puerta a base de golpes-dudaba seriamente que realmente se caiga pero con tan solo romperlo un poco valdría la pena-con una gran acumulación de aire en su pecho bajo hasta la sala, sonrió para sí mismo al notar que no había nadie más, se adentro con el mayor sigilo para no llamar la atención de más gente, no estaba de humor para nada excepto despegar su mente, prendió la televisión alegrándose que mostrase su programa favorito, ARRRGGGH!, sin duda era su programa favorito por excelencia, estaba tan absorto en la televisión que no pudo notar como otra de sus hermanas se sentaba a su lado interrumpiéndolo

-¡¿Qué hay hermano?!-dijo tocando su guitarra causando un sonido estridente

-¡Luna!-dijo casi saltando del sofá al techo como si fuese un gato-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-¿Qué no es? ¡Toco mi solo de guitarra!-dijo volviendo a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas, esta vez tocándolo mucho mas fuerte

Lincoln sintió el mundo temblar de la misma descontrolada manera que con su cuerpo, el zumbido no tardo en apoderarse de sus oídos por unos segundos, segundos que pensó que se había quedado sordo pero para su buena suerte su audición volvió

-Luna, estoy viendo la televisión, así que ¿Por qué no mejor te vas al garaje a tocar?-no la callaría por completo pero si lo suficientemente lejos para que su música no dañe sus oídos

-Lo siento hermano, pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto exasperado

-Porque no quiero, aquí estoy más cómoda, ¿Por qué no mejor apagas la televisión? Me corta la inspiración-

-¿Y porque debería de hacer eso?-

-Porque yo por lo menos tengo algo que presumir-

¿Qué?

-Digo, mírate hermano, yo a tu edad ya sabía hacer algo, tu solo te acuestas en tu cama en ropa interior, en serio amigo, eso es patético, ya sé porque mamá y papa nos prefieren antes que a ti-dijo con total calma mientras seguía tocando su guitarra

Lincoln nuevamente se había quedado en blanco ese día, tenía la boca abierta en una mueca de sorpresa e indignación total.

Nunca le habían hablado de forma tan dura, por lo menos no sus hermanas

En silencio, se fue del lugar con su orgullo más destrozado con el que había venido y con la cara roja intentando frenar el enorme grito de furia que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta e iba dirigido a Luna, al final eso le acarrearía más problemas de los que ya estaba teniendo

Esta vez estaba seguro que sus defensas emocionales habían sido casi destruidas, las palabras de Luna lo hicieron sentir insignificante y poco valorado, era la misma sensación que tuvo momentos antes con Luan, Lincoln no sabía lo ocurría con sus hermanas, de repente se comportaban muy frívolas con él, ¿Había hecho algo? No recordaba haber hecho nada malo, por lo menos no como cuando había intervenido con el protocolo que sus hermanas inventaron, pero no era su culpa, ninguna de sus hermanas le dijo sobre el protocolo o por lo menos, ni mucho menos incluirlo a él, en realidad la mayoría de las veces que organizaban alguna actividad, siempre lo dejaban excluido de cualquier asunto a no ser que fuera para su propio beneficio, pero ahora lo único que quería era salir de la casa a tomar aire fresco y hablar con Clyde, ahora tenía que ser sumamente sigiloso para salir

-¡Lincoln!-

Muy tarde

Su hermana menor Lola había aparecido con su típica sonrisa llena de confianza, detrás de la cual Lincoln sabía que ocultaba un plan para cumplir con sus oscuras intenciones, las cuales casi siempre consistía en consentirla en todos sus caprichos

-¿Qué quieres Lola? Hoy estoy muy cansado para jugar-y no mentía estaba bastante cansado del trato que estaba teniendo por sus hermanas mayores, esperaba que las menores fueran diferentes

-Hoy estoy teniendo una fiesta de té en mi habitación y quiero que tú seas mi mayordomo-

-¿No podía ser otra persona? De verdad estoy muy cansado-

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado con las demás? Todas están muy ocupadas para ayudarme así que no te queda de otra-dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Lincoln no le quedaba de otra que seguirla y jugar con ella, no quería hacerla enojar, podía ser muy persuasiva si no lograba obtener lo que quería

Sin ganas la siguió hasta llegar a su habitación, al hacerlo pudo ver como sus muñecas y animales de felpa estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, Lola tranquilamente se sentó en una mesa que estaba en el centro

-Me alegra que todas estén reunidas aquí-dirigió su vista hacia el oso de felpa-señor oso ¿no quieres un poco de te?-Lola aplaudió dos veces

Lincoln no tardo en agarrar la bandeja falsa debajo de la taza de té, fue deprisa a ofrecer la taza de té falsa enfrente de Lola casi como si fuese un perro entrenado por su amo durante años, delicadamente como si fuese una princesa de verdad alzando su dedo meñique y fingiendo sorber su contenido, a Lincoln le parecía tierno cuando Lola o Lana jugaban con sus muñecos de felpa, la misma sensación de cuando Lana jugaba con los animales, podía ser sucia pero eso no le quitaba lo adorable, tal no todo en el día sería tan malo

-¡Pfffff!-

Y de nuevo se equivoco, pudo sentir la pesada y amarga mirada de Lola dirigida únicamente hacia él, Lincoln podía ver el fuego en la mirada de la pequeña princesa de la familia

-¡Este café sabe asqueroso! ¿Quién te crees para darle a una princesa como yo una taza de té tan horrible como esta?-

Lincoln se sentía conmocionado, no llego ni hace cinco minutos y ya Lola no solo le había gritado sino que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, siempre fue bastante egocéntrica y consentida pero esto llego a otros extremos

-¡Pero fuiste el café es imaginario!-sabia que discutir con Lola sobre el té imaginario era lo menos lógico que podía hacer entre tantas cosas, pero por naturaleza tuvo que defenderse a si mismo

-¡No importa! La princesa nunca debe tener nada menos que lo mejor y más exquisito, ahora ¡pídeme perdón!-dijo señalando su dedo hacia el albino de manera acusatorio

-No voy a disculparme contigo por servirte un te imaginario Lola-dijo firme

-¡Hazlo ahora o juro que te haré la vida imposible!-lanzo un grito furioso contra el albino

Lincoln intento ignorarla inclusive bajo la bandeja y salió directamente de la habitación solo para ser retenido por Lola que lo miraba con los ojos mas filosos que pudiera tener en esos momentos

-Hazlo o juro que les contare a todos sobre que asuntos estas metido hermanito-

-¿Asuntos? ¿De qué asuntos te refieres?- Lincoln pensó por un segundo, en ese segundo pensó lo peor, si se tratase del libro entonces estaría en grandes problemas, desde que todo empezó quería decirle a su familia sobre el libro, la magia y los monstruos, estaba seguro de que Lucy estaría pegada a él cómo chicle si lo decía, pero si se los decía los metería de lleno al peligro

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, discúlpate o le diré a todos que sabes usar magia-

No le quedaba otra opción

Lincoln trago su orgullo por cuarta vez en este día, ahora sabía desde el principio que no podía gritarle a su hermana

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué?-puso sus manos alrededor de su oído-no te escucho-

Lola no se lo pondría fácil, jamás lo hacía y si seguía sin disciplina jamás lo haría, no era para menos, esas costosas y ridículas tiaras que tenia eran prueba de ello, si bien eran comprados con el dinero de sus concursos de bellezas, eso no disminuiría los masivos gastos que tenía una familia con once hijos, mas las mascotas, pero siempre habría dinero para las exigencias de sus hijas, desde el celular último modelo de Lori, los múltiples instrumentos, los muchos balones de Lynn, los libros de Lucy y Lisa y por ultimo pero no menos importante, exigencias de Lola, sus padres siempre estarían disponibles para las necesidades de sus hermanas

Pero no las de el

-Lo siento-dijo en un tono más alto soltándolo casi de manera dolorosa, no por nada su orgullo estaba herido en esos momentos

-Eso pensé-y sin más se fue dejando solo al albino

Lincoln de verdad quería gritar en estos momentos, sentía como una oleada de rabia presionaba su pecho para poder salir en un poderoso grito, pero se resistió ya podría gritar en su habitación contra su almohada y forzarse a dormir hasta la hora de la cena, empezó a caminar directo a su habitación a encerrarse en su cómoda y necesitada privacidad

Pero el destino de verdad podía ser un impredecible

-¡AAHH!-por un segundo Lincoln sintió como mundo giraba y quedaba boca abajo, tardo tres segundos en procesar lo que le había pasado

-¡Y Lynn la terrible vuelve a ganar la pelea de peso mundial!-dijo su hermana deportista animadamente

-Ugh, ok Lynn, felicidades, pero estoy tan cansado para jugar contigo que dormiré hasta mañana-de verdad no quería saber nada de nadie

-Oh vamos Lincoln ¿no creerás de verdad que estoy jugando contigo?-

-¿No?-pregunto extrañado

-No, nada mas e estoy usando para liberar mi estrés-dijo con suma naturalidad-no eres mas que un saco de boxeo viviente-

-¿Qué?-Lincoln volvió a sentir esa presión en su corazón, temía que fuera un ataque cardiaco

-Oh vamos Lincoln ¿De verdad crees que me atrevería a practicar con alguien tan débil y sin talento como tú?-sus palabras eran hirientes y malévolas, tanto como para destruir parte de la autoestima de Lincoln-no me pondría nunca al mismo nivel de una niñita que sigue durmiendo con su conejo de peluche-

-¿Así? Por lo menos no soy una bravucona-podría decir muchas cosas peores pero no pudo si quiera seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido por la fuerza del puño de su hermana directo en su nariz, Lincoln retrocedió por la fuerza del puñetazo mientras se sostenía la cara, podía sentir la sangre tratando de escapar entre sus dedos y manchando su camisa naranja

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera aguantaste un golpe, la gente tiene razón al considerarte el Loud más débil de todos, por esa razón hasta nuestras hermanitas te intimidan y usan-Lynn también siguió su propio camino

Lincoln esta vez no fue tan fuerte y dejo escapar un par de sollozos mientras caminaba lentamente hasta al fin llegar a su habitación, desde que salió solo fue ridiculizado y humillado por sus hermanas y eso que no tomo ni una hora desde que salió de su habitación, se recostó en la puerta tratando de controlarse , su respiración se dificultaba cada vez más, ¿Por qué lo trataban así?, se sentía bastante triste y dolido por las palabras de sus hermanas, pero en parte era cierto, no tenia ningún talento que pudiese hacer que su hermana lo respeten y alegrar a sus padres, sentía que en estos momentos su habitación era el único lugar seguro de sus hermanas, pero sabía que como muchas veces no respetarían su privacidad y entrarían sin esperar nada, levanto la visa aun con las manos cubiertas por la sangre y miro al libro que estaba sobre su escritorio

-"Se acabo"-pensó enojado mientras se acercaba y agarraba el libro

Lincoln miro entre pagina y pagina algo que lo ayudase, ahora con el libro en sus manos podía ser mucho más listo, fuerte, más resistente, podría ser más carismático e inclusive más popular, ahora tenía miles de hechices bajo su mano, podía ser una versión mejor, una versión mejor que todas sus hermanas

Ahora ellas tendrían envidia de él, ya no sería el débil, ni el conejillo de indias, ni un sirviente, ni un objetivo de bromas o la persona a quien pueden someter a su antojo, haría lo que quisiese y cuando quisiese

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente para cerrar el libro, todo esto era una tontería no podía desquitarse con sus hermanas solo porque estaban siendo malas con él, aun estaba bastante molesto y dudaba que hablase con ellas en un buen tiempo, no podía usar el libro de hechizos en ellas podía ser peligroso, ¿En que estaba pensando? Se tiro en la cama, tan pronto lo hizo un par de brazos de metal se extendieron desde debajo de su cama y lo retuvieron, Lincoln trato de moverse desesperadamente pero lo tenían firmemente agarrado

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué sucede?!-Lincoln volvió a poner más resistencia, sentía como el agarre lo apretaba fuertemente y temía que le dejen marca, otros dos brazos se extendieron desde abajo y lo retuvieron desde las piernas

Lincoln entro en pánico, estaba asustado de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño, ¿tal vez alguien irrumpió en su casa? Ya lo habían hecho, otra vez solo demostraría lo fácil que era meterse en una casa ajena,.

Justo cuando pensaba en usar su energía para fortalecer sus brazos y romper aquellos brazos que lo retenían, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su puerta abrirse seguido de una serie de pasos, levanto lo mas que pudo la cabeza para ver a su pequeña hermanita acercándose a él, una luz de esperanza ilumino la mente de Lincoln

-¡Lisa! ¡Qué bien que estas aquí! ¡Desátame! ¡Alguien me retuvo en mi cama!-dijo alterado y apresurado

-Interesante, el espécimen número seis aun no dedujo quien fue la responsable de inmovilizarlo, pero aun así predecible y un poco decepcionante-dijo acercándose cada vez a Lincoln hasta que llego a un lado de el

Debajo de la cama saco un aparato parecido a un casco pero era de metal y tenía un tres focos alargados de color rojo recorriéndolo desde lo ancho, lo puso en la cabeza de su hermano mientras este aun se trataba de resistir

-¡Lisa! Recuerda que mamá y papá te prohibieron hacer experimento con nosotros-dijo en estado de pánico

Lisa se acomodo las gafas mirando desinteresadamente a Lincoln-Veras unidad familiar fraterna, como ya he dicho mi conocimiento sirve como auxiliar y guía para el avance de la humanidad, no puedo permitir que algo tan trivial como la prohibición de la unidad materna por temor a lesionar o herir a los demás especímenes me detenga en mi labor-dijo con voz monótona mientas ajustaba la correa que pasaba por el mentón de Lincoln evitando que el casco se cayese-este experimento me ayudara a encontrar la fuerte de esas raras energías que producen tu cuerpo, al menos así sabré si es producida por alguna reacción en tus ondas cerebrales-¿Lisa sabia acerca de que podía usar magia?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto con nerviosismo si lo sabía entonces debía protegerla o algún monstruo podría dañarla

-Hace unos días capte una particular señal que provenía de ti ahora si dejar de interrumpirme empezare con este experimente, tal vez te duela un poco-

-Pero….somos familia, no debes dañarnos-

Lisa lo miro detalladamente con esos fríos ojos que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, Lincoln se preguntaba como Lucy y Lisa podrían tener esa mirada tan vacía y carente de sentimientos, como si todos a su alrededor fuesen nada, como si no fuesen niñas que no superaban los cinco años de edad

-No me importa-dijo con una voz tan helada que Lincoln se paralizo por un momento, se negaba a creer que esta era su pequeña hermana-seres de mente y raciocinio inferiores y de mentes débiles nunca supondrán un mínimo interés de mi parte, menos de un espécimen tan ignorante y subdesarrollado como tú, velo de este modo Lincoln a partir de ahora contribuirás con la humanidad siendo el espécimen y primer paciente en tener una fuente de energía que pueda usarse en beneficio para la humanidad-de su bolsillo saco control con varios botones, nuevamente Lincoln negó que aquella niña frente a el sea la niña a la cual vio nacer con entusiasmo y cariño, aquellas palabras eran crueles, Lincoln sabia que Lisa lo veía como una persona no tan inteligente como ella pero no pensaba que lo viese como un tonto o alguien desechable, siempre pensó que bajo ese frio exterior había una pequeña niña llena de cariño y preocupación por su familia-Muy bien, probando escaneo de ondas cerebrales con el extractor de energía acumulada, prueba uno-presiono un botón de color verde, los focos del cascos se encendieron al mismo tiempo

Fiizzzzzzzzzzzz

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Lincoln sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, Lincoln se removía y agitaba con violencia, el dolor que sentía casi lo deja noqueado, fue casi un minuto entero, pero para Lincoln le parecía una hora de completa tortura-Lisa por favor-decía mientras unas lagrimas se infiltraban por sus ojos mientras el dispositivo se apagaba

-¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad? Este tiene que ser el mayor honor y felicidad de un ser de intelecto inferior como tú, ayudar a la humanidad a prosperar siendo un conejillo de indias es más de lo que alguien con tu intelecto lograra alcanzar, según el extractor de energía acumulada aun te queda mucha energía para sacar-dijo mirando una pequeña pantalla en el casco-cuando este al cien por ciento por fin obtendré la forma de ser reconocida por todo el mundo y tener un premio nobel-volvió a apretar el botón

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Lincoln lanzo un grito desgarrador al sentir de nuevo como la electricidad lo invadía sin piedad por todo el cuerpo, su cabeza dolía tanto como si fuese atacado por látigos, las lagrimas caían fuertemente dejando su marca en las mejillas del albino

Tenía que hacer algo o dentro de unos minutos estaría más frito que la chuleta de cerdo que preparo su padre esa mañana, esta vez no se detendría a pensar, fortaleció sus brazos y con un poco de fuerza logro zafarse del agarre de los brazos metálicos para luego quitarse la correa de seguro y lanzar el cascos lejos de él, con un estirón de sus piernas logro salir del agarre de los otros dos brazos metálicos.

Salto de la cama para mirar a quien había sido artífice de su dolor esos últimos minutos, sentía una rabia increíble dirigida hacia la prodigio de la familia, en estos momentos sin pensarlo dos veces levanto su brazo y apunto a Lisa la cual se encontraba impasible, sin ningún atisbo de culpa o miedo en su inquebrantable mirada, Lincoln llego a odiarla solo por eso

-Lincoln deja de jugar y vuelve a ponerte el casco, ambos sabemos que no intentaras atacarme-

Lincoln no obedeció, empezó a dirigir lentamente el mana hacia su brazo, no podía pensar con claridad solo sabía que quería hacer pagar a Lisa y darle una lección, nadie debía meterse con él, jamás la molesto con sus experimentos-bueno, una vez rompió su trabajo pero fue un accidente- el era el mayor, podía ser todo el genio que quisiese pero aun así ella tenía que respetarlo, su respiración se contuvo dentro de su pecho mientras su mirada se endurecía, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos

-Vete-ordeno con gran ira reprimida

-Sabía que no atacarías, como siempre tienes miedo de afrontar la verdad aunque es innegable-

Lincoln no respondió estaba harto de todo el maltrato que sufrió apenas hace unos minutos se acerco a su hermana para echarla de su habitación pero en ese momento cuando Lincoln agarro a Lisa de sus hombros, todo se volvió oscuro para Lincoln, no podía ver absolutamente nada, desesperadamente trato abrir la puerta pero mientras más caminaba mas se daba cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, cuando se canso empezó a hiperventilares, miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarlo

-¿Sif?-trato de llamar a su familiar pero luego de dos minutos en total silencio se dio cuenta que no vendría-¿Schierke?-el mismo resultado, a este paso le daría un ataque cardiaco-aunque tendría que estar acostumbrado a eso-

-¿H-Hola?-los nervios lo invadían, su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente unos momentos

La única respuesta a su pregunta eran el sonido de unas pisadas firmes desde lo lejos, Lincoln sentía que estaba acorralado pero por instinto empezó a correr en cualquier dirección sin saber si realmente si se alejaba de lo que se estaba acercando a el

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-el terror lo invadía en cada momento que las pisadas se oian mas cerca de él, si lo que mostraban las películas de terror era real-y rezaba porque no-algo lanzaría un grito desgarrador para que luego algo lo matase

Cuando no pudo correr más se agarro el pecho mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, aquello que lo seguía se acercaba a paso lento y seguro, Lincoln sentía como el sudor bajaba por su frente como una cascada, levanto el brazo y de rápidos movimientos lanzo tantas flechas como le fuese posible no sabía si le daba pero el leve brillo que emitía le daba un toque de calma pero a la vez miedo de encontrarse cara a cara con lo que lo perseguía, finalmente los pasos dejaron de sonar, pudo tranquilizarse unos segundos antes de sentir como algo se paraba detrás de el, no podía verlo o escucharlo pero lo sentía, era más alto que Lincoln, tenía miedo de voltear y encontrarse un rostro deforme o un monstruo, aunque esto no lo impactaría tanto, ver a un monstruo nuevo no le hacía gracias, volteo y miro a un punto delante de él hacia lo alto, repentinamente la luz cubrió toda la sola, cuando se mostro la identidad de quien perseguía a Lincoln se rebeló por el brillo, el albino sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo.

Era otro parasito, pero casi parecía un agente de la calamidad, su piel era del mismo tono que las sombras y más oscuro que el cabello de Lucy, sus ojos destellaban en un brillo malicioso, se veía desnutrido y casi en los huesos, sus dientes sobresalían con total facilidad de su boca de manera deforme, era alto y tenía que bajar la cabeza para mirar a Lincoln fijamente, estaba quieto, totalmente quieto, tanto que Lincoln pensó que era más una estatua que un ser viviente, pero se mecía de un lado a otro, Lincoln juraba que hasta la brisa del viento podría destruirlo

-Muy bien Lincoln, solo tienes que derrotarlo, no parece tan difícil-al ver como la piel se aferraba a los huesos de sus costillas pensó en el parasito azul y parte de su confianza se fue a la basura, pero no había tiempo para dudar

Se alejo un poco para luego disparar varias flechas, iban con rapidez y ferocidad hacia su enemigo el cual estaba inmutable, solo bastaba unas míseras pulgadas para terminar perforando la piel de aquel monstruos

Crack

Crack

Crack

Pero antes de siquiera rozar a su objetivo las flechas parecían chocar con una pared invisible y dura rompiéndose en el aire y deshaciéndose en un montón de partículas que surcaban los aires para desaparecer en algún punto lejano

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-inspecciono a aquel monstruo el cual ni siquiera parecía querer atacarlo, eso lejos de tranquilizarlo lo puso nervioso, ninguno espero para atacarlo, lo hicieron apenas lo vieron-No me rendiré, tengo que derrotarlo y salir de aquí-

Lincoln concentro su energía vital en sus brazos fortaleciéndolos bastantes, el leve resplandor verde se podía ver alrededor de Lincoln, este se puso en posición y con todas sus fuerzas cargo contra aquel monstruo, justo cuando estaba a centímetros de chocar con él, lanzo su puño con fuerza dispuesto a pulverizarlo

Prank

En vez del resultado esperado el puño de Lincoln al igual que las flechas choco contra una pared invisible, tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor al sentir su puño contra una pared de acero casi fracturándole la mano, el brillo verde se volvió levemente más brillante, se agarro la muñeca tratando de contener el dolor, el cual desapareció en unos minutos, Lincoln volteo la mirada de nuevo a aquel monstruo, se arrepintió de hacerlo, tan pronto como lo hizo este ya lo miraba fijamente, sin mover ningún musculo, como si fuese un depredador dispuesto a esperar lo que fuese necesario para conseguir su tan ansiada presa, pensó que tal vez podía correr pero ¿Hacia dónde? Solo tenía un enorme espacio en blanco era lo que le esperaba, además había riesgo de que lo atacase por la espalda y asesinarlo, lo mejor ahora era descubrir una forma de pasar sus defensas y destruirlo

-Muy bien, no me queda de otra que poner el plan C, usar la ultima técnica de magia que se, salir de aquí y tratar de no imaginarme de nuevo a este tipo durante el resto de mi vida-

Esta vez Lincoln concentro el mana en su mano y pensó en la forma que quería darle, de su mano salió una lanza de color azul transparente, aun tenía que aprender más sobre cómo usar su lanza pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por eso, finalmente con sus pies apoyados con firmeza en el suelo para mayor fuerza al impactar, Lincoln ataco rápidamente al monstruo, con los mismo resultados , pero no se rindió, esta vez volvió a atacarlo varias veces, harto de no conseguir atravesar su escudo invisible, fortaleció otra vez sus brazos y lanzo una última estocada hacia aquel monstruo

Prank

-¡Mier-se tapo rápidamente la boca por inercia, suspiro al darse cuenta de que no era necesario-¿Eh?-

Aquel monstruo movía su pecho de forma exagerada, inflándola y desinflándola repetidamente, hasta que paró en seco y volvió a mirar fijamente a Lincoln, de nuevo se sentía incomodo

-Bien basta, no sé lo que seas pero te aseguro que-

- **¿Lo que soy?** -

Lincoln se quedo congelado

Esa cosa le respondió, su voz era pesada, profunda y hacia un pequeño eco, Lincoln no pudo recordar el sentimiento de pavor que tuvo cuando se enfrento por primera vez a los agentes de la calamidad por su enorme parecido con los gestos humanos, solo que este era uno totalmente parecido

-¿Q-Que?-retrocedió un poco mientras se preparaba para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero dudaba bastante que pudiese dañarlo

- **Yo soy la parte más real de ti** -se acerco un poco a Lincoln, a paso lento mientras este lo atacaba **-¿Por qué te alejas? ¿No ves que no quiero hacerte daño?** -

-¿Qué no quieres hacerme daño?, estoy bastante seguro que todo eso de hace unos momentos fue por obra tuya-acuso Lincoln a aquel ser, estaba sintiendo bastante rabia al respecto de aquel enemigo parado frente a el

- **Tenias que ver la verdad** -

-¿Cuál verdad? La única verdad que veo es que quieres volverme loco-trato de empujarlo pero el escudo invisible actuó de nuevo impidiéndole avanzar

- **Qué curioso que no te dieses cuenta de nada hasta que volví todo oscuro** -Lincoln lo ignoro y trato de nuevo de empujarlo y tirarlo al piso- **¿Tan acostumbrado estas a que pasen encima de ti como un tapete?** -el sudor se acumulaba en su frente- **ni siquiera con la magia te hiciste respetar, vaya que hasta la más chica de todas juega contigo como si fueses su marioneta** -lanzo una risa seca

-Cállate-siguió empujando a la vez que su cara se volvía roja, no sabía si por el esfuerzo o el enojo que sentía en esos momentos

- **Absurdo, aun cuando eres el mayor, pareces depender de ellas hasta cierto punto, bueno, no es tu culpa del todo, eres un pequeño niño, parece que en esa casa inutilizan a todos los hombres, hasta tu madre tiene cierta autoridad sobre tu padre** -Lincoln solo deseaba que se callase, deseaba romper aquello que los separaba y romperle la mandíbula a puñetazos **-no es como si tus hermanas facilitaran las cosas, parece que tus hermanas en conjunto tienen mucha autoridad sobre tus padres** -agarro del cuello de la camisa a Lincoln y lo acerco a su rostro, mientras Lincoln se movía y sacudía con fuerza, juraría que sus dientes eran capaces de arrancarle la cara de un mordisco **-¿Sabes? Será cuestión de tiempo para que vean que no vales nada y terminen echándote de tu casa, como a un animal molesto e inútil** -lo arrojo contra el piso

A Lincoln no le dolió tanto la caída, tuvo muchas peores caídas últimamente, lo que le dolía era no poder hacer desaparecer a aquel monstruo que se burlaba de su familia descaradamente

-¡Ya cállate!, ¡Tú no sabes nada, solo eres un monstruo tonto y horrendo!-grito, tal vez no haya sido lo más maduro pero ahora estaba bastante enojado

El hasta ahora invencible ser solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- **Claro que lo sé, después de todo soy la parte autentica de ti** -Lincoln se sintió bastante confundido, aquellas palabras lo extrañaron bastante

-¿La parte autentica de mi?-

- **Exacto, soy la única parte autentica de cada ser humano, bueno, por lo menos tuya en particular** -sus huesudos dedos intentaron tocar a Lincoln, pero este los hizo a un lado de un manotazo- **Soy lo que se presenta en ti cuando alguien te lastima y quieres devolverle el golpe, soy la parte de que ti que desea obtener todo, la parte que quiere que el mundo desaparezca y que te dejen en paz-**

 **-** Si eres una parte autentica de mi, ¿Porque me mostraste todo eso sobre mi familia?-

 **-Esa es la forma en que inconscientemente piensas de tus hermanas y crees que son** -No, no era posible, el no veía a sus hermanas como esos monstruos que lo atacaban tanto física como verbalmente, no, sus hermanas eran las personas en la que mas podía confiar, todo debió de ser mentiras por parte de aquel monstruo- **De nada sirve negarlo, la verdad te aplasta y te hunde con sus asquerosos y decepcionantes aspectos, aquellos que no pueden cubrirse con ninguna falsa bondad o amistad** -Lincoln miro a aquel monstruo sorprendido, parecía que todos podían leer su mente- **¿Sorprendido? Soy una parte tuya después de todo, no es sorpresa después de todo, jugaron con nosotros mucho tiempo-** sus ojos relucieron en un destello leve cuando noto la cara de confusión de Lincoln **-Oh pobre Lincoln, sin ningún talento y cuando lo tiene, no puede demostrarle a sus hermanas que el también puede llegar a ser especial, que el también puede llegar a ser parte de esa familia llena de talentos, que puede llegar a ser alguien-**

-¡Cállate! Para tu información si tengo un trofeo-

La risa exageradamente fuerte de aquel monstruo fue suficiente para que Lincoln recibiera una punzada en su orgullo, volvió a atacarlo con las flechas, impactándolas con muchas más fuerzas si fuese posible

- **¿Ese pisapapeles tonto que te dieron por pena?, hasta tu madre casi lo tira un par de veces confundiéndolo con uno trozo de basura inservible, casi parecía uno de tus vasos de arcilla, patético, Casi una burla-**

 **-** Eraun precioso obsequio de mis hermanas, demuestran que me quieren **-**

 **-Era una burla, estoy seguro que lo hicieron para burlarse de ti, te sientes alagado por un pedazo de basura, no te quieren ¿Por qué crees que Lynn te usa de saco de boxeos contra tu voluntad?-**

 **-** No es cierto, ella me ayuda para acabar con las personas como tu **-** le hería bastante que hablen así de sus hermanas, ellas eran las mejores hermanas

Tal vez se pasasen con el de vez en cuando….

No, era típico entre hermanos exasperarse entre ellos, no es que lo obligaran a hacer cosas contra su voluntad todo el tiempo, bueno, de vez en cuando pero no por eso las hacia terribles hermanas, tenía que eliminarlo lo más pronto posible

- **Porque eres débil, porque ellas son engreídas, porque ellas crecieron con la idea de desquitarse con el débil, que debieron desquitarse contigo porque eras el hombre de la casa, debías cuidarlas, mas no cuestionarlas, que tu siempre estarías para sus deseos, como una marioneta que pueden usar a su antojo** , **tu hermana Lynn te entrena sí, pero hasta tú tienes que saber que primero le enseñas los movimientos a tu aprendiz para luego ponerlo en práctica, ¿Ella que hizo?, te los enseño una vez para luego pelear con tu poca experiencia, más un entretenimiento para ella que una lección para que su hermanito se defienda** -de la mano abierta del monstruo creó una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, hecha de obsidiana reluciente, y lo estrello contra Lincoln

Lincoln vio la esfera volar hacia el de forma vertiginosa, por los pelos Lincoln pudo invocar su escudo, la "pelota" al chocar contra el escudo de Lincoln hizo que este se tambaleara hacia atrás

-Estuvo cerca-dijo notando algunas grietas en su escudo, al ver que ya no le seria de utilidad por el momento, se deshizo de este en pequeñas partículas

- **Pero tan obvio en ella, siempre tan brusca sin importarle la seguridad de los demás, siempre demostrando que no es la niñita frágil que todos en un principio empezaron a creer, je, ahora es una bruta que piensa que la vida se resuelve a golpes, alguna vez alguien vendrá y le romperá la cara hasta dejarla medio muerta por pasarse de lista-** sin mucho esfuerzo agarro el puño que iba directo a su rostro y lo azoto contra el piso- **pero podríamos hacer algo, es obvio que hablar con ella sería un desperdicio de tiempo, tal vez debamos hablar su mismo idioma** -

¿Golpear a su hermana? Ni hablar, Lynn era la que lo protegía de todos los matones, puede que alguna vez lo amenace de mas pero eso no lo hacia una mala persona

Pero eran varias las veces que usaba su bate para intimidarlo, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir rencor ante esta acción, siempre era a él contra quien descargaba su furia en sus sesiones de entrenamiento incluso antes de pedir su ayuda, si esa era su actitud en la calle entonces definitivamente alguien la lastimaría gravemente y no podría hacer nada para impedirlo

Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que uno en el mundo

Aquel ser con la piel de las sombras vio como Lincoln se paraba del piso pero en vez de atacarlo se quedaba estático, con la mirada sin emociones pero por cómo estaban sus ojos supo que sus palabras tocaron una parte profunda- **Si, tan amenazante y con un temperamento explosivo, tal vez alguien tenga que abrirle los ojos, tal vez alguien tenga que hacerle entender que no puede amenazar a alguien que solo la ayudaba, alguien que la haga entender que no está bien ser ruda, alguien que imponga respeto con el mismo idioma que ella entendía, haciéndola sentir temor** -

Prank

Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus fauces- **No aprendes pero bueno, con el tiempo lo harás, hablando de respeto, Luan parece no tenerlo hacia nadie, sus bromas son bastantes pesadas para hacer reír a alguien** -

-¡Ella es graciosa y siempre quiere hacernos feliz!, tú no entenderías de eso-saco su bolígrafo y su etiquetadora para

- **¿A base de qué? De humillaciones, tiene una montaña de ellas de sus todas tus hermanas en total y tiene otra montaña personalmente para ti, cada uno esperando ser subido para aumentar la humillación, TU humillación, aquella humillación que incrementaba día a día junto a tu fastidio, pese a buscar la felicidad para mas deleitarse con el sufrimiento e humillación ajena** -

Sintió su mandíbula temblar por la fuerza que ejercía al apretar sus dientes, su hermana Luan era la persona que lo alegraba cuando era un niño, cuando un rayo lo atemorizaba en medio de la noche, acudía a ella para reír hasta quedarse dormido, cuando se sentía triste por algo ella era la responsable de hacerla reír y siempre le estaría agradecido por eso

- **El respeto de ella es igual de nulo que las personas en tu alrededor justamente gracias a esas "bromas" que te tuvieron como objetivo, ese respeto que se fue haciéndote blanco de burlas crueles, aunque eso no molesta tanto como saber que la persona que lo ocasiono fue quien te hizo reír, ella jamás tomo la responsabilidad de lo sucedido, como si todo fuese un juego, como si tu reputación y estatus social fuese un juego debería de recibir lo mismo que ella hizo en ti, humillación, algo que la haga entender que no puede burlarse de los demás y salir impune, enseñarle que humillar a las personas está mal-**

Lincoln empezó a escribir algo sobre aquel papel con rapidez, de golpe vinieron las veces que fue la burla del salón por meses, la ultima broma de Luan que hizo ser la burla de la clase-y posiblemente la escuela entera-, fue la de robar su ropa mientras se bañaba luego de física dejándole una carta donde decía la ubicación de su ropa, cuando llego a la parte trasera de la escuela, medio equipo de futbol lo esperaba para burlarse de él, desde entonces los bravucones se burlaban con el

Sacudió la cabeza y agarro el pedazo de papel de la etiquetadora, se acerco a paso indecisión y con precaución, podría atacarlo con facilidad pero en vez de eso se mantuvo analítico, finalmente al estar a solo dos pasos lejos del monstruo, pego aquel papel con prisa en el pecho de aquel monstruo que tenia la palabra " **gravedad** " escrita en el, Lincoln concentro su mana deseando que la fuerza de la gravedad incremente lo más posible, en el menor de los casos podría imposibilitar la movilidad de aquel monstruo o de plano aplastarlo, lo ultimo sonaba mejor pero luego de un silencio expectante de algún resultado se dio cuenta de que no tendría efecto

- **Tratando de lastimarme para apaciguar tu ira no disolverá la verdad en mis palabras** -

-¡Cállate, no te escuchare, ustedes monstruos solo están aquí para confundirme, pero yo quiero a mis hermanas!-Lincoln estaba perdiendo la paciencia sentía su cara arder

- **Yo soy todos tus pensamientos reprimidos, que haya podido tener una forma física no significa que no haya estado resguardado en tu mente y corazón, al igual que paso con los demás parásitos, solo que tus hermanas sucumbieron a aquellos que igual que yo tomaron forma y palabra, perdieron porque sabían que su tristeza, envidia e ira eran innegables y fueron aceptándolos, al momento de hacerlo, no recordaron lo sucedido** -

-Pero, ustedes las influenciaron para que ellas estén así, ¡intentaron destruir a mis hermanas emocionalmente!-

- **No, nosotros solo las hicimos ver como creen que son las cosas de manera inconsciente, para Lynn fue ver la niña frágil que era, termino por aceptar su furia atacando a los demás, para Lucy fue ver de manera insignificante su propia existencia, no creas que solo por ser gótica realmente sepa lo que se trata la soledad y tristeza, la hicimos ver que no era importante, ¿Por qué crees que es invisible ante casi todos? Como si ser invisible significaba ser nada, para Luna fue ver como todos crecían en sus propios talentos mientras ella estaba estancada en un mundo donde su música no era apreciada** -

-Pero ella toca bien, nadie trata a Lynn como una niña frágil y pese a que los gustos de Lucy se distancien bastante del de todos la seguimos apreciando-

- **Ellas subconscientemente ven al mundo de esa manera, al aceptarlo solo dejaron que sus emociones la dominaran y se intensificaran, esas imágenes que tenias es cómo ves a tus hermanas** -

Lincoln estaba cansado de oírlo, todo este tiempo era un fastidio para el que solo lograba enojarlo más

- **¿Aun tienes dudas? Tal vez debamos dejar oír a tu propio corazón** -de repente aquel monstruo empezó hacerse más pequeño y su forma empezaba a cambiar

Lincoln se quedo mudo al ver que en vez de un monstruo lo que estaba frente a él era la imagen de su hermana, pero sabía que no debía dejarse engañar, no era su hermana, era un monstruo con su rostro

-Hola debilucho, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo que no practicaba contigo, ¿Te apetece participar?- la imagen de Lynn se posiciono en una pose de pelea, con su puño derecho extendido y el izquierdo un poco mas debajo de este

-Tú no me engañas se que-fue interrumpido cuando la imagen de Lynn lo agarro sorpresivamente del cuello de su camisa y puso su pierna al frente de el derribándolo

-Sí, lo que digas perdedor, pero no importa lo que hagas siempre serás ese niño debilucho-Lincoln se levanto y empezó a atacar a aquel ser con sus la energía recorriendo su cuerpo

Verdaderamente era extraño e incomodo atacar a su hermana pero de todas formas, se tenía que hacer la idea de que eso no era su hermana, era un monstruo

Un monstruo que acababa de darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula

Luego de eso volvió a derribar a Lincoln esta vez boca arriba, se subió encima de él y empezó a golpearlo repetidamente por todo su cuerpo mientras trataba de quitársela de encima

-¿Ves Lincoln? Te dije que tu siempre serias ese debilucho que avergüenza a la familia, mejor ríndete perdedor-

Lincoln trato de asestar un golpe en su mandíbula, la figura de Lynn se estiro hacia atrás esquivándolo y dándole un cabezazo a Lincoln que dejo un moretón grande en su frente, volvió a repetir el proceso un par de veces más, dejando la nariz de Lincoln roja y dejando una mancha morada grande en su frente

-¡BASTA!-rugió cuando vio que iba a volver a darle otro cabeza, Lincoln giro sobre si mismo poniendo a Lynn bajo su cuerpo empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes

-Vaya así que llegaste a la pubertad antes de lo que pensaba-se burlo mientras esquivaba los golpes

Lincoln tardo un poco en procesar lo dicho, un carmín adorno su rostro por unos momentos para luego volver a concentrarse en atacar a quien era su enemigo, pero apenas pudo conectar un golpe en la nariz del monstruo este se lo empujo lo suficientemente fuerte para sacárselo encima de el

-Tal vez otra perspectiva que no sea la fuerza sea suficiente para ti-otra vez se hizo más pequeño, empezaba a cambiar de forma a otra de las hermanas de Lincoln-Pero creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, los homos sapiens de mente primitiva como la tuya nunca dejaran de apreciar lo que más le conviene sentir y ver para proteger sus sentimientos-la imagen de Lisa se acomodo sus anteojos como lo hubiese hecho la original, eso no hizo más que incomodar a Lincoln aun mas

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace creer que todo esto es una mentira y no tus propias expectativas de tus hermanas? ¿Qué te hace creer que ellas no son como te los muestro?-

-Ellas siempre me protegen, lo que tus muestras son una versión de ellas que no existen-

-Claro que existen, existen en tu mente, cuando las percibes también las percibes así, ¿Por qué otra razón necesitarías un plan para sobrevivir a ellas? Porque sabes que son un peligro que necesitan ser precavidos y esquivados-su tono sonaba aun más frío de lo que la propia Lisa podría decir-es obvio que pese a ser tus hermanas no te respetan, Lisa es uno de los ejemplos de ellos, siempre siendo el conejillo de indias perfecto, elije al que menos voto puede tener dentro de la casa para hacer sus experimento con la escusa de ayudar a la humanidad pero ¿Alguna vez ayudo a alguien que no sea ella? Hasta ahora parece que no, no me extrañaría que uno de estos uno de sus experimentos termine matándote y tuviese que remplazarte con un robot para no ser reprendida por ello-

-Lisa siempre está para ayudarnos, no es una persona sin sentimientos es una niña de cuatro años que ama a su familia-

-Ni siquiera se interesa en tus problemas, si quisiera ayudarte a resolverlo lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo, de verdad que eres una persona testaruda-esta vez se volvió grande, tanto que pasaba levemente a Lincoln-es normal en un niño ser tan testarudo y terco pero tú no eres un niño normal, eres más sumiso-Luan miraba burlonamente a Lincoln

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?-

-¿Qué gano? Nada, solo soy la voz de tus pensamientos, no puedes controlarlo o detenerlo, simplemente existe-Luan se acerco a Lincoln hasta estar bastante frente a él, Lincoln se puso nervioso pero no dejaba de estar alerta-Ciertamente Lisa tiene nulo interés en tus problemas, relativamente diferente a Luan quien los crea, esa humillación que perdura durante mucho tiempo casi tanto como lo inútil que te sientes al ser derrotado con facilidad por Lynn o ser tratado de idiota por Lisa, pero lo que hace Luan es algo igual de malo, muchas veces eras ridiculizado por ella, las burlas de todos tus compañeros perduraban inclusive te hizo objeto de agresión a otros de grado mayor, nunca se disculpo por la broma que hizo que todos los miembros del equipo de futbol-

Si, Lincoln aun estaba resentido por eso pero ya la había perdonado hace tiempo, o eso creía

-Yo ya perdone todo lo que hicieron mis hermanas-dijo con la mayor convicción que creía tener

Esta vez aquel monstruo volvió a crecer hasta tener su forma original-¡ **Es todo**!-aquel monstruo cruzo las piernas y empezó a flotar-¡ **Ya que no puedo hacerte entrar en razón tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza**!-aquel monstruo extendió su mano hacia Lincoln, unas lianas hechas de oscuridad se extendieron detrás de aquel ser y encargaron de enredarse en las piernas del albino para luego azotarlo boca abajo contra el piso

Lincoln trato de sujetarse de algo, pero como estaba en algún espacio raro no podía hacer nada, volvió a ser azotado contra el piso con más fuerza, aquel monstruo intento hacerlo una tercera vez pero en mitad del aire Lincoln lanzo varias flechas hacia el que tuvieron los resultados anteriores, pero uno de ellos impacto directo hacia una de las sombras haciendo caer a Lincoln de pie

-¡ **Te di la oportunidad de ver las cosas como eran, de dejar de ser un don nadie, de tener el respeto de tus hermanas y lo rechazaste**!-

Encima de su cabeza y detrás del monstruo se formaron siete esferas oscuras, las cuales con un movimiento de manos se dirigieron a Lincoln, este volvió a cubrirse con su escudo, dos de las esferas impactaron en el escudo de Lincoln, este fue empujado un metro hasta que las esferas desaparecieron, Lincoln volvió a sentir el choque de aquellas esferas empujarlo aun mas hasta que casi se tropezó, iba a esperar un tercer ataque pero

Pram

-¡AHHH!-grito al sentir como otras dos esferas lo atacaban, las dos esferas curvaron su trayectoria para chocar en ambos hombros de Lincoln

Casi pudo sentir como su hermana Lynn lo atacaba de dos ángulos diferentes con ese ataque casi rompiéndole los brazos, la ultima esfera choco con más velocidad que las otras esferas, el impacto fue tan fuerte que destruyo el escudo haciendo que Lincoln caiga dolorosamente en el piso, el parasito se acerco lentamente hacia él, de nuevo de su espalda salieron tres pares de brazos gigantes los cuales empezaron a atacar a Lincoln, el albino ya cansado no pudo evitar nada para defenderse, al final el chico resulto con otro moretón en el ojo derecho, el labio partido, otros moretones que recorrían su cuerpo y sangre escurriendo por su nariz y labios

- **Cuando todo acabe me lo agradecerás** -apoyo su mano en el pecho de Lincoln

Tan pronto hizo eso unas manchas negras se expandieron en Lincoln, lentamente casi podría sentirlo como una corriente eléctrica pasar por la superficie de su piel, era una sensación desagradable, hasta que de un momento a otro se sentía como si estuviese flotando en medio del mar, en un momento sus parpados pesaron bastantes, el deseo de dormir se hicieron difíciles de resistir, su mirada se oscurecía cada vez más, las energías lo abandonaban cada segundo, con solo forzarse a estar despierto ya le empezaba a doler aun más la cabeza

No podía hacer nada

Y eso lo aterraba

No quería que al despertar tuviese ese deseo de hacerles daño a sus hermanas

Tal vez Schierke o Sif notasen algún cambio y hagan algo, solo esperaba que fuese antes de hacer algo irreparable

-¡ **ARRRRRRHHHH! ¡Maldición**!-oyó un grito bastante fuerte

Lincoln parpadeo un par de veces recobrando los sentidos, se levanto perezosamente del suelo para ver a aquel monstruo moviéndose de forma errática mientras por breves segundos desaparecía y volvía a aparecer

-"! _Lincoln_!"-

-¡Sif!-Lincoln se alegro enormemente al escuchar la voz de su familiar

-" _Escúchame en estos momentos Schierke está debilitando al parasito, fuiste infectado hace mucho tiempo pero el parasito se mantuvo oculto, cuando lo supimos ya fue tarde, ahora la única forma de derrotarlo verdaderamente será aclarando tus emociones y permanecerlas estables, lo que te diga no es cierto, no podremos interferir más de lo que ya hicimos, por lo menos ahora podrás destruir su escudo_ "-nuevamente todo volvió en silencio, lejos de asustarlo lo lleno de esperanza, ahora tendría la oportunidad de defenderse

-¡ **El resultado está definido desde antes**!-dijo volviendo a aparecer varias esferas

Lincoln sabía que no podía hacer mucho, aun con la posibilidad de poder romper su escudo no tenia energía suficiente para derrotarlo, si solo tuviese mas energía

-" _Mas energía_ "-pensó recordando cierto artilugio

Toco aquel cristal que tenía en su pecho hizo un poco mas de presión y lo rompió, cuando lo hizo sintió lo mismo cuando sin querer rompía un vaso, los cristales que cayeron al piso no hicieron ningún efecto en Lincoln, pero de donde estaría el cristal salieron partículas verdes que se introdujeron en el pecho del albino, sintió como el ardor en sus músculos y el dolor de sus heridas desaparecía, nuevamente miro a aquel monstruo que lanzo sus esferas hacia él, fueron cuatro que volaron a una increíble velocidad, Lincoln esta vez los esquivo rodando por el piso y se acerco a aquel monstruo, este lanzo las tres restantes, Lincoln volvió a invocar su escudo protegiéndose, esta vez puso más esfuerzo en el, logrando repelerlos, finalmente se coloco al frente de aquel monstruo y lo ataco con su lanza

Pram

Pram

Pram

Crack

Dio tres estocadas rápidas siendo recibidas por el escudo de aquel monstruo.

Solo que esta vez logro crear una gran fisura, parecía que el mismo aire se rompió como el parabrisas de un auto al que acaban de chocar con otro auto, nuevamente aquellos tentáculos de sombras salieron detrás del parasito para tratar de alcanzar a Lincoln este se defendió con la lanza cortando aquellos tentáculos lo mejor que podía, aquel ser volvió a invocar aquellos brazos gigantes y trato de atacar a Lincoln, este intento bloquearlos y esquivarlos pero uno le dio en el pecho quitándole el aire, en un momento de desesperación y presión salto hacia atrás y lanzo varias flechas del alma que lograron destruir aquel escudo

- **¡No importa lo que pase! ¡Yo siempre estaré en ti!-** grito lanzándose contra el albino

Lincoln lo vio llegar y pensó en una forma de acabarlo, en momentos como estos extrañaba estar con sus hermanas, quería volver con ellas, ya sea para terminar en una discusión o abrazados en un abrazo entre todos ellos, inclusive quería regresar a aquellos días donde la nieve reinaba y jugaban hasta que se metía el sol, dejo de pensar en ellos, debía de lanzar una flecha con fuerza contra aquel monstruo, extendió su brazo y con pánico lanzo su ataque, sintió el mana recorrer sus manos, pero en cuanto llego a su palma Lincoln quiso que este saliera con más fuerza y lo retuvo un momento para luego soltarlo

-¡ **AAARRRGGG**!-soltó un alarido de dolor

Lincoln miro con asombro como de su palma su salía su flecha de azul transparente sino una flecha hecha de hielo puro y se enterraba sin piedad en el abdomen de aquel monstruo, nuevamente aquel monstruo empezó a desaparecer en una mar de partículas blancas

Finalmente soltó una ligera risa- **Siempre estaré en ti** -ya no quedaba nada, Lincoln había ganado de manera temporal aquella batalla, el

En un segundo todo volvió a ser pura oscuridad

Ahogo un grito cuando noto aquellos rayos de sol volverlo a molestar despertando de manera inmediata y forzosa

Estaba de nuevo en su habitación a Lincoln jamás le gusto tanto sentir la suavidad de su colchón pero en estos momentos era lo único en lo que podía pensar, pero en eso sintió una presencia cerca de él, iba a atacar lo que sea que estuviese a un lado de su cama con su lanza

-Lincoln, despierta mamá y papá quieren que bajes para que hagas tus quehaceres-era la voz de su hermana Lori

Su impulso de atacar se volvió en abrazar, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Lori, hacía años que no lo abrazaba, por lo menos no con esa intensidad, lentamente Lori correspondió aquel abrazo

-¿Una pesadilla?-era su pregunta más razonable su hermanito no lo abrazaría por nada, Lincoln solo asintió levemente rezando porque lo fuera-bueno, no tienes que preocuparte aquí estamos tu familia para cuidarte, ahora baja antes de que mamá y papá se enojen inútil-se fue de la habitación

Lincoln se volvió a recostar en la cama queriendo sentir la suavidad de la cama en su espalda una vez, alzo la cabeza al escuchar la puerta volver a abrir

-Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme halla en el aeropuerto-y volvió a irse

Lincoln sonrió ante esto, Lori podía ser dulce cuando quería

* * *

Lincoln junto a la mayoría de sus hermanas estaba en el sofá viendo la tele, el en particular jugaba con Lily recostado en sus piernas con un avión de juguete

-" _Ah, nada podría ser mejor, Schierke me dijo que acabe con el ultimo parasito, pude aprender una nueva habilidad, esta noche veremos una película y comeremos pizza y nada podría arruinar este momento_ "-pensó Lincoln

-¡Niñas recuerden que deben dormir temprano, mañana empiezan las clases!-grito su madre desde la cocina

-Aaaahh-fue el suspiro de decepción de todos en el salón menos de Lisa por obvias razones

-Y con eso llega el final de las vacaciones de verano-dijo un poco decepcionado

* * *

Aquella persona sentada en un trono miraba con furia a aquel hombre de cabello negro y camisa plateada, este no paraba de sudar en la imponente y fiera mirada tras aquella mascara blanca que asemejaba a un cráneo humano

-¡¿Cómo que aun no podemos invadir una tierra?!-aquel grito podría ser escuchado por toda la ciudad, hasta se podría observar como el piso y todo temblaba al compas de su voz

-S-Señor, E-E-Escuche, los parásitos perdieron s-se presume que fueron e-exterminados-trago saliva cuando dijo la ultimo-a-además hay muchas a-alteraciones porque se encontraron v-varios individuos viajando entre la-las dimensiones de este universo, hay algunos que cambiaron el orden natural, hay además otros seres poderosos como el triangulo de un ojo que están causando catástrofes, en e-esa dimensión inclusive hay un idiota que cambio cosas del pa-pasado de su dimensión y la deformo-de verdad ahora quería un milagro para que aquel monstruo no lo mate-des-descubrimos un campeón-

-¿Un campeón?, pedí exclusivamente un universo sin campeón

-Apareció uno, no sabemos cómo, en aquella dimensión debería ser imposible de que haya campeones, pero puede que haya algunos, hace una semana nuestro equipo capto la señal de mucho mana y energía vital esparcidos en el aire en una pequeña ciudad, pero es inestable, creen que no saben controlarla, se presume que ni siquiera saben que lo tienen por la enorme cantidad que va de un lado a otro sin control, podemos capturarlos y con la esencia de ambas energías almacenada podemos curarlo señor y volverlo a su antigua gloria-hablo con rapidez temiendo seriamente ser asesinado por la presión que soltaba la otra persona

La habitación quedo en un minuto de silencio-muy bien, captúrenlos y traigan sus energías ante mi-

-Si señor-

Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de aquella habitación que tenia las paredes y suelos totalmente blancos brillantes con las enormes ventanas en sus paredes que dejaban ver toda una ciudadela sacada de algún libro de ciencia ficción

Muy pronto el emperador volvería a conquistar todas las dimensiones en su haber y curaría sus heridas, el último campeón resulto ser una molestia en sus planes, pero ahora que estaba muerto nadie podría detenerlo

Conquistaría todo a su paso

Y sería tan poderoso para desafiar y convertirse en dios


	10. Vuelta a clases parte 1

Lincoln temió que alguien se hubiese llevado a todos de la casa, el ruido como pocas veces era casi nulo, pero algún que otro sonido de pasos andando de aquí para allá hizo que recapacitara, no se sintió muy gustoso de que lo despertaran, dormir se había vuelto una hazaña en contra de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, sin duda se había vuelto más paranoico desde que todo empezó había noches que no podía conciliar el sueño y el miedo a saber que alguna de esas cosas que lo atosigaban salieran del lugar de donde estaban y llegasen directo a su casa lo horrorizaba

No tanto como pensar que llegaba a la habitación de alguien de su familia, ya podría imaginarse a aquel monstruo rojo rugir con furia para luego hacer aplastar con todas sus fuerzas a una de sus hermanas dejándola hecha nada mas una pulpa sanguinolenta, o aquel monstruo de piel azul, confundiéndolo entre los autos de la calle que pasaban veloces temía que entre aquellas imagen que a veces dejaban un borrón por lo rápido que iban saliera a máxima velocidad y clavases sus garras en la garganta de algunos de sus familiares o si

No

Ya estaba bastante desanimado con aquellas pesadillas y saber que las vacaciones de verano terminaron no mejoraron en absoluto, con toda la pereza del mundo deslizo las sabanas que se apoyaban sobre él, se cambio su pijama naranja por su característica camisa naranja, jeans azules y sus zapatos con líneas rojas, su mirada pronto se encontró con el espejo circular que tenia encima de su mueble para ropa, sus parpados se acentuaron y su cabello blanco se volvía mas blanco si fuese posible, con sus nudillos froto sus parpados, dio un largo bostezo y salió de su habitación siendo recibido por múltiples saludos en tono para nada animados, sus hermanas estaban en fila para el baño siendo Lana la que lideraba la fila, Lincoln se puso detrás de Leni y Lori las cuales ni siquiera tenían planeado levantarse, pero los intensos y recurrentes acciones de su madre para despertarla hicieron efecto en ellas

-Wow Linky te ves-

-Horrible ya lo sé, Leni-

-¿Horrible? Pareciera que te arrollaron con un auto-fue el dulce comentario de su hermana Lori si su estado de humor era pésimo ahora fue levemente revitalizado

Lincoln la ignoro, una sonrisa de genuina maldad se pego a su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que podía irse a la tienda de comics y a cualquier otro lado con el hechizo para controlar mentes y salir impune, se obligo a si mismo a borrar esa sonrisa para no parecer sospechoso, pasaron los minutos, cada uno de los integrantes se tomo su tiempo para el aseo personal-pero no superando a Lori, Leni y Lola las cuales se tomaban aun mas su tiempo en especial para días que querían resaltar a diferencia de Lana que casi pudo escapar de la ducha si no fuese que su madre paso "casualmente" por ahí-Lincoln se refrescaba la cara luego de que todas sus hermanas hayan pasado su turno se miro al espejo nuevamente sintiendo pena por su horrible aspecto

-Creo que es tiempo de aprender un buen hechizo de ilusión-rápidamente salió del baño y entro a su habitación encima de su mueble lo abrió y en ti una parte ponía como título "Ilusiones y engaños: lo mejor para hechiceros novatos"

-Perfecto-

Empezó a leerlo con suma atención pero tenía que ser rápido, ya todos estaban abajo devorando su desayuno, lo cerro al comprender lo que tenía que hacer, básicamente Lincoln debía de que pensar en algo y esparcir su mana en el aire, mientras más grande fuese más mana requería lo mismo si quería hacerlo más realista, en cambio consumía una gran cantidad de mana si quería que el objetivo sintiese la ilusión como si en verdad estuviese ahí y podía durar bastante tiempo también dependiendo de la cantidad de mana que se ponía en el o hasta que el mago que lanzo el hechizo lo deshaga, aunque según el libro no se usaba tanto lo segundo porque el propósito de las ilusión era engañar al objetivo

-Muy bien aquí vamos-Lincoln concentro su mana en el ambiente y deseo estar totalmente arreglado y con mejor apariencia

Lincoln se quedo unos momentos en total silencio y se acerco nuevamente al espejo esperando algún cambio

-¿Eh?-se quedo mirando su imagen a través del cristal no pudo encontrar algún cambio en su propia imagen hasta que se dio una palmada en la cara-cierto, en el libro decía que no podría ver la ilusión porque la idea era confundir a quien estuviese bajo la ilusión-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Baja, la comida esta lista!-

-¡Ya voy mamá!-le respondió

Acto seguido salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras encontrándose con todas sus hermanas menores haciendo una guerra de comida que amenazaba con salpicar hasta el otro lado del comedor donde estaba la mesa de las mayores

-¿No quieres mas condimento princesa del drama?-dijo Lana burlonamente mientras apretaba una botella de kétchup y lanzaba su contenido rojizo embarrándolo en la cara en nadie menos que Lola

-Así pues creo que te vendría bien una mascarilla de mostaza, monstruo del mal olor-grito Lola copiando a su hermana pero con una botella de mostaza

-Yo creo que con este producto alimenticio les fascinara, tomen esto mentes inferiores-con una cuchara aventó un par de cereal de maíz directo a la cara de Lola

Lucy en cambio estaba observando atentamente su novela de vampiros, ocasionalmente baja el libro y arrojaba un pedazo de huevo que tenía en el plato

-Bubuuu-Lily arrojo su comida para bebes directo en la cara de su hermana prodigio

Lincoln se sentó en la única silla disponible mientras comía su torre de wafles bañados en miel, tan pronto Lincoln se sentó en la silla la pelea dio un temporal cese al fuego y todas las miradas de las presentes se posaron en el único hijo varón de la casa Loud, el albino sintió todas las miradas estudiándolo así que levanto la vista de su plato

-¿Qué?-

-Déjame notificarte que la modificación que hiciste en tu vestimenta y/o aspecto a dado resultados favorables en tu aspecto-Lincoln esta vez sentía orgullo de haber entendido la mitad de lo que dijo Lisa

-Te ves diferente ¡¿Te pusiste brillo en el cabello?!-Lola exclamo emocionada

-No, yo creo que se puso la mascarilla de lodo toda la noche, ¡deberías probarlo, así taparía esa fea cara de ogra que tienes!-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto una iracunda Lola a punto de lanzarse sobre su hermana

-Dije cara de ogra-Lana sonría con burla ante la reacción de su hermana

-Sugiero que nos apartemos del perímetro con un estimado de tres metros del posible evento catastrófico que está a punto de ocurrir-Lisa empezó a retroceder sin apartar la vista de las gemelas al igual que Lincoln

Lucy ni les prestaba atención, cuando poso su mirada en Lincoln su alrededor dejo de importar, siempre le había parecido "interesante", pero cuando despego su mirada del aquel libro de su saga de vampiros favorita, pudo sentir algo que en muchos años no sentía

Se sentía viva

Era raro mas porque no le incomodaba, es más, se sentía adictivo, como si no quisiese soltar aquel sentimiento, solo quería sentirse viva, pese a sus creencias y estilo de vida, quería sentir ese sentimiento nuevamente golpeando su pecho constantemente

-Espécimen catalogada como Lucy ¿tu estado actual es estable?-Lucy no le prestó atención, el mundo había perdido voz y sonido

-¿Eh?-tardo un poco en notar a su hermana menor, en ese momento intento procesar todo lo dicho-si por bien te refieres a muerta por dentro, entonces si-

-Es grato saberlo-Lisa se acomodo los ojos observando con detenimiento el destino que le preparaba su destino incierto

Lincoln se acerco con precaución a aquel torbellino de caos y destrucción que generaban sus hermanas gemelas al tener una disputa

-Chicas ¿pueden para ante de WOOO-Lincoln inevitablemente fue tragado por la imparable tormenta que ocasionaban sus hermanas

Luego de tres minutos-horas para Lincoln-la tormenta se disipo mostrando a una Lola cubierta de lodo, despeinada y con Hops encima de su cabeza, por primera vez en toda su vida eso no le importo, ni que su transpiración cubría todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración, Lana era un caso totalmente diferente, ella tenía el cabello arreglado, un poco de labial adornaba sus labios en líneas rojizas, sus pestañas se resaltaron, Lola le había metido en un vestido rosa demasiado brillante-quien sabe cómo-inclusive pudo ver como las uñas de Lana estaban pintadas en color rojo,

Lincoln en cambio nadie sabía porque pero estaba ileso y separando a las gemelas

-¡Basta! ¿Qué tal si les compro un helado para calmarlas?-

-¿Un helado?-preguntaron ambas gemelas con brillos en sus ojos

-Solo si se comportan y no se pelean-

Ninguna dijo nada en los próximos minutos, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente con desconfianza y desafío como si fuese las peores enemigas que hayan conocido en toda su vida

-¡Compórtense o no hay helados!-Lisa alzo una ceja curiosa por la actitud autoritaria pocas veces vista en el albino, Lincoln últimamente estaba madurando a pasos acelerados

-Bien-ambas dieron un suspiro de derrota-lo siento-y sin más ambas volvieron a su comida—o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella—

Lincoln asintió complacido—como no si esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía calmar a sus hermanas gemelas fácilmente—

El varón Loud se sentó de nuevo a lado de Lucy, la cual se había acercado disimuladamente sin que nadie lo note, casi podía sentir sus dedos rozar los de sus hermano mayor debajo de la mesa, solo unos centímetros más

Fue un roce

Pero con ese roce sintió como una corriente eléctrica viajaba por sus dedos y recorría todo su cuerpo, pero no le bastaba con un roce, quería agarrarle la mano fuertemente y no soltarlo nunca, quería saber que pasaba si llegaba a mas

-¿Estás bien Lucy?-Lincoln agarro la cuchara y empezó a comer aquella torre de wafles que invadía su mente desde que la vio al bajar las escaleras, pero nunca despego la mirada de su hermanita la cual estaba roja-"tal vez tenga fiebre"-no sabría realmente si tenía fiebre a simple vista ya que su hermanita era bastante pálida

-Cl-Claro que si Lincoln-Lucy tuvo que luchar para que aquellas salieran de su garganta

-¿Segura? Déjame ver-Lincoln toco la frente de su hermana con la palma de su mano

Lincoln se preocupo al ver como aquel rojo adornaba su cara con más fuerza, para Lucy aquella sensación de eléctrica volvía con más fuerza dándole una sensación de cosquilleo agradable, sentía como algo se removía con energía en su estomago y un golpe de calor surcaba su cara con mayor fuerza

Lincoln en cambio mando de manera discreta y en pequeñas dosis la energía vital por la palma de su mano hasta la frente de Lucy, no sabía si podía curar enfermedades pero por lo menos esperaba que aliviara cualquier molestia que tuviese Lucy en estos momentos

-Puedo recetarte unas pastillas y formula liquida para eliminar tu estado malestar si lo quieres-ofreció Lisa

-¿Son pastillas experimentales?-

-…..no-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que daría desconfianza hasta al más ingenuo y confianzudo de las personas

Lucy no dijo nada, estaba bastante concentrada en no perderse en las facciones que mandaban preocupación hacia ella y en aquel mar de sensación que la mandaban a un mundo desconocido para ella

-mmmm…No, no siento nada, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación-

-Si, eso puede ser-dijo un tanto nerviosa

Todos volvieron a su comida sin prestar más atención de lo que sus hermanos mayores hacían, el desayuno fue tranquilo, bueno, lo mas que se podía con los menores Loud en el, además de alguna que otra mirada discreta de Lucy a su hermano

No tardaron en terminar su comida y dirigirse al frente de la puerta en donde le estaban esperando sus hermanas, todo normal, de no ser por la "apariencia" que tenía su hermano

-Wow Lincoln, literalmente te ves genial-ese elogio por parte de Lori fue suficiente para dejar estupefacto a Lincoln

-Te ves como que más guapo Linky-dijo Leni con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Lincoln noto como la cara de su hermana se tornaba de color escarlata ligero

-Si hermano, te vez alucinante-lo mismo paso con Luna

-T-Te ves lindo-si bien se impresiono de que no soltase algún chiste o un juego de palabras, lo que le llamaba la atención era el tono de nerviosismo atrapado en su voz, aparte de eso tenía los mismo síntomas que sus anteriores hermanas

-Tienen razón hermano, te ves bien, para celebrar te enseñare mi movimiento secreto de karate-lo mismo sucedía con Lynn pero era la más entusiasta por alguna razón

-Bueno, dejemos esta conversación más tarde, ahora vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde para llegar a la escuela-

Dicho esto toda la energía y entusiasmo de las hermanas Loud se fue por el drenaje, dejando solo un ambiente de inconformidad y decepción, Lincoln no entendía lo que pasaba, pero podía notarlo, inclusive mucho mejor que antes, parecía que el mismo ambiente gritaba que algo andaba mal, pero ¿Por qué? Solo volverían a la escuela, a él tampoco le agradaba tanto la idea pero era necesario y pensó que sus hermanas estarían alegres de volver a ver alguna amiga que otra amiga que no pudieron ver en el verano o para decirse algún que otro chisme o sobre alguna que otra anécdota, sin duda el tenia varias pero desgraciadamente no podía contárselas a nadie ni mostrárselos o causaría graves problemas, sin más que pensar todos se subieron sin ánimos a Vanzilla, esta vez quien tuvo el punto dulce fue Luna, pese a estar en aquel asiento cotizado por los hijos Louds en especial en lugares largos o excursiones, pero aquello no era del todo una victoria, porque estaba dos asientos por delante de Lincoln

Intento con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en aquella canción de su ídolo máximo e inspiración para su pasión personal, quería que aquellas salvajes melodías la envuelvan de nuevo en su primer concierto, inclusive a cualquier otro lugar que no sea cerca de su hermano.

No tuvo la menor idea de cuándo o como, solo supo que de un momento a otro deseaba estar con su hermano lo más cerca posible

Sin ser hermanos

Solo ellos dos, dos personas que podían conectarse en….algo mas

Venia llevando ese peso desde hacia tanto tiempo, el peso que cargaba se hacía cada vez más insoportable a medida que Lincoln estaba a su alrededor, cada vez que sonría con inocencia, con gusto, con culpa, cada vez que le hacia un gesto lindo lleno de gentileza e inocencia, un gesto que sacudía su corazón y la llenaba de ansias de plasmarlo en canciones que solo ella escucharía, cuando lo vio llegar con ese brillo especial a su alrededor, como parecía que su cabello estaba hermosamente arreglado pese a ser todo lo contrario, cuando sintió que sus facciones contra todo pronóstico pudieron volverse para aun mas adictivos, supo que debía de decir algo, algo para aliviar aquel peso que amenazaba con destruir sus defensas, aunque para eso estaba Lincoln, para romper aquella faceta que parecía que nada podía perturbarla

- _Si tan solo supieras-_ empezó a canta _-que mi mundo eres tú-_ era la única forma de desahogarse _-si tan solo supieras-_ la única forma de aliviar el dolor de un amor imposible _-que sin ti, mi vida no tiene valor-_

El camino a la escuela se torno bastante apagado, bueno, no tanto pero sí bastante conociendo a la familia Loud, llegaron a aquel patio de aquella escuela la cual no habían visto en todo el verano, Lincoln se encontraba mirando la ventana en el mar de personas que estaba en el patio entrando por las instalaciones, buscaba a alguien, Lori se despidió de sus ocho hermanos menores y estos se adentraron en la escuela, Lori en cambio se fue a su propio instituto con una mareada Leni de acompañante, los hermanos se iban a paso lento, cosa que extraño a Lincoln

-¿Chicas? ¿Están bien?-

-Claro que si Linc, se podría decir que esta colegiando la alegría, jajaja ¿entiendes?-Luan lanzo una de sus bromas lo cual hizo exasperarnos a todos, pero no pude negar que siempre apreciaría su intento a alegrarnos a todos

No dijo nada mas, el ambiente hablaba por sí mismo, cuando ingresaron cada uno fue por su propio camino, Lisa, las gemelas, Lucy, Luna y Luan fueron a sus respectivos salones y Lynn fue hacia el campo de futbol, Lincoln en cambio me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar algunos libros que tenía guardado

-¡Lincoln!- alguien me llamo desde la distancia

Lincoln se volteo y pudo ver como su mejor amigo de Lincoln, Clyde, había entrado por el corredor y se acerco al albino apenas lo vio, chocaron puños en señal de saludo

-¿Listo para un nuevo año escolar amigo?-

-Seguro amigo-respondió con naturalidad, aunque sabía que eso estaba lejos de ser una verdad

-Según el horario que nos dieron hace una semana que seguramente tú no tienes porque lo perdiste-alego mientras miraba a Lincoln con una ceja levantada, el albino en cambio empezaba a creer que su amigo podría ser un adivino, o el bastante despistado-nuestra primera clase es para nuestra desgracia Matemáticas, en el aula 16-B dentro de unos minutos-dijo sin muchos ánimos

Lincoln saco unos cuadernos de su casillero y siguió a su amigo por los corredores, por el camino se toparon con algunas caras conocidas y otras no tan conocidas, Lincoln pensó en lo normal que todo se veía en comparación a la última semana de vacaciones que vivió, si bien en la casa Loud no muchas cosas eran normales o cotidianas para la mayoría incluso en su familia tenía que ver un límite, magia, runas, monstruos y familiares era ese límite—bueno quizás no para Lucy— todos parecían tan lejanos de sus problemas, ok más que parecer, literalmente estaban lejos de sus problemas y era mejor así, pero había veces en lo que deseaba hablar con su familia y que ellos lo reconforten aunque sea un poco

-¿Estás bien amigo?-Clyde se detuvo, al observar como su amigo estaba pensando

-¿Qué? Oh si, claro-

-Chicos-otra voz llamo la atención de Lincoln y Clyde

Ahora era el turno de Ronnie Ann, la cual parecía estar muy agitada, la morena había visto al par de amigos desde el otro lado del corredor y no dudo en seguirlos,

-¿Ronnie? Hola ¿Cómo estás?-Clyde como siempre igual de educado saludo a Ronnie

-Bien, ¿y ustedes?-esta vez dirigió su mirada al callado Lincoln, no pudieron hablar mucho desde hace semanas y el comienzo de clases no ayudaba mucho para la joven Santiago

-Claro ¿Qué dices tú Lincoln?-

-Por supuesto Clyde, justo íbamos en clase de Matemáticas-

-Uggg, matemáticas-Lincoln dio una sonrisa cómplice ante el comentario de Ronnie Ann-váyanse yo los alcanzo diez minutos después de que haya comenzado la clase-

-Nunca cambiaras-no era raro que Ronnie prefiera llegar tarde o de plano saltarse una que otra clase

-Lo hago para mantener mi reputación, así que nos vemos luego-dijo acercándose a Lincoln-por cierto te ves bien tigre-dijo alejándose del dúo de amigos con un pequeño sonrojo-

Lincoln se sonrojo ante ese comentario, las únicas personas que le dijeron que era lindo fueron sus hermanas o padres

-¿Llegar tarde te hace un chico rudo?-pregunto Clyde sin entender totalmente la situación

-No sé, supongo-la verdad el tampoco entendía muy bien la situación, sin más se adentraron a la clase

Dentro de ella no había nada fuera de lo común el primer día, todos estaban en sus propios grupos, algunos escuchando música, otros jugando soccer, otros contaban chismes entre sí, yo y Clyde pasamos entre aquel campo de caos y desorden del cual estaba bastante familiarizado y se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban hasta el fondo, al frente de una chica de largo pelo castaño, con pecas y vestido purpura encima de un vestido, a un lado de ella estaba una chica de pelo negro tirando a azul oscuro, suéter roja encima de una camisa naranja y con una falda azul con puntos blancos y zapatos rojos

-Hola Clyde, Hola Linc, te ves genial Lincoln-

-Hola Clyde, Hola Lincoln, te ves bien-

-Hola Cookie, Hola kat-Lincoln de nuevo sintió un poco de vergüenza por los halagos que recibía ¿tan bien funcionaba el hechizo?

-" _La verdad es que nunca especificaste si quiera tu imagen, por lo que el hechizo de ilusión se encargo de aumentar y resaltar tu encanto y atractivo sin dejar de hacerte parecer a ti_ "-la voz de Schierke resonaba en la cabeza de Lincoln explicándole cómo funcionaba el hechizo-" _déjame decirte que es la primera vez que veo al hechizo funcionar de esta manera_ "

-Perfecto, no pensé que no solo por omitir una parte me llevaría a este resultado-dijo Lincoln, la verdad es que ni siquiera pensó como se vería, solo quería verse mejor

La puerta se abrió mostrando de nueva cuenta a nadie más ni menos que la señorita Dimartino, automáticamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían—en especial los chicos—para dirigir su atención a la profesora morena, la maestra siempre despreocupada y alegre se sentó en el escritorio del profesor

-Muy buenos días clase, algunos tal vez ya me conozcan pero para los que no soy su profesora la Ms. Dimartino-dijo regalando una sonrisa que deleito a más de uno de sus estudiantes-muy bien, empezaremos con matemáticas-las niñas suspiraron con desgano los chicos en cambio estaban mas concentrados en las expresiones de la maestra y de su suave voz

* * *

Pasaron más de media hora y la clase ya estaba más ordenada con todos prestando atención a las indicaciones de la maestra, para Lincoln era un momento perfecto para distraerse un poco, la primera vez que sonó el timbre minutos después que la maestra Dimartino se presento Lincoln se sobresalto con fuerza sacando una que otra carcajada al grupo, a excepción de las chicas las cuales se quedaron en silencio observando de reojo al albino para su incomodidad, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención menos porque siempre que lo era solo eran para burlarse de él, esto lo ponía tenso, pero de repente se escucho la puerta abrirse

-Así que por fin nos honra con su presencia señorita Santiago-

-¿Qué puedo decirle maestra?-se encogió de hombros como si la mirada pesada en aquella maestra de belleza que rivalizaría –y en mayor caso superaría—a la de muchas jóvenes en el recinto, no fuese mucho-perdí mi horario de clases-

-¿Perdiste tu horario? Pero hace unos minutos te vi con Lincoln y Clyde-las facciones que rara vez se endurecían por algo como ahora se fijaban en la latina para luego soltar un suspiro cansado y derrotado-bueno, ve y toma asiento-

La chica Santiago observo a todos en el salón lo que más le llamo la atención era cercanía con la cual se sentaban Kat y Cookie, parece que acercaron sus mesas y la pegaron cada una a un costado de Lincoln

-" _Bastante cerca_ "-pensó Ronnie convirtiendo sus manos en puños y tratar de no saltar encima de sus compañeras, por lo menos no en frente de la maestra-" _Ya ni siquiera debería de preocuparme de esto, el es libre de estar con quien quiera_ "-razono pero la verdad ella nunca hacia caso a aquella voz que la obligaba a pensar antes de actuar

Conteniendo la respiración para que esta no saliese en un rugido paso a un lado de Kat casi mirándole como un depredador a una presa, Kat noto la pesada mirada que le dirigía la morena en esos momentos y no pudo evitar temblar por miedo a su integridad física

-¿Estás Bien?-Lincoln miro con preocupación a Kat

-Claro que si Linc-dijo pronunciando suavemente su nombre lo cual lo dejo un tanto nervioso

Ronnie Ann en cambio gruño de la rabia al saber que había provocado lo opuesto, ahora estaba más empalagada al albino, con enojo se sentó en una silla detrás de Clyde el cual como la mayoría estaba perdido observando atentamente a aquella maestra con la cual más de un alumno deseaba que le impartiese horas extra de clase

* * *

El timbre sonó dando fin a aquella clase que duro toda la mañana, algunos alumnos decidieron quedarse un rato mas solo por el placer de ver a Dimartino corregir algunas calificaciones, otros fueron al patio de receso a juntarse con sus amigos, otros fueron a la cafetería, etc.

Lincoln se levanto de su asiento con su amigo Clyde y fueron directo a la cafetería, Lincoln por el camino sintió que algo se acercaba a el de manera accelerada

-"¿Un parasito? ¿Un agente de la calamidad?"-pensó tenso, cada segundo aquello se acercaba mas a cada segundo

No fue hasta que estuvo a centímetros detrás del que una alarma sonó en la cabeza del albino, momentos antes del impacto y salió del camino de un salto

-¡Abran paso!-era nadie más ni menos que Polly, la patinadora que llevo al baile de Sadie-¡Hola Lincoln!-siguió patinando como alma que lleva el diablo, solo deteniéndose para saludar a Lincoln

-¿Polly?-

-¡Abran paso!-grito una igual de asustada Giggles en un camión pequeño de esos que usaban los payasos-¡Hola Lincoln!-dijo cambiando su expresión a una alegre para luego volver a conducir por los pasillos

-¿Giggles?-

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-esta vez aquel tono era uno de furia incontrolable empujando a cualquier estudiante que se atravesaban en su camino-¡Hola Lincoln!-como con las otras chicas la expresión de furia de Tabby fue transformada en una expresión alegre cuando su atención se poso en el albino, para luego salir disparadas tras las otras dos chicas

-¿Tabby?-Lincoln sintió que otra persona se acercaba a él, de igual manera otra alarma sonó en su cabeza hasta que se hizo a la idea de quien pudiese acercarse a él de manera tranquila-Haiku-

-Hola Clyde, Hola Lincoln-dijo en un tono lúgubre pero Lincoln pudo identificar uno más vivo y energético que de costumbre-¿Cómo estás en este deprimente lugar donde nos enseñan los mismos errores que cometieron nuestros antecesores?-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, no las había visto en la escuela antes-dijo Clyde el cual se quedo al margen de todo

-Fuimos transferidas desde nuestras respectivas escuelas por ciertas complicaciones en nuestro antiguo recinto de aprendizaje-

-¿Qué paso?-

-La escuela fue derrumbada a causa de un temblor hace menos de un mes, tal vez los espíritus encontraron conveniente derrumbar la escuela para unir nuestros caminos en esta vida y volvernos a encontrar-dijo lanzando un suspiro más pesado de lo habitual

Lincoln encontró extraño aquello, había sentido aquel temblor y todos en su casa optaron por resguardarse en sus habitaciones, pero aquel temblor no duro ni dos minutos ni fue tan fuerte, tiro varias cosas dentro de la casa pero no lo suficiente para derrumbarla—y eso era bastante considerando que la casa se caía a pedazos por si sola— decidió no darle más importancia y fueron a la cafetería de la escuela, se sentaron en un mesa y empezaron a comer

-¿mmmm?-Lincoln dejo su plato y se concentro en Kat y Cookie las cuales se sentaron a un lado de Lincoln

-¿Qué? ¿No podemos hacerte compañía?-dijo Cookie sacando el arma más peligrosa de toda mujer, los ojos de perrito

-¡No! No, es solo que no acostumbran a sentarse con nosotros-

-Bueno, antes no hablábamos mucho además ustedes nunca se interesan en los demás-comento Kat

Lincoln no dijo nada, ya que en parte era cierto lo que decía la pelinegra, sintió como otras personas se sentaban en la mesa, eran las cuatro chicas con las que Lincoln se encontró en el pasillo

-Hola Lincoln, te vimos un poco solo y quisimos hacerte compañía-dijo Polly mirando de forma cariñosa a Lincoln

-¿Solo? Disculpa pero ya tiene compañía-dijo Kat siendo confirmada por Cookie

-O lo siento, quise decir solo de buena compañía-Polly miraba a Kat de forma desafiante

-¡¿Buena compañía?! ¡Te demostrare que tan buena compañía puedo ser!-pese a las suplicas de su amiga Kat se levanto y se dirigió hacia Polly

-¡Yo te demostrare la compañía que Linc necesita!-ignorando como la pelinegra la suplica de Tabby y Giggles de evitar una confrontación se levanto y se acerco a Kat ambas lista para los problemas

Antes que algo pudiese suceder las luces se apagaron en todo el recinto y Lincoln sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su nuca, los estudiantes empezaron a dispersarse debido a la falta de iluminación en el lugar, los maestros intentaron mantener el orden sin mucho éxito

-Lincoln ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esta oscuro y no traje mi linterna-dijo Clyde buscando en su mochila

-Tranquilo Clyde solo es un apagón, no sucederá nada malo-Lincoln aun no podía quitarse esa sensación del cuerpo

-" _Yo no diría eso_ "-dijo el lobo gris a Lincoln

-Sif-murmuro Lincoln tratando de no hablar tan fuerte, no le gustaría explicar a sus amigos porque empezaba a hablar solo-¿Qué está pasando?-

-" _Problemas chico, problemas, por cierto, te volviste todo un rompecorazones ¿eh?"-_

-No sé qué estás hablando-dijo sonrojado por la vergüenza

-" _Hombres_ "-esta vez fue la maga la que decidió hablar-" _No tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías de machos, tenemos un serio problema aquí_ "-Lincoln escucho la voz de su maestra bastante alterada, hasta ahora era la primera vez que la escuchaba de ese modo-" _Nos encontraron, Linc y enviaron a un invasor_ "-

-¿Un invasor?-

-" _Los invasores vienen de la dimensión de donde provengo Lincoln, nos buscan porque quieren eliminar todo lo que sucumba un potencial peligro para su imperio y el emperador_ "-

-Y me supongo que ese soy yo-la verdad era que ya no le extrañaría que de un día para otro huía de un grupo de monstruos listos para matarlo

-" _Tienes que detener y derrotar al invasor en la dimensión en un combate mortal , si no lo haces podrá invadir y conquistar tu mundo, fusionando sus recursos y masa con el mundo que gobierna el emperador, no solo volviéndolo más grande sino con más recursos naturales, matara y esclavizara a todos los habitantes de tu mundo, te esclavizara a ti y en vista de que tu familia no tiene ni vitalidad o magia circulando por sus venas o serán vendidos como esclavos domésticos o serán asesinados delante de tus ojos_ "-Lincoln quedo estupefacto con la frialdad y naturalidad que Schierke podía decir esas palabras

Sintió como una avalancha de rocas caía sin piedad y con fuerza absoluta sobre su cabeza, pensar en que podía fallar y morir y en consecuencia dejar morir a toda su familia y posiblemente todo su mundo

-" _No hay tiempo que perder, Lincoln, necesito que seas fuerte, te ayudare en lo que pueda_ "-La maga entendía que para Lincoln era un enorme responsabilidad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-Yo-Lincoln miro el suelo una imagen de sus hermanas muriendo frente a un gran ejercito y siendo esclavizadas paso por su cabeza-¡los detendré!-no iba a permitirlo, ni aunque todo aquel imperio que mencionaba Schierke

-"Muy bien"-aunque Lincoln no la viese Schierke sonrió al ver la determinación del albino-" _te enviare a la dimensión superpuesta a esta, si el invasor logra atravesarla sin derrotarte, no podrá llamar a los demás pero podrá causar caos y destrucción en tu ciudad, debes evitarlo o también podrá matar a inocentes, buena suerte Lincoln_ "-

Lincoln asintió mientras notaba como todo a su alrededor se transforma y deformaba

-¿Lincoln?-Clyde pudo encontrar su linterna pero a un lado de él no había nadie


	11. Vuelta a clases parte 2

Todo lo que pudo ver era gran sala de color blanco con adornos celestes claros, unas columnas con grabados de raíces recorriéndolo, el piso como siempre era bastante pulido de baldosas blancas, a unos pocos metros lejos de él se distinguía una puerta doble hecha de madera simple, Lincoln levanto una ceja ante esto, esa puerta contrastaba ampliamente con el decorado de la sala

-¿Hola?-se pudo escuchar un gran eco, curioso, Lincoln se volteo y se encontró con una pared blanca lisa, miro a todas direcciones tratando de buscar otra entrada o salida pero solo estaba esa puerta

-" _Ve al frente chico, huelo los problemas a unos metros de ti_ "-la voz de Sif no parecía para nada alentadora, su tono serio casi enojado le traía mal augurio

Lincoln obedeció sin ánimos se acerco a la puerta y cuando puso su mano para abrir la puerta se quedo pensando, ¿Qué habría detrás? Schierke dijo que habría invasores, por su mente paso la imagen de un monstruo con varios tentáculos y piel de color morada, bueno, esperaba que las cosas no sean tan raras como las imaginaba, empujo aquellas puertas abriéndolas, ni siquiera hacían algún ruido, sin nada que perder se adentro a la próxima sala el cual a Lincoln le hizo llegar el recuerdo de cuando jugaba videojuegos de pelea, era una especie de campo de batalla circular enorme en el cual en medio estaba una persona

-" _Ten_ _cuidado chico, tu oponente está al frente_ "-

Lincoln con nerviosismo se adentro al campo de batalla, intento ser lo más sigiloso posible para no alertar a quien era su oponente a cada paso que daba su cuerpo se tensaba y sus nervios salir a flote, de cerca parecía un traje negro con chaqueta gris, con pantalones gris y botas negras, tenía una protección en su pecho hasta la cintura, de sus rodillas para abajo y en la parte superior de sus pies, también estaba cubierto de sus hombros hasta los dedos de sus manos y llevaba un casco con un visor grande rectangular con cristal polarizado, toda la protección estaba hecho de metal blanco para irritación de Lincoln

Para suerte de Lincoln estaba de espaldas, hablando con alguien

-No Sam, no me envió en el universo seleccionado-por el sonido de su voz parecía cansado-no sé si es un puto error, solo sé que quiero volver a casa-Lincoln intento escuchar algo pero su audición no era tan buena, la voz de aquel hombre estaba alterada y sonaba mas computarizada-¡¿Cómo que no me puedes enviar de vuelta?!, escucha si no regreso en los próximos 15 segundos juro que iré a tu sección y te romperé la cara-Lincoln se había sobresaltado con el grito, nuevamente espero respuesta-¿Hola?...Sam, no me dejes colgado, ¡Hijo de puta!-Lincoln no noto hasta que el hombre acerco su mano hasta cerca de su oreja donde había un circulo blanco, el hombre aplasto el circulo con su mano haciéndolo desaparecer-Malditos errores con el puto túnel universal, igual de inservible que los comunicadores de las armaduras ¡¿Qué?!-Lincoln se sobresalto nuevamente por otro grito repentino

Aquella persona parecía tensa, se quedo quieto observando su entorno, Lincoln vio una oportunidad para acercarse, cuando el invasor volteo la cara levemente Lincoln temió que lo notase pero volvió a prestar atención al frente hasta que puso su mano en la espalda del sujeto

-¡Quieto!-grito con la voz más dura y seria que podía

-¡Alto! ¡Espera!-sonaba desesperada, puso sus manos en alto como señal de rendición-¡No ataques!, ¡me rindió!-

Lincoln pudo sentir un momento de paz cuando escucho esas palabras, ahora tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar

-¿Schierke como puedo salir de-

Pum

-¡Muérete maldito!-el invasor dio un giro rápido de su muñeca salió un pequeño cañón y lanzo lo que Lincoln un disparo como una pistola, la bala salió disparado hasta llegar a una pared dejando un pequeño agujero

Ninguno dijo nada, Lincoln no sabía cómo reaccionar el invasor en cambio trato de comprender lo que pasaba, ¿Se volvió invisible? Sería lo más lógico, mucho más precavido, pero el escáner de calor no mostraba nada ¿Teletransportacion? Si lo hizo ahora mismo tendría que estar muerto, lo mas lógico sería que volviese a aparecer detrás de el, pero no fue hasta que bajo su vista debajo detrás del casco vio a un niño albino, nuevamente ninguno dijo nada, Lincoln pensó en que debería hacer, tenía que ver una forma incapacitarlo, no sabía que podía hacer pero de igual forma tenía que estar preparado para todo lo que le lancen encima, en cambio el hombre no sabía qué hacer, las lecturas de su escáner de energía no reaccionaban adecuadamente, decían que aquel niño tenia tanto mana como vitalidad, para rematar no era una pequeña cantidad como la que un niño debería tener, ni siquiera era la cantidad que un hombre adecuadamente entrenado tenia, cuando apareció en este lugar pensó que había un error, pero al oír la voz de alguien detrás de suya pensó que había sido capturado o en el peor de los casos, el reporte estuviese mal y detrás suya, esperaba encontrar a un hombre o una mujer entrenados para matar, pero en vez de eso tenía enfrente a un niño que lo miraba curioso, por su mirada podía decir que no tenía ni idea de que hacer o lo que tenia puesto

-Oye-intentaba sonar lo más amigable posible, tal vez podría engañarlo para capturarlo, entregárselo al emperador y subir en la escala de rangos-dime pequeño ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Te perdiste?-de verdad que sonaba estúpido pero esperaba que lo creyese, podría ser un niño al que entrenaron de manera casual en su mundo o solo pareciese uno, de cualquier forma si podía llevarlo a su universo de manera pacífica y sin saber si sabia pelear

Lincoln miro expectante a aquel hombre, era lógico que le preguntase si estaba perdido, para el parecía un hombre normal con un traje futurista preocupado por un niño perdido

-" _Escúchame bien chico porque esta puede ser nuestra una oportunidad de hacer un ataque sorpresa solo sigue mis indicaciones sin miedo_ "-la voz de Sif resonó en la cabeza de Lincoln

-¿De verdad es buena idea?, no parece una mala persona-murmuro tratando de no ser oído

-" _Malo o no, nuestra única oportunidad de volver es venciendo a este tipo, incapacítalo_ "-incito Sif, en cambio aquel hombre extendió su mano hacia Lincoln

Lincoln lo observo un par de segundo hasta que acerco su mano a la del invasor, no importaba si su familiar no lo decía, de todas maneras aquel sujeto no le daba confianza, puede ser porque sea un desconocido, porque era de otro mundo donde no conocía absolutamente nada, porque estaban en un lugar donde fácilmente pueda matarlo con total libertad sin ningún tipo de castigo, acerco su mano a la del hombre y lo apretó, cuando sintió que lo jalaba mas bruscamente de lo que pensaba entro en pánico y rápidamente alzo su otra mano y lanzo una flecha del alma en pleno casco

Pram

-AAAHHHH-

Lincoln sintió pánico extremo cuando proceso lo que había pasado, cuando lo jalo rápidamente saco un cuchillo de caza de los que veía que usaban en varios de sus programas de supervivencia de mango marrón y con una pequeña hendidura en los lados planos, pero la flecha había retroceder la cabeza del invasor aturdiéndolo levemente

-"! _Ahora Lincoln, usa una llave o algo_!"-

A diferencia de las otras enfrentamientos que tuvo Lincoln, ninguno fue con un humano plenamente, los seres humanoides tenían armas que impedían que pudiese usar alguna llave a corta distancia y la única clase que su hermana le dio para desarmar a cualquiera que tuviese un arma no servía porque las armas que tenían los monstruos estaban pegados a sus cuerpos, Lincoln tiro con todas sus fuerzas de la mano del hombre y elevo su pie a la altura de su rodilla derriban al invasor con fuerza al piso, Lincoln se quedo mirando el cuerpo de aquel hombre boca abajo en el piso sin decir nada

-¿Y ahora?-esta vez Lincoln no obtuvo respuesta, eso no hizo más que incomodarlo

Pram

Lincoln salió cayó pesadamente al piso a causa de que el invasor dio una vuelta rápida en el piso y dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen de Lincoln, con rapidez se levanto mirando furiosamente a Lincoln con tanta intensidad que el albino podía sentirlo a pesar de que estuviese detrás de un casco, un casco con el visor roto dejando unas líneas blancas que cubrían casi la totalidad del mismo, con un gesto rápido alzo su mano, para asombro Lincoln un arma salió del antebrazo, era parecida a una pistola normal pero esta era de color metálico puro, su cañón parecía más plano y tenía una pequeña luz circular rojiza abajo del agujero donde el albino suponía saldría la bala para matarlo

Pum

-¡Muérete maldito niño marica!-

El disparo resonó con fuerza en el lugar para fortuna de Lincoln el disparo fallo por casi dos centímetros de distancia, el invasor miro esto con rabia la flecha había mandado a la mierda la coordinación del rastreo de las balas, las cuales se conectaban con el casco el cual estaba casi inutilizado, tendría que tener en mente evitar las flechas, romper el casco casi en su totalidad con una flecha no era para nada fácil, ahora tendría que mandar a repararlo y seria la burla por dejar que un niño lo ataque de sorpresa, lo miro con fastidio, se dio cuenta tras unos minutos que no podría salir de ese lugar a menos que derrotase al niño, iba a atacarlo con un cuchillo cubierto con anestésico fuerte, ahora estaba furioso, no iba a dejarlo salir de ese lugar en una pieza

Pum

-¡Sif!-

Lincoln sintió como el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo cuando vio el cañón de esa arma, pero rápidamente sintió que algo lo empujaba, su familiar había aparecido debajo de sus pies, más precisamente de su propia sombra, Lincoln tan pronto sintió como era elevado agarro de los pelajes del lobo con firmeza, la bala paso detrás de la pared donde estaba Lincoln, el invasor empezó a disparar muchas ráfagas de balas, Sif ante esto empezó a correr alrededor del salón lo más rápido que podía, había actuado por impulso, cuando vio aquella pistola a través de los ojos de Lincoln se abalanzo rápidamente para protegerlo

-Maldición-gruño el lobo gris, el invasor dejo de disparar por un segundo y anticiparse a la dirección que corría para luego volver a disparar aquella lluvia de balas, afortunadamente para él albino su familiar se paro en sus patas traseras eludiendo las balas y volviendo a correr en contra sentido

Lincoln tuvo que agarrarse aun mas fuerte mientras se agarraba con sus piernas al torso del lobo con todas sus fuerzas, aun así fue sacudido por la fuerza con la que freno y casi se cae de espaldas cuando su familiar se paro en sus patas traseras, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, lo único que podía hacer era atacar a distancia, justamente lo que haría, alzo su mano y con dificultad apunto a su enemigo y empezó a disparar tantas flechas como podía, aun no manejaba su puntería del todo por lo que de las seis flechas que tira cinco fallaron pero una le dio justo en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder sin aliento

Pram

No pudo reaccionar adecuadamente a la estampida del lobo gris que vio la oportunidad de aplastarlo bajo sus patas delanteras, para su mala suerte ahora su pistola estaba en el suelo, no perdió tiempo y lo aplasto contra el piso con sus fuerzas y apoyando su peso en sus patas delanteras, intento morderlo, pero rápidamente interpuso su mano entre las fauces del familiar

-¿Qu-

Fzzzzzzz

El invasor pulso rápidamente una combinación de tres botones que estaban debajo de la muñeca del invasor, rápidamente el antebrazo de su armadura se convirtió en un tomacorriente.

Sif alejo su cabeza del antebrazo del invasor luego de sentir como la corriente eléctrica pasaba por su boca hasta sus encías, gruño con fuerza tratado de dar un mordisco a la cabeza del invasor y ponerle fin a todo, no conto que el invasor volvió a pulsar dos botones haciendo que el varias líneas que cruzaban lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos, cerro su puño y lanzo un puñetazo a Sif

El lobo fue impulsado hacia atrás, más que un golpe, era un fuerte empujón que lo tiro hasta llegar a la pared, gruño, eso sí le había dolido

-Ugg-pero no más que a Lincoln el cual recibió estaba bajo el peso de su familiar contra la pared

-¿Lincoln?-

-Estoy bien…..creo-

Ambos rápidamente se recobraron, el invasor volvió a apuntar su mano cerrada al albino y su familiar, lastimosamente para el, Sif había saltado a un lado del enorme salón, aquella fuerza invisible golpeo la pared resquebrajándola hasta casi hacerla caer pedazo a pedazo, gruño con fuerza tratando de atinarle

-" _Oye Lincoln_ "-

-"¿ _Sif_?"-Lincoln podía escuchar a su familiar en su cabeza aunque este no moviese los labios-"¿Cómo _haces eso_?"-

-" _Tenemos un enlace menta y sensitivo, ventajas de ser un familiar_ "-Pudo sentir como el piso detrás de el temblaba ligeramente mientras daba paso a una salpicadura de tierra y suciedad-" _Escucha, voy a atacarlo cuando lo haga, el me volverá a empujar con su arma rara, cuando eso suceda bájate de mi lomo en el aire y dispara a su brazo derecho_ "-

Lincoln asintió mientras escuchaba como el invasor maldecía la agilidad del lobo, se exasperaba que un niño lo esté reteniendo bastante, si alguien se enteraba seria la burla de todo su cuartel por décadas y su superior probablemente lo mande en uno de sus entrenamientos infernales, pero podría salvarse si lo entregaba, vivo o muerto, su medidor de mana enloqueció cuando lo vio, lo mismo pasaba con el de vitalidad, es el perfecto trofeo de casa que había estado esperando, vio como aquel animal saltaba impulsando sus piernas traseras hasta intentar alcanzarlo

Idiota.

Apunto al familiar y de nuevo las líneas en su antebrazo y el lobo fue empujado por una fuerza invisible pero abrumadora hasta chocar de nuevo contra la pared, no conto con que el albino saltaría hacia él, estuvo listo para volver a disparar pero de nuevo el albino fue mas rápido

Fiuuus

Fzzzzzzt

Pam

-¡Hijo de perra!-

Lincoln lanzo una flecha que por suerte había impactado en la muñeca del invasor, esa parte de su protección fue golpeada con una gran fuerza que sacudió su brazo hacia atrás para que luego su circuito interno explote.

Gracias a su avanzada tecnología no causo una explosión de llamas pero si de chispas y algo de humo salió de su interior, con rapidez presiono un botón escondido en su hombro, lo que ocasiono que aquella parte de la protección

Crack

Escucho como su hombro crujía, la fuerza con la que la maldita flecha casi le arranca el brazo, la fuerza de su magia era una locura, inclusive era más rápido que una flecha de alguien que se paso mucho tiempo entrenándolo

-" _Ni siquiera era una flecha pesada_ "-tendría que avisarle al director de la sección científica sobre la ineficiencia de sus armaduras

Muy probablemente lo mande a descuartizar y convertirlo en uno de sus malditos soldados modificados, ni loco dejaría que se escape

El soldado vio el cuchillo con el que iba a clavar a Lincoln lo recogió y señalo al albino para luego pasar su dedo sobre su cuello

A Lincoln esa acción lo puso nervioso, pero rápidamente se puso en posición de batalla y para enfado del soldado, Lincoln hizo aparecer su lanza la cual brillaba levemente en color azul

-Sif ¿Estás bien?-

-Si chico, pero el golpe sí que dolió, te dejo solo un momento-

Lincoln asintió a la par que separaba levemente sus piernas, el invasor vio discretamente al enorme animal, en definitiva iba a capturarlo

-Muy bien pequeño estúpido, ¿Quieres una pelea de filos?-lanzo el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos sin fuerza hacia el cielo, dio unos giros mientras caía hasta que el invasor lo agarro del mango en plena caída-Cuando termine contigo nadie te reconocerá de tantos cortes que te haré, pequeña perra y luego iré a por tu familia y clavare a tu madre con mi-

Pram

Prank

Si bien Lincoln sabía que no podía atacar sin pensar los insultos del invasor ya lo tenían bastante enojado pero sabía que no debía dejarse influenciar por insultos a su persona, de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrado

Pero era diferente cuando hablaban de su familia

En un segundo y como si fuese entrenado para esto toda su vida, envió en menos de un segundo mucha energía vital en sus piernas para impulsarse y saltar hacia su enemigo, el suelo debajo del albino se quebró por la fuerza ejercida, su lanza iba sin piedad y con una fuerza titánica hacia el pecho del invasor, el impacto fue tal que casi perfora la protección de su armadura

El invasor salió derribado un par de metros de distancia y cayó pesadamente al suelo sin aire en sus pulmones

-Cof uugghh cof-dio varias bocanadas de aire

Se levanto con dificultad, tambaleándose un par de veces en el proceso, Lincoln lo miraba con una cara que solo podía demostrar ira y rabia pura, su cara estaba tan roja que podía sentirla ardiendo con una intensidad que nadie conocía

-¡Nunca vuelvas a insultar a mi familia!-grito con rabia

El invasor se quedo callado

Hasta que exploto en un sinfonía de carcajadas

-No pensé que Jajajja cof-se agarro el pecho, le estaba preocupando que el golpe fuese más serio de lo que parecía-parece que el pequeño imbécil saco valor, ¿Te hice enojar?, pues vete a la mierda-

Se acerco a Lincoln velozmente con cuchillo en mano, dio una estocada directo a la frente del albino pero este lo retuvo con su propia lanza, obviamente tuvo que canalizar la energía vital en sus brazos para igualar la fuerza del invasor, este dejo de hacer fuerza ocasionando que Lincoln pase a su lado, aprovechando esto el invasor trato de clavarle su cuchillo pero Lincoln se tiro al suelo y rodo, gruño tocándose su costado izquierdo, mando energía vital en sus manos curando la herida que el cuchillo le había hecho, tuvo suerte de que no sea tan grande ni profundo

Su vista se nublo un poco mas conforme los segundos, reacciono alejándose de su enemigo unos pasos, a medida que se alejaba su vista se volvía mas y mas borrosa, el invasor se acerco a Lincoln con tranquilidad, las piernas del albino temblaron hasta que inevitablemente cayó al suelo

-Es tu fin imbécil, tranquilo, con la información de tu ADN me encargare de buscar a tu familia y hacer….un trato especial-

El invasor se sentó en el estomago de Lincoln y alzo su cuchillo listo para apuñalarlo

-Grrrrrrrrrroooow-

Para suerte de Lincoln Sif salto listo para salvar a su amo, embistió con todas sus fuerzas al invasor contra la pared, tanto esta como el traje fueron hecho pedazo con la excepción de que la pared seguía intacta

-¡Maldito perro!-dijo clavando su cuchillo en el ojo de Sif

-¡Grrrrrroooow!-gruño de dolor y rabia

El lobo gris dio un brutal y fuerte mordisco al hombro del invasor mientras este sacaba y metía el cuchillo repetidamente, el lobo gris estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero nada podía hacer contra ese fuerte anestésico

-" _Lincoln_ "-era la voz de Schierke-" _Te ayudare a eliminar la anestesia de tu cuerpo, tienes que concentrar tu magia internamente para eliminar la anestesia"_ -

Lincoln intento concentrarse, le era difícil considerando que estaba al borde del desmayo, concentro en sentir su energía, era como una sensación energética e impulsiva que recorría sus venas hasta golpear su corazón

De pronto el mundo se volvió claro y Lincoln volvió a sentir todas sus energías respuestas

Se levanto y vio como el invasor quitaba de encima al lobo gris el cual estaba cansado y luchando para mantener la consciencia, el solado estaba cansado, todo su entrenamiento a la mierda

Lincoln alzo su palma listo para disparar pero el soldado del otro universo fue más rápido

Apunto su brazo izquierdo hacia Lincoln y cerro su puño rápidamente

De su muñeca salió disparada un proyectil y dio a Lincoln en la frente

Lincoln quedo aturdido y nuevamente cayó al suelo, un liquido tibio bajo de su frente hasta cubrirle toda la cara

Era sangre

Su Sangre

Tenía una herida en su frente y unas grandes líneas de sangre brotaban de el manchando la cara y camisa del albino

Esta vez el mundo giraba

-Es una mierda-agarro el cuchillo y lo enterró en una hendidura que había en sus pantorrillas a un lado sin llegar a tocar su piel, una de las pocas cosas que sobrevivieron, su pecho, piernas, brazos quedaron al descubierto, debajo de este tenía ropa gris, todo lo que le quedaba no resistirían ningún golpe-tuviste suerte, esa bala era de metal suave, pero metal al fin y al cabo-vio su cuchillo el cual esta vez estaba cubierto de veneno-Se acabaron los juegos-

Lincoln sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, sentía que era presionada desde adentro con fuerza por una mano invisible, nuevamente levanto su mano y disparo una flecha, el invasor sin problemas logro esquivarla

-" _Debes inmovilizarlo_ "-nuevamente la voz de Schierke se manifestó en su mente-" _piensa en nieve y concentra tu energía en el aire_ "-

Lincoln decidió ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenia mas las ganas de dormir para concentrar su mana en el aire, de nuevo pensó en la navidad que tuvo con su familia, donde ayudaron a su vecino a llegar con su familia

El aire bajo hasta que la piel del invasor se erizo y empezó a temblar

-N-No pue-puede ser-entendió que el aire no cambio por solo, pero tampoco era creíble que Lincoln domine

De verdad que jugarían con el cuándo lo entregue al emperador

Sus músculos se empezaron a entumecer hasta que inevitablemente no se pudo mover

-E-Espera-

Lincoln no lo escucho, levanto su mano y apunto a la cabeza, el casco lo protegería pero lo dejaría inconsciente, o eso esperaba

Fallo

-¡P-podemos ne-negociar!-intentaba moverse pero era inútil, estaba totalmente congelado

Fallo otra

El invasor vio que su única opción era tratar de intimidarlo

-¡Escúchame!-hablo con dificultad-¡Si me matas te perseguirán!-

Fallo otra vez

Se estaba empezando a desesperar

-¡Te mataran!-

De nuevo volvió a fallar

Ya solo le quedaba una opción

-¡Mataran a tu familia!-

-¡No!-

Fiuuus

Lincoln enojado y exasperado con el soldado lanzo con todas sus energías una flecha

-Gagh-

Abrió los ojos impactado

Había fallado

Pero a la vez había acertado

El cuerpo del soldado cayo luego de unos pocos segundos boca arriba con la flecha incrustada en su cuello intento dar algunas bocanadas de aire

Pero era inútil

No tardo ni diez segundos cuando se paró de mover

Lincoln aun no procesaba lo que acaba de ocurrir

- **Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprende el resultado** -una persona familiar se acerco a lo que alguna vez fue una persona

Esparció un poco la sangre que estaba el piso

- **Esto es lo que pasa cuando envías a un inútil a cazar a un depredador** -

Agarro un poco de la sangre que caía de la herida fatal en el cuello de su enemigo

- **Mmmmmhhhh, pese a todo fue una buena manera de ganar experiencia** -

Dejo nuevamente que la sangre acumulada en su mano caía al suelo

- **Pero su error fue actuar como si no fueses nada, te subestimo** -

Se levanto y toco el pecho del cadáver

En este punto Lincoln no le tomo importancia a quien había salido de improviso, sino que se concentro en los momentos previos a haber cometió aquel acto imperdonable

-" _Fue en defensa propia_ "-

- **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás en shock?** -se acerco a Lincoln con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño ocultando algo **-¿Es que esperabas que se rindiera? ¿Qué ganaras sin haber hecho lo que hiciste? ¿Sin haber asesinado?-**

Lo miro con burla en sus ojos

Lincoln se empezó a hiperventilar

-" _Tal vez esté vivo_ "-

- **Si no era él, serias tu y su amenaza se volvería una realidad, no te sientas mal, ganaste y mataste a un tipo malo, fue su culpa** -

Se acerco a paso lento al albino, no tenía a donde ir y no tenía prisa de todas formas

Lincoln sentía que el aire en sus pulmones no podía ser retenido

-" _Tal vez solo se desmayo_ "-

Aun con eso en mente no encontró las fuerzas para moverse

- **Toma tu recompensa** _ **campeón**_ -

Eso ultimo lo dijo con burla y cinismo al mismo tiempo que ponía la luz que saco del pecho del cadáver anterior en el pecho de Lincoln

Lincoln no se movió o dijo nada, se concentro en mirar el cadáver del soldado, su sangre se esparcía por todo su armadura y traje manchándolo de sangre enormemente

De la herida se empezaba a desprender en partículas rojas hasta desaparecer dejando algunas manchas de sangre que se desaparecían en el suelo mismo

-"¿ _Lincoln?_ "-la voz de Schierke se hizo presente-"¿ _Estas bien_?"

No hubo respuesta

De pronto el espacio y ambiente a su alrededor cambio a la cafetería de su escuela, corrió directamente hacia un basurero cercano y.

-Brrruuuugg-

Desecho todo el contenido de su estomago en aquel basurero

-Brrruuuug-

Tardo en controlarse

Pero cuando reacciono finalmente salió disparado como alma que lleva el viento a una puerta

Corrió por toda la escuela pasando a cualquier estudiante o maestro que estuviese en su camino, el camino fue largo pero finalmente llego a su casa, sin detenerse abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras ante la sorpresiva mirada de sus padres

Y se encerró en su habitación

 **No se esperaban ese final ¿Eh? Bueno, ser un campeón es una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que es, no es solo creerse ser un superhéroe y ya, los villanos no están dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer**

 **Sin más me despido—se que este cap fue levemente más corto que los otros pero bueno—hasta pronto**


	12. Confrontación en la universidad

Lisa giro la cabeza sobre su hombro para admirar a su hermana mayor, por las facciones de su hermana deportista pudo asegurar que no se encontraba entusiasmada o conforme con la situación.

Lynn seguía con desgano a su hermana, luego de aquel apagón que ocurrió en toda la escuela, a Lisa no se le ocurrió mejor idea que adelantar su visita a la universidad, por lo que Lynn fue sacada del gimnasio en medio de su clase favorita, esta de mas decir la negativa y resistencia que tenia la Loud deportista por ir a la universidad, fueron casi diez minutos de pura discusión

-No me iré a tu tonta universidad, nos quedaremos aquí o le diré a mamá y papá que me usaste para uno de tus experimentos, me pusiste en peligro y me usaste de guarda espaldas-

-En primera la suposición de que la universidad es tonta está mal versada y es incorrecta, en segundo lugar en caso que hagas eso, le diré a mamá y papá que accediste a ser parte de mis experimentos y como unidad de mayor responsabilidad y mando que eres el peso de la culpa se dividirá en dos-

Cada palabra la hacía refunfuñar mientras mandabas miradas asesinas a su hermana genio, la cual ignoraba completamente aquella mirada furiosa

-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas chantajeado de esa manera-refunfuño, no le agradaba moverse de una institución educativa a otra cuando podía estar practicando algún deporte

-Si caigo, caerás conmigo unidad fraterna-dijo con calma

No tardaron en llegar a aquella institución en la cual trabajaba Lisa aun a su corta edad, Lynn admiro por unos segundos en letras grandes de color rojo con bordes amarillos las letras "UERW" en un cartel con fondo verde, Lynn la reconocía por " Universidad Educativa de Royal Woods", Lisa había hablado del valor educativo que influenciaba en las mentes jóvenes

Apenas nombraba la palabra universidad Lynn ponía toda su concentración en alguna actividad física antes que el aburrimiento acabase con mandarla a los brazos de Morfeo

-Buenos días maestra Loud-

-Buenos días maestra Lisa-

-Buena jornada Señorita Loud-

Mientras pasaban Lynn pudo darse cuenta de el respeto que infundía su hermanita en aquella universidad, tan pronto alumnos o docentes se daban cuenta de su presencia daban un respetuoso y cordial saludo a su persona

Lynn pensó que ser maestra en una universidad sería difícil, aun mas si esta era joven, ni que decir de Lisa, pensó que sufriría de bromas, perjuicios e inclusive las disputas de los padres al ver lo joven que era, pero esto parecía no ser problema para la pequeña genio, la cual devolvía todo saludo con naturalidad y la misma seriedad y respeto con el que era recibido

Para Lisa aquella universidad era una segunda casa, al principio fue difícil mantener el control en sus alumnos y además pasar por el agrado de los padres además de hacerles saber que estaba totalmente capacitada para enseñar en una institución educativa de prestigio como lo era la universidad de Royal Woods .

Las dos hermanas caminaron por el pasillo al cruzar la entrada, entre saludos y preguntas de algunos alumnos a Lisa, hasta que alguien los detuvo

-Disculpe Señorita Lisa pero usted sabe perfectamente que sus visitas tienen que ser solo en horas no laborales-dijo una voz autoritaria

Lynn se sacudió un poco cuando escucho la palabra señorita, estaba acostumbrada a causar problemas por los pasillos pero esos temblores pararon al oír el nombre de su hermana

El dueño de la voz autoritaria y madura que se escucho con suma claridad era nada más ni menos que Raymond Travers, el director de la universidad era un hombre mayor con experiencia guiando y enseñando tanto niños como adolescentes, de cabello marrón que peleaba con el blanco para quedarse así, una barba de varios días pese a su estricta regla de no tener vello en extremo, una camisa y saco que todo director parecía pactar para ponerse esos atuendos, con pantalones cafés típicos y zapatos negros

-Se equivoca Señor Travers, mi hermana aquí presente solo era un oyente subjetivo en mi clase de matemáticas-

-¿Es eso cierto niña?-

Lynn no estaba segura de todo esto, pero sabía que tenía que estar cerca de su hermana por si…algo malo pase

-Ehhhh, claro señor director vine a su universidad porque mi hermana me hablo maravillas y quise aprender ahora que en mi escuela no hay luz eléctrica-

El director suavizo su expresión dura de unos momentos

-Muy bien, eh oído que la luz se fue a causa de un corto circuito en las instalaciones eléctricas, esas instalaciones ya deben de estar dejando de funcionar por lo viejas que son, me alegra que una mente tan joven venga por sabiduría y conocimiento en vez de estar en ese inútil parque de Skate que se inauguro anoche, todos los niños parecen ir como moscas a la miel a probar sus patinetas en esas pistas y rampas mortales-sin más el director se fue dejando a una impactada Lynn

La castaña que tenia la boca abierta hace unos momentos la cerro en una expresión de furia dirigida a su hermana menor, Lisa pese a su interior estoico e indiferente agradecía todo ser superior porque hubiese testigos en el pasillo.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría en caso de estar a solas con su herma

-M-M-Muy bien, volvamos a clases-podía sentirse como a la pequeña genio le costaba hablar a causa de la pesada mirada de su hermana

Lynn vio como su hermana se iba unos pasos para luego gruñir cual animal salvaje para después seguir a su hermana que parecía acelerar el paso a medida que sentía más cerca la presencia de su hermana

No tardaron en llegar a un salón de clases típico de la universidad con sillas y mesas bien ordenadas para enfocarse en el enorme pizarrón con el que contaba Lisa

-Puedes tomar asiento, pero te agradecería que no hagas ruido durante mi clase-

-Si claro-dijo sentándose en una silla en la última fila-¡Espera! ¿Por qué hay luz aquí y no en la escuela?, toda la ciudad debería estar sin luz-

-Eso es porque la universidad cuenta con un generador de emergencia a base de rayos UV que produce nuestra estrella madre-

-Déjame adivinar, tu lo diseñaste-dijo ignorando las palabras que no entendía

-Efectivamente-

-Perfecto, sin escapatoria para la diversión ¿Eh?-dijo con el sarcasmo marcado en el rostro

-Afirmativo-Lisa no dudo en ignorar ese tono de sarcasmo

Lynn suspiro con pesar y recostó su cabeza en el soporte de la silla, relajo sus ojos y sus músculos

Al cabo de unos segundos Lynn pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se adormecía hasta que inevitablemente cayó en un estado casi parecido al coma

* * *

-Y con esto hallaremos la composición química del hierro cromado-

Nuevamente Lynn se sintió tentada en volver a dormir pero se mantuvo consiente.

Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver como los alumnos decidieron aparecer y tomar asiento mientras al frente de todos estaba nada más ni menos que su hermana menor impartiendo clases, detrás de ella había la pizarra la cual tenía cientos de formulas

Lynn se pregunto cómo las cabezas de los estudiantes de Lisa se sobrecargasen de información o como la misma cabía en la pequeña cabeza de su hermana

-Muy bien clase, hoy ya que adelantamos la hora de clase me tomare la molestia de preparar un examen sorpresa-

Una exclamación de fastidio y negación se presento durante la clase

-" _De verdad que Lisa se está divirtiendo_ "-casi pudo sentir el mismo odio por Lisa que por sus profesores cuando noto una pequeña sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que solo ella podía distinguir

BOOOOOM

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-

Todo tan rápido

En un momento se oyó una fuerte explosión que sacudió toda la clase y parecía querer derrumbar el edificio entero

De un momento a otro sonó una alarma y Lisa grito que salieran de inmediato al pasillo de forma ordenada

Aquello fue ignorado y ahora todos los jóvenes estudiantes corrían despavoridos para pasar la puerta y llegar al pasillo

-Lynn-su hermana menor se acerco a la deportista la cual no sabía qué hacer-tenemos que irnos-

-Lisa ¿qué está pasando?-el ruido de la alarma la ponía tensa, ese maldito pitido que amenazaba con darle una jaqueca terrible

-No lo sé, tal vez un derrumbe o unos delincuentes se metieron o hay un incendio o-Lisa no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, tenia pánico

Escucharon como una multitud tanto de estudiantes como maestros corrían como una estampida furiosa

Solo que no estaban enojados

Estaban asustados

Pronto los ruidos que provocaban los alumnos y docentes al caminar pararon abruptamente, pero en cambio los gritos se hicieron presente de manera abrupta

Era un grito de miedo, no, no era uno, eran varios

-¡Quédense quietos y nadie saldrá herido!-era la ronca voz de un hombre

No hacía falta tener un diploma para darse cuenta lo que pasaba, el estomago de Lisa parecía revolverse y estrujarse con fuerza, de su garganta quería salir algo y su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza

- _Lynn_ -su voz salía lastimera y frágil, ni ella misma creía que esa voz salía de ella

-Calma Lisa-los instintos protectores de Lynn se encendieron

Sin vacilar se acerco a su hermana y le dio un gran abrazo, Lisa pudo sentir una sensación de confort y protección, esa sensación logro calmar los nervios en la pequeña prodigio

-Bien te agradezco esta muestra de afecto que tuviste hacia mi persona, logrando calmar la inestabilidad emocional causando una crisis, de nuevo estoy agradecida-

-En otras palabras estuviste a punto de llorar y estas feliz porque te haya abrazado-la deportista lanzo una sonrisa burlona a su casi siempre estoica hermana menor

-Un resumen muy básico-dijo tosiendo en su puño cerrado-pero si-

-Muy bien ahora tenemos que idear un plan para derrotar a sea quien fuese lo que está del otro lado-

-Son aquel grupo de barbaros anarquistas que se denominan "Los superiores", ellos fueron los causantes de varios disturbios-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por esto-de encima de su escritorio le pasó a Lynn una tablet digital

La deportista al agarrarlo vio por lo que pudo entender eran cámaras en los pasillos, dentro vio como un gran grupo de personas con pasamontañas, algunos tenían chalecos pesados de color negro y guantes del mismo color, tenían armas grandes, Lynn recordaba haberlas visto en algunos videos de las noticias, los alumnos y docentes estaban amarrados y estaban apuntando sus armas hacia ellos, muchos miraban con mucha intensidad a las jóvenes que estaban amarradas, las cuales rogaban porque todo pase rápido y venga la ayuda

-Muy bien, tengo un plan pero para eso tienes que esconderte-dijo Lisa acomodando sus dientes

* * *

Todo había salido de acuerdo a lo esperado, habían llegado de improviso en la cafetería mientras los alumnos abundaban, los había amenazado, muchos fueron tontos en correr habrían abierto fuego pero no podían matarlos por ordenes directa de superiores pero los mismos pudieron idear un plan para tapar todas las salidas

Una ventaja de ser un grupo grande

Corrieron hacia las salidas este y contraria a la cafetería, los esperaban en camionetas, antes que pudieran salir por las puertas fueron derribados por una persona designada con una pequeña pistola con balas de gomas, para herir pero no matar dándole a dos estudiantes y un docente

Pram

-¿Qué fue eso?-uno de los hombres armados vio que una puerta se abría para luego cerrarse con un fuerte sonido-Uno de esos niños idiotas deben haberse ocultado, voy a investigar, tu quédate aquí-otro de ellos asintió con la cabeza-volveré pronto preciosa, terminare lo que iniciamos en unos momentos-la rubia que estaba amarrada y amordazada junto a el empezó a sollozar

Con arma en mano fue hasta el salón de clase

Al abrir la puerta lo único que vio fue oscuridad absoluta, sin dudar se adentro en el salón, a primera vista no parecía ver nadie pero para asegurarse fue hacia un interruptor de luz

Pink

Pink

Pink

-Malditos focos viejos-

Ahora sería bueno tener una linterna pero no había presupuesto para eso

Pero si para armas de última generación, ridículo

Saco su celular de su bolsillo, era obligatorio que fuese descartable, con el brillo de la pantalla analizo su entorno

-¿Qué?-escucho un ruido de algo chocar las sillas de atrás

Ahora con menos valor se acerco hasta la última fila, en principio no vio nada pero a medida que se acercaba pudo ver con claridad un objeto

Una máscara metálica

-¿Qué carajo-

No pudo reaccionar a un potente puñetazo dirigido a su mandíbula

Ni cuando una mano metálica lo callo para luego seguir golpeándolo hasta que no pudo hacer más que ver oscuridad pura

* * *

Ya era la tercera vez que enviaba a alguien a aquel salón maldito

Muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban nerviosos, la cuarta vez decidió enviar un grupo de cinco personas con el mismo resultado, pero más ruido, habían disparado con todo a la puerta pero solo se encontraron con la oscuridad

-¿Qué mierda ocurre ahí?-se sentía frustrado de que ninguno de sus compañeros volviese, si era una broma era el peor momento para ello

Y no podía enviar más, los civiles podrían escapar y alertar a los policías

-Entraremos todos-dijo con voz firme

-Paso-dijo uno

-O vienes o te mato-ya se estaba cansando de esta estupidez

Aun con la indecisión encima suya, todos los miembros del grupo entraron al salón en fila encontrándose con la misma oscuridad que sus otros compañeros, el grupo esta vez constaba de los últimos siete que habían en el piso, alumbraron con lo que pudieron a su entorno pero no encontraron nada

Ni nadie

-Encontré algo-

Luego de buscar en aquel salón –el cual no era tan grande—encontraron en la última fila a una niña con lentes

Ninguno sabia que decir, ¿Qué hacia una niña en una universidad?

-Oye niña sal de aquí si no quieres que te haga un nuevo hoyo en tu cabeza-uno de ellos había apuntado a la niña

-No puedo estoy esperando-

-¿Esperando?-

-Esperando el momento que vengan y les de su merecido-

Un silencio invadió la sala

Pram

Del techo salió algo y aplasto con una tremenda fuerza a quien estaba apuntando a la niña, este quedo inconsciente

-Este es el momento-

Pum

Pum

Pum

La lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar, mas nada podían hacer, la protección que Lynn tenía era a prueba de balas, eso no quitaba el hecho que la incomodaba y la ponía nerviosa

Lynn dio un para luego lanzar una patada en la cabeza de uno de los miembros este cayó al suelo adolorido, con mucha sangre escurriendo de su cara y nariz, otro intento embestirla pero Lynn le agarro de los hombros y lo tiro al piso con tremenda fuerza

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-volvió a disparar su escopeta Uzkon AS 13

Si bien el impacto no la daño si la hizo retroceder

Nuevamente volvió a disparar esta vez con dirección a la cabeza

Lynn por instinto se agacho, dio un salto impulsado hacia adelante para que luego sus propulsores en sus pies se activasen, en ese momento Lynn agarro del torso al tipo con escopeta y lo estrello con fuerza hacia la pared

El miembro que tenia la escopeta podía sentir como su espalda se rompía y su pecho era golpeado por la cabeza cubierta de metal de la niña, no le tomo mucho caer a causa del dolor

Otro que tenía una metralleta mp40 disparo hacia la espalda de Lynn, con el mismo resultado, a lo que la deportista lanzo una patada a su estomago para rematarlo con un codazo en la cara que le rompió varios dientes

Hubo otro que también tenía una escopeta el disparo que dio en la cabeza la aturdió un poco, otro disparo la saco de balance, se acerco a ella para tener un mejor ángulo Lynn aprovecho esto para patear su pierna derribándolo

Acto seguido se puso encima de este y lo golpeo varias veces hasta la inconsciente

Otro salió disparado a la salida huyendo con éxito

El ultimo que quedaba miraba nervioso como Lynn se acercaba de manera lenta, los nervios lo estaban matando

-¡Maldita cosa muérete de una vez!-

Empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra con su metralleta.

Lynn se preocupo de que alguna bala rebotase o buenas a primeras impacte en su hermanita así que corre hacia ella y la cubre con su cuerpo, las balas rebotaron por todas partes hasta que una bala impacto en su hombro haciéndolo soltar su arma

-¡Hijo de perra!-

-¡Oye!-Lynn dejo de cubrir a su hermana y se impulso hacia el último miembro del grupo que seguía en pie

Este no tardo mucho en quedar inconsciente por un golpe poderoso que lo dejo con la nariz rota e inconsciente

-Deberías dejar de hablar de esa forma frente a niños-

-Y nosotros deberíamos retirarnos del instituto antes que lleguen más-

Lynn asintió y siguió a su hermana, afuera para su fortuna no había mas de esos miembros, muchos al verlos trataron de moverse desesperadamente, Lisa reconoció a uno de ellos y le quito la mordaza

-Director ¿Qué paso?-

-Esos malditos tomaron de rehén a todos en la escuela, taparon todas las salidas, es obvio que nos estuvieron estudiando durante un tiempo-

-¿Qué quieren?-

-No lo sé, pero hay mucho, tienes que irte y llamar a la policía-

-No lo creas idiota-

Todos voltearon a ver a un hombre más alto que los demás, además de músculos muy pronunciados, su vestimenta era igual que la demás solo que este tenía una máscara blanca con el numero **"4"** escrita con color rojo

-Más le vale que se arrodillen y supliquen piedad par de niñas perras-

-¿O qué?-Lynn lo miro de manera desafiante

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ella choco contra una pared golpeándola fuertemente

Aquel sujeto lanzo un golpe contra Lynn, Lisa al verlo pensó en que aquella acción además de tonta era inútil

Su expresión estoica cambio a una de sorpresa cuando vio a su hermana ser lanzada por una fuerza por demás brutal

-Muy bien cuatro ojos, prepárate porque esto será divertido-a medida que decía esto empezó a acercarse a ella

Lisa no sabía qué hacer, por un lado podía correr hacia la salida, pero abandonar a su hermana no era una opción y no podía atacarlo de ninguna forma

No podía hacer nada

Miro con impotencia como aquel hombre se acercaba hasta ella y la alzaba del cuello de su bufanda verde

-Ahora no me gusta asustar niños pero si no vienes con nosotros te mataremos-

-Rechazo tu demanda-

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Pequeña, me dijeron que eres muy lista por lo que sabrás que no estoy jugando-

-Si lo sé, pero el porcentaje de que tengas éxito en tu misión es exponencialmente bajo-

-¿Así?….¿Porque?-

Pram

El hombre salió disparado contra el piso luego de recibir una poderosa patada en el pecho

-Mi hermana es más dura de lo que crees-sonrió con superioridad apenas toco el suelo

El hombre se sacudió la cabeza, miraba con rabia a Lynn, ese golpe le dejaría jaqueca

Lynn por su parte no estaba mucho mejor que digamos, el golpe demoledor que recibió le saco todo el aire, ahora su pecho le dolía con fuerza

-¡Maldita cosa!, ¡Cuando te quite esa cosa me divertiré contigo!-eso dio una muy mala espina a Lynn

El hombre de la máscara lanzo un puñetazo que Lynn a duras penas pudo bloquear cubriéndose con su brazo derecho, la deportista dio un rodillazo, este en vez de bloquearlo agarro a Lynn de la pierna y pateo la otra pierna de Lynn derribándola, para luego darle un cabezazo en la cara

Lynn se resistió a escupir y que su saliva y sangre se embarren por su cara

Lynn dio un golpe en la cara al hombre de la máscara cuando este iba a darle un cabezazo, luego dio un giro sobre sí misma y lo golpeo varias veces

-¡Suficiente!-gruño con ira y la alejo de un empujón

Lynn lanzo golpeo al hombre de la máscara con fuerza en el mentón

Este respondió con una patada directo en el estomago de Lynn que la alejo unos pasos

Luego de recuperarse de las ganas de vomitar Lynn dio una patada a la cabeza del hombre

El hombre de la máscara acerco a Lynn y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho

La deportista respondió con un codazo en el cuello que lo dejo aturdido unos momentos

-Eres buena-lanzo una patada a su pierna con fuerza-pero yo soy mejor-

Lynn se aguanto las ganas de gritar, no podía pelear al cien por cien de sus habilidades, no podía ver del todo los movimientos de su oponente, su traje la cubría del daño pero este aun llegaba

El hombre lanzo un puñetazo hacia Lynn, esta por instinto lo agarro, puso su pierna en frente de las del hombre y jalo con fuerza derribándolo en el suelo

Acto seguido cayó hacia él con un codazo que pudo esquivar y le dio una patada a Lynn cuando se estaba levantando

-Maldición-gruño Lynn molesta

Se levanto de un salto y dio una patada al pecho del hombre

El hombre de la máscara dio dos golpes a los costados de Lynn

Esta aprovecho y dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago del hombre, para luego agarrarlo de su nuca y darle un rodillazo en el mentón

El hombre se estaba cansado, a este paso su quijada se dislocaría

Lynn no estaba mejor, los moretones aparecerían en breve y temía por algunos huesos rotos

El hombre tacleo a Lynn hacia otro salón donde los que estaban atrapados ahí se apartaron como pudieron de la pelea, Lynn choco contra el pizarrón del salón, luego dio otro cabezazo a Lynn

-"¿ _Qué no le duele la maldita cabeza? ¡Se supone que tengo un casco_!"-

Justo cuando iba a darle otro cabezazo, Lynn lo pateo en el estomago tirándolo en el escritorio del profesor el cual parecía no importarle que se rompa

Lynn aprovecho que el hombre se estaba levantando y agarro la silla del escritorio y lo golpeo con fuerza contra el hombre que volvió a retroceder

Lynn giro sobre si misma cuando el hombre de la máscara lanzo un golpe, logro esquivarlo

Pero no el segundo golpe

El ultimo logro hacer que su cabeza choque y rompa el vidrio de una de las ventanas en la cual había en el salón

-¡Carajo!-dijo cuando varios trocitos de vidrio cayeron cerca de su ojo

Esto fue aprovechado por el hombre de la máscara el volvió a golpear a Lynn, lanzo otro golpe

Y otro

Y otro

Y otro

Y otro

Lynn solo atino a cubrirse de la lluvia de golpes que amenaza con destruir su traje de combate, cada golpe dolía bastante

-"!Tengo que terminar esto!"-pensó desesperada

El hombre volvió a lanzar un golpe a la izquierda de Lynn pero esta se protegió

Todo se percibió a cámara lenta

Lynn lanzo un último poderoso uppercut directo a la mandíbula del hombre con todas sus fuerzas, este sintió como si sus cabeza saliese volando de su cuerpo

Pram

Cayó al piso pesadamente mientras se sujetaba el mentón, no tardo mucho en quedar inconsciente tras recibir tremendo golpe

-¡Ja! Eso pasa cuando te metes con una campeona del torneo de boxeo juvenil-dijo con orgullo

\- 4 siempre tan inútil-

Lynn se giro velozmente pero no vio nada, volvió su mirada hacia adelante y noto a alguien cargando al hombre de la mascara

Era otro, tenía exactamente la misma ropa y mascara solo que este tenía el número **"7"** escrito con color ojo

-¿Quién eres?-en este punto Lynn estaba lista para saltar encima de el o huir con su hermana de ser necesario

-No tengo ninguna obligación en decírtelo, pero ten por seguro que no será la última vez que nos encontremos-

Antes que Lynn siguiese preguntando la puerta del salón se abrió

-¡Quietos! ¡Abran las manos y-¡¿Qué es eso?!-un policía entro de improviso al salón

Lynn se volteo unos segundos para luego volver su atención al hombre que tenía en frente de ella

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que el hombre ya había desaparecido

-Lynn-escucho con cierta interferencia la voz de su hermana-tienes que salir de ahí antes de que la policía te capture, si lo hacen lo más probable será que no vuelva a saber de ti-

-Pero-

-¡Sal de ahí!-Lynn se sobresalto por el repentino grito de Lisa

-¡Alto!-varios policías se acercaron con precaución hacia Lynn

Lynn ante esto solo atino a saltar por la ventana y activar sus propulsores saliendo disparada cual misil hacia el cielo

-¡Listo!-

-¡Pero no te dije que salte por la ventana!-

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?!-

-¡No se! ¡Corre, empuja, escóndete! ¡Pero no llames más la atención!-

-¿¡Y qué hago ahora!?-

Era evidente que ambas hermanas querían sacarse la cabeza una a la otra

-¡Ven al bosque que está cerca de Royal Woods pero hazlo en un punto lejano a la ciudad!, nos encontraremos en media hora-

-Perfecto-dijo con sarcasmo

* * *

En la casa Loud todo era relativamente normal, claro que el apagón que hubo se pudo sentir en toda la ciudad, esta volvió luego de veinte minutos, ningún ingeniero en la central eléctrica de la ciudad podía explicar que ocasiono el apagón, en la sala se podría ver a Lola, Lana, Leni y Luna mirando la tele junto a su padre

-Ya volvimos-dijo Lori entrando junto a Lynn y Lisa

-¿En donde estaban cariño?-pregunto su padre aun sin despegar la vista del canal infantil

-En el bosque, Lynn y Lisa se perdieron luego de que se fueron a jugar ahí-pese a que a Lori le parecía extraño todo eso, no tenía pruebas o algo que las haga desconfiar

De repente el teléfono de Lori sonó

-¿Numero desconocido?-

-¡No contestes!-su padre casi salto del sofá asustando ligeramente a las niñas presentes-¡Puede ser un asesino vestido de color morado! ¡O un psicópata que puede controlar a las personas y jugar con tu mente!-

-Que ocurrencias cariño-dijo su madre riéndose desde la cocina-ves muchas películas de terror-

-Si….películas-

Lori rodo los ojos por las ocurrencias de su padre, presiono el botón de contestar y puso su celular cerca de su oreja

-¿Hola?-

-Hola preciosa-Lori reconocería esa voz aunque fuese distorsionada con el aparato más avanzado del mundo-¿Adivina quién pudo comprarse un nuevo celular gracias al sueldo de su nuevo trabajo?-

-¡BobbyOsito! ¡Qué alegría! Así podemos hablar más tiempo-Lori ya podía escuchar la exasperación tanto de sus hermanas como de sus padres

-Si hablando de trabajo, me llego un paquete para Lincoln, el dueño dijo que era urgente que lo enviase cuanto antes-

-¿Un paquete para Lincoln?, bueno-dijo con extrañeza-pero tendrás que dármelo a mí Lincoln ahora esta….indispuesto-

-Ok, voy para allá en unos momentos, no me tardo-acto seguido colgó la llamada al igual que su amada

-¿Qué le sucede a Lincoln?-Lynn miro con curiosa a Lori

Esta solo se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé-dijo con simpleza-mamá y papá dijeron que cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación, desde entonces no salió para nada-

-¿Y lo dejaron así?-pregunto molesta, si hubiese sacado a Lisa de la universidad podría llegar a tiempo y saber que pasaba con su hermano

-No-su voz sonaba firme-lo intentamos sacar, Lana casi saco la puerta de su lugar y Lola lo amenazaba con revelar muchos secretos vergonzosos si es que no salía de su habitación, Luna y Luan rogaban para que saliese, Leni le pregunto si le pasaba algo, Lucy intento entrar por la ventilación pero algo la estaba tapando y no pudo entrar, ni siquiera me hizo caso cuando lo amenace con hacerlo un pretzel humano si no salía-

Ambas Louds de cabello castañas se miraron sin decir nada, si todo lo demás fallaba Lori y Lola sabían cómo sacar información, si ellas no podían entonces el daño que recibió fue más grave de lo sucedido

-Tal vez nuestro hermano necesite un lapso de tiempo en armonía para reordenar sus pensamientos-la verdad ellas también lo necesitaban, luego de la montaña rusa de emociones que sintieron hoy-cuando abra la puerta ya sea para cumplir sus funciones diarias o para interactuar con las demás unidades familiares podremos interrogarlo-

-Si tienes razón-dijo con duda

Le preocupaba su hermano, aunque no lo diga de manera abierta, su preocupación por cada uno de sus hermanos era verdadera

* * *

-¡Hermano!-

Lynn se negaba a dejar las cosas como estaban

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Lincoln, si estaba bien, si ocurrió algo y que ocurrió, no le importaba el cansancio físico, mental o las múltiples heridas la cual tuvo que mentir para librarse de Lori

-¡Sal! ¡¿Fue un bravucón?!-si su hermano respondía a su pregunta ya estaba lista para saltar sobre media escuela para hallar al culpable

No hubo respuesta

-¡Por favor abre!-

De nuevo sin respuesta

-¡Por favor!-

Nada

-¡Necesito saber si estás bien!-

De nuevo nada

-¡Todas queremos ayudarte!-

Por lo menos esta vez escucho unos pasos, le reconfortaba levemente que alguien estuviese en esa habitación y no esté como una loca hablándole a una habitación vacía

- _Yo te necesito_ -murmuro suavemente

De verdad lo necesitaba, más de lo que uno podría creer

* * *

No supo cuando dejo de pasar entre aquellas líneas

No es que le importaba de todos modos

Pero cada vez resulto más molesto, la última vez que lo vio tuvo un percance y ambos dejaron el espacio encima de la realidad de su dimensión

-¿Qué?-

Lo que estaba al frente suyo eran como una mezclas de espejos y televisores, mostraban imágenes de cosas que no conocía, pero de alguna manera lo sentía familiar

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-

Cada imagen pasaba rápido hasta que acerco su mano y la detuvo, pudo moverse con mucho mas libertad y control, aquellos pedazos de cristales sólidos se formaban en aquel sitio emulando paredes y pisos, no se pudieron mantener por mucho tiempo y aquel espejo, aquel túnel de muchos colores, luces y sombras lo volvió a levantar con total facilidad

-No es mucho, pero es un comienzo-dijo con alegría

Ya podía sentir como la diversión comenzaba y se expandía

* * *

 **¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Lincoln después de todos estos sucesos? ¿Sus hermanas descubrirán la magia? ¿Lori sospecha algo sobre Lisa y Lynn?, eso lo sabrán pronto en el próximo capítulo, por cierto, aunque no descubrieron las últimas referencias, pero de igual manera puse otra, no creo que sea necesario una pista, hasta pronto**


	13. El peso de la culpa

Se limpio la cara por cuarta vez, pero inevitablemente el mar que contenía saldría nuevamente arrastrándose por sus mejillas hasta alcanzar su mentón y saltar al olvido para ser seguido por otro

-Lincoln-la más suave voz que pudo haber escuchado desde hace mucho se hizo presente-no es tu culpa-sintió una acariciar su espalda con la misma suavidad como si fuese a romperse con la menor ráfaga de viento-lo que hiciste no fue malo-

No supo cuando apareció en su habitación, había entrado a su habitación con el pánico y el miedo a flor de piel, se deslizo por la puerta hasta que toco el suelo y no volvió a reaccionar hasta darse cuenta lo que había pasado

Recordar lo que había.

Como lo había hecho

Y el cuerpo.

Tal vez con más entrenamiento y con la mente más concentrada el encuentro pudo terminar de una mejor forma, sentía la boca de su estomago como si hubiese recibido un poderoso golpe, producto del vomito forzado al volver a la escuela.

Tembló por la tormenta de emociones que se retorcía y chocaba en su interior.

-Son las cosas que pasan en estos encuentros, son inevitables-

Miro con pena al único chico de la familia Loud, no pudo hacer nada para frenar el enfrentamiento, sus energías estaban agotadas desde hace tiempo y las pocas que lograba obtener lo usaba para entrenar a su estudiante.

No importaba cuanto lo diga Schierke, Lincoln no consideraba nada normal aquello y sinceramente esperaba que no se volviese costumbre

-Y-Yo-desde que empezó a llorar no había dicho nada, levanto la cabeza clavando sus rojizos e hinchados-no qui-quiero-uso todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

Schierke no dijo nada unos minutos, la mirada del albino le ocasionaba arrepentimiento, no considero los sentimientos de Lincoln al momento de mandarlo contra el invasor

Pero ella tampoco podía hacer nada

Suspiro pesadamente

No le quedo de otra que abrazar a Lincoln para desahogarse, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para aliviarlo

Lincoln no dijo nada abrazo en los costados a Schierke, internamente le parecía ridículo aceptar un gesto reconfortante de un extraño pero no de su familia, de igual manera no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no quería que su familia lo viese de ese modo

-" _Creo que ya no se puede evitar_ "-pensó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la maga

De un momento a otro sintió las ultimas de sus fuerzas vaciarse de su cuerpo, tal vez la fatiga física o mental, sea como fuese estaba cansado y no encontró mejor solución que caer al mundo de los sueños sin resistencia bajo el manto protector que brindaba su maestra

Schierke sintió un poco del peso de la culpa liberarse al saber que por el momento Lincoln podría descansar y con suerte olvidar lo sucedido esta mañana, de la palma de su mano salió una flama, la deposito en el mueble a un lado de la cama de Lincoln, este no se extendió en la madera sino que se quedo estático danzando en su lugar, su leve brillo entre amarillento y rojizo iluminaba el lugar

-" _Vaya día ¿no?_ -

-Ni que lo digas-hablo lo más bajo posible para no despertar a Lincoln, se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas-esto no pudo salir peor-miro con atención los muchos moretones, raspones y sangre seca en la cara y ropa de Lincoln

-" _Ve el lado positivo, por lo menos no está solo_ "-

Schierke asintió al compas de que las muchas veces que las chicas Loud intentaron entrar, la maga puso runas para darle privacidad a Lincoln, no pudieron abrir la puerta y el albino no tenía ganas de interactuar con sus hermanas, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie, la maga y el familiar le dieron un poco de espacio antes que la bruja lo tranquilizara, tuvo que usar un poco de disciplina mágica que naturalmente se usaba para calmar los nervios de uno.

Pero Schierke como toda prodigio sabía cómo cambiar las cosas

Si Lincoln se alteraba podía descontrolar su propio mana esto podría causar algún que otro desastre grave en el ambiente y hacerle daño a los demás

O inclusive a si mismo

-" _Sinceramente ¿crees que hacerlo dormir sea una buena idea?_ "-el tono de preocupación de Sif era palpable

Ante esto la maga alzo la cabeza y miro a ningún punto en específico con curiosidad

 _-"¿No viste lo que paso luego de matar_ al invasor?"-

-No-sus energías solo le llegaban para enviar a Lincoln y tratar de recolectar energía mágica para curar sus heridas, pero termino usándolo para bloquear la puerta-estaba cansada-

-" _El ultimo parasito volvió Schierke_ "-

Los ojos de la maga prometían salir de sus cuencas ante tal revelación

-¡¿Qué-se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta tal acto de estupidez que había hecho, giro la cabeza hacia un dormido Lincoln, en ese momento Schierke agradeció lo que los años de bullicio constante y fuerte provocaron en Lincoln-Pero ¿No se supone que lo mato?-

-" _No es sencillo_ "-sintió la presencia del familiar de Lincoln acercándose a este con la mirada clavada en el-" _No se puede matar realmente a un parasito_ "-Schierke miro lo que ella podía identificar como una anormalidad en el espacio-" _Lo que sucede realmente es que cortamos la capacidad de los sentimientos negativos a manifestarse y controlar la presencia del usuario, los parásitos como tales no existen después de todo_ "-

-Pero-la maga no encontraba sentido a las palabras del lobo gris-Pero los destruimos, no vuelven a aparecer-

-" _Como dije no es tan sencillo_ "-la anomalía se acercaba a Schierke hasta terminar acostado y expandiéndose en el suelo _-"Los parásitos nunca existieron como tales, pero si un cuerpo en un plano dimensional sujeto a las emociones de una persona, los sentimientos negativos que predominan en el corazón de una persona infecta el cuerpo, el cuerpo obtiene conciencia y se crear como un individuo ligado al sentimiento negativo que dio su origen, los blancos son cascaras, recién nacidos sin poder ni desarrollo pero que con la capacidad de infectar y aumentar el sentimiento negativo que dio origen al primer individuo_ "-

-¿Y los agentes de la calamidad?-de pronto el familiar se volvió un compañero de charla muy interesante

-" _Ellos si existen, no se centran en un solo individuo sino en el ambiente y al mayor número de personas que pueden ser afectada en ese mismo ambiente, son como los duendes, nacen y aparecen de improviso, a ellos le da poder el infortunio y las catástrofes, ellos se hacen más poderosos con tan solo provocar la caída de una persona, los más poderosos son los antiguos, un ejemplo es el agente que apareció en el aeropuerto, era más poderoso porque estuvo mucho más tiempo, y mientras más poder obtenga a más personas podrán afectar, mientras menos poderosos a menos personas afectaran, independientemente del desastre que hayan causado_ "-

Sentía que una nueva oleada de problemas se vendría encima de su estudiante

-¿Qué se puede hacer en esta situación?-

-" _Nada_ "-la maga estaba lista para protestar-" _Ya lo venció, no tiene poder sobre el, solo tiene que ignorarlo_ "

-Como si fuese tan fácil-apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas

En menos de un momento la maga desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado en la habitación

* * *

En la televisión en la sala daba la típica telenovela de la cual, todas estaban en la sala, nadie le prestaba atención, pese a que no se note Lori le enviaba mensaje muy debes en cuando a Bobby para luego mantener su mente enfocada en la televisión, Leni cepillaba el cabello de Lola aunque de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza en dirección de las escaleras, Luna no podía tocar más de tres notas sin desconcentrarse y volver a empezar, Luan no podía hacer ningún chiste ni completar sus rutinas, Lynn se veía bastante desanimada lanzaba su balón al techo sin ganas para luego retenerlo en sus manos, Lucy se veía igual con diferencia que despegaba su vista del libro sobre vampiros que tenia para dirigirla en la misma dirección que Leni, las más pequeñas ponían toda su atención a la televisión, eso no quitaba que estaban preocupadas por su hermano mayor, pero aparte de la telenovela y los suspiros de Lucy, nadie emitía ningún otro sonido, el ambiente era tenso, todas querían salir a ver a su hermano pero el acceso a su habitación era bloqueada completamente por lo que sea que Lincoln haya puesto en la puerta, ni siquiera Lucy pudo entrar por la ventilación, eso dejo con una gran decepción y disgusto en todas

-¿No iremos a ver a Linky?-Leni fue la culpable de romper el silencio en el ambiente

-No podemos entrar en su habitación Leni-miro a su hermana menor por encima del celular-y ya intentamos que nos abra-recordó su "suave" amenaza para hacerlo salir sin ningún resultado

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo solo!-se paró de su asiento para disgusto de Lola-No es bueno dejarlo solo ahora, puede estar herido y asustado-

-Tiene razón-era turno de Luna para levantarse del sofá-es nuestro hermano y no podemos dejarlo solo-

-Abugua-Lily parecía secundar los argumentos de sus hermanas en brazos de Luan

-Lily tiene razón, debemos ayudar a Lincoln-dijo Luan apoyando a su hermanita más joven de todas

Lori suspiro pesadamente ella tampoco estaba conforme con dejar solo a su hermano, fuese lo que fuese que le ocurría a su hermano tenía que estar ahí para consolarlo

-Si alguien le hizo daño-Lynn se aseguraría de molerlo a golpes

-Ni siquiera sabemos si eso paso-dijo Lisa

-Oh vamos, es más que obvio, mamá dijo que se peleo con alguien-

-Dijo que parecía que se había peleado con alguien-

-Suficiente-Lori tomo el mando-No haremos nada, le daremos espacio a Lincoln y cuando este mejor hablaremos con el-

-Pero Lori-

-¡Dije suficiente!-Lori uso su tono autoritario de cuando sus padres no estaban-¡Hablaremos con el cuando salga!-

Nadie dijo nada pero era palpable que ninguna de las hermanas estaba contenta por la decisión de la mayor de las hijas Louds

No tardo mucho para que su padre los llame para la cena, todas fueron con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano en la cena, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos la esperanza se iba perdiendo poco a poco

-¿Y Lincoln?-

Ahora era turno de su padre romper el silencio

-No sabemos-el tono deprimente de Lana estaba presente

-Bueno, pues será mejor que baje o se perderá mi deliciosa cena-

-No lo dudo papá-dijo Lola mirando las albóndigas en su plato

-Pobrecito, debe de estar muy cansado-Rita recordó como su hijo llego como si hubiese escapado de la peor tormenta de su vida y se hubiese encerrado en su habitación, no pudo sacarlo pese a amenazarlo con castigarlo

-Tal vez Clyde sepa algo-dijo Lisa luego de haber comido una albóndiga

Lori se dio una palmada en la cara con tanta fuerza que pensó que dejaría una gran marca roja en su cara, agarro su celular el cual estaba a un lado de su plato

-Espera-dijo Lucy un momento antes de que su hermana disque el número de la casa Mcbride-lo más seguro es que se desangre cuando oiga la voz de Lori-

La nombrada rodo los ojos con molestia para luego pasarle su teléfono la joven gótica de la familia

-Hola ¿Se encuentra Clyde? Tengo que hablar sobre el de algo importante, ok lo esperare-golpeo un par de veces la mesa con sus dedos-¿Clyde? ¿Qué le paso con Lincoln?, está en su habitación desde que llego de la escuela-todas las hermanas estaban atentas a su hermana gótica-aja-era la única manera de saber el estado de su hermano-concéntrate Clyde-la voz de Lucy era igual de lúgubre que de costumbre, con la diferencia del débil tono de aceleración que paso desapercibido para los demás-¿En serio? Ok, hasta luego….está bien, suspiro-toco la pantalla encima del icono del teléfono rojo

-¿Y bien?-Luna estaba impaciente por respuestas

-Clyde te manda saludos Lori-

-¡Eso no!-Luan se levanto de su asiento-¡Sobre Lincoln!-

-Tal parece que no lo sabe, dijo que cuando estaban en el comedor se fue luego de que se apago la luz en la escuela y no volvió a saber de él-

Eso no ayudaba en el estado de la familia, finalmente dejaron de preguntar por su hermano y tan pronto se comieron todo fueron a sus habitación a conciliar el sueño

* * *

Sintió como poco a poco su conciencia iba tomando fuerzas para sacarla de su sueño, parpadeo un par de veces con la visión borrosa y los débiles rayos de Luna iluminando el lugar, se froto los parpados y sintió como sus ojos se aguaron para aclarar su visión seguido de un leve ardor en los ojos, lanzo un bostezo para luego cubrirse la boca con ambas manos recordando que debía hacer el menor ruido posible, con sumo cuidado agarro su sabana y algunas almohadas con dificultad.

Praaaank

Sintió que su corazón salto a causa de un rechinido de su puerta, hasta ahora podría considerarse una victoria que su vieja puerta no caiga por causa de las bisagras ya oxidadas por el tiempo y la falta de limpieza, salió de puntas con el mayor sigilo que podía, después de todo era buena en eso, no más que Lucy pero si lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida, llego al frente de la puerta pensando en lo que haría y diría, no podía dejarlo así, ella misma no podía dormir a causa de la preocupación creciente que tenia a causa de su hermano menor.

Era impresionante como podía afectarle su día con tan solo saber si su hermano estaba bien o mal, como podría hacerla esforzarse aun mas que todos las propuestas importantes que tuvo a lo largo de su carrera, hacer feliz a su familia era doblemente importante.

Y mantener a su hermanito alegre era mil veces más importante que todo lo demás, hacerlo reír todos los días era su misión de vida y no planeaba fallar.

Pensó en las veces que ambos rieron y se divirtieron hasta el cansancio y pensó que esos días quería repetirlo todos los días, Ahora que estaba frente a la puerta consideraba un poco estúpido que creyera que podría abrir la puerta ahora, pero nada perdía con intentarlo

Giro el picaporte nuevo de la puerta de Lincoln y se sorprendió al saber que esta vez sí dio resultado permitiéndole entrar al lugar de descanso de su hermano, entro con los nervios apoderándose de su pecho ¿Y si estaba despierto y la echaba?

Sintió una opresión al imaginarse a su hermano menor con una expresión de enojo y fastidio dirigido a ella seguido de un grito

Sacudió su cabeza y se adentro a la habitación de su hermano, fuese cual fuese el resultado, lo haría reír, todas sus preocupación se calmaron cuando vio a su hermano rendido totalmente al mundo de los sueños en su cama, ni siquiera se había su ropa normal de todos los días, se acerco a el hasta quedar a un lado de su cama

-Lincoln-susurro mirando los moretones y cortadas que cubrían su rostro, nunca le gusto ver a su hermanito herido, verlo así hacia que un creciente sentimiento de preocupación se apoderase de ella

Acaricio suavemente las hebras blanquecinas del pequeño, ella sintió unas enormes ganas de entrar en su cama y acompañarlo como paso hace poco sin la intrusión de nadie, desde entonces las ganas de entrar a su habitación y quedarse a su lado toda la noche-y de poder todo el día- a su lado se convirtió en una fantasía sugerente e repetitivo

Se alejo un poco evitando todo el ruido posible, no quería despertarlo pero se aseguraría de hablar con él en la mañana

-¡¿Luan?!-un voz fuerte paralizo el cuerpo y corazón de la comediante-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

Se volteo con horror para ver a Lori con el ceño fruncido cargando con una almohada y una sabana

-Yo-tomar valor bajo la fiera mirada de la rubia parecía una misión imposible-Yo-

-¿Lori?-detrás de la puerta se presento nadie menos que Lola-¿Qué haces aquí con esas almohadas?-ya podía sentir la misma mirada enfocada en ella

-Yo-busco con la mirada ayuda solo para encontrarse con la mirada pesada de Luan-Yo-

-Si-ahora era turno de Lynn pasar por la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Lo mismo para ti Lynn-esta vez quienes llegaron fueron Luna y Lana, la ultima mirando con mucho rencor a su gemela-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

-Creo que todos coincidimos con la conclusión de no dejar sin compañía a nuestra unidad fraterna denominada Lincoln-inevitablemente Lisa hizo acto de aparición con Lily en brazos de la joven prodigio-

-Bueno, como hermana mayor, ordeno que todas vayan a su habitación, yo seré la que reconforte a Lincoln-

-¿Por qué tu?-pregunto Lana con desaprobación-Yo seré la que lo cuide esta noche-

-No, seré yo-Lola no pudo evitar contradecir a su hermana

-Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos todas a cuidar a Lincoln-dijo Lucy asustando a todas por su "repentina" aparición-a este paso lo despertaremos, suspiro-

-Tiene razón-dijo Luna acomodándose en un lugar-lo mejor será que todas estemos aquí para cuidarlo y darle apoyo-

Sin mas todas se acomodaron en la pequeña habitación de Lincoln, algunas tuvieron que dormir muy juntas las unas a las otras

Pero lo soportarían por su hermano

* * *

Pasó a través del gran grupo de cuerpos replegados en el piso, en el momento que escucho el gran escándalo en la habitación de Lincoln ya estaba lista para sacarlo del lugar, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a todas las hermanas de su pequeño estudiante, pensó que ya no habría intrusiones en la habitación del peliblanco, no conto con la perseverancia de la familia Loud

-Maldita sea-murmuro, no podía sacarlas con un hechizo porque tenía poca energía, pero tal vez podría hacerlo mañana

-¿Quién es?-

En cuanto escucho eso la maga se quedo petrificada, pensó que nadie podría verla, volteo lentamente mientras escuchaba su propio corazón retumbar en su propio pecho como si fuese un tambor, vislumbrando entre la oscuridad y la poca ayuda de la luz lunar a Leni Loud

-¿Quién eres tú?-volvió a preguntar Leni mirando con curiosidad a la maga detrás de su mascarilla de aguacate y las rodajas de aguacate en sus ojos-¿Eres un fantasma?-Leni empezó a temblar ante semejante idea

Las gotas de sudor caían como cascada a la misma velocidad que Schierke ideaba algún hechizo o plan para sacarlos

-S-Si-lo mejor era engañarla-y me llevare a tu hermano si no-

-¡NO!-nuevamente Schierke agradecía a los cielos por los sueños pesados de los Louds

-Si no vuelves a dormir-

Mientras Leni parpadeaba un par de veces tratando de procesar el trato, Schierke se daba una palmada por semejante plan estúpido que había hecho

-Bien, pero no te lleves a mi hermano-con esto dicho Leni volvió a dormir por un buen tiempo

Schierke suspiro con alivio ante la inocencia de la segunda hija mayor de los Louds, ahora tenía que pensar como la Loud rubia podía verla, se había puesto un hechizo de invisibilidad menor, no era mucho y cualquier con afinidad mágica promedio podrían verla

-"Y Leni me confundió con un fantasma"-pensó acercándose a la rubia y cubriéndola un poco mas con las sabanas-"Cada vez que vengo los problemas parecen aparecer de la nada"-volvió a desaparecer una vez comprobado que no había peligro

* * *

Bip

Bip

Bip

Plak

Sus ojos se abrieron torpemente antes de que sus cerebros empezaran a maquinar un comando a sus cuerpos para que estos empezaran a trabajar, se levantaron de forma automática, en su marcha zombie por el pasillo hasta finalmente llegar al baño, aun de forma automática se asearon y cepillaron, no fue hasta que sus mentes se aclararon que se dieron cuenta de donde vinieron

Plank

Los ojos de todas se abrieron al compas del sonido de una puerta lejana cerrarse, al voltear todas se habían dado cuenta de su error

-¡Demonios!-gritaron al unisonó dándose una palmada en la cara—a excepción de Leni y Lily—

Fue Lola la primera en reaccionar y fue casi embistiendo la puerta para luego empezar a golpearla con fuerza

-¡Lincoln! ¡Abre!-no obtuvo respuesta-¡Se que nos oyes!-intento girar el picaporte pero no se movio ni un poco

-Déjalo Lola-Lori puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana-no tiene caso-

-Pero-

-Tiene razón hermana-se acerco Luna a la conversación-creo que nos pasamos un poco, tenemos que darle un poco de respiro-

Lola bufo molesta por no poder ver a su hermano, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, de alguna forma Lincoln logro aislarse dentro de su propia habitación, Lori miro con entendimiento a su hermana el mismo sentimiento de preocupación e impotencia se percibían no solo en ella sino en las demás, lo único que quedaba era esperar

-Cierto-Lynn mostro una actitud positiva ante todo-El saldrá y fuese lo que fuese lo que le sucedió lo arreglaremos, digo No puede estar encerrado tanto tiempo ¿verdad?-

Con ese pensamiento en mente todas volvieron a sus actividades esperando que algún momento del día o tal vez mañana su hermano vuelva a aparecer

* * *

-¿Hola?-Lincoln miraba todo a su alrededor

Lo único que podía ver era su cama y algunos muebles, pero la oscuridad del lugar opacaba casi todo en especial las esquinas estaban hundidas en oscuridad, con solo sus recuerdos se guio hasta la puerta, al abrirla no hubo nada diferente salvo que la oscuridad se extendía por todo el lugar casi cegándolo

-¿Mamá?, ¿Papa?-nadie le dio respuesta en medio de esa gran capa de sombras-¡¿Chicas?!-

El silencio del lugar en otro momento hubiese sido aceptado con gusto ahora deseaba que alguna de sus hermanas salga de alguna puerta y lo regañe por hacer tanto ruido o estar despierto en medio de la noche

Camino con pasos temblorosos por el pasillo, intento abrir cada habitación solo para descubrir que ninguna se podía abrir, vino a su mente la primera vez que lucho contra un parasito, salvo por el color de las paredes y pisos que seguía igual y la iluminación, además de los parásitos claro, luego de intentar hasta con la puerta del baño, se rindió

-Tal vez todos estén abajo-era su última alternativa sino podría considerar salir por la puerta y correr hacia la casa de Clyde y rogar porque sus padres les deje quedarse con ellos hasta que su familia aparezcan

Sin más que nerviosismo empezó a bajar con cautela y sigilo, como siempre el mundo jugando en su contra con la imagen de un fantasma de una mujer a los pies de las escaleras acercándose a él con una velocidad imposible de esquivar para luego ahorcarlo hasta la muerte, trago con fuerza tomando una nota mental de no volver a ver películas de terror con Lucy, con cada escalón sentía como perdía cada vez más el valor y el terror de su imaginación tomaba fuerza, no disminuyo cuando termino de bajar la escalera, vio a su izquierda la cocina cubierta de oscuridad sin rastro de nadie

Pick

-¡Ah!-

- _Volvemos con más noticias luego de estos mensajes_ -

Lincoln agarro su pecho con fuerza ante el miedo de que su corazón salga de este y saliera disparado al suelo, la televisión se había prendido de improviso dándole un poco mas de iluminación a la sala a su derecha.

-¿Papa?-entrecerró los ojos al captar la silueta de alguien sentado en el sofá

La silueta giro la cabeza revelando la cara sonriente y despreocupada de su propio padre

-¡Hijo! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado y vemos una de tus películas de superhéroes!-

Lincoln no pudo rechazar esa oferta, quería tener la mente despegada, se sentó a un lado de su padre en el sofá, este agarro el control remoto y empezó a cambiar de canal hasta que se encontró con una película de un hombre alto con camisa y capucha negra disparando a todos lados, Lincoln miro a su padre que no despegaba la vista de la pantalla

-Papá pensé que veríamos una película de superhéroes-dijo volviendo la vista a la pantalla

-Bueno, técnicamente hablando, se le considera un superhéroe a cualquiera fuera de la ley que salve vidas-

-Pero los superhéroes no asesinan-En ese momento el hombre de camisa negra mato a dos personas con dos diferente metralletas a lo que estas caían encima de un trozo de vidrio muertos

-¿Entonces porque me asesinaste?-

Lincoln no entendió esa pregunta, volteo la cabeza y soltó uno de los gritos más fuertes que haya lanzado en su vida al ver quien se encontraba a su lado, era el mismo invasor con el que peleo con anterioridad, solo que su camisa y pantalón estaba cubierta por mucha sangre, se podía ver levemente a causa de la poca iluminación de la pantalla como más sangre caía al piso de su cuello el cual tenía una herida que dejaba ver al otro lado de esta

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-su estomago empezó a revolverse con mucha intensidad, el miedo lo estaba alterando y lagrimas caían a causa del horror

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No quise hacerlo!-

-¿Piensas que te creo? ¡Pudiste evitarlo!-hablo con una voz fuerte e iracunda

-¡Lo siento!-su pecho se agrandaba y disminuía a cada segundo, le costaba mantener el aire en sus pulmones

-¡Tu lo siento no me sacara de aquí! ¡¿Por qué me mataste!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Asesino!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Monstruo!-

-¡Perdón!-

-¡Te pudrirás en el infierno!-

-¡No!-

-¡Te pudrirás conmigo!-se saco su casco mostrando su desfigurado rostro, si alguna vez tuvo cabello ahora era un puñado de pelo en algunas partes dejando al descubierto su calva y hueso al descubierto, su ojo izquierdo tenía muchas líneas rojas mientras lo miraba con ira, en donde debería estar el derecho estaba vacío, mostrando una cuenca negra sin nada adentro, de su labio entreabierto salía un pequeño rio de sangre que viajaba hasta su cuello, su piel pálida estaba totalmente pegada a sus huesosa, al igual que sus mejillas no tenia los dientes frontales, en su nariz tenía una mancha de sangre seca que viajaba hasta sus mejillas y se perdía debajo de su mandíbula-¡CONMIGO POR SIEMPRE!-con eso se abalanzo sobre un impotente y asustado Lincoln

* * *

-¡NO!-trato de regular su respiración al darse cuenta que el paisaje donde estaba cambio a su habitación, estaba totalmente acostado debajo de las sabanas bañado en sudor-S-Solo fue un sueño-si , debía serlo, tenía que serlo-no existe la magia o los monstruo y yo no soy un asesino-se empezó a reír a la par que sus lagrimas caían

Miro a su alrededor, su habitación seguía a oscuras pero esta vez iluminada por la luz del sol que Lincoln agradecía felizmente que le obsequie una bienvenida tanto al mundo real, giro su cabeza notando una silueta en la oscuridad de la cual aun no llegaba la luz del sol

-¿Quién está ahí?-

- **Solo la prueba de tu error** -

Lincoln nuevamente sintió que todo su valor se iba al drenaje mientras aquella silueta se acercaba a la luz mostrando su identidad

- **Solo un conocido, ¿no es así Lincoln?** -

* * *

 **Bueno, como vieron la batalla dio secuelas que repercuten a Lincoln luego asesinar por error al invasor, mas el hecho que una persona conocida se presenta nuevamente ante él, sin lugar a dudas un conocido que será uno de sus más grande problema y enemigo en el futuro, mientras tanto sus hermanas intentan ayudarlo aunque desconozcan su situación, espero que les haya gustado el cap**


	14. Cicatriz psicológica

Lori miraba la puerta como si se tratase de la peor cosa que haya sido hecha por la humanidad

Una semana

Una horrible semana desde que no había visto a su hermanito, pero nadie pudo hacer nada, sus padres trataron de todos los medios de sacarlo afuera pero ni las amenazas hicieron efecto, incluso no salió cuando Ronnie Ann y Clyde intentaron hablar con él sin éxito incluso vinieron otros amigos que rara vez Lincoln invitaba para saber de su salud, en especial niñas

Lo único que aseguraba que estuviese vivo era las pocas veces que hablaba con sus padres, además de las pocas veces que dejaba su plato delante de la puerta y después de un par de horas la comida en su interior, mas de una vez tuvo que advertir a Lana que no comiese del plato de su hermano, ella solo veía con deseo al plato unos segundos para luego cambiar su semblante a uno de frustración y salir del pasillo

Lori se preguntaba lo que Lincoln hacia ahí adentro, pese a que no salía –y si lo hacía no lo había visto hasta ahora- había mucho ruido en su habitación

-" _¿Qué estará haciendo?"-_

Pensó en muchas opciones, ¿haciendo ejercicio? Para eso tenía el exterior y en especial a Lynn, aunque conociéndolo la idea no le parecería para nada atractiva, ¿Una charla con amigos por internet?, lo escuchaba hablar pero nadie le contestaba aunque eso no era novedad, en su mente vino otra actividad que podía hacer solo

 _-"¿Y si…..ya está en esa edad_?"-su rostro se enrojeció al momento de pensar que Lincoln tal vez este explorando su cuerpo en esos momentos-" _Tonta, solo tienes 11 años, no puede pensar en eso…¿o sí_?"-decidió dejar de pensar en eso antes de que le llegasen imágenes de su hermanito que podrían causarle insomnio

Se retiro a su habitación sin poder escuchar otros sonidos de pasos en la habitación de su hermano

* * *

-Bien, solo recuerda practicar más para incrementar tus contenedores de mana, eres un buen usuario de magia pero aun eres un niño, tienes que hacerte más fuerte-

Lincoln asintió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y volvía a su cama con el libro de hechizos en mano, Schierke también había intentado sacar a Lincoln luego de dos días de aislamiento, ahora era Lincoln quien no quería salir por la inseguridad y ansiedad que tenía apenas sacaba un pie afuera y volvía agitado como si su cuerpo fuese de gelatina y se volvía a acurrucar en su cama

Por lo menos estaba practicando para prevenir cualquier confrontación, pero aun así nadie podía sacarlo de la habitación

-Lincoln-hablo con voz suave y tranquilizadora

El albino despego la vista del libro y vio el semblante de preocupación parecido al que tenían sus hermanas cuando algo malo le pasaba

-No puedes quedarte más tiempo aquí, tienes que salir y hablar con alguien-

-Hablo contigo-se hundió un poco más en su cama disfrutando de la comodidad

-Me refiero a alguien de tu familia, deben de estar preocupados-

Lincoln lo pensó un poco, su familia en estos momentos deberían estar muy preocupados por el, normal, si se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir o hablar con ellos cara a cara, tal vez no fue la mejor idea pero no sabía que mas hacer, aun no podía dormir del todo por culpa de sus sueños que se repetían y no creía ser capaz de decirle a su familia lo que había ocurrido

-Tengo que hablar con ellos-dijo con determinación

-Así se habla-

Lincoln con paso firme salió de su cama, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió

Pram

-¿Lincoln?-

No tardo ni tres segundos en volverla a cerrar cuando vio a su hermana roquera pasar por la habitación, tan pronto su cerebro proceso la información cerro con fuerza la puerta y la bloqueo antes de que su hermana saliese casi saltando hacia el

-¡Lincoln!, ¡abre! ¡Por favor!-no se oía enojada, más bien estaba suplicando que la deje entrar, pero aun así no iba a abrirle

En los pocos segundos que vio a su hermana, una oleada de culpa y miedo de apodero de su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón lata de manera rápida y las ganas de vomitar suban de la boca de su estomago hasta el fondo de su garganta

¿Qué podría decirle?, nada, en primera no le creería, en segunda tal vez lo enviarían a alguno de esos psiquiátricos donde le darían de comer de manera forzada comida de mala calidad casi fría.

-" _Estas exagerando_ "-la voz del lobo se hizo presente en su cabeza luego de algún tiempo-" _tal vez solo te envíen directamente a un psicólogo que te recetara pastillas para calmar la ansiedad, no tardaras mucho en intentar escapar de esta realidad fingiendo que no existimos y que todo es producto de tu imaginación, aunque ambos sabemos que eso es falso_ "-

Lincoln agradecía tener a un amigo que le levante tanto la moral como su familiar

Se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas ignorando los incesantes golpes que de su hermana hacia la puerta

-¡No voy a salir!-

-¡Al menos dime qué te pasa!-

-¡No lo entenderías!-

-¡Tratare! ¡Abre ahora!-

-¡No!-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Por favor!, ¡Estamos preocupados por ti!-trato de abrir la puerta pero ahora era Lincoln quien había puesto una runa para impedir que se abriera la puerta-¡Dinos que paso!-

-¡Nada, déjame en paz!-se empezaba a desesperar

-¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras!-

Lincoln se levanto de su cama una vez más y se acerco a la puerta

-Sabía que entenderías hermano-

En vez de lo que pensaba Luna, Lincoln puso otra runa en la puerta, esta convertía la habitación en una insonorizada, se quedo mirando la puerta esperando algún ruido, pero no escucho nada, una vez comprobado esto volvió a su cama a cubrirse hasta la cabeza, abrió el libro de hechizos y lo empezó a hojear, no sabía porque lo hacía, inevitablemente le llegaban imágenes de su encuentro posterior con el invasor, paso pagina por pagina, a veces los títulos y contenido del libro cambiaban constantemente, Schierke dijo que había recaudado una gran variedad de libros y lo había comprimido en un

-" _Sin duda esto sería el regalo que Lucy había estado esperando toda su vida_ "-pensó mirando con detenimiento el titulo que ponía _maleficios_

 **Los maleficios**

Son maldiciones hechas por el usuario a alguien al cual se desea herir tanto física, mental y espiritualmente, estas maldiciones varían según la misma, algunas ni siquiera llegan herir de alguna forma al usuario pero si atormentarlo

Paso algunas páginas, no le interesaba mucho torturar a las personas, pagina tras pagina vio varios maleficios que lo hizo tragar con fuerza y acelerar el paso

Pero había uno que llamo su atención

Se quedo mirando el titulo, le causaba un extraño vacio en su estomago y lo ponía muy ansioso e inquieto

" **Hechizo de mala suerte** _: El usuario maldice a su enemigo con mala suerte, dependientemente del usuario y la energía dada el hechizo puedo afectar al objetivo tanto a personas como objetos en casos de ser personas estas pueden varias, desde provocar varios errores involuntarios hasta la misma muerte, este hechizo funciona para provocar un daño indirecto_ "

El vacio y las emociones se incrementaron radicalmente, decidió no pensar más en ello y se concentro en otras magias y hechizos

Pero el vació que le ocasiono aquel hechizo aun no se iba

* * *

-¿Lincoln?-luego de unos minutos de esperar a que la maldita puerta se abra se exaspero-¡Abre!-

-¿Luna?, ¿Qué pasa?-

Luna volteo encontrándose con Silvia, Luna la había invitado para practicar un poco de música en su garaje

-Es Lincoln-

-¿Aun no sale de su habitación?-

-No, hicimos todo lo posible para que saliera-Luna suspiro pesadamente apoyando su frente en la puerta-no nos dice que le paso-

-Tal vez yo pueda hablar con él-

Luna alzo una ceja ante aquella proposición rara

-¿Cómo?-

-Tal vez pueda…..convencerlo para charlar con el-

-¿De…verdad?-la cara de Luna se ilumino enormemente

-Si….inclusive podíamos pasar un buen tiempo…..charlando claro-

Ante estas palabras los ojos de Luna se oscurecieron con la misma facilidad con la que se ilumino

-No se, podría encontrar nuestra tiempo juntos satisfactori-¿Luna?-

-Tenemos que seguir platicando, Linc, ya me dirá lo que le pasa-con una fuerza digna del hombre más fuerte del mundo Luna empujo a Silvia lejos de la puerta de su hermano

De verdad no quería juzgar a nadie menos a Silvia, pero algo en sus palabras movió algo en el centro del pecho de Luna, su instinto le gritaba con fuerza que lo alejara de Lincoln, por lo menos de momento, sabía que aquel comportamiento le traería muchos problemas, hasta que por fin explote y sus sentimientos lleguen a el

Pero por el momento seguirían ocultos

* * *

Parpadeo un par de veces luego de que su vista se volvió borrosa, miro por la ventana, los rayos del sol se ocultaron hace tiempo, en el mueble a un lado de su cama se hallaba una bandeja con un plato vació encima, de repente tuvo mucha sed, el plato de comida que le dieron no incluía ninguna bebida, sentía su boca reseca, salió de la cama y miro por los pasillos luego de abrir la puerta, el pasillo estaba vacío, pero las sombras que se arremolinaban en todo su pasillo no le traían buenas vibras junto a su imaginación de niño de once años las cosas empeoraban, pero luego de pelearse con todo tipo de cosas raras uno creería que el miedo al coco y monstruos debajo de la cama serian cosas del pasado

Claro que esa teoría se destruía cuando se notaba los temblores de Lincoln ante cualquier sonido extraño, le recordaba a la pesadilla que tuvo hace tiempo y su estomago estaba listo para lanzar cualquier residuo de alimento que tenía en su estomago, decidió no volver a pensar en ello mientras bajaba las escaleras y se adentraba a la cocina, como en la planta alta todo estaba despegado, sin nadie, Lincoln abrió la nevera ocasionando que ilumine levemente el lugar donde estaba, el albino pudo divisar con dificultad un lata de soda de uva, lo agarro y bebió para luego exhalar con placer

-Justo lo que necesitaba-

Dejo tiro la lata en un basurero cercano y regreso de nuevo a su camino

Pram

Un suave sonido lo hizo voltear la cabeza hacia la cocina

Pram

Otro sonido lo hizo estar alertarse completamente

Pram

En este punto no sabía dónde estaba quien lo acechaba pero fuese lo que fuese no dudaría en clavarle una flecha

Un nuevo recuerdo nada grato paso por su mente

Pram

-¿Lincoln?-

Tan pronto como volteo se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de su hermana

No dijo nada durante los primeros cinco segundos hasta que Luna fue y le dio un abrazo aplastador que Lincoln no resistió, extrañaba bastante a sus hermanas pero la culpa y el arrepentimiento eran bastante palpables tanto que los hacía esconderse

-" _ **Cobarde**_ "-Una punzada se clavo en el corazón de Lincoln amenazando con detenerlo, como muchas cosas ignoro aquella voz de alguien que había vuelto de entre los que considera destruido

-Hermano ¿Qué paso?-Luna lo alejo un poco, pero lo que más quería era abrazarlo con el doble de fuerza con la que lo había hecho, pero Lincoln no respondió-Todas estamos preocupadas hermano, estuvimos mucho tiempo tratando de hacerte salir-

-Yo…-Lincoln no sabía que decir, el peso de la culpa se hizo mucho más pesado en sus hombros y el arrepentimiento más insoportable-Yo…..no….-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al momento de corresponder el abrazo con mucha intensidad

Luna no dijo nada cuando sintió algunas lagrimas caer en su camisa al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazón sufría un golpe, dejaría que Lincoln liberara la tensión a base de sollozos, la castaña acerco su rostro a las hebras blanquecinas de su hermanito.

Lo había extrañado

Tanto así que solo deseaba que abriese la puerta en cualquier momento para darle un fuerte abrazo y nunca soltarlo, decirle que lo que haya pasado no importaba, ella lo reconfortaría y le diría que todo estaba bien y ya nadie podría dañarlo

Poco sabía que lejos estaba de la realidad

Lo siguió abrazando hasta que el torrente que su hermano tenía en su interior se acabo, gracias al cansancio físico y emocional Lincoln cayo dormido en brazos de Luna

La roquera miro detalladamente el rostro de su hermano aun con las cascadas bajo sus ojos las facciones que tenia le parecían atrayentes y lindas, Luna acaricio suavemente las mejillas de Lincoln delineando especialmente sus pecas, estaba segura que esas pecas serian la causa por la que perdería cualquier atisbo de razón y sucumbiría a la curiosidad del sabor de sus labios, sería tan fácil robarle un beso en estos momentos, se iba acercando cada vez mas

-mmmhhh-Lincoln se removió un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Luna sonrojándola

-Muy pronto-susurro lo más suave que podía para no despertar a nadie

Cargo a Lincoln y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, una vez dentro de esta lo deposito en su cama, le quito los zapatos y lo puso debajo de sus sabanas, justo cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta se detuvo en seco con una sonrisa en sus labios

Lucy había dormido con Lincoln en su habitación

Luan se había acostado durante un tiempo en la cama de Lincoln

Incluso Lynn se había dormido con Lincoln

¿Por qué ella no?

Prank

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y con pasos suaves se acerco a la cama del albino, se acostó a un lado sin hacer ruido al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus propias botas quedando descalza y se acomodo a un lado mientras hacia todo lo posible para acortar distancia, sonrió victoriosa al sentir tan cerca que el corazón que tenía en su pecho amenazaba con salir, no tardo más de dos segundos en cerrar sus ojos y volver al mundo en donde ella y su hermanito de cabellos blancos podrían estar aun mas cerca

* * *

Parpadeo una vez

Dos veces

Tres veces antes de darse cuenta del rostro que tenía a su lado y la cama debajo suya pertenecían a nadie más ni menos que a su propio hermano

-Buenos días Linky-dijo tan feliz como si hubiese tenido el mejor día de su vida y considerando como comenzó podría apostar que era cierto

-Hola Luna-

La castaña se congelo cuando escucho aquella voz

No era de su hermano

Volteo la vista hacia la entrada viendo temerosa como su hermana y compañera de cuarto la miraban, su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados la señalaban como la persona que hubiese asesinado a su seres queridos y había reaparecido luego de años de desaparición, de sus ojos ya podían salir fuegos tan incandescentes como el sol

-L-Luan-el nervio y miedo era palpable en su cuerpo-¿C-Como estas?-al último momento intento reunir valor

-No tan bien como tu-dijo entre dientes conteniendo su furia interna de ver a su hermana tan cerca de su hermano-" _Pero no es necesario ¿no? No es como si de verdad sintiese algo por el_ "-más aun el enojo no se iba de su interior y parecía que quería salir con violencia

-Jeje, S-si logre con-convencerlo de salir jeje-

-Más bien parece que el te convenció de entrar-su mirada se volvió mucho mas filosa, tanto así que Luna ya podía sentir como le perforaba la piel

Ninguna dijo nada durante un minuto entero, minuto en el cual a Luna le pareció más que mortífero y pesado hasta que la comediante decidió romperlo de la manera más caótica posible

-¡Linc, que bueno que estas bien y me abriste la puerta!-

Luna sintió que su valor se iba cuando sintió la estampida que se avecinaba hacia ella sin ningún pensamiento de detenerse hasta que finalmente entraron por la puerta, cada pisada siguiente firmaba la sentencia de Luna

-¡Y tú qué haces aquí!-la chillante voz de Lola junto a su mirada que juraba nada menos que dolor

No dijo nada ante la mirada curiosa de sus hermanas-aunque algunas la miraban con odio-simplemente se quedo callada

-¿Y bien Luna?-Lori apretó sus dientes conteniendo el enojo de no haber sido avisada por su hermana

-Yo-Luna no sabía que responder ante la fiera mirada de su hermana mayor-Yo-

Nada detuvo a sus hermanas de la idea de saltar encima de su hermana excepto el ruido de su hermano despertando lentamente de su sueño

-Salgan, ahora-el tono de voz de Lori era claro

-No-se opuso Lana-Yo también quiero ver a Lincoln-

Una a una empezaron a protestar, querían quedarse para acudir a su hermano pero Lori se mantuvo firme hasta el final, si alguien debía quedarse y charlar con Lincoln era ella-porque era la mayor-

Todas se fueron resignadas pero atentas a la salida de su hermano, era sorprendente que todo el ruido no lo haya despertado del todo, no fue hasta que sintió como Lori se sentaba a un lado de el mirándolo de manera seria, tan pronto sintió su mirada un sentimiento de pánico extremo tanto que quiso correr lejos pero Lori lo detuvo

-Lincoln-su voz se suavizo un poco-¿Me puedes decir que paso?-

Lincoln no dijo nada se quedo mirando su manos escapando de la mirada de su hermana

-Lincoln-agravo su voz-responde-

Siguió sin contestar Lori en este punto estaba bastante frustrada, quería saber que era lo que había atosigado a su hermano hasta el punto de ocultarse en su habitación por toda la semana, fuese lo que fuese lo ayudaría pero no podía hacer nada si su propio hermano no tenía la confianza de decírselo

Y eso la molestaba

-¡Lincoln!-casi grito el nombre de su hermano

-¡No puedo decírtelo!-

Lori lo miro expectante a que se arrepintiera y diga todo lo que le pasaba pero luego de unos momentos de sostenerle la mirada, suspiro

-Bien-se levanto y Lincoln pudo sentir como podía respirar otra vez con facilidad-pero te tendré que castigar-

-¿Castigar?-dijo indignado y confundido

-Sí, nos tenias preocupadas toda esta semana, lo menos que puedes hacer es pasar todo este día con nosotras- Lori lo agarro de su brazo y lo arrastro fuera de su habitación directo al suyo propio

-¡Hola Linky!-dijo una alegre Leni acostada en su cama, su clásica sonrisa creció enormemente al ver a su hermano

-Hola Leni-dijo casualmente

* * *

Lori había cumplido el castigo de Lincoln, lo obligo a pasar todo el día con ella como castigo, a Lincoln le pareció bien considerando que las preocupo de sobre manera, Lori lo obligo a pintarle las uñas, con Leni tuvo que posar con sus ropas hechas a mano, tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para separarla, luego le toco a Luna, estuvieron ensayando con su banda y Silvia, Luna por alguna razón lo mantenía alejado de Silvia, no hizo mucho caso pese a las miradas que le daba debes en cuando, también tuvieron que esforzarse para alejarla de Lincoln, ayudo a Luan en varias de sus rutinas, en más de una ocasión lloraba de la risa, Luan peleo más que sus otras hermanas, lo único que la detuvo fue una promesa de Lincoln de volverla a ayudar con sus actos luego, con Lynn extrañamente fue solo un poco más fácil, tuvo que practicar con ella al futbol y seguir practicando el kickboxing hasta que estuvieran cansados, sorprendentemente para la familia Lincoln pudo seguir por mucho tiempo el ritmo de Lynn, hubieran seguid si no fuese porque también tenía otras prácticas y no podía cansarse tan pronto, era el turno de Lucy, con ella fue un pequeño maratón de tres películas de terror, Lucy se aseguro de estar tan cerca de Lincoln que casi tenía su cuerpo pegado al del albino, Lola lo uso de mayordomo para terminar como invitado especial en su fiesta de té, a Lana la tuvo que ayudar a buscar insectos para Hops, con Lisa fue el más doloroso-casi tanto como el entrenamiento de Lynn-ser su ayudante/sujeto de prueba podía ser muy doloroso y finalmente la pequeña Lily no iba a desaprovechar a pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, Lincoln paso el último tiempo que tenia para su hermanita menor, entre juegos y cuentos Lily termino dormida

Lincoln salió felizmente de la habitación de su hermana más joven chocando con el resto de sus hermanas

-Hola chic-

-¡Ya basta de esto Lincoln!-Lola tomo la palabra con fuerza

-¿Qué?-

-Tiene razón hermano, has estado muy raro toda la semana-

-No…no es nada-

-Nos preocupa tu actitud, pese a que lo digo yo, estar aislado en tu habitación toda la semana no es normal-comento Lucy

-¿Sucedió algo en la escuela Linky?-dijo Leni en un tono de verdadera preocupación

-¿Alguien te molesta?-Lynn ya estaba lista para sacar su bate e ir directo al maldito que se atrevió a lastimar a Lincoln

-No-levanto los brazos parando a Lynn-no es nada solo…..no es nada-

-¡Dínoslo!-Lola alzo mas su tono de voz

-¡No puedo!-

-¡Suficiente!-Lori en este punto volvió a perder la paciencia-Si Lincoln dice que no es nada, entonces no es nada-

-Pero-

-Sin peros-finalizo Lori-Cuando se sienta listo nos lo dirá-

-¡No es justo!-espeto Lynn, como todas estaba preocupada por su hermano

-¡Es todo!-ya harta de toda conversación se adentro directo a su habitación

Lincoln pensó que la tormenta ya había pasado por lo que emprendió marcha hacia su habitación pero fue detenido por una sonriente Luan

-No tan rápido flash, no te olvides que me prometiste ayudarme-Luan lo agarro de la mano sin pensarlo

Tan pronto hizo eso una corriente eléctrica paso por las manos de ambos y recorrió sus brazos hasta terminar explotando en sus estómagos, Luan se sentía nerviosa, sentir el tacto de Lincoln la hacía sentir una extraña sensación de felicidad tanto así que no quería soltar la mano del albino, en contraste este tampoco dijo nada pero tampoco hizo acción para alejarse de su hermana

-¡No es justo!-Lana se acerco molesta-¡Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con Lincoln!-

-¿Tu? Aun terminamos de ensayar-Luna miro molesta a Lana recibiendo la misma mirada

-Aun no leímos ninguno de mis poemas, eh estado esperando toda la semana para que Lincoln las escuche-ese comentario hizo enojar a un grupo de sus hermanas

-No es cierto, Linky me ayudara con mis vestidos-

No tardo nada en empezar una pelea por el tiempo con Lincoln, incluso Lily salió de su cuna para unirse a la disputa con sus hermanas

Lincoln suspiro, deseaba poder tener todo el tiempo posible con cada una de sus hermanas y tener tiempo para si mismo, pero no era posible

Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de cierto libro y pensó que tal vez habría algún hechizo, considerando que se trataba de magia la posibilidad era bastante alta

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir cariño?-su madre miro preocupada a su retoño con la mochila lista

-Si mamá-la verdad sea dicha, Lincoln no tenia entusiasmo ni prisa para regresar a clases, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin irse a la escuela toda la vida

Su madre asintió, no estaba segura de mandar a su hijo a la escuela pero no podía hacer nada, si seguía así las tareas se acumularían bastante y podría entorpecer su rendimiento académico.

Buun

Buuun

-¡Vamos!-dijo Lori desde el auto tocando el claxon

Los hermanos menores de la primera mujer de la familia Loud sabían por experiencia que hacerla esperar era una mala idea, se subieron al auto y no tardaron en llegar a la escuela, Lincoln miro su escuela con nerviosismo, se había ausentado bastante sin dar explicación, además estaba el hecho de que Ronnie muy posiblemente no esté contenta menos cuando no contesto sus llamadas

-¡Lincoln!-

-Clyde-dijo el albino al momento de salir de la Van, fue recibido por su amigo

-Hermano ¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada Clyde-dijo secamente, estaba harto de tantas preguntas-simplemente…no tenía ganas de venir-

Clyde lo miro detenidamente unos momentos, era obvio que no se creería eso, menos cuando sus hermanas lo habían llamado

-¿Seguro?-solo por cortesía no iba a entrometerse en un asunto delicado

-Claro-de verdad Lincoln no quería mentirle a su amigo o a su familia pero era la única manera de que no se metieran en peligro

No dijeron nada más y se fueron directo a su salón, Lincoln noto que varias de sus hermanas se mantenían muy cerca de el, en un principio pensó que se dirigían en sus clases, pero estas estaban en diferentes direcciones, no fue hasta que entro a su clase que dejaron de seguirlo, Lincoln suspiro y se sentó en su silla

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con normalidad, claro que debes en cuando algunas personas-sobre todo kat y Cookie- preguntaban del porque de su ausencia, y Lincoln tenía que responder de la misma forma

-" _Lincoln, tenemos problemas_ "-la voz de Schierke interrumpió su atención de la profesora sobre alguna enfermedad contagiosa de la actualidad-" _Debes salir rápido, un invasor está llegando_ "-

Lincoln al oír eso sintió pánico, no quería que se repita lo que sucedió, una sensación de inquietud se apodero de su cuerpo

Suspiro alejando los pensamientos y sensaciones lo mejor que pudo, levanto la mano

-Maestra, ¿puedo salir?, tengo algo que hacer-

-No, Lincoln, lo siento pero esto es importante-

-Pero maestra, de verdad es importante-

-No Lincoln, mi respuesta es definitiva-dijo volviendo su vista al libro

Lincoln se sentía frustrado, la maestra de biología podía ser muy estricta, tenía que hacer algo, un recuerdo de un problema similar vino a su mente, concentro su energía en el aire y la mando directo a la frente de su profesora

-"Déjame ir"-ordeno mentalmente

-Está bien-dijo sin expresión, casi relajada en su totalidad-puedes irte-

Lincoln asintió, se levanto de su asiento y salió de clase

-¿Ahora qué?-evito que su voz sonara audible para cualquiera, lo último que le faltaba era que lo confundiesen con alguna especie de loco

-" _Tienes que esconderte, ve al cuarto del conserje_ "-

Lincoln asintió y marcho al lugar establecido, para su suerte el conserje estaba en otra planta, lo único que encontró fue un cuarto vacio a excepción de algunos instrumentos de limpieza y algunas cubetas

-Muy bien estoy listo-

-Espera-Schierke había aparecido detrás del albino provocándole un pequeño infarto-tengo algo para ti-

Schierke se acerco a una pared y empujo su mano en esta, la mano traspaso la pared como si no existiera y al extraerlo saco una caja grande y cuadrada

-¿Para mí?-lo puso en el suelo y empezó a abrirlo-¿Qué es?-

-Ya lo veras-

Al abrir la caja vio que esta contenía ropa, al levantarlo y extenderlo vio que era una camisa rara de color azul oscuro

-¿Ropa?-

-Póntela y luego te explicare para que es-

Lincoln obedeció, la ropa consistía en una camisa grande azul, con hombreras metálicas negras que a simple vista se contrastaban con el material de la camisa, en realidad la camisa está hecho a partir de un material extraño para Lincoln, los pantalones también eran azules con rodilleras del mismo color y material que las hombreras, también incluían botas negros totalmente metálicos, para su sorpresa no eran pesadas ni incomodas, unos guantes del mismo material que las botas, al fondo de todo había un raro casco azul con un visor de color naranja, tenía un parecido con el casco de motociclista, la puso notando que le quedaba grande,

-¿Eso es to-¡wow!-

La ropa se empezó a acoplar tantos a las partes metálicas como al cuerpo de Lincoln de acuerdo a su tamaño, eso también eliminaba la sensación de molestia de tener otra ropa encima de su propia ropa, también noto que había dos líneas delgadas que pasaban por su hombro hasta sus muñecas conectándose por el guante y otras dos líneas delgadas en cada pierna que partía desde la cintura hasta donde comenzaba su bota, las líneas brillaron en color rojo tan pronto Lincoln termino de ponerse su traje

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Lincoln!-era la voz de su hermana Lola al otro lado de la puerta-¡Abre se que estas aquí, se que estas aquí!-

-¡O no!, si Lola me ve en este traje empezara a sospechar que sucede algo extraño-

-" _Un poco tarde para eso, pero bueno_ "-Lincoln se preguntaba que haría sin los comentarios sarcásticos de su familiar

-¡No puedo seguir explicándote cómo usar el traje te lo diré luego!-

Lincoln asintió mientras Schierke ya lo estaba enviando para su encuentro contra el invasor

-¡Lincoln!-un segundo después de que tanto Lincoln como Schierke desaparecieran Lola había abierto la puerta con fuerza, encontrándose simplemente con los instrumentos de limpieza del conserje-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde está? Sé que lo escuche por aquí-empezó a inspeccionar el lugar

Lo único que encontró fue una caja abierta

 **Muy bien, pudimos ver como Lincoln aun indeciso y temeroso vuelve a la acción con equipamiento extra, todo gracias al apoyo de sus hermanas que aunque estén molesta por no saber que sucede no impedirán alegrar y ayudar a su único hermano, las funciones del traje que tiene no lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo, no todas al menos.**

 **Estoy consciente que tarde bastante en subir este cap, pero estaba ocupado con cosas del proyecto de final de año además de que tengo otro fic, que pondré en pausa porque quiero concentrarme en este fic, eso si, no lo dejare sin terminar y volveré a subir caps cuando termine mis exámenes, lo que será dentro de algunos meses, prometo actualizar más rápido la próxima, sin más me despido**

 **Pd: Primero, planeo subir un fic en halloween con el protagonismo de cierta hermana Loud experta en causar miedo a las personas a su alrededor, segundo, me imagino que mas de uno noto la obvia referencia a cierto episodio famoso en el fandom**


	15. Pelear para vivir

Miro detalladamente el lugar, hasta ahora no era nada parecido a los encuentros anteriores

El lugar era un prado cubierto de tierra y plantas, la naturaleza mostraba su gran esplendor ante los jóvenes ojos de Lincoln, algunas árboles se lucían grandes e imponentes, pero no lo suficientes para tapar el espesor de las montañas lejanas y las planicies, el cielo azul despejado sin ninguna nube en el horizonte, con la leve caricia del viento. Un lugar en el cual sin duda su hermana Lana desearía estar presente con anhelo en su ser.

Y lo entendía

Lincoln admiraba el paisaje hipnotizado con la hermosura que desprendía aquel lugar, un lugar digno de recordar y admirar por mucho tiempo, olvidando el objetivo por el cual había venido

-" _Lindo ¿No?_ "-Lincoln asintió silenciosamente a la voz de su mentora-" _Pensé que traerte aquí te relajaría_ "-

-¿Dónde es esto?-

Schierke no contesto de inmediato, cosa que puso nervioso a Lincoln

-" _Ya lo veras_ "-fue lo único que dijo en un tono por demás apagado, antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez-" _El enemigo está cerca_ "-

Lincoln miro a su alrededor buscando cualquier indicio de peligro, luego de segundos inacabables, sintió una comezón en su nuca, se rasco sin darle mucha importancia hasta que por reflejo se volteo

Crack

Antes de que se diera cuenta, una fisuras empezaron a salir en medio del aire, esto extraño bastante a Lincoln y por precaución se alejo unos pasos atrás, a medida que pasaban los segundos las fisuras se hacían más grandes y numerosas hasta que finalmente se rompió junto al sonido que causaba un espejo al caer hecho trizas, las grietas cayeron descubriendo un vórtice de color azul, poco a poco la figura de una persona se hacía más visible, dando paso a un invasor, Lincoln sintió su estomago revolverse al ver la similitudes, pero deicidio despegar rápidamente su mente, este era diferente, su casco era más del tipo de caballeros con dos visor del tamaño de ojos humanos, la ropa era de un material diferente y claramente mas solido y pesado.

No dijo nada, solo apunto su mano hacia Lincoln de un rápido movimiento.

Lincoln no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que sucedería a continuación, con ayuda de la energía vital que gracias a un poco de conocimiento de control de energía pudo usarlo de manera más natural y rodar con más agilidad y rapidez

De su mano salió una pequeña masa del mismo color, Lincoln se extraño bastante, no era una flecha o una bala, era una masa de energía rojiza negruzca que dejo un hueco en el suelo, al verlo detenidamente Lincoln supo que eso podía despedazarlo completamente o dejarlo convertido en cenizas

-Mierda-gruño el invasor corriendo hacia Lincoln

El albino entro en pánico ante esto y emprendió huida esquivando por los pelos otro ataque de esa masa rara que parecía explotar como granada embarrándole de tierra y cubriendo su vista, aun con eso prendió marcha saltando de la trayectoria de otro y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol

-No entiendo como alguien tan marica como tú pudo matar al anterior-dijo acercándose al árbol

Lincoln saco su cabeza para observar mejor al invasor y tratar defenderse

Boom

Grave error

El invasor dio un disparo de energía roja hacia Lincoln, este dio de lleno no solo destruyendo no solo a el, sino también dejando un pequeño cráter debido a que exploto cual granada, el invasor sonrió victorioso debajo de su casco mientras miraba el humo que salía del lugar de donde alguna vez hubo un árbol y un niño, ahora solo quedaban cenizas y polvo, tal vez encuentre algún pedazo del niño para llevarlo a los laboratorios para su estudio

-Ah, nada como un trabajo bien hech-

Pram

El invasor cayó disparado al suelo por el ataque de una fuerza mayor

Lincoln empezó a golpear repetida y rápidamente al invasor con sus puños cargados de vitalidad sin darle tiempo al invasor a reaccionar más que intentar cubrir con sus brazos.

La adrenalina de saber que estaba a un segundo de morir lo obligaba a moverse de forma apresurada, luego de que se ocultase detrás del árbol Lincoln trato de ordenar su mente y pensar en un plan, la semana que paso encerrado no fueron del todo en vano, pudo crear una ilusión de el mismo con solo desearlo y acumulando energía en el aire, en frente de el apareció otro Lincoln más o menos igual a él, acto seguido volvió a concentrar su mana esta vez en todo su cuerpo y deseo desaparecer, cabe decir que logro realizar el hechizo de invisibilidad con éxito y salió de su escondite a paso lento, miro a su derecha con temor de ser detectado, hasta que vio como el invasor le lanzaba una masa de energía extraña haciendo volar en pedazos un trozo del lugar.

Lincoln sintió miedo en ese momento, mucho miedo

De no haberlo pensado rápido y perder la compostura rápidamente como había sucedido mucho en el pasado, la sola idea de que pudo haber sido él quien estuviera detrás del árbol acabaría totalmente muerto

Y nadie estaría para proteger a su familia

Un sentimiento que quemaba su pecho de manera dolorosa lo hizo quedar en trance, quitando el hechizo de invisibilidad e impulsando su cuerpo con vitalidad tacleo al invasor y lo empezó a moler a golpes

Ahora entendía como el otro sujeto había muerto

El casco y la armadura estaban recibiendo daño constante y pesado de parte de los ataques de Lincoln, el albino dio un puñetazo especialmente duro lo hizo agitarse dentro de su propio casco

-¡Bájate! ¡Imbécil!-

El invasor agarro a Lincoln de los hombros en un movimiento rápido y le dio un rodillazo en el tórax quitándole todo el aire haciéndolo retroceder, el invasor volvió a aprovechar la situación y le dio una patada en el hombro izquierdo haciéndolo retroceder aun más.

-¡Muere!-

Para sorpresa y horror de Lincoln de su espalda saco una espada grande de filo de un blanco brillante y el mango negro este lanzo una estocada hacia Lincoln dándole en el pecho, sintió un gran dolor y la sensación de ardor expandiéndose en su pecho, gracias al traje pudo salir con vida de ese predicamento

-Demonios-murmuro agarrándose el pecho con dolor pero rápidamente salto hacia un lado esquivando otro ataque de espada

El invasor en estado de cólera total empezó a dar estocada tras estocada, era una burla que un niño pudiese esquivar a un soldado entrenado del imperio, siguió lanzando ataque tras ataque pero ninguno le daba, hasta que le dio otra patada desequilibrándolo

-¡Muere hijo de puta!-

Justo cuando iba a clavar su espada en el corazón de Lincoln, este abrió su mano y disparo dos flechas del alma directo a la cabeza

-Mierda-dijo mareado luego de recibir aquel golpe

Lincoln aprovecho y lanzo otra flecha directo al pecho del soldado dejándolo sin aire y haciéndolo retroceder, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el invasor se agarro el pecho mientras se forzaba a inhalar mas aire para reponerlo, volvió a atacar, esta vez el invasor fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado esquivando el proyectil y clavando su espada en el casco de Lincoln

Antes que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar el invasor apoyo su otra mano en su mango y empujo a Lincoln contra un árbol, Lincoln lanzo un quejido cuando sintió su cabeza golpear algo duro detrás de el, el invasor iba a lanzar otra masa roja mientras lo retenía pero Lincoln le dio una patada en la rodilla rompiendo su postura, Lincoln volvió a aprovechar para darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, de no tener el casco seguramente le hubiese roto un par de dientes, pero pudo recomponerse y patear a Lincoln quien volvió a retroceder un par de pasos

-¡Basta te tonterías!-dijo lanzando una estocada directo al cuello de Lincoln

Pero el albino se agacho y embistió al invasor con todas sus fuerzas, gracias a esa rara armadura el peso del invasor era mayor, pero eso no impidió alejarlo para después darle dos patadas poderosas en los costados, el invasor tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentirlos destrozar sus propias costillas, agradecía que su traje tuviese anestésicos pociones curativas menores para tratar su herida, Lincoln volvió a atacarlo con un golpe en su pecho, el invasor enojado le dio un rodillazo en la cara del albino, detrás de su propio casco pudo sentir un poco de su sangre empapar su cara, el invasor dio otro rodillazo en la mandíbula de Lincoln y con sus todas sus fuerzas dio una estocada a Lincoln en el cuello fuertemente

-" _Esto dolerá mañana_ "-pensó acariciando su cuello delicadamente

Justo cuando iba a recibir otra estocada Lincoln congelo al invasor inmovilizándolo, la escarcha y la nieve lo cubría completamente, Lincoln sonrió peligrosamente cuando preparo un puño especialmente cargado de vitalidad, el invasor abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el puño dirigirse directamente a su cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el casco fue levemente abollado, los trozos de escarcha se rompieron cuando la estabilidad se deshizo a causa del golpe, el invasor se alejo de Lincoln un par de pasos y luego se lanzo hacia adelante con su antebrazo cubierto de un brillo verdoso

Pram

El golpe directo en la cabeza fue tan poderoso que envió a Lincoln volando hasta que se estrello contra un árbol

-Ugggg-

Lincoln se levanto como pudo mientras concentraba su energía vital en curar varias de sus heridas, miro a su alrededor en busca del invasor.

Se puso nervioso luego de no encontrarlo en ningún lugar, volteo hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba

Mirándolo fijamente.

Lincoln se sintió nervioso, era incomodo aunque estuviese a una distancia relativamente lejos, dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio al invasor acercarse a el, Lincoln corrió en su dirección listo para atacarlo con sus puños

-¿E-Eh?- Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado.

El espacio a su alrededor parecía querer retenerlo sus músculos se adormecían y todo iba muy rápido para el

-¿Qué pasa?-inclusive mover su mandíbula era difícil, vio con horror como el invasor se acercaba a el apacible

El invasor se quedo mirando a Lincoln unos pocos metros lejos del albino, mientras tanto Lincoln intentaba escapar inútilmente.

-Deja de intentarlo-se apresuro a hablar-el área en la que estas empezó a crecer, la verdad me sorprende que si quiera puedas moverte, la vida está llena de sorpresa-

BOOM

El invasor alzo su mano y disparo una masa rojiza directo a Lincoln, el impacto hizo que se estrellara de espaldas contra el suelo

-Ni siquiera eso-dijo decepcionado mientras negaba con la cabeza-Pero se que ahora serás un bueno niño y morirás ¡¿verdad?!-empezó a patearle los costados-¡Ya no eres tan valiente! ¡¿Verdad?!-

Lincoln difícilmente podía cubrirse de las patadas que recibía, su cuerpo le dolía bastante, el traje parecía resistir bastante pero cuando esa cosa exploto sintió como si su cuerpo recibiera una fuerte quemadura, en estos momentos sus quejidos eran casi imperceptibles para el invasor.

-Hasta nunca, imbécil-

Lincoln sintió como su cerebro gritaba para una solución y su cuerpo se rendía ante los daños recibidos, le costaba respirar y estaba seguro que su sangre tapaba sus fosas nasales, vio como el soldado de otro mundo alzaba su espada con el filo apuntando hacia abajo, listo para empujarlo directo a su corazón. No sabía si su traje resistiría más daño.

-¡Ah!-grito bajando su arma directo hacia Lincoln

Lincoln solo por instinto y fuerza bruta se hizo a un lado, el invasor molesto iba a volver a clavarle su espada pero Lincoln concentro toda su energía en todo su cuerpo de manera rápida y excesiva, antes de que el invasor pudiese reaccionar Lincoln embistió al invasor agarrándolo desde el tórax y salieron disparados como una bala, el invasor tardo más de lo que fue entrenado en procesar lo que paso y empezó a golpear al albino en la nuca repetidamente, Lincoln ignoro el dolor que sentía y siguió su camino hasta que estrello al invasor contra un árbol tirándolo abajo

-¡Hijo de puta!-iba a disparar de nuevo esa masa

Lincoln esta vez fue rápido, otro ataque de eso y dudaba seriamente que el traje lo protegiera esta vez, agarro el brazo del invasor y tiro de este para propinarle un codazo con fuerza rompiendo uno de los visores que tenia, luego procedió a seguir pegándolo repetidamente hasta que el invasor enojado lo pateo en la entrepierna, Lincoln se doblo mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar del dolor, el soldado aprovecho esto y busco su espada que se había caído cuando Lincoln literalmente lo alzo por los aires, en cambio el albino uso mucha fuerza y energía para poder esquivar y atacar, su respiración se volvió bastante pesada, quiso quitarse el casco para respirar mejor pero no iba a permitirse un descuido con el enemigo tan cerca.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse rápidamente hacia él, giro a un lado esquivando la estocada que estuvo a punto de recibir por la espalda, volvió a protegerse esta vez invocando su lanza, siempre tratando de mantener lejos al invasor.

Entre empuje y empuje de armas Lincoln encontró una abertura y clavo su lanza en el costado del invasor, este lanzo un grito ahogado a la vez que alejaba a Lincoln de una estocada directa a su cara dañándolo bastante

-Pedazo de anormal, cuando te tenga muerto iré a tu casa y me jodere a tu madre-la ira no le duro mucho ya que fue remplazado con dolor cuando Lincoln lo mando a volar con un más poderoso que el anterior, puñetazo cargado de energía, el invasor sintió su conciencia desvanecerse unos momentos antes de recomponerse lo mejor que podía-Hijo de puta-le devolvió el golpe pateándolo en el estomago

El invasor aprovecho el descuido de Lincoln para sacar un arma de su espalda, era parecido a un rifle de uno de sus videojuegos de acción que Lincoln tenia, Lincoln por instinto giro esquivando la bala que se quedo incrustada en el piso detrás de el

-¿Qué pasa tipo raro? Para querer invadir mi planeta no tienen buena puntería-se burlo Lincoln preparándose para disparar varias flechas

Boom

Su postura orgullosa no duro mucho cuando una explosión repentina lo saco de balance, la explosión provoco un gran dolor en su espalda echándolo al suelo con dureza

El invasor se acerco a Lincoln bastante enojado, tenía que cuidar que la anestesia que servía sus medicamentos de la armadura interior no lo duerma, con fuerza levanto su espada, con un movimiento de su pie encima del pecho de Lincoln lo retuvo e intento cortar la cabeza de Lincoln aprovechando que ahora su traje estaba casi totalmente destruido

Clank

-¡Ya me cansaste hijo de puta!-volvió a arremeter contra Lincoln con enojo y rabia total

Lincoln siguió protegiéndose detrás de su escudo que con cada golpe se quebraba un poco para luego repararse

-" _Los beneficios del control de magia_ "-de verdad que Lincoln agradecía la semana de entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestra, muchas de sus habilidades mejoraron un poco

El invasor no se quedo quieto y volvió a apuntar a Lincoln con su rifle, el albino reacciono más rápido y le disparo una flecha del alma, esta era más larga y reluciente, la velocidad por la que iba era rápida, casi tanto como una bala de pintura al menos, el rifle se partió por un lado hasta que choco contra el pecho mandándolo a volar lejos y cayendo al suelo como un costal de papas

Lincoln sintió su cuerpo nuevamente pesado, sus músculos se negaron a moverse con la misma fluidez y velocidad, las heridas y moretones que tenia no ayudaron nada a su condición

-" _Estas atrapado en la influencia de una runa_ "- _Schierke como siempre le brindaba información útil-"tienes que hacer otra, te puse algunos materiales en los bolsillos de tu pantalón, solo para asegurarme que vivas_ "-

Lincoln se extraño ante esto, no había sentido nada en sus bolsillos, cuando indago en ambos encontró un lápiz extraño, su maestra le dijo que era necesario cambiar la etiquetadora ya que esos lo usaban solo los aprendices novatos y el necesitaba poder hacer runas en cualquier superficie solo con su lápiz

-" _Si haces otra runa, una de mayor nivel podrás deshacerte del efecto que te afecta solo a ti, pero en cambio ambos serán afectados, piensa en algo_ "-

Lincoln suspiro enojado antes de caer de rodillas al piso y empezar a hacer algunos símbolos que había aprendido, Lincoln encontraba esto particularmente complicado ya que no eran simplemente algunas palabras, sino que también al final tenía un símbolo al final o alrededor de la escritura, su maestra dijo que los símbolos eran para saber que se quería modificar o alterar el ambiente o algo en general.

Decidió apurarse cuando escucho al invasor moverse

-" _Vamos, vamos_ "-sentía la desesperación crecer en el a medida que la dificultad de mover el lápiz se hacía más evidente

Finalmente el invasor se levanto, parándose unos momentos para enfocar su ahora distorsionada visión, su armadura táctica le daba oxigeno de emergencia, miro a su alrededor para ver al albino nuevamente atrapado en el rango de su runa

Su rifle lanzador de minas explosivas estaba hecho trizas a un lado pero su espada con filo texitotil estaba intacta, la agarro y fue por el pobre diablo que muy pronto tendría su cabeza separada de su cuello.

Se acerco con calma hacia él, aunque el dolor en su cuerpo lo molestaba también estaba cansado, con enojo levanto su espada encima de su cabeza

-"! _Ahora_!"-pensó Lincoln lleno de pánico

El invasor por medio de su casco noto que había mandado mana en cierta parte del área, con prisa dio un salto hacia atrás pero eso no evito que el efecto de la runa que puso Lincoln actuara con mayor velocidad

Entre insultos y maldiciones salió disparado con mayor fuerza y en medio de tres metros de altura perdió el equilibrio y empezó a girar sin control mientras seguía lanzado insultos y maleficios en contra del único varón de la casa Loud.

Lincoln aprovecho esto y empezó a lanzar flechas con el invasor como objetivo, cada impacto era doloroso, la armadura táctica del invasor estaba a niveles críticos, sus botas brillaron intensamente en rojo y fue impulsado hacia ese mar de flechas hasta que choco contra Lincoln y lo embistió.

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, fue una buena idea hacer una runa con el mismo efecto con el que había peleado con el parasito amarrillo y desactivar el que había puesto el invasor unos segundos antes que…algo malo pase, pero ahora no peleaba con un parasito.

Pram

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-había caído al piso de espaldas en donde no hace mucho había recibido un daño considerable de algo parecido a una bomba terrestre

-¡Ahora si hijo de puta!-y empezó a estrangular a Lincoln

El albino no podía pensar en nada mientras sentía como el aire se rehusaba a entrar a sus pulmones y el cuello le dolía con fuerza, en un momento de desesperación clavo su lanza a un costado del invasor, este ya casi hasta el cuello de anestésico no lo sintió tan gravemente como lo había recibido

El invasor ya estaba dando la victoria por hecha cuando unas enormes fauces se cerraron en su torso y lo arrojaron con violencia lejos del albino, no sin antes mordisquearlo y clavar con fuerza

-¡¿Estás bien maestro?!-rara vez Sif mostraba tanta preocupación

-Cof cof ugggh-Lincoln no pudo decir nada, el dolor en su garganta aun era palpable y fuerte así que solo dio un asentimiento

El invasor estaba cansado, se levanto pesadamente mientras se agarraba las partes donde había sido dañado, esta vez decidió no añadir más anestésico o caería bajo sus efecto y eso no era beneficioso, su armadura había resistido gran daño durante el comienzo del combate pero ahora no era más que un despojo de ropas maltrecha su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que el pecho de su armadura estaba deshecho, un mal golpe en el pecho y acabaría con las costillas rotas o podría detener su corazón, su cadera estaba expuesta debido al daño letal que recibió de Lincoln, aun sangraba, la maldita bestia le había abierto otras heridas en a lo largo del abdomen, su espada había sido rota cuando estaba en el aire, su casco tenía una enorme abolladura producto de los golpes del albino, se lo quito mostrando a un hombre mayor con el cabello de color negro

-Maldita perra-gruño

Tan pronto se levanto el familiar salto a su ataque solo para ser recibido por la misma masa de energía que lo alejo con una gran explosión

-Bueno, eso fue un mal comienzo-se sacudió el humo que venía del pelaje de su cara y reanudo su ataque

Esta vez el invasor saco la misma pistola que tenía el otro invasor y empezó a disparar, el pelaje duro del familiar logro soportar muy bien el ataque del invasor, así que lo volvió a morder hasta que atrapo desde su cabeza hasta el hombre

-¡ARRRGGG!-rugió con dolor cuando el invasor envió otra masa más pequeña y menos destructiva directo a la mandíbula del familiar

Si esto seguía no iba a poder ganar la pelea, fue estúpido de su parte subestimar al niño

El mismo error estúpido de su antecesor

Gruño molesto, no volvería a suceder, su sistema operativo estaba realmente jodido pero aun así seria de utilidad

-Comando de voz-Sif se acercaba rápidamente al invasor-código: reserva-

Sif ya estaba listo para morderlo con salvajismo pero este respondió mucho antes con un golpe en el hocico y otra masa de energía directo a la cara del familiar

-¿C-Como?-Sif se sintió abrumado pero sus estupor no duro mucho cuando sintió otro golpe directo a sus mandíbulas haciéndolo retroceder

Miro atrás unos segundos antes de volver a atacar al invasor a base de zarpazos y mordidas, Lincoln estaba sentado en el suelo mientras delicadamente apoyaba sus manos imbuidas en vitalidad para curar su cuello, de haberlo detenidamente hubiese visto el enorme moretón que estaba a lo ancho de su cuello, lentamente Lincoln se recuperaba de su adolorido cuello

-" _Al menos ahora no me duele cuando respiro_ "-pensó con desgano mientras seguía recuperándose poco a poco de sus otras heridas

Mientras Lincoln se curaba Sif la tenia difícil, hace unos momentos el invasor respondía torpemente a sus ataques ahora en cambio no solo podía seguirle el ritmo sino que lentamente lo estaba superando.

Mordió salvajemente en hombro del invasor y lo sacudió con fuerza para luego estrellarlo en el piso, este golpeo con fuerza el ojo de Sif haciéndolo agitar un poco

-" _Con que quieres mas ¿eh?_ "-pensó enojado mientras volvía a azotarlo contra el suelo repetidamente

El invasor saco de nuevo su pistola esta vez disparando contra el ojo semi-cerrado de Sif causándole graves daños, el familiar lo tuvo que soltar para luego sacudirse adolorido, iracundo se paro en sus patas traseras, el invasor al ver esto confió en su fuerza e intento empujarlo pero el lobo gris demostró ser mucho más pesado para el invasor, este quedo enterrado debajo de la tierra siendo aplastado por el familiar

-Ugg-

Se sobrepuso a la situación y empujándolo un metro en el aire giro en el piso quedando libre.

Fue directo contra Sif y lo embistió, sorprendido el familiar lentamente era empujado hacia atrás mientras repetidamente mordía su cabeza sin éxito al apartarlo, en cambio el invasor con mucho esfuerzo logro derribar y lo volvió a atacar a Sif con su energía roja

Booom

-¡Carajo!-gruño molesto el familiar al momento de recibir varias veces otro ataque de energía directo a la frente

Cuando iba a volver a atacarlo fue atacado por el lado derecho, había recibido siete flechas del alma las cuales se incrustaron en su brazo con ferocidad, el invasor volteo sin decir nada, cuando poso su mirada en Lincoln su cara de por si rojiza se hizo más rojo y su mueca de rabia se acentúa con una terrorífica notoriedad –el rojo de su rostro le recordaba a Lincoln a la nariz de payaso de su hermana o al cabello de quien alguna vez fue su compañera y amor platónico—

-¡Maldito!-rugió con rabia y se apresuro a atacarlo ignorando al lobo gris

Lincoln viendo la intención de su enemigo rápidamente mando una ráfaga de hielo que golpeo al invasor, este se tambaleo hacia atrás para luego tratar de atacarlo de nuevo, Lincoln volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga de hielo pero el invasor lo esquivo y con un movimiento rápido disparo a Lincoln, dado que estaba bastante herido fallo pero de igual modo termino dándole

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-grito de dolor el albino cuando esa bala rozo su cara quitándole un pequeño trozo, tembló un poco a la vez que apretaba los dientes tratando de aguantar le dolor, la sangre manchaba su cara hasta su camisa y el casco que tenia fue traspasado

-¡Maldito!-el lobo gris hizo acto de aparición y mordió por la espalda al invasor

Este se sacudió intentando echar al lobo gris, Sif se sentía confundido, hace unos momentos pudo someterlo unos momentos solo con su peso ahora en cambio no podía ni tirarlo al suelo.

El invasor seguía sacudiéndose mientras golpeaba repetidamente el hocico de Sif, Lincoln no se quedo quieto y esta vez concentro el frio en la palma de su mano, en unos segundos no tardo en crear una esfera de nieve, a simple vista no se veía nada especial, pero cuando Lincoln la lanzo hacia el invasor, antes que este pudiese reaccionar este ya fue totalmente cubierto con hielo y escarchar, impidiéndole seguir moviéndose

-¡Ahora!-grito Lincoln

Sif entendió al instante lo que quiso decir y con fuerza aplasto al invasor con sus patas delanteras

Pram

La fuerza de Sif fue suficiente para enterrar al invasor.

-U-Uh-Este sentía su cuerpo pesado y adormecido, pese a todo no sentía heridas-" _Ventajas del comando reserva_ "-pensó mientras veía como Lincoln se acercaba hacia él, aunque ya no podía hacer nada

Lincoln no dijo nada mientras se acercaba, no aparto su vista del invasor en ningún momento, su herida en su cara se había curado lo suficiente como para que no sangrase mas, pero la sangre seca que ya tenía de por si lo incomodaba, además de las múltiples heridas y sangre seca que tenia por todo el cuerpo, le dolía la rodilla desde hace un rato, desde que el invasor lo embistió cuando estaba en el aire

Ahora solo lo miraba con seriedad pensando en lo miserable y patético que se veía

-Ríndete-

-Vete a la mierda imbécil-escupió

Lincoln lo miro unos segundos antes de levantar su puño

Pram

Agacho todo su cuerpo y dio un poderoso gancho directo a la cara del invasor, esta vez lo que escupió fue sangre

-Ríndete-

-Púdrete-

Pram

-Ríndete-

-Muere en agonía, marica-sentía como el espacio a su alrededor se distorsionaba y daba vueltas

Pram

-Ríndete-

-¡Cállate!-

Pram

- **Mátalo** -

-¡Ríndete!-

-¡No!-

Pram

- **Mátalo** -

-¡Ríndete!-

-¡No!-La sangre se mezclaba con el sudor en su cara

Pram

-¡ **Mátalo**!-

-¡Ríndete!-

-N-no-

Pram, Pram

-¡ **Mátalo!, ¡Ahora**!-

-¡RINDETE!-grito Lincoln exasperado

-¡M-Me rin-

Pram

-¡ **MATALO**!-

-¡RINDETE!-

Pram

\- !RINDETE!-

Pram

-¡RINDETE!-

PRAM

-!RINDETE!-

-!Lincoln!-

El albino parpadeo un par de veces antes de que pudiese ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, cuando empezó a golpear al invasor solo quería que se rindiese para poder volver a casa, pero en algún momento simplemente no lo soporto.

No quería volver a verlo, Jamás

Pensó que si lo dejaba libre volverían a enfrentarse y no se pudo controlar.

-Lo siento-murmuro mientras se alejaba del invasor

Vio lo que había hecho, el rostro del invasor estaba hinchado y lleno de moretones, su nariz estaba apuntando en el lado equivocado, uno de sus dientes visibles estaba roto y sus ojos estaban cerrador por el enorme moretón que tenía, además de la sangre que salía por las muchas heridas abiertas en su cara.

De nuevo el cuerpo del invasor se estaba deshaciendo en partículas rojas.

-¿E-Esta muerto?-Lincoln sintió su estomago revolverse ante la posibilidad de que el invasor haya termino muerto

-No-cuando su familiar dijo eso Lincoln sintió que podía respirar normalmente de nuevo-eso sucede cuando ganas, el invasor enemigo que derrotes desaparecerá de esa forma-

-Entonces-pese a que aun le dolía la garganta, pudo tragar mas saliva-¿gane?-

El lobo gris sonrió mientras observaba a su maestro

-Sí, es hora de volver a casa-

* * *

 **Bien, nuevamente un capitulo lleno de acción, esta vez Lincoln y Sif estuvieron al borde de perder, pero el invasor no conocía al "Hombre del plan", las funciones del traje las diré en el próximo cap, en este quería concentrarme en la pelea, Lincoln aun tiene mucho que aprender, si bien es un gran peleador, no tiene la experiencia, ademas en el próximo cap explicare los rangos de los invasores-solo los que aparecieron-, tampoco se me olvida la explicación del entorno que tiene que dar Schierke, mientras los dejare en suspenso**

 **Bueno, hasta pronto**


	16. Suspension

Se sintió atemorizado cuando todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, su corazón se oprimió cuando no vio nada, pero logro tranquilizarse cuando noto una delgada línea de luz, fue a paso lento con cuidado de no empeorar sus heridas, choco un par de veces con los objetos dispersos en aquel lugar, estiro su mano hasta que choco con algo que impedía que llegase más luz al lugar donde estaba, pasando su mano por toda la superficie pudo encontrar un picaporte, lo giro, agradecía que el conserje no lo haya cerrado, suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento por todo su cuerpo, se termino sentando en el piso importándole nada que este sucio

-"¿ _Ahora qué_?"-se pregunto mentalmente-" _Lo mejor será curarme_ "-

Estuvo dentro de la habitación del conserje un poco más de diez minutos, curando sus heridas, no lo había notado antes pero era increíble como sus moretones y cortes desaparecían, claro, concentrarse más en la herida hacía sentir con más atención el dolor que provocaba la herida pero este se aminoraba para luego desaparecer, hizo lo mismo con la mayoría de sus heridas

-Ya…casi-su respiración se volvió pesada, curar sus heridas le llevaba bastante trabajo, su maestra le había dicho que a más peor la herida, más difícil seria de curar, a este paso hasta el caminar le terminaría costando mucho

Se levanto con dificultad, al menos ahora las heridas fueron reducidas

-" _Pero ¿Qué le diré a los demás?_ "-

Bueno, podría zafarse de las preguntas solo con un hechizo de control mental pero por ahora lo primordial seria llegar a su aula y regresar a sus clases, mientras caminaba pudo notar la mirada de más de uno sobre él, después de todo tenia algún que otro moretón en la cara y cuello, además de su notable agitación, decidió ignorar los comentarios sobre el a los cuales le seguían algunas risas para nada indiscretas

-" _Creo que lo mejor sería pasar invisible_ "-pensó que la energía que gastaría sería justo mientras pueda pasar desapercibido de todas esas miradas

Siguió caminando por los pasillos, para fortuna de Lincoln pocas clases habían terminado, por lo que no muchos alumnos estaban afuera en ese momento, justo cuando hizo un giro en una esquina no pudo evitar fijarse en una conversación de atrás

-Disculpa-sin duda alguna esa era la voz su hermana Lucy-¿No has visto a un chico albino por aquí?-

-Sí, claro se fue hacia ese camino-antes que la chica con quien hablaba Lucy apuntara hacia el pasillo donde iba Lincoln, este ya salió disparado

Sus hermanas no podían verlo en ese estado ni menos fuera de su clase

Lynn y Lucy giraron en esa dirección topándose con un pasillo sin señales de su hermano, de igual manera fueron a inspeccionar el pasillo.

Lincoln en cambio estaba escondiéndose entre la multitud, no fue muy fácil considerando que tenía muchas miradas puestas en el, siguió caminando pasando unos pasillos, estaba cerca de su propia aula, solo necesitaba pasar algunas pasillos mas y ya podría dar la escusa de que fue al baño

-Ven Lana, Lincoln no puede estar lejos-en ese momento se pego totalmente de espaldas hacia la pared

-"Ouch"-su herida en la espalda fue la peor, no pudo ocultarla toda y tenía que ocultarla totalmente de los demás-"No será fácil conociéndolas"-

Espero hasta que sus hermanas menores siguieron de largo a otro corredor y girar a la derecha, Lincoln con cuidado camino hasta el corredor donde estaban hasta que llego a un par de puertas angostas, las abrió y cruzo la cafetería, tampoco había muchos estudiantes en el lugar, viendo que no había peligro en el horizonte, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso debajo de la mesa.

Su respiración de nuevo se puso agitada, tardaría mucho en recuperar toda la energía, sentía como si hubiese hecho su examen de educación física durante horas, pero lo que hizo fue más difícil y peligroso, sin contar el enorme riesgo de muerte y las serias heridas actúales y futuras

-¿Aun nada Luna?-no muy lejos de su posición actual pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana comediante

-Nada aquí hermana-

Lincoln suspiro frustrado, pensó que el peligro de ser detectado había pasado, lo que en realidad ocurrió fue que se acerco mas a sus hermanas, con el mayor sigilo posible se escondió detrás de las sillas y mesas de la cafetería para luego salir, su corazón se acelero cuando Luna reviso debajo de una mesa cerca de él, pero luego de ver que no había nada volvió en su búsqueda, con sumo cuidado se acerco a una mesa lejos de donde estaba, vio un enorme pasillo, ese era su típico pasillo para su clase, corrió todo lo que pudo, ya sentía que estaba cerca

-¿Hola?-la cabeza de Lucy se asomo en la esquina de otro corredor-¿Nadie? Suspiro-su hermana decidió inspeccionar otro pasillo

* * *

Lincoln miro por las hendiduras de un casillero a su hermana menor, Lincoln salto hacia un casillero que " _casualmente_ " estaba abierto apenas vio la cabeza o lo más parecido a la cabeza de Lucy, que alguien se percate a tiempo de la presencia de Lucy no era muy común, cuando la noto Lincoln dio un sobresalto seguido de un infarto al corazón que duro menos de un milisegundo.

Pero ahora que la veía se notaba la preocupación, pese a la su inexpresivo rostro, una ligera mueca de preocupación se notaba, para otros sería imposible de percibir, pero para su familia era relativamente fácil

-"¿Sera por mi?"-era lo último que quería, preocuparlas, era por eso que se ocultaba de todos, mas aun de su familia

* * *

Lucy suspiro mientras recorría el pasillo, estaba preocupada por su hermano.

Luna había pasado por el salón de clases de Lincoln, al no verlo se preocupo y envió un mensaje a todas para buscarlo, cuando lo recibió, salió rápidamente de su salón con la excusa de ir al baño, no tardo mucho en encontrarse con Lynn, ambas emprendieron una búsqueda en conjunto, las demás también parecieron seguir su ejemplo y también fueron en búsqueda de su hermano, nadie logro nada, sonaba estúpido considerando que solo lo habían perdido de vista hace apenas diez minutos, pero estaba muy preocupada por el, tal vez no sea nada y Luna y todas las demás se sobrepreocuparon, pero la actitud de Lincoln estaba extraña desde hace un tiempo, al principio pensó que su hermana Lynn lo intimidaba y ella no quería eso, quería a Lynn y a Lincoln de la misma manera que a todas sus hermanas y no quería que ninguno sufra por otro, pero eso paso con el pasar del tiempo, Lincoln no dejo de actuar raro pero no mostraba signos de miedo hacia Lynn, más bien ella parecía mas depresiva cada vez que estaba con cerca de él, luego vino su repentino interés por el ocultismo, además de que Lisa había mencionado que estaba bastante pegado a un libro extraño, Lucy había intentado averiguar que leía su hermano, pero cada que lo intentaba pasaba algo y cuando se iba a algún lado buscaba ese libro, lo único que lograba encontrar eran sus montones de comics, pero no podía decir nada, no quería enojar a su hermano

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no evito chocar con alguien

-Suspiro, mil perdones por mis descuidados pasos-dijo con su típico tono lúgubre, pero no era su culpa, su hermano era el único que podía hacerle cometer esas estupideces de una típica adolescente hormonada era su hermano, no fue hasta que se fijo con quien había chocado que noto la magnitud del problemas-demonios, suspiro-

Lincoln miraba impaciente como su hermana menor caminaba por aquel corredor, cada paso que daba se volvía más lento y Lincoln se empezaba a desesperar, solo tenía que esperar que Lucy doble por el pasillo y correr a su salón para fingir que no había estado como una hora en otra dimensión peleándose a muerte contra un invasor de otro mundo

-" _Perfecto_ "-pensó mas exasperado cuando vio a su hermana caer de trasero al suelo

* * *

-¡Mira dónde vas rarita!-Esa voz Lincoln la reconocería donde fuese

Era la voz de Fred, Freddy como era llamado habitualmente era el mas alto de su clase y con músculos de buena constitución, cabello y ojos café, era el típico matón de clase al que todo el mundo le tenía miedo, había reprobado un par de veces en años pasados, era un grado superior al de Lincoln por lo que lamentablemente estaba cerca de su clase, aunque no tendría que preocuparse mucho, el no estaba durante las clases, más bien estaba en el patio jugando al Futbol o peleándose y robando con grados inferiores cuando nadie los veía, El y Ronnie Ann pelearon varias veces sin ningún ganador como resultado porque los maestros tuvieron que intervenir, desde entonces Fred aprendió a no pelear con profesores presentes, pero aun deseaba una revancha contra Ronnie Anne

-¿Los pequeños no deberían de estar en la guardería?-miro con burla a Lucy

Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada, una pelea resultaría con ella severamente lastimada y humillada, solo podía orar que Lynn la encuentre y empiece una pelea para defenderla

-Sí, pero como se trata de una niña fenómeno como ella pienso que debería de estar en algún asilo-era el típico adolescente problema que bien podría pasar por un drogadicto por su deplorable vestimenta y aspecto

-O en una funeraria-secundo nada menos que otro personaje típico, el parecía tener más músculos que cerebro y normalmente era el que más estupideces hacia del grupo

-Bueno, hay que enseñarle una lección a la niña, no podemos dejarla ir de nuestro territorio sin una comisión de ingreso-

-¿Comisión?-se atrevió a preguntar Lucy desde que esos tres empezaron, en su exterior parecía un tempano de hielo inmutable, pero por dentro se sentía bastante nerviosa, no era una cobarde pero tampoco una tonta, sabía que podían hacerle mucho daño

-Sí, pasar por nuestro pasillo es una comisión de entrada y salida serian 15 dólares-dijo extendiendo su mano y mostrando su palma

-No-pese a su clásico tono seco y frío se mantuvo firme

-Bueno, si no quieres dárnosla por las buenas será por las malas, claro, eso te dará una penalización y tendrás que pagarnos con todo tu dinero-dijo Fred tronando los puños listo para la pelea

Lucy pese a que no se notaba, tenía miedo, era normal para ella ser el blanco de burlas por su gusto por lo paranormal, ser agredida no era nada nuevo para ella, siempre ocultaba los moretones con mangas largas, el cambio los de sus ojos los podía ocultar fácilmente con sus mechones largos de cabello.

Cerró sus finos ojos esperando un golpe que la llevaría a un mundo de dolor seguido de otros que la hundirían aun más en este mundo que conocía bien

Pero nunca llego

-¡Aghh!-

* * *

Lincoln estaba verdaderamente enojado.

No, más bien furioso.

Sabía que el hecho de que Lucy se topase con Freddy era signo de problemas, pero espero que fuese más suave y menos agresivo considerando que Lucy era una niña y que era mucho menor que Fred.

Pero luego se acordó que Ronnie Anne también era una niña y era menor que él, solo que ella podía defenderse, Lucy no

No supo como paso, solo supo que cuando vio que iban a agredir a Lucy salió de su escondite rápidamente, Freddy no sabía que Lincoln era el hermano de Lucy, por lo que esperaría que con su fama pase de largo e intente no molestarlo, pero Lincoln en cambio corrió hacia Freddy con el puño envuelto en energía, ahora mismo a Lincoln no le importaba si ese matón de quinta perdía la cabeza, solo quería golpearlo

-¿Qué? ¡Aghh!-Freddy tardo en reaccionar, cuando menos se dio cuenta el puño ya estaba impactando en su rostro, el puñetazo fue tal que sonó con un golpe seco

Los otros dos estaban impactados ante lo sucedido, pero tan pronto lograron procesarlo se abalanzaron sobre Lincoln frente a los atentos ojos de su hermana quien ya estaba lista para interceptar en su ayuda, Lincoln dio una patada al pecho del flaco dejándolo sin aire y al musculoso lo dejo inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza

-Lucy, ¿Estás bien?-su hermano dejo de prestarle atención al trió de delincuentes que tenía en frente

La gótica de la familia Loud estaba sin habla, Lincoln era considerado por muchos como el Loud más débil de su clan, por lo que era un choque sumado al hecho de que Lincoln no era bueno en peleas, tal vez Lynn haya sido una gran influencia para Lincoln, pero no esperaba que pudiera trapear el piso con esos sujetos con los cuales hasta Lynn tendría problemas con ellos

-¿Lucy?-

-Estoy bien-su voz era del mismo tono monótono con el cual hablo con los tres bravucones

En cambio Lucy sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, su piel era tan pálida que era perfectamente visible, su corazón se derretía ante la preocupación que su hermano demostraba ante ella y sintió como su estomago se revolvía agradablemente cuando se puso a pensar que su hermano había enfrentado el peligro para salvar, Ese momento se acordó de como el caballero luchaba contra los villanos para salvar a su princesa

Se imagino a Lincoln como un caballero vampiro como de los que leía en sus libros

Y ella era su princesa de la oscuridad

Su sonrojo se acentuó con esos pensamientos

-¡Tu!...-

Lincoln se volteo mirando con nerviosismo y angustia como Freddy se levantaba, había caído al suelo de espaldas, el delincuente mas duro de la escuela se levanto mostrando su nariz rota y un poco hundida de la cual salía dos ríos de sangre y el labio superior roto además de un moretón en la mejilla derecha, miraba a Lincoln con enfado, el albino estaba con los puños en alto listo para proteger a su hermana

Pero Freddy no duro mas de unos segundos de pie para caer pesadamente de trasero en el piso, la verdad no era de sorprenderse, la energía vital daba a Lincoln una gran potencia y fuerza, con la energía vital había derrotado a enemigos que harían ver a Freddy como otro niño cualquiera, pero este tuvo suerte de que las energías de Lincoln hayan estado drenadas severamente porque si no, de haber tenido más energía y quizás un entrenamiento más adecuado el matón y sus amigos terminarían muertos.

Pese a que Lincoln preferiría conversar en vez de pelear –se había resignado a no intimidar a nadie y ser el intimidado-pero esta victoria en especial le hizo quedar un poco satisfecho, porque esta vez podía proteger a su hermana directamente.

-¡Señor Loud!-poco le duro la alegría al ver al Director Huggins mirándolo de forma dura-¡A mi oficina! ¡Ahora!-

* * *

Lincoln trato de mantenerse consiente a medida que esperaba en una silla con la espalda encorvada para no apoyarla en su herida, debió pensarlo mejor antes de usar vitalidad para golpear a esos bravucones, pese a ello, no se arrepentía de haber defendido a Lucy

-¿Estás bien Lincoln?-Lucy estaba a su lado, se negó a apartarse del lado de su hermano

-Claro Lucy-dijo sosteniendo su mano para hacerle saber que está bien

Lucy se sonrojo cuando sintió el tacto de su hermano encima de su propia piel pudo sentir como una chispa eléctrica recorría su cuerpo a partir de su mano, era una sensación placentera obligándola a no soltar su mano, quería quedarse así para siempre, aun lado de su hermano.

Lincoln también sentía una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrerlo, su pecho se hiperventilo, desde hace tiempo que algunas de sus hermanas tenían ese efecto en él.

-"¿ _Acaso ellas también saben de magia_?"-era la única conclusión al agradable calor que sentía en su pecho eclipsando el cansancio y dolor que sintió hace menos de una hora

Pero esa sensación también era contraproducente, lo embriagaba de tal manera que inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en la de su hermana a modo de almohada e inhalo el olor del shampoo de la Loud de hebras tan negras como la brea, más pronto que tarde su conciencia lo abandonaba lentamente

-L-Lincoln-

Lincoln rio divertido al escuchar la voz de su hermanita, era rara por no decir la primera vez que oía a su hermana con su voz nerviosa mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia abajo para tapar el rojo que la hacía ver como un semáforo en rojo

-" _Tan tierna_ "-Lincoln siempre pensó que su estilo gótico la hacía ver adorable, desde que nació Lucy siempre supo que quería ser, pero nunca pudo relacionar a una niña de 8 años con el estilo gótico mas que el estilo de cabello o vestir, pero sin duda en Lucy se veía adorable

No supo cuando, pero cuando sus parpados se cerraron completamente lo hizo llevando su conciencia a un mar de sueño

Lucy no quería despertar de ninguna manera a su hermano, aunque se sentía incomoda, con sumo cuidado deposito la cabeza de su hermano en su hombro.

Era adorable, como había dicho Luna hace tiempo cuando lo encontraron dormido en el sofá después de un maratón de videojuegos, era tan adorable como un gatito.

Miro detenidamente sus dientes.

-"O como un conejito"-lanzo unas risillas ante tan acertada comparación

Acaricio levemente los mechones blancos puros, los mechones de su caballero, y le dio un suave beso en la base de su cabeza.

-Gracias Lucy-dijo suavemente Lincoln aun con los ojos cerrados-ya me siento mejor-

-De nada hermano-dijo un poco apenada creyendo que el albino se había quedado dormido y no notaria ese pequeño gesto-siempre estaré aquí para ti, estaré en la sombra más oscura como los vampiros vigilando que nada llegue a herirte y pasar tu alma a otro plano existencial, suspiro-

-Es bueno saberlo-un poco exagerado para su gusto, pero siempre era bien recibido si era de Lucy

Pudieron quedarse así durante horas pese a que Lucy en esos momentos quería tirar por la borda toda preocupación y lograr uno de sus más grandes sueños

No supo como ocurrió, pero su hermano había calado bastante hondo en todo su ser, siempre preocupándose cuando alguien la lastimaba y defendiéndola aun a su propia seguridad si alguien trataba de hacerlo, al principio pensó que era cariño de una hermana menor hacia un hermano mayor, pero más pronto que tarde se volvió dispensable para ella el afecto de Lincoln, era tan importante que la única opinión sobre sus poemas o sobre cualquier otra cosa en general.

Miro de reojo sus labios sin importarle si estaba consciente o no de su alrededor

-Por aquí señora Loud-

Lucy dio un brinco en su asiento despertando a su hermano en el progreso.

El director Huggins entraba junto a su madre a la sala, Lincoln supo que tal vez se haya pasado al ver la seria y dura mirada de su madre dirigida hacia él, pero un apretón de la mano cortesía de Lucy lo hizo tomar valor para no salir corriendo

-Muy bien Sra. Loud, debe de estar al tanto del problema que tuvo su hijo en las instalaciones escolares-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de su escritorio hecho de mármol

-¿Qué clases de problemas Director Huggins?-dijo mientras se sentaba en otra silla al frente del escritorio del director

Rita Loud podía decir con seguridad que había estado en la oficina del director Huggins más de una vez a causa de todas sus hijas a partir de Lori hasta llegar a Lisa.

La primera vez fue porque su hija Lori estuvo en una pelea con su antigua enemiga mortal, Carol Pringley, no supo que fue, pero estaba seguro que todo había sido por culpa de su hija-aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta-, con Leni fue porque se le ocurrió hacer los uniformes de la escuela mas "bonitos" sin la autorización de la escuela, pudo salvarse de una suspensión solo porque a la mayoría de la junta de padres y profesores les gusto el resultado, con Luna fue porque en una demostración de habilidad con sus demás compañeros, lo que termino cuando las ventanas de la cafetería se rompieron por la gran onda expansiva que ocasionaron los múltiples parlantes.

Luan fue un caso que veía venir, con sus constantes bromas en la casa, esperaba cosas peores que un pastelazo en la cara de un profesor, pero también lo venia venir, pero esperaba que la llamaran por cualquier cosa peor, lo mismo con Lynn, conocía su carácter explosivo y agresivo, esta vez no se sorprendió cuando la reprendieron por golpear a otros estudiantes-si, en plural y un año mayor que ella por cierto-, con Lucy fue porque orquesto una sesión de espiritismo y termino cuando el maestro entro de improviso por la puerta asustando a todos, Lola había sido llamada por intentar chantajear a un profesor y Lana porque había traído a varios animales callejeros al salón, no hace falta decir que esos animales no estaban domesticados, con Lisa fue a causa de una gran explosión, nada nuevo, esperaba que Lily fuese diferente o por lo menos no fuese necesario llamarla, tal vez conceda ese trabajo a Lori-porque tenía que aprender que cuidarlas no había sido nada fácil-

Ahora le tocaba a Lincoln.

De nuevo no podía decir que fuese una sorpresa, solo esperaba que no fuese nada serio

-El joven Loud fue encontrado golpeando de manera salvaje a tres estudiantes de curso superior, los cuales están hospitalizados-

Rita abrió mucho los ojos, esa no se la esperaba.

Lincoln tenia la manía de meterse en problemas, eso lo supo desde que nació, su hijo prácticamente iba directo y de lleno hacia los problemas.

Mas nunca pensó que pelease, menos que llegase a herir a otros estudiantes

-¡¿Qué?!-

\- Por suerte los chicos que su hijo golpeo eran unos problemáticos, sin embargo este acontecimiento no puede quedar sin repercusiones, su hijo tendrá unos dos días de suspensión y el resto del mes tendrá detención-

-¡Pero-

-¡Sin peros Lincoln!-grito su madre hacia él para luego dirigir su vista hacia el director-Le agradezco que me haya llamado Director Huggins, lamento los incidente-

-Descuide, puede retirarse-

-Gracias Señor-se levanto y volteo hacia sus dos hijos-ven hijo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

Esas palabras nunca traían nada bueno

Los minutos se volvieron incómodos mientras su madre conducía la van familiar

Cuando salieron de la oficina del director Lincoln vio como varios estudiante se quedaron viéndole directamente antes de volver a girar la cabeza cuando se daba cuenta que el peliblanco les devolvía la mirada.

Pero aun así pudo escuchar los murmullos a su espalda, no distinguía la conversación pero sentía que se trataba de él.

Supo que estaba condenado a una larga tarde cuando diviso los rostros de alguna de sus hermanas entre la multitud, cuando quisieron dar un paso para ver a sus hermanos, solo basto una mirada de la madre para hacerlos desistir

- _Nos vemos en casa_ -Luan gracias a su gran destreza y habilidad como mimo pudo hacer un amago con su boca- _nos lo dirás todo_ -

-¡Exacto! ¡Nos lo dirás todo!-grito Lana ganando la atención de su madre, a lo cual solo pudo encogerse con una mirada nerviosa-ups-

Ahora habían llegado al auto familiar, la situación era incomoda, por lo menos para Lincoln

-Descuida-su hermano Lucy se había quedado tan pegado a él cómo podía-estoy segura que no esta tan enojada como aparente-

-" _Lo dudo_ "-respondió internamente Lincoln

Lucy había conseguido acompañar a su hermano, lo único que tuvo que hacer era discutir con su madre, la monarca de la familia Loud finalmente encontró el fin de su paciencia luego de unos minutos.

Además no había forma que Rita pudiera negarse a uno de sus hijos, con un suspiro subió a Lucy.

Lincoln miraba por la ventana tratando de no pensar en el castigo que le esperaba, fue de gran ayuda que Lucy haya estado a su lado, después de todo por su seguridad lo habían castigado

- _ **Otra vez pagando los platos rotos de tus hermanas, recibiendo todo el peso de la culpa pero ninguna gratitud**_ -

Lucy vio con detenimiento a su hermano cuando sintió su mano apretar fuertemente su mano

-Lincoln-

Tan pronto escucho la suave voz de su hermana desistió de su fuerte apretar

-" _La defendí_ "-pensó mirando discretamente a su hermana menor la cual estaba absorta en un libro-" _la defendí y eso es lo único que importa_ "-pensó con más profundidad

-" _ **Sigue defendiéndolas, sigue siendo su juguete hasta que ya no seas útil para nadie, solo te conducirá a ser su marioneta**_ "-

La expresión de Lincoln se endureció, quiera que se calle, cada vez que hablaba solo lanzaba insultos y discriminación hacia sus hermanas, lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo.

Pero era una voz en su cabeza, no una persona o un objeto que podía apagar o ignorar.

Inevitablemente volvería a hablarle.

E inevitablemente tendría que ignorarlo nuevamente hasta que vuelva a hablar con el.

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue la mirada dura de su padre, era como una tradición que si un Loud salía antes de tiempo de la escuela, naturalmente era por problemas.

-¿Qué paso esta vez?-sip, una tradición de años

-Estuvo en una pelea-

Su padre se fijo en su único hijo, efectivamente tenia uno que otro moretón además de los labios partidos, sus ojeras se veían más pronunciadas y su mirada más cansada

-Y lo suspendieron dos días-

-¡Lincoln! ¿Cómo pudiste pelearte con alguien en la escuela?-su padre lo miro con enojo-Pudieron herirte-

-Se peleo por defenderme, padre-Lucy acudió en su defensa

-¿Te estaban molestando cariño?-su madre pregunto preocupada

-Ellos querían herir mi cuerpo mortal y dejarlo a merced de la agonía hasta que Lincoln salió de las sombras para mandar a aquellos niños insolentes a un mundo de dolor y penumbras-noto la mirada de extrañeza de todos-Ellos iban a golpearme hasta que Lincoln los golpeo hasta la inconsciencia-

-¿Te iban a golpear?-su madre miro con preocupación a su hija gótica

-¿Tu ganaste?-miro con sorpresa a su retoño

Se sintió un poco ofendido por esto

-Bueno, supongo que por defender a tu hermana te salvaste del castigo-

-¡No puedo creer que ganaras una pelea! ¡Esto se merece-el patriarca Loud miro a su esposa la cual tenía el ceño fruncido-una advertencia, ¡que no se vuelva a ocurrir o habrá grandes consecuencias!-Con eso dicho ambos se retiraron en sus quehaceres. Su padre salía del trabajo a la hora del almuerzo para comer la comida que preparaba y guardaba su esposa

Lincoln asintió mientras subía las escaleras listo para despegar descansar su cuerpo y su mente

* * *

-¿Sucede algo hermano?-

-Supongo que no-

Lincoln estaba durmiendo en su habitación luego del agitado día que tuvo, hasta que sintió como alguien entraba a su habitación pensando que era su madre intento volver a dormir mientras se acomodaba para que su espalda apunte hacia la pared y pueda liberar su aun adolorido brazo izquierdo, pero en vez de irse, esta se subió a su cama y se sentó, pudo sentir como en realidad era algo más pequeño que su madre, al abrir los ojos vio a su hermanita sentada de piernas cruzadas leyendo un libro diferente del que tenía en el auto.

-¿Quieres algo?-pregunto intentando no mirar su ropa interior blanca, su cara se ensombreció con el color carmín

-Es irónico que me preguntes eso considerando la propuesta que te tengo planeado ofrecer-dijo levantando la vista de su libro y mirando a su hermano

-¿Propuesta? ¿Cuál propuesta?-

-Quiero ser tu sirvienta y ofrecerte mi alma para pasar la eternidad sirviéndote-dijo mientras movía sus piernas

Eso extraño de sobremanera al albino

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi sirvienta?-pregunto, aunque la propuesta sonaba tentadora pensando en que podría salvarse de muchos quehaceres y tareas, no pudo pensar bien cuando volvió la atención por culpa del movimiento de sus piernas, mas específicamente debajo de su vestido hacia aquel punto blanco –" _Mira arriba pervertido_ "-se reprendió internamente

-Porque me salvaste-murmuro

-¿Qué?-

Lucy en cambio se hecho a su pecho mientras lo abrazaba desde la espalda haciéndolo soltar un quejido a la par que un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor

-Me salvaste de aquellos bravucones a pesar de que eran más grandes y fuertes que tu-

-" _Si supieras Lucy_ "-pensó en los muchos monstruos y soldados que tuvo que derrotar

Sintió su estomago revolverse ante la imagen del primer invasor pero la aparto rápidamente

-Por eso te serviré hasta que sienta que cumplí contigo-

-No te pondrás un traje de sirvienta ¿verdad?-

-Si quieres-sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar ante la imagen de ella misma vestida como una maid lolita-" _Maldita seas Haiku_ "-todo era culpa de su amiga nipona y su cultura

-S-Seguro-dijo con vergüenza

Lucy acerco su oído a su pecho mientras apoyaba todo el cuerpo por el de su hermano

-Lamento que te hayan castigado por mi culpa-

-Lucy-con cuidado la abrazo suavemente-pelearía contra todos los matones de la ciudad para asegurar tu seguridad-

Lucy se sentía alagada y protegida, aun más cuando Lincoln apareció para salvarla, sentía como sus problemas se iban y dejaban de importar como la indiferencia y exclusión de la mayoría del estudiantado no fuesen nada. Como la oscuridad que con los años vino para adueñarse de ella. Pero toda esa oscuridad parecía dispersarse para mostrar un futuro brillante, sin preocupaciones y sin arrepentimientos, sin importarle nada

Escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, ambos miraron hacia la puerta a la vez que su expresión cambiaba a una de horror

-C-Chicas-

¿Tanto se había dormido?, según recordaba, sus hermanas no llegarían hasta dentro de unas horas, suponiendo los cansadas que se veían estaba seguro que si no fuese por Lucy tal vez dormiría mucho más tiempo.

-Literalmente si no nos explicas en este momento lo que sucedió te hare un pretzel humano-dijo Lori mirando duramente a su hermano

Trago saliva forzosamente.

De verdad que estaba en problemas.

* * *

El emperador miro de forma amenazante al invasor malherido frente a él, su expresión dura nunca abandono su rostro

-Así que vienes con las manos vacias ante mi-su voz era calmada pese a todo la tensión en el ambiente era palpable

El invasor miro con terror a su líder, esos ojos que habitualmente era de un ámbar casi rojizo paso a rojo puro con un toque amarillento cuando dio su reporte.

Estaba enojado

-N-No fue mi culpa señor, la información es-estaba mal-una persona a un lado del emperador miraba con enojo al invasor

-Así que la información estaba mal ¿eh?-

-S-Si-

-Está bien, supongo que no hay una razón para enviarte a la división de tortura-

-¡Gracias señor!-dijo emocionado y dándose media vuelta para irse a un centro medico

PRAM

Nunca vio el enorme y pesado martillo que lo aplasto con velocidad y fuerza que superaba con creces a la de un humano normal.

El silencio en el lugar era mortífero mientras todos los presentes miraban los restos del soldado que paso a ser solo un montón de carne aplastada y órganos esparcidos por todo el suelo mientras la sangre creaba un gran charco que se esparcía por todo el piso mientras unas partículas rojas salían del montón de lo que alguna vez fue una persona y se introducían dentro del pecho del emperador

-P-Pero señor-otra presente en la sala miraba los restos del invasor caído-usted dijo-

-Dije que no lo enviaría a la división de tortura, no que lo dejaría vivir-interrumpió mientras levantaba su pesado mazo-envíen al general de la armada 23-

-¿No cree que es exagero?-cuesto otra persona que tenía un uniforme de invasor

-Ese maldito niño mato a dos de mis invasor, pagara con su sangre y la de su familia-sin más se adentro al fondo de su enorme e imponente palacio

Los demás miraron expectantes la carnicería que había dejado atrás antes de que otras personas se lleven los restos

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, Lincoln trato de pasar disimuladamente por la escuela ocultando sus heridas y evitar a sus hermanas, pero cuando su primera hermana menor estuvo en peligro, Lincoln ignoro todo síntoma de dolor o fatiga para rescatarla, con un resultado inesperado, pero al final se pudo salvar de un castigo severo, por cierto, espero que les haya gustado este momento Lucycoln, eso fue todo, hasta la próxima**

 **Pd: Intente poner un espacio para que se pueda explicar la función de la armadura y el significado del paisaje, pero lamentablemente no encontré un contexto en el que pudiese caber aquí, la próxima será, por cierto, ya tengo un par de personajes invitados para agregar al fic, adiós**


	17. Durante la noche

-¿Y bien?-

Las gotas de sudor cayeron de su frente como cascada, sus miradas discriminatorias clavadas en él como si fuesen cuchillas no ayudaban en nada a calmar el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos.

Intento apartar la mirada pero la profundidad con la que lo veían no lo dejaban pensar

-¡Esto es ridículo!-espeto Lynn perdiendo los estribos y en un ataque de emociones se acerco de manera peligrosa a Lincoln-¡Dinos que paso en la escuela!-ordeno de manera autoritaria y violenta

-¡Nada!-dijo correspondiendo de la misma manera-Solo fue….un accidente-

-¿Un accidente?-Lola lo miro de manera estupefacta

-Buen intento hermano-Luna se cruzo de brazos a la par que le lanzaba-pero mamá ya nos dijo que estuviste en una pelea-

-¡¿Una pelea?!-Leni se acerco a Lincoln y lo abrazo de manera protectora y apretándolo contra su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda-¡¿Estás bien Linky?! ¡¿Te hirieron daño?! ¡¿Necesitas primeros auxilios?!-la preocupación era palpable en su voz, sonaba lastimera como si hubieran lastimado la cosa más preciada que tuviese en su posesión

-mmmff-

-¿Eh?-Leni lo miro sin comprender

-mmmh-mmmffh-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que quiere respirar-dijo Lisa

-Oooh-Leni lo separo de sí misma un poco, pero aun tenía sus brazos alrededor de el

-Gracias-dijo sonrojado de la vergüenza sintiendo sensaciones raras en su cuerpo

-" _Yo abría muerto feliz_ "-

-" _Cállate_ "-reprendió mentalmente al lobo gris

-Lincoln, literalmente si no nos explicas en este momento los bravucones serán tus últimos problemas-dijo Lori mirándolo duramente

Lincoln miro a su hermana mayor con nerviosismo, la mirada de Lori juraba que no mentía, mientras esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria para todas

-Yo-intento formular cualquier cosa para sacarlo de eso-Yo….este-pero nada salía, ni una idea de su cabeza para contestar a su hermana, no podría decir que solo se escapo de clases y que le dio una paliza a tres bravucones solo porque si

-Lincoln me defendió-Lucy se apresuro en ayudar a su hermano-Fred Baltmot me estaba amenazando y Lincoln lo dejo inconsciente-

Tan pronto escucharon eso miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a Lucy, se conocía por toda la escuela de Royal Woods la cual solo se comparaba a la de Ronnie Anne, por lo que la preocupación era

-¿Están bien?-Luan miraba preocupada a sus dos hermanos menores temiendo que algo malo les hubiese hecho ese bárbaro, un pensamiento que se compartía con varias de sus hermanas

-¿Lincoln gano?-Lana miro estupefacta a su hermano albino mientras casi todas las hermanas tenían la misma expresión

Nuevamente Lincoln se sintió ofendido

-¡Ese maldito!-Lynn choco su puño contra su palma-¡Cuando lo encuentre me las pagara!-

-¡Si!-secundo Lola-¡Nadie se mete con nuestro!-

-¡Probara lo que la gran Berta puede hacer!-todas estuvieron

Todas tenían en mente en visitar a aquel bravucón y no dejarle ningún diente dentro de su boca, hacerle daño a un miembro del clan Loud era imperdonable, si se metían con uno se metían con todos

Leni se acerco entre todo el bullicio y los planes de invadir su casa y hacerle saber lo que era el verdadero dolor, Lincoln alzo una ceja al verla acercándose mucho a el.

Y lo abrazo

A diferencia con el anterior abrazo este era mucho más como y más intenso.

-¿Leni?-

-Que bien que nada te haya pasado-dijo con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mentón en e

Las hermanas se callaron al oír esto, habían olvidado preguntar por el estado de su hermano, una a una se unieron en un confortante y duradero abrazo del cual Lincoln no se rehusó en recibir aquella muestra de afecto, pese a que su herida en la espalda lo mataba gracias a la presión que ejercían los brazos de sus hermanas cuando lo abrazaban, pese a todo su dolor no logro eclipsar la sombra de su felicidad

-" _ **Oh aquí está el títere siendo movido por unos cuantos gestos, haciendo todo lo que quieren que hagas hasta que no le seas útil y corten todos los hilos dejándote en un sucio rincón en el olvido mientras el polvo te envuelve dejándote a ti solo mientras ellas brillan con luz propia**_ "-

Pero eso si que hizo un buen trabajo en quitarle la sonrisa de su cara

-Si, ¡iré a decirle a todos en mi salón que mi hermano le pateo el trasero al bravucón de la escuela!-dijo Lola con una malvada sonrisa, si alguien no escucho lo que paso con Lincoln, estaba seguro que Lola lo informaría con lujo de exageración para luego correr en dirección de las escaleras

-¡Yo iré a decirle a los chicos del taller!-y ahí iba Lana en la misma dirección de su hermana gemela

-¡Yo iré a mi practica de Judo!-por lo menos Lynn no era una chismosa como su hermana-¡No puedo esperar para decirle a mis compañeros de clase que mi hermano enclenque puede vencerlos en cualquier momento gracias a mis brillantes entrenamientos!-y sin más se fue dejado a Lincoln pálido

Y por tercera vez ese día se sintió ofendido

-Yo iré a prepararle una camisa nueva a Linky para que se sienta mejor-dijo Leni yéndose de la habitación

-Yo iré a cuidarla antes que se clave una aguja en el dedo-con eso Lori siguió a su hermana

-Yo iré a hacer un poema deprimente para que te mejores-con eso Lucy se fue llevándose consigo un poco de lógica

-Yo igual pero con música de AC/DC-Luna se fue llevándose otro pedazo de lógica

-Muy bien, yo volveré a dormir-dijo Lincoln caminándose en su cama cuando de repente Luan la detuvo agarrándolo suavemente por la muñeca

-Tu camisa-

-¿Eh?-

-Quítatela-Lincoln parpadeo confundido hasta que por fin su cerebro pudo procesar la petición de su hermana comediante, el color en su rostro era tan rojo como los tomates que su padre usaba para cocinarles la comida

Cuando noto sus facciones cubiertas en color rojizo y con una mueca adorable no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable y una débil sonrisa creció en su rostro, sacudió su cabeza en un intento por ordenar sus pensamientos

-Lo que nuestra hermana Luan intenta comunicar es que quiere que te remuevas tu prenda superior para verificar la magnitud de los daños que recibiste durante tu confrontación con el homo sapiens inferior llamado Fredderick-

-¿C-Como lo supiste?-Lincoln miro nervioso e impresionado a Luan del mismo modo que Lisa miraba al albino por haberle entendido en sus expresiones mayormente técnicas, lo cual la mayoría de personas le costaba entender

-No creo que hayas logrado pelear sin recibir un par de golpes-dijo con una seriedad que no conocía en Luan

Lincoln nervioso agarro los bordes de su camisa mientras lentamente se quitaba la camisa, Luan sintió como un cosquilleo en su pecho y los costados al mismo tiempo que el calor aumentaba en su rostro, cuando termino de quitarse tardo un poco en encontrar las heridas –las cuales eran varios moretones y raspones replegados por todo su cuerpo—y empezó a escanear a su hermano desde el cuello, bajando muy lentamente por su pecho y hombros, brazos los cuales daban señales de empezarse a formar musculatura hasta llegar a sus manos y dirigir su vista a su abdomen el cual le dio un par de vueltas notando lo plano que estaba, de tener más tiempo seguro que bajaría mucho mas

-Bueno, no es tan malo como se ve si me lo permiten volveré a dormir-dijo apresurándose a ponerse su camisa

-Date la vuelta-dijo firme

Lincoln suspiro en derrota dándose la vuelta dándoles un vistazo de su espalda a sus hermanas

Ambas suspiraron de horror al ver el gran y morado moretón bordeado por una gran aureola rojiza profunda, se veía tan morado que fácilmente se podía confundir con el color negro, era tan grande que cubría un tercio de la espalda de su hermano

-Sin duda los resultados de tu enfrentamientos fueron menos contraproducentes para ti pero de igual forma pondré una bolsa con hielo en la herida de mayor importancia-presiono el puente entre sus lentes de cristal a la vez que volvía a ver de reojo la herida de su hermano-tal vez uno no sea tan eficiente, traeré mas-y con esto su hermana intelectual salió de la habitación

-Lincoln-su hermana lo llamo preocupada

-No se ve tan mal como parece-intento tranquilizarla

No espero que ella se acercarse y lo envuelva en un abrazo con la misma intensidad con la que Leni le había dado

-Has crecido-murmuro

-¿Qué?-por inercia respondió el abrazo envolviéndola por la cintura provocando otro sonrojo mayor en su hermana aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que aun no tenia su camisa

-Aun recuerdo como hace poco me despertabas cada vez que tenías pesadillas y yo te contaba algunos chistes para calmar hasta que te dormías de tanto reír, aunque eso molestaba un poco a Luna porque no la podíamos dejar dormir-lanza una pequeña risa que a Lincoln le pareció linda-ahora proteges a tu hermana menor de un bravucón, ya no me necesitas para cuidarte-

-Pero siempre necesitare tus chistes para alegrarme-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Luan pegue contra su pecho con fuerza-y siempre te necesitare a ti Luan-

Pudo escuchar su propio corazón latir con fuerza mientras se acercaba a su hermano, Lincoln en cambio no dijo o hizo nada al ver a su hermana acercarse a él de manera lenta mientras fruncía los labios

MUACK

Un sonoro beso fue depositado en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios –o a sí al menos lo sintió Lincoln—pudo sentir como ese beso se llevaba algo de el, al mismo tiempo que internamente quiso que el tiempo se detuviera en esa escena que llenaba su alma de una sensación de abrigo y comodidad

-¿Y eso?-pregunto con una sonrisa la cual ni otro invasor podría quitar

-Porque a pesar de que peleaste con alguien más fuerte más grande y en contra de mas personas, defendiste a Lucy arriesgando tu propia integridad-

Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta fue el turno de Lincoln de detenerla

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba herido?-

-¿No pensaste que creería que golpeaste a esos sujetos y los noqueaste de un golpe verdad?-pregunto divertida

Lincoln sintió los próximos cinco segundo de silencios de manera incomoda

-No, ¿Quién crees que soy Superman?-por más que estuviese entrenando con Lynn era imposible que Lincoln gane sin un golpe-" _Menos mal que Lucy no estaba aquí_ "-

Luan se rio de ese chiste para luego salir por la puerta

- _En realidad soy muy buena ocultando heridas_ -susurro tan bajo para que nadie la pueda oír

Pero Lincoln si la pudo oír

-¿Eh?-miro por la puerta donde salió su hermana con una ceja levantada y una expresión de confusión en su rostro-¿Ella?...no, no es posible, sería tonto que ella….no-se auto-convenció de que su hermana comediante no podía estar ocultándole nada malo mucho menos si se trataba de heridas.

Con un suspiro se acostó en su cama mientras esperaba a Lisa llegar con el ungüento y las bolsas de hielo para su espalda.

* * *

Aun cuando su cabello estaba mojado no le dio mucha importancia mientras fijaba su atención en las noticias, paso un tiempo desde que Lynn uso su armadura de combate para darle una paliza a esos sujetos, creyó que saldría ella en las noticias pero solo se hablo de que unos extremistas armados de un grupo terrorista habían tratado de secuestrar a los estudiantes con padres adinerados, pero gracias a los esfuerzos y acciones de la "policía" pudieron capturar a los culpables, nunca se informo del hombre con la máscara y a nadie con un parecido increíble con Iron Man

-Debieron ocultar la información de lo sucedido-le había dicho Lisa que lo ocultaron principalmente para que nadie más se meta en la investigación

Lynn se sentía nerviosa cuando salió la noticia de la universidad y los días siguientes, pensaba que un funcionario del gobierno con traje negro y gafas negras que le cubrían los ojos junto a una expresión de seriedad total de su rostro tocase a su puerta y le diga que debía acompañarla como testigo y lo siguiente que sabría era que volvería a casa sin recordarse absolutamente nada de lo sucedido con el agente

-" _Definitivamente debo dejar de ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción_ "-

Fijo su atención en la tele, en las noticias deportivas, nada nuevo ni emocionante, los mismos problemas de siempre de los deportistas de siempre, Lynn nunca entendió porque los deportistas destruían su vida de una manera tonta.

-Veo que te encuentras reuniendo información sobre los acontecimientos en los ámbitos deportivos-

Se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de Lisa detrás de ella, giro su rostro en el otro extremo, Lisa miraba con su clásico semblante de desinterés e indiferencia hacia su hermana mayor

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi haces que tenga un paro cardiaco-respondió con su mano apoyada en el pecho en un vago intento de parar su acelerado corazón

-Siento haberte alertado pero quiero hablar contigo para tratar otro tema -

-¿Cuál?-pregunto secándose el cabello con una toalla que tenía cerca

-Me han llegado reportes acerca de una serie de robos a varios centros de investigación y bancos-

-¿Y?-lanzo la toalla a un lado suyo

-Y quiero que detengas a los culpables, estos robos son raros ya que no hay rastros de quien lo cometió, según informes es realizado por la misma persona, persona la cual pienso que está asociada con el grupo "Los superiores"-Lynn se tenso al escuchar ese nombre-y si lo detenemos podremos interrogarlo y saber donde están, acto seguido daré un reporte anónimo a la policía y se encargaran de todo-

-¿Para qué llamar a la policía? Nosotras podemos con ellos-

-Negativo-dijo con firmeza-no arriesgare tu bienestar y salud más de lo que necesito-

-¿Por qué no? Con la armadura soy prácticamente invencible-

-No, no lo eres, la pelea contra el miembro del grupo terrorista casi deja el traje destruido y a ti vulnerable a cualquier daño físico-

-Pero yo puedo…Espera, ¿No estarás preocupada por mi verdad?-lanzo una sonrisa burlona hacia su hermana menor

-Volviendo al tema te solicito que vayas al banco al este de Royal Woods-

-¿Al banco del este?, ¿Por qué?-

-Según el patrón de movimiento del o los ladrones atacaran el banco del este esta noche-por mientras esperamos reparare la armadura-

-¿Qué sucederá esta noche?-

Lisa y Lynn soltaron un grito de espanto al escuchar la inesperada voz de Lucy, la cual estaba a un lado de ellas con las manos apoyadas en su rodilla

-Oh nada unidad fraternal mayor-dijo Lisa calmando su corazón mientras Lynn hacia lo mismo aguantando las ganas de lanzar varios insultos hacia su hermana menor, mas por el hecho de que su madre podría castigarla-solo le pedía asistencia a Lynn en uno de mis experimentos en vista de que nuestra unidad fraterna no está disponible, si no tienes más preguntas entonces me retiro a mi habitación-sin más se fue dejando a las compañeras de cuarto solas

Ninguna dijo nada en los próximos minutos, el silencio era tenso a parte de los ruidos que ocasionaban sus demás hermanas en la parte de arriba

-Te has vuelto muy cercana a Lisa-pronuncio Lucy

Lynn la miro detenidamente aun con su expresión enojada

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo con Lisa?-su hermana menor se acerco mas a ella

-Ya te lo dijo ¿No?-cuestiono desviando la mirada, no quería verse nerviosa frente a ella y tener motivos para que desconfié de su palabra

-Sí pero tú no la ayudarías a menos que te haya ofrecido algo, tu naturalmente no ayudas a las demás a no ser que saques algo de provecho o te hayan chantajeado, no eres como Lincoln-

Lincoln

Era cierto, su hermano menor era quien naturalmente se interesaba en las actividades de sus hermanas y las ayudaba, aun cuando fuese obligado trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo cuando se trataba de ellas.

Pensó en lo de esta mañana y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de orgullo en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en Lincoln para defender a las demás.

Su hermano estaba creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte

-Tal vez, ¿Por qué el repentino interés? ¿Acaso estas celosa?-

-¿Celosa de que no pasó tanto tiempo contigo?-

-Que graciosa, tal vez con quien pasas más tiempo es con Luan después de todo-

-¡Escuche eso!-se pudo oír la voz de la comediante desde arriba

Lucy ignoro la voz de su hermana mientras miraba fijamente a Lynn, esta le devolvía la mirada hasta que finalmente Lynn se rindió

-Ok, la ayuda por un nuevo balón y ropa para deportes extremos-dijo una pequeña parte de la verdad, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no había recibido nada de lo prometido hasta ahora

Lucy no dijo nada, estaba satisfecha por las palabras de su hermana y no ahondaría más en el tema.

Por ahora

* * *

Llego la noche, Lynn había salido con la excusa de salir con su equipo de soccer a practicar, claro a muchos les extraño que a esa hora se pusieran a practicar pero Lynn les había asegurado de que no era nada, sus padres confiaban en que sus hijos sean independientes, por otro lado sus hermanas no estaban desconfiadas pero no dijeron nada, su padre y madre en cambio le advirtieron de no escuchar a ningún extraño ni hacer nada peligroso

-" _Si tan solo supieran_ "-pensó mientras surcaba los cielos en su armadura

Esta vez le resulto más fácil controlar su modo de vuelo, pero cada vez que pasaba encima de casa o a un costado de un edificio el nerviosismo la atormentaba pensando que terminaría chocando y muriendo.

Por suerte nada de eso sucedió

Lisa le había dicho que lo mejor era esperar encima de uno de los edificios, fue difícil pero con cautela pudo aterrizar encima de un edificio a una calle lejos del banco, pudo verlo, era un banco con las paredes de color marrón y una doble puerta de cristal de tres pisos además de las ventanas igualmente de cristal suponía que todo el cristal dentro estaba reforzado en caso de robo.

Se alejo un poco de la cornisa para no ser detectado con facilidad pero no lo suficiente para perder de vista al banco, esperaba a cualquier cosa que la alertara

Tin

Tin

Tin

-¡Lynn despierta!-

Sintió ¿un débil dolor de cabeza que de débil no tenía nada, empezó a abrir los ojos los cuales no tardaron en irritarse, Lynn parpadeo un par de veces humedeciéndolos pero la sensación no se iba

-¿Lisa? ¿Qué pasa?-esta vez no pudo abrir los ojos por las molestias que sentía

-¡Ahí un robo en el banco frente a ti!-hablo tan fuerte que hizo doler los oídos de Lynn

Lynn gruño por el dolor, sin más empezó a volar por el cielo

-¿Y cómo exactamente voy a entrar sin alertar al ladrón?-

-Fácil yo te guiare por una de las entradas para una mejor-

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!-

Cash

Pram

Lynn no se dio cuenta pero de un momento a otro sus propulsores habían dejado de funcionar ocasionando que la chica choque contra el suelo levantando una ligera nube de polvo

-Tal vez deba modificar también el tiempo de vuelo-

-Tal vez debería conseguir otra hermana genio-

-Es logísticamente poco probable ya que la probabilidad de que Lily o otra de nuestras-

-¿Que hago ahora Lisa?-interrumpió Lynn harta de oír a su hermana hablar

-Hay una puerta cerca de ti que da acceso al tercer piso-

Lynn se acerco a la puerta que Lisa había señalado

Prank

Prank

-Perfecto-dijo frustrada cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta permanecía cerrada

-Bueno creo que tengo otro modo de-

-Nah, ya lo descubrí-

Pram

Sin ninguna meditación dio un poderoso puñetazo que dio una gran abolladura logrando abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un pasillo de piso con losas blancas y paredes rojas

-Si fuese un ladrón de bancos ¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos?-

Plank

Plank

Plank

Su respuesta vino en forma de pisadas, fuertes pisadas de otro pasadizo.

Lynn no perdió tiempo y se oculto detrás de la pared, aunque el traje después de todo era para combate no camuflaje, tendría que hablar con Lisa después de eso.

Una sombra se mostro ante ella gracias a la luz prendida del pasillo continuo al de ella, tal vez por el ladrón, la sombra se hacía cada vez mas y mas larga a medida que el ladrón se acercaba hacia su pasillo.

Lynn estaba con sus manos fuertemente apretadas en un puño, tenía que actuar rápido para llevárselo antes de que alguien pase enfrente del banco, en caso de ser más de uno tendría que pensar y actuar rápido.

Del pasillo salió una silueta negra cargando una gran bolsa, Lynn no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se trataba del ladrón, dio un giro rápido sobre si misma al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe directo al pecho

-¿Uh?-

Sintió una sensación de gran dolor en su pecho al mismo tiempo que el aire salía de sus pulmones.

Aun levemente aturdida retrocedió para tener un mejor panorama, el sujeto estaba enfrente de ella a un metro lejos de ella en una pose de batalla.

Sintió la presencia de Lynn y sus intenciones, soltó la bolsa, se agacho y con un giro hacia la derecha lanzo un gancho que golpeo el pecho de Lynn que le saco el aire.

-¿Quién eres?-lanzo una pregunta que el ladrón no respondería

El ladrón se movió de manera improvisada, Lynn se cubrió con sus brazos pensando que lo atacaría.

En vez de eso el ladrón salto a un lado de ella y emprendió carrera, sorprendentemente era rápido.

No solo rápido, también fuerte, aun tenía dificultad para respirar, la armadura se supone que le daba mucha resistencia pero ya habían dos personas capaces de hacerle daño cuando la tenia puesta, enojada activo los propulsores y lo siguió, las cosas como fotos, lámparas o sillas se movieron por la fuerza de estos, Lynn hizo que la velocidad sea moderada y constante para no chocar con nada.

Lynn estaba prácticamente a menos de medio metro detrás de el, unos pocos centímetros separaban al ladrón y una poderosa y brutal embestida

Praaan

Cuando menos se lo imagino el ladrón dio una finta y en vez de seguir adelante dio un giro a un pasillo mientras que Lynn choco violentamente contra la ventana rompiéndola

-¡Mierda!-gruño Lynn deteniéndose antes de chocar contra otro edificio, al menos los pedazos de vidrio no le hicieron nada

El ladrón sonrió victorioso bajando las escaleras con su bolsa ya recuperada, cuando salió por la calle empezó a correr

Fiiiuuuus

Cuando menos se lo espero algo paso cortando el viento a gran velocidad y con una fuerza brutal lo embistió llevándolo por los cielos, por unos momentos no supo lo que sucedió hasta que choco contra una pared sacudiéndolo desde el interior

-Suficiente-dijo con fuerza-vendrás conmigo en silencio o de lo contrario tendrás que recoger tus dientes de la acera-lo sostuvo desde su pecho, era alto, más que ella al menos

El ladrón rio un poco, Lynn no podía ver mucho de él gracias a que por las nocturnas calles no había iluminación, más que esos fosforescentes y felinos ojos verdes

-Me duele decirlo, pero si lo que quieres es secuestrarme, lamento decirte que nadie le dará nada por mi-dijo con una fingida voz lastimosa, por su voz se notaba que era un hombre

-Oh no tranquilo podrás salir cuando nos digas en que está metida la gente con la que trabajas-dijo confiadamente

-Lástima que eso jamás sucederá-dijo sacando un tubo raro

Antes que pudiera reaccionar Lynn había sido empujada por un bastón, el tubo era en realidad un bastón retráctil haciendo que el ladrón se libere y emprenda huida otra vez

-" _Un bastón, será mejor tener cuidado si tiene experiencia con el jojutsu_ "-pensó emprendiendo una persecución a alta velocidad

El ladrón corría por las calles a una gran velocidad casi como si fuese un deportista olímpico pero gracias a su armadura Lynn le seguía de cerca el paso, el ladrón intencionalmente evitaba los alumbrados públicos y los lugares iluminados, pero Lynn aun así podía seguirlo con dificultad.

El ladrón corrió a través de los callejones empujando e ignorando a los borrachos y cualquier otra persona en su camino, no fue hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida.

-Demonios-murmuro

Se fijo en una escalera que tenia a un lado del callejón, al subirlo llego al techo, se apoyo en una pared recuperando aliento

Bueno, por lo menos la había perdido

-Pareces cansado-

-Es una costumbre en este oficio-gruño cuando escucho una voz a un lado suyo que lo asusto

Era Lynn quien alcanzo al ladrón fácilmente hasta el techo

-No importa lo que seas-tiro su bolsa a un lado de la pared y apunto a Lynn con su bastón-te romperé con un jonrón-

-¿Con un bastón?-miro de manera altanera al de ojos verdes-No sé si te diste cuenta pero necesitaras más que eso para ganar-

El ladrón uso su bastón el cual se extendió y dio un golpe a un lado de Lynn haciéndola chocar contra la pared

-Supongo que no es un simple bastón después de todo-

El ladrón volvió a atacar pero esta vez Lynn lo esquivo con sus propulsores y se elevo encima de el para caer en picada con una patada directa en su pecho

-Ugh-

El ladrón se tambaleo hacia atrás sintiendo como su pecho prácticamente se rompía y molesto volvió a atacarla esta vez desde arriba.

Este dio un giro rápido con su bastón extendido desde hacia abajo golpeando a Lynn desde la mandíbula, haciéndola retroceder.

Lynn echa una furia dio un salto y lanzo una patada que el ladrón esquivo rodando hacia la izquierda y dio un golpe a Lynn detrás de las rodillas con su bastón, la deportista cayó pesadamente al suelo para luego recibir otro golpe de bastón en el estomago

-Oh no, esta vez no-dijo sosteniendo el bastón y golpeando al ladrón con este

Lynn se paro aun sosteniendo el bastón entre sus manos se lo quito al ladrón de un jalón

-¡¿Eh?!-

Lynn lo tiro al sentir como el bastón pesaba tanto que no pudo sostenerlo pero cuando cayó al suelo parecía un simple bastón

La silueta de ojos verdes lanzo una risa burlona que hizo enfurecer más a Lynn

-Idiota, el único que puede usar ese bastón soy yo-

Lynn salto tan rápido que el ladrón no pudo esquivar la patada que le llego al pecho, del mismo modo que Lynn no pudo esquivar una patada en la cara que solo la empujo levemente

-Golpeas como nena-

El ladrón de ojos verdes gruño molesto y se lanzo hacia Lynn, esta lanzo un golpe pero el ladrón la esquivo y paso de ella

No tardo en darse cuenta lo que había pasado

-"¡ _Me volvió a engañar_!"-pensó molesta dándole una patada en la espalda

El ladrón cayó a un lado del bastón pese a que Lynn intento alejarlo este lo agarro, Lynn dio un pisotón en su antebrazo

-Se acabo-

El ladrón en cambio con un rápido movimiento empujo la pierna de Lynn desequilibrándola, eso le dio la oportunidad de volver a agarrar su bastón listo para pelear

Miro de forma enojada a Lynn mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar gracias a su fuerte pisotón, esta vez no habría forma de que le gane, dio un golpe con su bastón de forma horizontal, Lynn se agacho y trato de darle un golpe en su estomago, este uso el mismo bastón para impulsarse hacia el otro extremo del techo lanzo un golpe vertical dándole en la cabeza a Lynn, intento volver a agarrar el bastón pero este lo retrajo para luego extenderlo y darle un golpe a un costado de Lynn, esta lo agarro debajo de su brazo donde había recibido el golpe, el hombre de ojos verdes la empujo con su bastón tirándola al suelo, Lynn esquivo el ataque del bastón que casi la aplasto, luego otro que vino desde su lado izquierdo

Fiuus

El último ataque casi le arranca la cabeza a Lynn, la deportista corrió hacia el asaltante pero este con ayuda de su bastón salto hacia el otro extremo y arremetió contra Lynn golpeándola en su hombro izquierdo, ella gruño molesta y adolorida

-Lynn, tienes que cortar distancia-dijo Lisa por el intercomunicador

-¿Y como se supone que haga eso?-fue golpeada en el pecho cayéndose duramente en el piso

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser pronto-

Lynn se levanto con dificultad, el ladrón era un peleador experimentado al menos con el bastón, esquivo otro ataque desde arriba, no debía desconcentrarse contra él.

-Bien, supongo que no tenemos otra opción-Lisa sonaba preocupada-Lynn extiende los brazos con las manos abiertas hacia el ladrón y di comando de voz: ataque de energía-

Lynn asintió con la cabeza y acato la orden que Lisa le había dado.

El de ojos verdes miro extrañado la actitud de Lynn

-"¿ _Se rindió_?"-

El ladrón ya estaba listo para irse con su bolsa llena de dinero pero algo paso tan rápido que no pudo procesarlo.

Fiiiiiizzzzz

Boom

De sus antebrazos y guantes metálicos empezaron a brillar de un color azul intenso, por un segundo Lynn vio aquel chico no más de 18 años con cabello rubio y antifaz negro que miraba a Lynn en estado de shock antes de que recibiera el impacto de un rayo en el pecho

Al tocar la piel del joven de ojos verdes el lugar se lleno de una luz blanca que cubría todo el lugar, cuando la luz se fue Lynn pudo ver al ladrón de pie con el humo saliendo de su cuerpo inamovible y firme

-¿Lo soporto?-pregunto Lynn al salir del shock inicial para entrar en otro al ver al ladrón sin ningún daño aparente

Pram

Cuando menos lo noto el ladrón de ojos verdes se tambaleo hacia atrás del borde cayendo a un callejón desde el techo

Lynn miro sin entender mucho la situación

-¡Si!-alzo su puño al cielo con orgullo-¡Eso es lo que te toca si te metes con Lynn Loud Jr! ¡Perdedor! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!-

-Si ya terminaste de hablar-interrumpió Lisa su baile de la victoria-tienes que bajar para traerlo e interrogarlo, además de asegurarte si está vivo-

Lynn se detuvo en seco al revalorar las consecuencias de su pelea.

Alguien había caído desde el techo luego de recibir el impacto de un rayo extraño que ella misma lanzo.

Ella misma podía ser la participe de un homicidio.

De repente se sintió débil y una montaña de culpa la hizo sostener su estomago con fuerza

-Lynn-

No, no era cierto.

-¿Lynn?-

Tenía que estar bien

-Lynn no fue tu culpa-

Su primer reacción al darse cuenta de los hechos fue correr, sin mirar atrás, sus piernas temblaron pero no se movieron y cuando la idea de huir sonaba un poco más débil se decidió a averiguar si quedaba una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera estar vivo antes de imaginarse a si misma en un traje de color naranja y encerrada en una habitación vieja tras una puerta grande y una ventana con barrotes.

Se acerco al borde por donde había caído mirando un callejón a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña zona iluminada hacia el extremo contrario

-Tal vez deba investigar-dio un salto hacia el vacio oscuro que tragaba la zona donde bajaría

Dio una orden de activar sus propulsores e intentar un descenso lento

- _La energía a descendido a niveles críticos, se alterno el modo usuario al modo ahorro de energías_ -dijo una voz dentro del traje

Pram

Crack

Lynn había caído violentamente contra el suelo gracias a su gran peso el piso se había agrietado

-Ou-gimio adolorida en el suelo-¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno esto es un poco incomodo-Lynn sentía su parte frontal del cuerpo adolorida aun mas en las zonas de las rodillas-al parecer la energía que usaste fue bastante, configuro tu traje al modo ahorro de energías, que no es diferente al de un celular-

Con un gruñido de dolor se levanto con dificultad, apenas y podía ver lo que tenia al frente por la oscuridad

-" _Una maldita linterna no vendría mal Lis_ "-mentalmente Lynn hostigaba a su hermana

Siguió acercándose a pasos inseguros dentro del callejón, su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez que oía pasos o sentía una pequeña mancha negra corriendo en las esquina del callejón.

-"¿ _En qué momento me metí en esto_?"-y no solo se refería a su situación actual, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que Lisa le había prometido, una persona razonable dejaría todo a manos de los policías

Al parecer ni Lynn ni Lisa eran nada razonables, bueno, ya lo suponía pero hasta Lynn tenía un límite o por lo menos eso creía

Pudo divisar una silueta que se diferenciaba del resto, era grande y larga, Lynn pensaba en las miles de películas de terror que compartió con su hermana, en este momento supo que era una mala idea recordar a su hermana menor en ese momento.

Se acerco mas a eso grande y lo recorrió con sus manos sintiendo la textura de la superficie, bien podría ser un maniquí o otra cosa, hasta que pudo bordear la cabeza

-Oye-lo movió un poco-¿estás bien?-le preocupaba haber sido muy dura con el

Pram

Nop, en definitiva estaba bien, era lo que pensó cuando sintió algo golpearla con la suficiente fuerza para aturdirla.

Rápidamente noto como el ladrón de ojos verdes se levantaba y la atacaba abruptamente.

Lynn no podía hacer nada, estaba prácticamente ciega contra sus golpes

Pram

Pram

Pudo sentir un golpe en su hombro izquierdo y su mejilla derecha

Pram

Plank

Antes de poder pensar en algo su frente recibió el golpe del bastón casi partiendo el casco que tenia.

Pram

Pram

Pram

Lynn se encontraba dentro de un torbellino de golpes que le proporcionaba el ladrón con maestría y bestialidad no podía pensar en algún plan, no era como Lincoln para sacar algún loco, creativo o complejo plan para salir de esta situación

-¡Maldición!-finalmente su cólera llego a niveles máximos, su rostro dentro del casco además de tener un moretón en su ojo y mejilla estaba colorada de la ira.

Ignorando todo el dolor que sentía intento acercarse al ladrón y propinarle un gancho derecho que no pudo alcanzarlo, en vez de eso el ladrón se alejo unos pasos y volvió a arremeter contra ella

Pram

Pram

Aun con mucho dolor pudo seguir de pie después de recibir unos buenos golpes en su pierna derecha e intento darle una patada en su cadera volviendo a fallar

Así siguió durante un par de minutos más.

Pero inevitablemente el callejón tenía que terminar

Pram

Pram

El ladrón no pudo atacar correctamente a corta distancia y termino por recibir dos puñetazos que le rompieron la nariz y dejaron un moretón en la mandíbula

-¡Hora de pagar las cuentas!-Lynn dio una sonrisa feroz antes de mandar un golpe en la mejilla

El ladrón intentaba defenderse pero su bastón tenia complicaciones en un espacio reducido

Pram

Lynn dio un golpe que esta vez el ladrón pudo bloquear, intento darle a Lynn un golpe con el bastón pero Lynn rápidamente dio una patada en su estomago que le saco todo el aire, seguido de esto dio una patada en el pecho y un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula

En un movimiento inesperado Lynn esquivo un ataque que el de ojos verdes justo cuando iba a lanzar otro gancho directo a su cara y terminar con esto el ladrón dio un gran salto hacia la pared que tenia detrás y se impulso pasando encima de Lynn

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

Tan pronto piso tierra prendió huida saliendo del callejón, Lynn intento seguirlo pero el ladrón resulto ser tremendamente rápido, tardo solo una calle para haberla superado

-¡Demonios!-

-Tranquila-dijo Lisa, Lynn dio un respingón al olvidarse de su hermana-la policía se encargara-

-¿La policía?-

-Adivina quien llamo a la policía de forma anónima-

Tan pronto dijo eso, diviso una patrulla de policía desde lejos, sus luces azules y rojas paralelas se vieron desde lejos, Lynn por un momento se olvido que tenia puesto su armadura, hasta que Lisa se lo había recordado.

-Oye niña ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Yo em-los policías la vieron de forma intensa-venia de la casa de una amiga-

Los oficiales no volvieron a decir nada durante unos momentos manteniendo la misma expresión sobre Lynn

- _Unidad 233, aquí centro de control, han llegado reportes de una persona sospechosa cerca de ustedes_ -dijo la voz de un hombre desde la radio dentro de la patrulla

-Alan tenemos que irnos-dijo el copiloto mirando a su compañero

El oficial no dijo nada por unos momentos, el corazón de Lynn parecía que iba a explotar de la exasperación y el nerviosismo, se alejo levemente de la patrulla y se cubrió aun mas en la pesada oscuridad y aguantaba las ganas de soltar un quejido

-Aquí Unidad 233-dijo agarrando el comunicador de la radio-informe recibido vamos para allá-miro una última vez a Lynn-será mejor que vayas de regreso a casa-el oficial piso el acelerador y la patrulla empezó a moverse por donde se había ido el ladrón

Lynn suspiro con alivio

-Lisa ¿Sigues ahí?-

-Afirmativo-

-Creo que necesito que vengan por mi-

-Entendido, le diré a Lori sobre esto-Lynn se acaricio la cara tratando de quitarse la sangre seca que tenía en su cara

No le quedaba más que esperar a que su hermana apareciera en vanzilla, se sentó con dificultad en una banca que estaba cerca, intento calmar su respiración mientras formulaba un plan para encubrir sus heridas, ignorando cada mirada de los transeúntes

* * *

-¿Luchas?-Luna miro de forma escéptica a Lynn-¿Me estás diciendo que en una noche estuviste con tus amigos practicando al hockey, soccer y a las luchas?-

Lynn no dijo nada, se limito a asentir mientras Leni le aplicaba unos ungüentos, mismos con los que había utilizado en Lincoln, tal parece que muchos miembros de la familia Loud tendrían moretones ese día.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una deportista extrema-dijo señalándose con su dedo pulgar con orgullo un segundo para lanzar un quejido de dolor en el siguiente segundo

-Una descuidada extrema querrás decir-dijo Lori con severidad mientras limpiaba la sangre y suciedad que tenia Lynn en el cuerpo con un pañuelo húmedo-luego de esto te tendrás que bañar y te irás directo a dormir-

En otras circunstancias Lynn hubiese protestado pero ahora era exactamente lo que quería, un buen baño y unas horas de sueño la pondrían de nuevo en un mejor estado

Luna seguía observando a su hermana menor de forma sospechosa, esas heridas bien podrían ser producto de una pelea callejera-nada más cercano a la realidad-pero la deportista era famosa por sus juegos bruscos y cero capacidad de contención.

Subió las escaleras para meterse a su habitación las demás hermanas mayores no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, miro a una adormilada Luan debajo de su cama, subió a la litera superior y se acostó con pesadez, últimamente podía sentir las cosas en el ambiente de la casa extraños, no era ella, también Luan había mencionado ciertas cosas y Lucy-muy a su modo-también lo menciono, todo empezó desde que empezó con su obsesión con Silvia, una parte oscura de su vida que quería olvidar, ahora Lynn y Lincoln aparecieron con muchas heridas y lo más raro es que su amable y gentil hermano estuvo en una pelea, le seguía la falta de presencia de Lisa en la casa, la genio de la familia últimamente pasaba mucho más tiempo en su habitación que antes.

Bueno, por lo menos Lincoln no andaba en nada extraño

* * *

Siguió mirando pagina tras paginas tratando de rememorar los símbolos y practicas dentro de aquel libro, aun no encontraba el final y por cada página que pasaba mas creía que el libro no tenía ninguna pagina final sino todo el conocimiento de un mundo y mas allá.

-Así que te mantendrás en tu cuarto de nuevo-

-Si-dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro

-A este paso tus padres sospecharan que algo malo pasa y no lo dejaran pasar como la ultima vez-la verdad la maga tuvo algo que ver a la hora de convencer a los padres que nada malo le pasaba a su hijo

Lincoln esta vez no dijo nada siguió mirando las escrituras en su libro hasta que algo vino a su mente

-Oye Schier-miro a su maestra la cual estaba sentada al borde de su cama-Aun no me explicaste que era ese lugar donde estuvimos-

La maga suspiro mientras se acostaba en la cama a un lado de Lincoln.

-Era mi hogar Lincoln-

El peliblanco se sorprendió un poco pero ya sospechaba que fuese algo importante para la maga pero no que fuese su mismo hogar.

-Antes de que el emperador llegase con su sed de guerra y poder-se podía sentir la tristeza en sus palabras-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Lo mismo que en tu pelea con el invasor, lo único que saben sembrar, destrucción-

-¿Y el traje?-Lincoln al momento de preguntar se acordó que no sabía ni donde estaba ni cómo funcionaba

-El traje lo tengo guardado en otro lugar al que podrías llamar mi habitación, con respecto a su función, por el momento es totalmente de protección, una de las reglas para magos y usuarios de vitalidad es no confiar mucho en los instrumentos, bueno, eso hace mucho dejo de importarle a la mayoría-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la gente que depende meramente de un instrumento se vuelve débil con el tiempo, no está prohibido pero tiene que ser constante con sus habilidades propias si quiere avanzar de lo contrario estará estancado y se volverá dependiente de estos-

-Correcto, no confiar mucho en los objetos entendido-cerro sus ojos luego de soltar un bostezo que contagio a su mentora-supongo que es hora de dormir-

Lincoln cerró su libro, solo basto un segundo de distracción para que su maestra desaparezca en el mismo lugar, casi ni podía sentir el leve hundimiento en su cama, apago las luces y se durmió esperando que el mañana no fuese tan extraño ni violento como lo fue hoy

* * *

No se detuvo aun cuando sentía que podría morir de calor, era extraño como los fenómenos climáticos cambiaban, apenas hace tres días había caído una ventisca que la obligaba a ponerse más de una bufanda, ahora en cambio tenía una muy delgada y suave blusa verde con una estrella en el medio, infantil, pero acorde a su edad.

No tardo en llegar a una fabrica, se veía descuidada desde fuera, la pintura cayéndose y basura y trozos de metal por todo el pasto, empujo una puerta que conectaba con los alambrados de metal, no tenía que tener miedo del lugar, bueno lo tenía, aunque se negaba a reconocerlo pero aquello que resguardaba tras aquellas puertas bien valdría la pena cualquier peligro.

Finalmente abría la puerta de la fábrica y se encamino al lado derecho, hacia una escalera que daba al segundo piso, introdujo una llave y se adentro

- **Me alegro verte de nuevo Lisa** -

La nombrada soltó las llaves luego de recibir un susto que bien podría ser digno del que provocaba Lucy, los recogió y volteo su mirada fingiendo que por un momento no la hizo pensar en correr antes de ser atrapada por el hombre del saco.

-Pensé que estarías en tu periodo de hibernación igual que los demás-

Concentro su mirada en un par de puntos grandes y azulados que destellaban como dos fogatas suspendidas en el aire

- **Me preocupe que algo te hubiese pasado, me pesaría saber que fuese mi culpa-**

-Negativo, lo que tu percibes como una retroceso en mi velocidad de eficiencia y reacción se debe a otros proyectos-

- **Te agradecemos tu ayuda en estos momentos, no lo olvidaremos, solo esperamos que los otros como tu fuesen igual de comprensivos** -

-Lo dudo, pero tal vez con mi ayuda se pueda llegar un acuerdo de convivencia, si eso es todo, volveré a mi cuarto privado para pensar en otras formas de seguir con mi labor-

Sin más que decir se adentro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejando la habitación vacía mientras esos dos destellos desaparecieran en la oscuridad del lugar

* * *

 **Por si no lo notaron introduje un famoso personaje de otra serie solo que tendrá un papel diferente al de su serie, en cuanto al capitulo de hoy, aparte de que al final tuve que hacerlo rápido por ciertos problemas, no quedo del todo como quería cambiando algunas partes y tampoco introduje a otro personaje. Nos vemos**


	18. Problemas en casa

Pudo escuchar las sirenas de las policías cada vez más lejos, había sido una suerte que tuviese una ganzúa en su bolsillo para abrir una ventana, pero tuvo que esconderse en una habitación vacía, aun con todo cubierto de penumbras pudo divisar una cama, una tele y un armario, todo acomodado como si no hubiesen sido tocado en mucho tiempo, no le dio más vueltas al asunto cuando escucho pisadas.

-" _Eso estuvo cerca_ "-pensó con molestia cuando salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado se escabullo del lugar con el suficiente sigilo para no ser oído por nadie.

Camino por mucho tiempo por las calles pero tenía que llegar a su lugar de reposo, el ambiente no fue un problema para sus condiciones, de igual manera su vestimenta lo protegía del calor y del frío de igual manera.

Ahora el único inconveniente era sus múltiples heridas.

Se había quedado pasmado al ver a…esa cosa.

Era raro, había conocido varias cosas raras durante mucho tiempo, pero no algo sacado de una mala historia de ciencia ficción, había oído de una persona en un traje raro que le recordaba a Iron Man, lo único que le llego a la cabeza era un traje mal hecho y barato, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, sus dudas terminaron cuando lo que parecía ser la peor copia de un héroe con un traje de acero lo termino casi matando con un maldito rayo salido de sus manos lo golpeo parando su corazón y su respiración unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, seguido de una sensación de ardor y piquete que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y lo último que pudo sentir antes de que el mundo se volviese borroso fue como su espalda era fuertemente golpeado.

Nota mental, no volver a dudar si dice que alguien vio algo raro, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Finalmente llego a su destino.

Había varias personas mirándolo intensamente, el simplemente los ignoro, ellos sabían quiénes eran pero si querían problemas entonces el podría dárselos, los últimos problemas que tendrían en realidad.

Entro por un edificio parecido a un hotel, la calidad del lugar resaltaba entre todo, inclusive tenía un portero que lo miro por unos para luego regresar su vista estoica a su celular

Subió las escaleras por los pasillos iluminados y alfombrado con un tapiz rojizo y con paredes color crema, una puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre de cabello negro con ropa casual y unos guantes negros.

-Así que volviste-lo miro de pies a cabeza antes de reírse descaradamente-y con las manos vacías, cuando el jefe lo descubra usara tu cabeza como una diana-

-Cállate-gruño molesto y amenazándolo con su bastón-No digas nada o te golpeare tan fuerte que te arrancare la cabeza-

No dijo nada, no sentía miedo del rubio, pero un enfrentamiento aquí no serviría de nada, alguien lo delataría y su jefe no tardaría en venir personalmente a detenerlos, eso no le convenía para nada, podría matarlo enterrándole un cuchillo cuando se voltee, pero eso solo despertaría la furia de su jefe y tal vez enterrarlo junto al imbécil que tenía en frente

Bufo molesto, el rubio paso a su lado chocando su hombro con el de cabellos negros, se fue del lugar posiblemente evadiendo a cualquiera que supiera de su misión, mas aun precisamente de su jefe.

El hombre de cabellos negros se queda atrás, pensando en las razones en las cuales su jefe haya contratado a una persona con fetiches raros.

Sin duda alguna el hombre que tenía como clave Chat Noir era marica o muy femenino y todo apuntaba a lo primero.

* * *

Miro su plato encima de la mesa con un hotcake y una barra de manteca encima, los demás a su alrededor comían con normalidad, mientras el esperaba que los aperitivos saliesen volando en cualquier momento de las manos de sus hermanas

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro Lucy a un lado suyo

Lucy había puesto especial atención a su hermano casi tanto como lo hacían sus hermanas mayores a él, podía entender de cierta manera que quisiese prestarle más atención.

El asintió luego de haber comido una cucharada de su desayuno, el ambiente era bastante tranquilo, además del sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos y algunas risas en la mesa de los mayores nadie decía nada, todo indicaba que sería una mañana normal y pacifica

-¡Oye ten cuidado con mi vestido y deja de comer como animal!-

Por un momento lo creyó, hasta que se acordó en que familia estaba

Lola miro a Lana con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de enojo cuando vio un montículo de papas encima del borde de su vestido, mientras tanto Lana seguía masticando y comiendo mientras veía a Lola de manera condescendiente

-Es mejor comer como uno que parecer como a uno a diferencia de ti-

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar Lola antes de lanzar un poco de su ensalada encima de Lana.

No tardo en advenirse una lluvia de comida encima de la mesa la cual no cesaría hasta que la recién despierta furia de las féminas en el lugar se calmase o la comida se terminase, Lincoln esta vez hizo gala de su astucia y llevo su plato junto a el debajo de esta mientras terminaba aquel apocalipsis de comida.

Luego de que el peligro pasase a su final, los hijos Loud tuvieron que preparase para la escuela.

-Ah que pena que falte a la escuela-dijo Lincoln con un fingido tono de desilusión totalmente obvia-pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada-acto seguido se quitó la camisa y se acostó cómodamente en su cama

-Alto ahí jovencito-dijo su madre entrando a la habitación arruinando toda esperanza de una tarde de flojera y comics-como tú te quedaras en casa por la pelea que tuviste en la escuela y eres el hombre de la casa va siendo hora de que muestres un poco de responsabilidad, así que quiero ver esta casa ordenada para cuando tus hermanas vuelvan-

-Pero mamá-

-Sin peros-dijo con firmeza-y también limpiaras el cuarto de tus hermanas y ya de paso cuidaras a Lily-

Lincoln hizo un gesto de descontento y cruzo los brazos, la casa en si no era el problema, sino fuera por el desastre que sus hermanas ocasionaban podría terminar todo en una hora más o menos, pero entre las ropas sucias y tiradas de Lori, los instrumentos tantos musicales como de utensilio de las hermanas mayores de cabello castaño, los miles de balones y cosas deportivas de Lynn, sus propios desastres, el chiquero que tenia Lana, las muchas cosas peligrosas de Lisa, todo indicaba que podía tardar mucho más tiempo del que deseaba.

Hasta que una idea cruzo en su mente, sonrió con picardía subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto

-Oye Schier-hablo en voz alto-¿Se puede dar vida a objetos inanimados?-supo que lo que vendría después

* * *

Ojeo el cómic que tenía en sus manos una última vez antes de alzar la vista, se levanto con pereza de su cama para observar complacido como las escobas y recogedores se movían como si alguien invisible las estuviese manipulando con mucha precisión, mientras que por debajo escuchaba el sonido de la aspiradora pasando a través de la sala, varios trapos sucios se movían de encima de las mesas y la superficie de las sillas, todo los materiales de limpieza tenían una runa escrita en ellas o un papel pegado a ellas con la runa, habían dado varios intentos hasta que finalmente pudo hacer la runa perfecta para mover a objetos inanimados, claro de manera tosca y mecánica pero lo suficientemente bueno para que sus padres queden satisfechos, lo único que hizo Lincoln en todo el día fue limpiar la habitación de sus hermanas, tuvo que tener cuidado de no tropezar o romper algunas cosas

-Bueno, eso es todo, solo falta que las escobas del ático terminen y puedo relajarme unas horas antes de que lleguen mis hermanas-felizmente regreso a su cama dispuesto a una hora de sueños antes de interactuar con sus videojuegos

Levanto las sabanas de su cama y antes de que pudiera meterse debajo, escucho una risa resonar en el pasillo

Era Lily.

Se dio una bofetada mental, tenía prender el comunicador que tenía en la habitación de sus hermanas más jóvenes y llevarse el otro para cuando cruzo el pasillo pudo ver a Lily

Su hermana más joven aplaudía alegremente lanzando risitas suaves que alegrarían el corazón a cualquiera y mas el de su familia.

Si no fuese porque estaba colgada en una escoba desde su pañal.

-¡Lily!-con horror se acerco a ella pero la escoba termino moviéndose bruscamente tirando a la bebe-¡Oh no!-

El albino vio como milagrosamente la más joven de la familia era interceptada por otra escoba de la misma manera, la escoba estaba sacudiendo los escalones de la escalera plegable que iba hacia el techo, Lincoln se apresuro en ir hacia su hermana, por un segundo la perdió de vista cuando entraron al ático, la pequeña siguió adelante hasta que inevitablemente la escoba la soltó.

-¡No!-

El sentimiento de preocupación termino cuando ágilmente se abalanzo y agarro a su hermana antes de que chocase, terminando con un suspiro que llevo sus preocupaciones

-Eso estuvo cerca…¿No Lily?-La pequeña soltó una risa alegre ignorante de todo el daño y dolor que pudo sufrir desde una caída grande para sus pequeños huesos.

Nuevamente dio un jadeo de horror cuando un murciélago que su hermana menor tenía como mascota se llevo a Lily de sus manos.

No lo noto al entrar porque estaba más preocupado por su hermana que el entorno, pero el vampiro no estaba solo, sus hermanos planeaban libremente los aires, algunos colgados boca abajo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás haciéndolos parecer que dormían pero en realidad se percataron de la presencia del albino, todo estaría bien para ellos mientras no se acerque, Lincoln vio sin saber qué hacer mientras aquel animal la arrastraba por los aires, no fue hasta que Lily empezó a moverse bruscamente que su ya difícil trayectoria se desviara hacia la única ventana circula que había, Lincoln ni corto ni perezoso fue corriendo hacia la ventana donde había salido aquel murciélago, trepo los bordes y dio un leve salto agarrándola en el aire y asuntando al animal soltando a la bebe alejándose en el aire con destino incierto

-Te tengo-dijo con sus nervios nuevamente relajados, Lily seguía riéndose dio otro aplauso con sus manitas al ver a su hermano mayor

crack

Un crujido bajo sus pies lo puso de nuevo en la realidad, miro los peldaños del techo con una mueca de preocupación –su propia hermanita parecía entender la magnitud de los hechos pues había dejado de reír—Lincoln entendió entonces su destino cuando los peldaños bajo sus pies salieron de lugar llevándose a Lincoln y a la bebe cuesta abajo, Lincoln no pudo pensar en nada más que abrazar a su hermanita y brindarle protección mientras su cuerpo recorría el techo hasta el borde y caiga unos metros al suelo.

Se resigno a su destino cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto de la tierra, el pasto y la arena en su cara

Su cuerpo se tenso al ver el piso a unos centímetros de su rostro, se dio cuenta que estaba suspendido en el aire, con una fuerza que parecía imparable y capaz de levantar edificios del suelo con facilidad, volteo a Lincoln en el aire y lo dejo enderezado en el suelo

-Por favor, evita crearte heridas innecesarias, la idea de que no te haga practicar este día era para que te recuperes naturalmente de tus heridas-la maga lo miro como una madre miraba a su hijo que había roto un plato de cerámica caro que le habían dado como regalo de bodas

-Lo siento Schierke, la costumbre-la bebe conocía a la maga presente, su presencia no incomodaba a la menor, más bien la recibía como una vieja conocida, al percatarse de que aun tenia a Lily en sus manos miro a la hechicera-¿Es seguro que Lily te vea?-

-Nunca me oculte de ella-acerco un dedo a la bebe que dudo en meter en la boca sacando una sonrisa pequeña a la mayor de los presentes-es una bebe después de todo, lo más probable es que cuando crezca se olvide de mi-pero ella no se olvidaría de la pequeña y tierna Lily

Lincoln entendió a que se refería, pero había una creciente mezcla de duda y preocupación, de que su hermana menor la recuerde e inevitablemente los peligros que enfrentaba actualmente la encontraran y la lastimaras, decidió no pensar más en eso.

Lo primero era darle de comer y asear a Lily para que pueda dormir en paz en su cuna, pero al entrar fue recibido por una falla en su plan de ahorrar tiempo.

Las escobas y trapos que barrían y limpiaban terminaban haciendo más desorden que caos, las escobas no paraban de chocar con los muebles haciendo que algunos vasos y platos se rompan, los recogedores al menos hacían su trabajo con ligera eficiencia, omitiendo el hecho de que todo lo que recogían y metían a los basureros dispersos en la casa salía por los bordes ensucian el piso que debían mantener limpio, al menos los trapos no ensuciaban de mas.

-Todo es un caos-miro con preocupación los restos de tazas tiradas, caminaba entre los restos con cuidado, el almuerzo y limpieza de Lily tendrían que esperar

Lincoln se estaba exasperando, menos mal que tenía tiempo, saco su celular y lo reviso al escuchar su tono de mensaje

" _Mamá: Hola cariño, yo y tu padre saldremos temprano hoy, llegaremos en 40 minutos_ "

Bueno, tal vez si se apresuraba podría terminar con todo antes que sus padres lleguen

Otro mensaje clavo sus últimos rastros de esperanza

" _Lori: Hola torpe, hoy salgo temprano porque uno de los profesores se intoxico por comer la comida de la cafetería, ya sabía que esa cosa era mortal para todos, como sea, volveremos en 20 minutos, pediré permiso de sacar a las demás para no tener que volver a salir_ "

Lincoln miro a la maga con la cara en un gesto que imploraba por la salvación, un suspiro cansino lo hizo sonreír juvenil antes de deshacer las runas y recoger una escoba y recogedor y empezó a limpiar

* * *

Presiono un botón en el reposabrazos a su izquierda, de inmediato todos los seguros fueron quitados con un suave chasquido, las puertas no tardaron en abrirse revelando a sus cansados pasajeros, algunos aun con energía planeaban adueñarse de la tele, otros en cambio los más antiguos querían simplemente quitarse sus prendas y dormirse unos minutos antes de volver a sus pasiones.

Lori se acerco con la cara marcada en cansancio con los ojos entrecerrados y los ojos rojizos, un sonido de algo cayendo a un lado suyo le llamo la atención, lo ignoro al no ver nada más que las plantas en las macetas cerca de la puerta moviéndose por la voluntad del viento, giro el picaporte y la vista de su hermano jugando con su hermanita, en el suelo alrededor de ambos se apreciaban los cubos de construcción de juguete de la pequeña.

-Llegamos-dijo antes de soltar un largo bostezo, antes de que su hermano menor pudiese contestar ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras

El albino saludo con una sonrisa a sus hermanas, algunas bufaron mientras otras –las más cercanas—compartieron el mismo sentimiento cálido de regreso al hogar con su hermano y subieron las escaleras para despegar su mente

Cuando el peligro paso se permitió lanzar un suspiro que se llevo un cuarto de sus penas, se acostó al piso llevándose consigo los últimos rastros de estrés, no se movió por unos minutos ni cuando sintió el peso de su hermana encima de su tórax, ni cuando sintió sus manitas agarrar lo más firme que podía trozos de su camisa hasta llegar a su pecho, con torpeza y dificultad se levanto levemente hasta que pudo sentarse en su panza.

-Bueno, por lo menos alguien parece estar cómoda-la pequeña contesto con una risita alegre

Se levanto mientras sostenía a su hermanita en brazos, al momento de hacerlo vio la cocina con intensidad, aun en su mente estaba fresca su problema actual, Schierke había arreglado un par de vasos y platos mientras que Lincoln solo uso su hechizo de ilusión que para la que estaban más al fondo y no se usarían más que en momentos especiales.

Ahora tendría que usar su dinero que tenia ahorrado en sus cajones.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no soltarla, tuvo cuidado con su hermana menor rubia, las llantas de su jeep dejaron una firme y pesada marca negras, estaba seguro que sus padres la obligarían a limpiar mas tarde y ella contestaría a regañadientes antes de chantajearlo para que sea él quien limpie el corredor, estaba seguro que el de todas formas la ayudaría más tarde, paso a un lado de una iracunda Lana mientras ella gritaba algo sobre casi haber arrollado a Izzy, estaba seguro que desembocaría en una pelea de puños e insultos en unos minutos.

Paso por la puerta con la menor de la familia ya dormida y cómodamente hecha un ovillo en los brazos de su hermano aun pese el sonido incesante del motor y las notas que Luna producía con el choque de sus dedos con las cuerdas de su guitarra, el sonrió con dulzura pensando en un ¿Qué pasaría por su pequeña e inocente cabecita?, la bajo en su cuna con cuidado de no chocar los barrotes de madera con las extremidades o cabeza de su hermanita.

-Descansa Lily-susurro, esperando que su voz la alcance al reino de los sueños

Dejando atrás a Lily al cuidado de Lisa quien había decidido no interrumpir el momento mientras miraba unas anotaciones en su libreta sobre ecuaciones y cálculos, ahora que la universidad había sido cerrada de forma temporal hasta que las cartas de solicitudes para reabrir la universidad sean leídas y aceptadas tenía más tiempo para sus proyectos personales.

Lincoln salió y se adentro a la sala familiar, el sofá de la casa era lo suficientemente espacioso para acomodar a casi todos los miembros de la familia, Luna estaba mirando en la televisión algún documental sobre Mick Swagger, Lori mandaba mensajes de texto con Bobby, sería una gran sorpresa de no ser su novio el que esté recibiendo sus quince mensajes desde hace un minuto.

-Oye torpe-Lori no despego su vista de su celular en ningún momento-alguien vino a verte-

Lincoln miro con duda a su hermana, a parte de su amigo Clyde ¿Quién mas podría visitarlo?, de ser el hijo de los Mcbride entonces no habría necesidad de estarlo esperando, sin decir nada mas subió las escaleras.

Luna en cambio cuando su hermana termino de hablar con su hermano abrió los ojos y miro de forma tan intensa a su hermana que prácticamente podría atravesarla con la mirada, su hermana pudo sentir un cosquilleo frio por su nuca, miro la ventana en la pared que tenía a su izquierda, no vio que estuviese abierta, decidió ignorarlo pensado que alguna ventana cerca estaba abierta y esa pequeña voz que gritaba cuidado estaba de mas.

Lincoln observo la puerta unos segundos, cualquier cosa podría estar del otro lado, el peligro podría estar oculto tras esa puerta de madera, la posibilidad de otro invasor agachado y con un arma apuntando directo a su corazón listo para disparar sin resentimiento ni titubeo era palpable, inclusive la posibilidad de que una bestia sacada de la mente mas retorcida siseando y ocultándose las sombras de las esquinas de su habitación listo para hundir sus mandíbulas en su cuello o desgarrar su entraña mientras sentía que la vida salía lentamente tras su último suspiro.

-" _Estar cerca de la muerte me hace pensar cosas raras_ "-

Decidió alejar cualquier pensamiento digno de Lucy y giro el picaporte de su puerta.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya vieron quien era exactamente el personaje invitado-aunque seguramente ya lo sabían-, como se habrán dado cuenta, este cap es mas corto que los últimos, ya que estoy en época de examen, pero de igual modo espero que les haya gustado, en este capitulo pudieron ver un poco de la inexperiencia de Lincoln con respecto a las runas, las runas nueva que tiene son mas avanzadas, la primera era prácticamente para niños y novatos, bueno, eso es todo, hasta luego**


	19. Cita al desastre

No se encontró cara a cara con el peligro

Pero si con la mirada avellana de una chica con una caja de galletas en las manos y la de una pelinegra con suéter rojo

\- ¿Cookie?, ¿Kat? -

Las mencionadas saludaron a Lincoln, Cookie de forma energética y alegre en cambio de Kat que parecía más tranquila que la castaña

\- ¡Hola! -Cookie agito su mano rápidamente de izquierda a derecha a diferencia de Kat que solo levanto la mano unos segundos- ¡Ten! ¡Esto es para ti! -le entrego al albino una caja de galletas que ella misma había hecho la noche anterior dejándola exhausta pero satisfecha con el resultado

\- ¿Y esto? -agarro la caja con ambas manos, el olor de las galletas muy posiblemente se extienda en toda la casa y eventualmente llegue a la nariz de sus hermanas, ya podía contar los segundos antes de que todo lo que quede sea una caja vacía y un sentimiento de insatisfacción incrustada en su interior

-Son galletas de agradecimiento-

-Por haberle dado una paliza al idiota de Freddy-completo Kat cuando noto la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Lincoln

\- ¿Se enteraron tan rápido? -una pregunta estúpida considerando que estuvo frente a un gran tumulto de personas- ¿Cuantas más personas lo saben? -temía que su reputación cambiase del chico raro de cabellos blancos a matón de la escuela

-Oh no muchas-dijo Cookie intentando apaciguar a Lincoln.

-Solo la mitad del colegio-dijo Kat sin rodeos-y nadie lo creé-puntualizo dando un golpe más al orgullo del único hombre de la habitación.

\- ¿Vinieron solo a eso? -pregunto profundizando la mirada hacia Kat como un claro gesto de molestia, la de cabellos negro lanzo una risita.

-Bueno…-empezó Cookie mirando al suelo en un gesto que Lincoln encontró tierno-También queríamos saber si tienes tiempo para salir con nosotras-

Lincoln no vio nada malo en eso, desde hace tiempo ellos eran algo así como amigos, lo raro radicaba en ¿Por Kat y Cookie eran amigas? Ellas no tenían nada en común y sus personalidades eran tan diferente como el día y la noche.

-Está bien-

-¡Perfecto! Digo como quieras-expreso Kat por un momento con una sonrisa para luego cambiar a su gesto estoico.

Con eso dicho las dos niñas dejaron solo a Lincoln para que pudiera vestirse adecuadamente.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? -pregunto Cookie caminando junto a Lincoln cuando salieron de la casa Loud

Lincoln se resistió las ganas de palmearse la cara, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con prendas diferentes a lo que comúnmente usaba se concentró más en su vestimenta que en donde irían, ahora vestía una camisa blanca con el primer botón del cuello desprendido, pantalones de un azul oscuro y zapatos de color gris con rayas blancas, todo obra de sus hermanas, pensó que se podía librar de ellas por lo menos esa ocasión, pero una vez que sus energías volvieron en su sistema saltaron sobre el para cambiarlo y peinarlo inclusive ponerle perfume, pudo notar como algunas estuvieron más emocionadas que otras, luego de eso prácticamente lo arrojaron de la casa junto a las dos niñas diciéndole que a las mujeres les gustaba cuando un hombre se comportaba como un caballero.

Lo único que no le dijeron fue el lugar en donde las chicas se divertían, tenía que improvisar.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al árcade? -

\- ¿Al árcade? -preguntaron ambas con las cejas levantadas.

-Sí, digo, es un buen lugar para entretenerse-

Ambas siguieron mirándolo hasta que finalmente aceptaron, después de todo, ellas también querían divertirse y con eso en mente siguieron a Lincoln.

Pero nunca notaron como un par de binoculares sobresalieron de unos arbustos.

\- ¿Ves algo Lisa? -pregunto Lori acostada a un lado de su hermana menor detrás del arbusto.

-Parece que planean dirigirse al árcade-dijo Lisa compactando el aparato

\- ¡¿Al árcade?!-pregunto Lola-Es uno de los lugares menos elegantes para llevar a una chica-expreso con desagrado.

-No creo que alguien a quien nunca nadie invito porque se parece Miss pesadilla tenga mucho que comentar-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-y con eso empezó una pelea entre las gemelas, de nuevo.

Las demás no dijeron nada, se quedaron observando en silencio como su hermano llevaba a ambas niñas al árcade.

Eso no les gusto, no les gusto para nada, tenían que vigilar a su hermano, ellas podían no ser las indicadas para él, podían hacerle daño, tenían que cuidar a su único hermanito.

-Creo que debemos-

\- ¡Seguirlos! -exclamo Luan.

-Me parece una buena idea-secundo Luna, Lynn y Lucy asintieron aprobando la propuesta

-Iba a decir moni-de nuevo Lisa fue interrumpida.

-Chicas conozco un atajo vamos-dijo Leni, sin cuestionar las demás lo siguieron, Lisa suspiro con desgano por ser interrumpida, pero no reparo en decir algo en contra de sus hermanas.

* * *

Los tres chicos entraron al árcade, lo primero que pudieron ver fue a un montón de niños iguales a ellos, algunos mayores y menores, corriendo, saltando y jugando con las maquinas, el local entero estaba lleno de energía jovial.

\- ¿Y…ahora qué? -pregunto Kat pausadamente mirando a todas las maquinas con genuino desinterés.

Lincoln tenía que pensar rápido, hasta que vio a la lejanía una pantalla con múltiples armas de juguetes, con una sonrisa fue a cambiar su dinero por fichas, las suficientes para jugar un par de horas entre tres personas, el hombre detrás del mostrador que tenía en un rostro un claro gesto de fastidio que contrastaba con la brillante sonrisa de Lincoln, al momento de obtener fue rápidamente hacia las chicas y luego hacia la máquina.

-Bien este es el caso puede ser difícil al principio, tienen que agarrar el arma luego-

Con un sonoro _pium_

-Oye es fácil-Kat sonrió con burla hacia Lincoln quedando ella como la primera de los tres en la escala de puntuación luego de disparar a un enemigo dentro del juego.

\- ¡Oye! eso no es-

 _Pium_

-Es cierto-dijo Cookie alegre mientras junto a Kat empezaban a eliminar las hordas de los enemigos.

Lincoln con desenfreno y rapidez también empezó a disparar con Kat la primera en el ranking y a Cookie en el segundo lugar, Lincoln se veía en una mala posición, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

\- ¡Oye! -se quejó al momento que Kat con desequilibro con un movimiento de cadera

Kat respondió con una sonrisa que hizo florecer el espíritu competitivo del albino, aunque al final nada cambio, Lincoln estuvo en el fondo entre los tres, pero eso no quito la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que alguien invita la siguiente ronda-dijo Kat con burla

\- ¡Vamos! -exclamo Cookie jalando el brazo de Lincoln y la pelinegra- ¡Encontremos algo divertido que hacer! -y con eso se adentraron aún más dentro del árcade

De nuevo no notaron como una gran cantidad de ojos eran apuntados específicamente a ellos, todas ellas sentadas en una silla estratégicamente oculta y apartada.

\- ¿A quién creen que Lincoln elegirá? -pregunto Lori con un pañuelo cubriendo su cabello y gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos

-Es obvio que a Kat-dijo Lola vistiendo una máscara que cubría su faz como -ella tiene la actitud y los modales para ser la novia de Lincoln-

\- ¡No! -protesto Lana con la pintura de camuflaje cubriendo su cara-Cookie es perfecta para Lincoln, es linda y paciente y sabe cocinar-

\- ¡Kat! -

\- ¡Cookie! -

\- ¡Ya dejen de gritar o nos descubrirán! -hablo Luna en voz alta con la cara blanca y los labios pintados de negro y con una camisa de smooch, encima de su cabeza tenia puesto una peluca roja tapando su peinado

Ambas gemelas se miraron con repudio unos segundos antes de mirar a otro lado.

Leni miraba atentamente la escena, con un pañuelo cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cara a modo de mascara y un sombrero rojo que la hacían verse más como una pandillera en una película de pelea callejera.

-Ellos se alejan-dijo Luan con su cabello suelto, ropa en su totalidad negra, pero con unos anteojos de bromas que ocultaban su cara-no puedo verlos desde aquí-

-Creo que es un problema que puedo solucionar-dijo Lisa vestida con un abrigo verde y unos pantalones grueso, un gorro cubriendo su cabeza y unas gafas que tapaban su cara con los vidrios de color amarillo.

La pequeña genio siguió a su hermano escondiéndose entre las personas y detrás de las mesas, hasta que finalmente los tres se detuvieron en un juego con una plataforma en el piso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Lincoln? -pregunto Cookie mirando la pantalla que tenía en frente.

-Por supuesto-aseguro el albino poniendo una moneda en las tres máquinas-Dance Dance resolution es uno de los mejores juegos que tiene el árcade-aseguro con una sonrisa posicionándose encima de la plataforma que tenía impreso las flechas direccionales en todas las direcciones.

Kat miro curiosamente la pantalla, al igual que Cookie no tenía mucha experiencia con juego simuladores de baile, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, las luces tintinearon con una fuerza vivas de la pantalla y dio inicio el juego.

Al principio Kat nuevamente estuvo por delante, pero Lincoln demostró que años de experiencia en aquella maquina no pasaron en vano, llego con un poco de esfuerzo al primer lugar pasando abismal mente a Kat, tampoco vio como Cookie tomaba ritmo para finalmente caer en lo más bajo de la puntuación.

\- ¡Maldición! -mascullo Kat frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de molestia.

-Parece que alguien es la que pagara la siguiente ronda-

Kat pronuncio aún más su mueca en un gesto sobreactuado y lanzo un pequeño golpe en el a Lincoln y lanzo una risa que contagio a sus dos acompañantes.

\- ¿Y ahora que nos vamos? -

-Oh no mi querida Kat-dijo con una sonrisa junto a un falso acento inglés y pese a que sabía que su tono era más de burlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando le dijo querida-este es solo el comienzo-y con eso dicho se fue con la atención puesta en otro juego que ofrecía el establecimiento

Kat se volteo para seguirlo, pero en vez de eso se encontró con el ceño fruncido de su amiga, en un gesto que lejos de intimidar causaría ternura en especial con las mejillas infladas como si estuviese conteniendo el aire en su boca.

\- ¿Qué? -pero su amiga no dijo nada se limitó a profundizar su mirada hostil-O vamos, no voy a intentar nada, no es mi tipo-dijo desviando la mirada, su amiga siguió manteniendo la mirada unos momentos antes de seguir al niño de la familia Loud

La vigilaría de cerca.

Siguieron parte de la tarde en el árcade sin saber que eran vigilados por las hermanas Loud, unas con intenciones diferentes al de verificar que todo salga bien, pero Lincoln no podía dejar de sentir un hormigueo que pasaba por su nuca y bajaba, no le dio importancia hasta que finalmente salieron del lugar ya agotados de los videojuegos.

-Bueno ¿ahora dónde? -pregunto sosteniendo un hotdog

-Bueno, creo que nuestra última parada sería el cine-dijo Lincoln emprendiendo marcha fuera del árcade

No paso ni un minuto antes de que alguien los siguiera.

-Lynn ¿Los tienes?-

-Afirmativo-dijo Lynn por el walkie-talkie que había sacado de su bolsillo, estaba disfrazada de ninja, con la cara tapada y toda la ropa de negro, era fácil para ella esconderse en las sombras y los lugares oscuros.

Lynn en esos momentos los siguió por las calles escondida de la vista de su hermano y sus amigas, también de las demás personas, no quería tener que dar explicaciones o que crean que estaba loca, los vio doblar en una esquina tres cuadras a la derecha del árcade, sus hermanas irían junto a ella despacio y en calma para no ser descubiertas, camino por los callejones y detrás de los objetos y árboles, hasta hubo un momento donde pensó que sería útil utilizar su armadura pero rápidamente fue desechada –una llamada rápida a Lisa fue más que claro para prohibirle su uso para esta situación—, los vio entrar al cine, rápidamente lo informo a sus hermanas quienes no tardaron en aparecer raudamente.

\- ¡Ey no empujen! -exclamo Lynn detrás de un cartel junto a Lana

\- ¡Shh! -

\- ¡Las plantas están ensuciando mi vestido! -gimoteo Lola parada detrás de una maceta que había en la entrada.

\- ¡Shhhhhh! -

-Creo que estamos en una situación de película muy peliculiar, ¿Entienden? -dijo entre risas propias y suspiros cansados de sus hermanas.

\- ¡Ya cállense! -Ordeno Lori en voz baja oculta al igual que todas detrás de una pared que estaba conectada a la entrada.

Y con eso dicho, todas concentraron sus miradas de nuevo en Lincoln y sus dos compañeras de clases, el trio entro por la puerta doble de un pasillo que daba a la sala del cine, con rapidez se acercaron a la recepción donde estaba un hombre con chaqueta roja y camisa negra.

-Disculpe, pero me podría decir ¿Qué iban a ver esos tres que acababan de llegar? -pregunto Luna apresuradamente, el hombre de chaqueta roja miro al grupo de chicas con las cejas levantadas-digo, es solo porque no sabemos que ver ¿Verdad chicas? -todas sus hermanas asintieron con una sonrisa sumamente falsa.

El hombre de chaqueta roja los siguió mirando con duda, sus disfraces y la pinta que llevaban no ayudaba en nada, parecían más bien sacados de una obra o un circo, uno muy extraño, pero su opinión cambio al momento de que la rubia más alta del grupo saco lo suficiente para pagar la entrada de todas, con un suspiro recogió el dinero y les dio a todas un boleto después de indicarles que película y que salón tenían que entrar, rápidamente entraron en el mismo que su hermano, cuando entraron se sintieron afortunadas que las luces ya se hayan apagado, con el mayor sigilo posible -que en la familia no era mucho—pudieron entrar sin ser mayormente detectadas, se pusieron en la última fila de sillas a la derecha.

\- ¿Y qué película eligieron? -pregunto Leni a Lori.

Antes que pudiera contestar el título se mostró en la gran pantalla y en ese momento las hermanas se lamentaron no haber leído el título antes de entrar.

-Genial-murmuro Lucy vestida con un manto gris que funcionaba como capucha y vestido cubriéndola casi en su totalidad, de igual forma con su talento natural para esconderse muy difícilmente podía ser vista, era la única que estaba emocionada por la película

Era una de terror.

\- ¿Están segura de esto? -pregunto Lincoln en medio de ambas chicas, cuando las invito al cine no espero que eligieran una película de terror, por lo menos Cookie.

-Por supuesto Linc-dijo Kat mirando burlonamente a Cookie.

La de cabellos castaño solo asintió con la cabeza, Kat fue la primera en sugerir la entrada en el momento en que el vendedor de boletos les pregunto, pero Cookie no estaba muy segura, ella había visto anteriormente películas de terror, pero aun así no era muy fan de ellas, recordaba como su hermana mayor le prohibió verlas luego de que una noche de películas de terror les prohibieron dormir bien, pero desde hace ya un año de aquello, ahora tocaba ver la película en calma.

Pero no duro mucho.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando el fantasma de piel gris salió en escena repentinamente atacando al protagonista, Kat se sobresaltó un poco, Lincoln acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero eso no impidió que por un segundo estuviese listo para salta a la pantalla con su puño cargado de energía y listo para retroceder en caso de que no funcionase, Cookie en cambio lanzo un grito agudo al igual que muchas niñas y jóvenes en el lugar y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Lincoln.

\- ¿Estas bien Cookie? -Lincoln en verdad estaba preocupado por Cookie.

\- ¿Fue demasiado para ti pequeña Cookie? -pregunto Kat fingiendo preocupación para ocultar el tono burlón hacia su amiga

Cookie la miro con una mueca de enfado, decidió quedarse hasta ver completamente la película, en varias de las escenas tuvo que contenerse para no gritar, en otra no pudo evitar el impulso de gritar, pero se callaba cuando Lincoln le apretaba suavemente la mano, Kat miro esto de reojo, pero no dijo nada, solo miro con un enojo silencioso a su amiga, pronto la película acabo, Lincoln se sentía un poco frustrado, en todo el momento un grupo de mujeres no dejaban de susurrar cosas que no entendía, al mirar atrás no pudo reconocer a nadie, solo un montón de ojos concentrados en la película con las caras parcialmente tapada por la oscuridad e iluminadas levemente por el brillo de la pantalla y las luces que parpadeaban levemente en el suelo del cine.

Al final la película acabo luego de casi dos horas, todos salieron tranquilamente por la gran entrada, Lincoln miro a su amiga castaña quien parecía visiblemente nerviosa.

\- ¿Estas bien Cookie? -pregunto nuevamente Lincoln

-C-Claro-de verdad no le gustaban las películas de terror.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? -sugirió Lincoln.

-De verdad comes mucho Linc-dijo Kat recordando todo lo que había ordenado en el árcade y en el cine, entre salchichas, papas fritas, unas pizzas, palomitas de maíz, y muchas bebidas de soda

-Últimamente siento mucha hambre-argumento, la verdad era que no había podido sobrar mucho.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Kat se encogió de hombros y salió del cine seguido de Lincoln y Cookie, después de unos segundos salieron el grupo de hermanas con el mismo objetivo.

Rápidamente siguieron al trio ocultos lo mejor posible, Cookie apretó la mano de Lincoln, el chico dejo que pase pensando que su amiga seguía un poco nerviosa por la película, Kat le enviaba una mirada silenciosa cargada de enojo, Cookie respondía con una sonrisa discreta que Lincoln no pudo ver, pero si Kat, siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un pequeño restaurante llamado Pizza Galaxy, abierto desde hace dos meses, tenía una temática espacial, al entrar pudo ver las mesas redondas de color azul, el techo y el piso eran de color azul y blanco, el traje estándar de los trabajadores era de color azul casi negro con puntos blancos que emulaban las estrellas, el logo del restaurante en el pecho izquierdo y unos zapatos grandes de color azul, mas allá en el fondo detrás en otra sala había cuatro máquinas recreativas como había en el árcade, una de ellas con un cartel que decía "Fuera de servicio" y otro solo mostraba una pantalla apagada, los demás parecían estar en mejor estado, Lincoln se acercó a la cajera.

-Bienvenidos a Pizza Galaxy donde la pizza es fuera de este mundo-dijo la chica con la frase más repetida que había dicho en toda su vida- ¿Qué desea comprar? -

Los niños miraron los carteles de comida que había detrás de la cajera que colgaban del techo, mostrando no solo pizzas también hamburguesas, papas fritas y otros tipos de comida, Lincoln reviso su dinero, no tenía mucho, pero si lo suficiente para una pizza mediana y una chica, no tenía muchas opciones, con su orden dicha, se dirigieron a esperar su orden en una mesa a la esquina con vista al estacionamiento, Cookie miraba el lugar admirando los adornos, era la primera vez que veía tanto esmero en la decoración en un restaurante, Kat miraba la televisión que colgaba del techo unas mesas de distancia y Lincoln….pues se quedaba pensando.

\- " _Bien…estamos aquí… ¿Ahora qué_?"-

- _Pues no sé, tu dime_ -

\- "¡ _Sif_!"-Lincoln se mordió la lengua ante la tentación de gritar el nombre de su familiar con reproche _\- "¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?"-_

 _-Te notaba muy nervioso así que pensé en lo peor…pero en cambio me encuentro con la escena incomoda de un chico impopular saliendo en una cita por primera vez con dos chicas-_

\- " _Sal de aquí…y deja de pensar en cosas raras_ "-

- _A) No son raras, son normales, bueno, no todos tienen la suerte de estar en una cita con dos chicas ni tampoco a una edad tan joven, pero bueno, no discutiré con las leyes de este universo, B) TU piensas en cosas raras_ -Lincoln se contuvo de lanzar un gruñido a su familiar, de verdad que podía llegar a ser desesperante.

\- ¿Sucede algo Lincoln? -Kat miro de reojo a su compañero, de un momento para otro parecía muy incómodo, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y estaba a punto de ser descubierto por la persona menos indicada.

-Claro que no-dijo, en ese momento llegaron sus órdenes, casi se atraganto con su propia saliva que saldría de su boca como un rio ante las deliciosas pizzas que tenía enfrente suyo, todo hecho delicadamente para el disfrute de los clientes, o por lo menos eso quería imaginarse Lincoln.

- _Muy bien chico, ahora escucha, estas dominando la situación de manera más o menos buena, pero si quieres llegar al último nivel tienes que mostrar medidas drásticas_ -

-"¿ _Ultimo nivel_? ¿De que estas hablando exactamente?"-

- _Ni modo, tengo que ser yo quien te dé "la charla", bueno todo empieza cuando_ -

-"! _Suficiente_!"-grito mentalmente Lincoln, no necesitaba escuchar otra vez esa charla, las paredes era tan delgadas que se podía escuchar todo, recordó con perturbador detalle como su madre fue la encargada de informar a sus hermanas de donde vienen los bebes, lastimosamente cuando le toco a Luan y Lynn no tuvo en consideración la cercanía y lo delgado de las paredes de su habitación, no pudo evitar estar lleno de preguntas, pero sentía que su madre no sería la adecuada y su padre huía de esa pregunta como si fuese una sentencia de muerte, al final le toco preguntarle a Lisa hace como un año un día que se le vino a la memoria esa conversación.

Los detalles que uso eran demasiado gráficos, incluso para una niña de su edad.

-" _No seas llorón, si bien que en otras historias tú y tus_ "-

-"! _Sif, No debes decirle eso aun_!"- Schierke interrumpió al familiar repentinamente, dejando confundido a Lincoln, pero ya hablaría con ellos más tarde.

La comida paso sin irregularidades, pero aun así la comida fue más pesada de lo que esperaron las chicas, apenas pudieron comer la mitad de la pizza más pequeña.

-¿Cómo es que no sales rodando de tu casa todos los días?-pregunto Kat con un ligero tic en el ojo, en todo el día había visto al chico Loud ingerir alimentos y bebidas sin recibir ninguna especie de indigestión o acidez

Lincoln pese a la leve punzada de vergüenza, no dejo de comer, era extraño, pero en todo el día había tenido tanta hambre como si no hubiese comido en toda la mañana.

Pero aparte de ese pequeño problema no sucedió nada más, cuando se llevaron los cartones donde venían las pizzas solo pudieron quedarse en un silencio tranquilo mientras ambas mujeres usaban sus celulares

Mientras tanto en la mesa en la esquina más alejada

-¿Escuchas algo?-Lori miro impacientemente a su hermana menor

-Negativo-Dijo Lisa manipulando un aparato en la mesa, se trata de un dispositivo que parecía una mini radio con una antena que se alzaba por lo alto conectada a un teléfono por medio de un cable, el dispositivo podía recolectar información y transcribirla a modo de mensaje por el celular-parece que se quedaron en silencio-

-Un silencio incomodo parece una mala señal-expreso Lola con una bebida en sus manos.

-No sé, a veces las palabras sobran cuando se está con la persona indicada ¿No?-Luna miro insegura la mesa donde estaba su hermano menor.

-Si-secundo Lori-tal vez por esta vez creo que el pequeño inútil hizo algo bien-por esta vez la mayor de todos los hermanos Loud se permitió descansar de vigilar a su hermano, tal vez pedir un par de pizzas y bebidas para sus hermanas.

Eso pensó antes de ver a cierta persona se dirigiera hacia ellos, con pasos fuertes y mirada dura.

Lincoln estaba muerto.

Pensó que este era la parada final, después de eso, al fin podían separarse y el llegaría a su casa y echarse una larga siesta hasta que fuese de día de nuevo, pero de repente un impulso asesino lo despertó, giro con brusquedad y violencia la cabeza mirando en la dirección donde podía sentir una furia casi siega recorrer la sala creyendo que era un enemigo.

Y deseo que hubiese sido un enemigo.

-¿R-Ronnie Ann?-

La Santiago miro con ira hacia las dos chicas, Cookie la miro con sorpresa mientras que Kat en cambio la miro con rechazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con estas dos chicas aquí Lincoln?-

-Bueno-

-No te debemos ninguna explicación, ahora ¿Tu qué haces molestándonos? –

-¿Yo molestando?-su actitud cada vez mas inestable, Lincoln temía que hubiese una pelea entre la dos contra Ronnie y viendo el temperamento de la chica era casi seguro que hubiese una confrontación.

Kat miro a la mexicana como si fuese su enemiga jurada y recapitulando la actitud que tenian ambas desde el principio del año escolar, el sentimiento estaba mas que justificado

Esta cita no termino como lo tenía planeado.

* * *

 **Si, lo se, se que tarde demasiado y se que esperaban un capitulo de acción, no uno de relleno, pero en mi defensa el borrador estuvo listo desde hace tiempo, antes de que tuviese que entrar a la universidad y mi poco tiempo se acorte demasiado, sin mas espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la proxima**


	20. Determinación de piedra

Cookie miraba la escena con asombro y un poco de miedo.

Kat hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir del agarre poderoso que Lincoln tenia en su cintura, si bien la sensación era nueva y agradable, eso no quería decir que no quisiese saltar encima de Ronnie Ann.

Ronnie devolvió la mortal mirada que le dirigía Kat, desde que los vio a la distancia mientras caminaba hacia su casa de regreso de pasar tiempo en el parque, algo en ella la hizo hervir con furia en su interior, no sabía porque, sabía que enojarse por eso era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo, no era simplemente porque estaban juntos, sino porque estaban _muy_ juntos.

-¡Suéltenme, la voy a matar!-Ordeno Ronnie hacia atrás mientras intentaba jalarle el cabello a Kat.

Pero Lori no accedería, ella junto a sus hermanas intentaban retener lo mas que podían a la chica Santiago, con los dientes apretados intentaba zafarse del agarre de las hermanas Loud.

Lincoln quiso preguntarles a sus hermanas porque estuvieron aquí, pero la respuesta vino como un rayo hacia su cabeza, frunció el ceño indignado, pero se concentro en retener a Kat e impedir que se haga daño.

- _Chico_ -lo llamo Sif en el peor momento posible.

-" _Ahora no Sif_ "-

-¡¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Lincoln?!-

-¡Eres tu la que vino a molestar!-

-¿No podríamos dejar de pelear?-Cookie estaba un poco alejada de la escena, pero no lo suficiente para no ayudar a Kat por si salía herida

-" _Es serio, Schierke siente la presencia de un invasor aproximándose a esta dimensión_ "-

Lincoln suspiro con desgano, no podía dejar a sus hermanas y a Cookie reteniendo solas a Ronnie Ann y a Kat, pero ahora tenía un deber.

Miro a su alrededor, de verdad no le gustaba irse, pero tenía que hacerlo, con rapidez mientras todos estaban entretenidos con la confrontación entre ambas pelinegras, vio su oportunidad de escabullirse hacia el baño de hombres –aunque conociendo a sus hermanas eso no sería un impedimento para entrar y arrastrarlo frente a todos los chicos—rápidamente inspecciono el lugar sin encontrar a ningún alma aparte de él

Solo basto unos segundos para que el baño cambiase, con las paredes altas y blancas, como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, el techo era tan alto que bien y podía compactar a su casa en esa gigantesca habitación, en frente de el, estaba la misma puerta de siempre.

Junto al mismo sentimiento de inquietud de siempre

Lo abrió para encontrarse en una habitación más grande que la anterior, con columnas que salían del techo y se incrustaban en el suelo, la mayor diferencia era que los colores de la habitación era gris, con los ladrillos al descubierto sin ningún tipo de pintura o recubierto, con focos cilíndricos puestos en las paredes, si no fuese por ese hecho pensaría que estaba dentro de un castillo medieval, en el centro de la habitación Lincoln noto con nerviosismo que había una persona, era un hombre cerca de la edad adulta con el pelo y una barba negra de hace dos semanas sin afeitar, con el uniforme que traía puesto el invasor anterior, pero este era de un color blanco con el borde de su chaqueta de un amarrillo brillante que Lincoln juraría es de oro, apenas Lincoln entro, el invasor poso sus ojos desde una silla de madera puesta al otro lado de la gran sala.

Lincoln no dijo nada, se posiciono en una pose de combate, con el brazo derecho extendido levemente a la altura de la mandíbula, el izquierdo lo mantuvo cerca y a un lado a la misma altura, con el pie derecho extendido, el invasor no dio seña alguna de moverse, siguió mirando a Lincoln con desde y odio.

-¿Quién…-

Fue en una fracción de segundo, pero el invasor salto de la silla tan alto y fuerte que Lincoln apenas pudo reaccionar rodando por el piso estrepitosamente y esquivando un rodillazo que impacto profundamente en la pared donde alguna vez hubo la puerta que lo trajo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que los ladrillos que hundieron creando una fisura y levantando humo.

Lincoln no pudo esquivar la patada que lo mando a volar contra la silla de madera destruyéndola, cayo pesadamente en el piso con los pedazos de madera cayendo encima suyo.

Tuvo que rodar otra vez para esquivar una bala que iba directo a su pecho, fue por puro instinto, unos segundos antes sintió un cosquilleo incesante, tuvo que moverse rápidamente, para cuando se arrodillo y levanto su brazo, el invasor ya estaba en frente suyo, con un movimiento rápido, agarro el brazo de Lincoln, lo alzo por los aires y lo estampo contra el suelo, saco la misma pistola aplastada que el invasor anterior apunto al cuello de Lincoln, pero se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando Lincoln lo ataco, con un brillo azulado salió una potente flecha del alma, el disparo fue amortiguado cuando el casco con los mismos esquemas de color que el traje apareció, dentro de la armadura el invasor solto un gimoteo adolorido mientras sentía el mundo moverse a su alrededor como si estuviese en una lavadora.

El invasor sintió como su cabeza revotaba hacia atrás con fuerza, pero aun así no lo soltó, en vez de eso lo enrollo en su pierna y le hizo una llave.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-Lincoln pudo sentir como el invasor se enroscaba en su brazo, lagrimas aparecieron cuando pudo sentir su muñeca ser torcida bruscamente-¡Basta!-

Hizo aparecer a duras penas una lanza del alma que corto el brazo del invasor e hizo una leve herida, pero fue lo suficiente para que lo soltase.

Ambos se alejaron lo mas que pudieron uno del otro, Lincoln se toco adolorido el brazo mientras lo curaba con vitalidad, en unos segundos volvió a estar todo en su sitio, miro al invasor, la herida que alguna vez partió su carne se cerraba rápidamente, Lincoln pudo reconocer esa energía como vitalidad.

Entonces ese combate seria físico y el estaría en desventaja.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar cuando hizo transformar su lanza en un escudo que hizo impactar el puñetazo del invasor, de nuevo, apenas pudo verlo venir, el invasor dio dos ganchos intentando pasar por la resistente protección hecha de mana, al ver sus intentos fallidos, de un estirón hizo que el cuerpo de Lincoln se inclinara hacia adelante, aprovechando eso dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo crujir su espalda.

-¡AGH!-grito en agonía al sentir un fuerte dolor recorriendo su espalda

El invasor se decidió alejar mientras sacaba el arma que previamente había guardado, apunto a Lincoln y cuando estaba a punto de disparar, se resbalo.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-

Lincoln sonrió entre quejidos de dolor, pues antes que el invasor se alejase había usado su magia para congelar las suelos de los zapatos del sujeto, iban congelándose lentamente hasta que finalmente se volvieron unos pequeños cubos de hielo lo suficientemente grandes para hacerlo resbalar.

El invasor levanto levemente su cuerpo apoyándose en un codo, apunto con ira hacia donde estaba el albino, pero rápidamente su arma fue impactada por una flecha del alma, Lincoln lo miro enojado, curándose lo mejor que pudo del dolor de su espalda se levanto y corrió en dirección del invasor cargando vitalidad en todo su cuerpo, este respondió con una poderosa patada en el estomago de Lincoln, pero eso no evito que lo embistiera contra la pared casi derrumbándola, el invasor agarro del cuello a Lincoln y lo estampo contra la pared para luego darle un golpe en el estomago, otro en la cara y un rodillazo en el pecho.

Lincoln respondió bloqueando otro ataque y devolviéndolo el golpe envuelto en energía Vital, el golpe lo hizo retroceder varios pasos, para luego dar una poderosa patada en el pecho sacándole todo el aire.

Lincoln nuevamente lo embistió esta vez echándolo al suelo, donde comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya-golpe-deja-golpe-de-molestar!-otro golpe directo en el pecho que envió una ola de dolor al invasor.

Este no se quedo quieto, pues dio un par de vueltas quedando detrás de Lincoln, envolvió fuertemente su brazo derecho y lo aprisiono con el izquierdo mientras envolvió sus piernas alrededor para evitar que se moviese.

Lincoln sentía que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo y su cuello sufría que la intensa presión ejercida, intento zafarse estirando de los brazos del invasor, intento usar vitalidad pero apenas podía apartarlo lo suficiente para respirar pero el invasor intentaba desesperadamente volver a presionar su cuello.

-¡Deja….ug….de moverte mierda!-

Lincoln respondió estampado su nuca en la cabeza del invasor.

Lo cual causo dolor en ambas partes pero fue lo suficientemente bueno como para aturdirlo unos segundos, cosa que aprovecho para deslizarse y salir del agarre.

El panorama se veía muy mal, podía notar que el invasor era diferente al resto, podía notarlo, tenía más experiencia, era mejor peleando que los anteriores, notaba como lentamente iba ganando terreno en esta batalla.

De nuevo, decidió quedarse quieto mientras curaba su adolorido cuello, el invasor hizo lo mismo, sin decir nada, miraba inexpresivamente a Lincoln, aunque su rostro estuviese tapado por su casco, nuevamente dio un salto hacia adelante estampando un puñetazo en la cara de Lincoln, este respondió de la misma manera, el casco se fracturo levemente, pero aun así siguió atacando a Lincoln con una lluvia de golpes cargados de Vitalidad que aturdió a Lincoln, finalizando con una patada en el pecho empujándolo contra la pared casi destruida.

Lincoln pudo bloquear nuevamente el gancho derecho que lanzo el invasor, esta vez de su mano izquierda salió su lanza con fuerza clavándose en el hombro del invasor antes que pudiese atacarlo nuevamente, Lincoln presiono con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder a duras penas, para luego darle un golpe en su estomago, enojado y herido el invasor dio un rodillazo en la cara a Lincoln haciéndolo sangras y debilitando su agarre, aprovechando esto dio una patada que lo alejo, soltó un quejido de dolor cuando el arma desapareció en partículas azules liberando su carne, tuvo suerte de que no lo atravesase gracias a su armadura que recibió la mayor parte del daño, pero ahora su hombrera estaña hecha trizas.

No vio venir dos golpes directo a su abdomen que casi lo hace vomitar y no pudo reaccionar a la patada a su pierna que hizo perder su equilibrio.

Lincoln de nuevo intento golpearlo, pero el invasor movió su cabeza a un lado haciendo que Lincoln choque su puño contra el suelo provocando que casi la rompiese.

-Mierda-mascullo al sentir su mano adolorida

El invasor no perdió tiempo y saco un cuchillo oculto en su antebrazo derecho, acto seguido intento apuñalar a Lincoln pero solo logro generar un corte que surcaba por lo ancho de su mejilla, la sangre salió como una cascada, el ardor recorrió su mejilla en un dolor punzante, contrarresto en segundo ataque con su lanza, el invasor hizo fuerza con ayuda de su energía, a medida que mas presión así, la hoja de su cuchillo y el mango negro crecían centímetros hasta que la hoja tuvo medio metro de longitud, a este presiono el filo y con mas fuerza, finalmente el choque de filos termino con el arma de Lincoln rompiéndose en fragmentos que se disiparon en el aire, pese que recibió un corte en su frente, pudo responder congelando completamente al invasor y golpeándolo en medio del pecho tan fuerte que lo mando a volar varios metros

Lincoln solo tuvo tiempo para detener el sangrado cuando el invasor se levanto mientras su armadura derretía los restos de hielo de su cuerpo, las armaduras tenían la capacidad de soportar hasta un alto punto los elementos, pero el problema fue que tardo en reaccionar en contraste con la acelerada congelación que Lincoln había puesto en su cuerpo, con ira se levanto del suelo, listo para ponerse serio.

Inclino su puño lo mas atrás que pudo, Lincoln se preparo para recibir el golpe, pero no espero que al momento de extenderlo para golpearlo fuese cubierto por una gruesa capa de tierra y rocas, en un momento de pánico viendo que no podía esquivarlo se cubrió con el escudo de mana y se mantuvo firme, poco sirvió pues el impacto fue tan poderoso que lo mando a volar contra la pared, esta no soporto el golpe y peso del ataque derrumbándose encima de un adolorido Lincoln, pudo sentir el gran peso de cada trozo de tierra aplastando su cuerpo, pero lo peor fue el golpe que le hizo el invasor, pudo sentir el aire escapando de sus pulmones y su pecho, combinado con el hecho de que casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva, a duras penas se levanto del piso, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía, miro la destrozada pared solo para encontrar otra sala, idéntica a la anterior pero no había nada mas que cadenas incrustadas a la pared, una mesa y una ventana mostrando un cielo estrellado y una luna que adornaba el puro firmamento libre de nubes.

Pero no pudo quedarse a observar fue envestido por el invasor, con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo quedo atrapado contra la pared mientras el invasor lo agarraba del cuello con fuerza y lo azotaba contra la pared.

Con un gesto de odio intento ahorcar a Lincoln, pero el albino molesto agarro de las muñecas del invasor y presiono con mucha fuerza,

-¡mmmmhhhh!-forcejeo el invasor intentando zafarse de su agarre, dio dos patadas en el estomago de Lincoln pero no fue suficiente-¡arg!-gruño adolorido cuando puso mas fuerza en su agarre girando sus manos fuertemente

El grito se hizo pronunciadamente fuerte cuando sintió sus manos congelarse hasta que la sensación fue fuerte y rápidamente se extendió hasta llegar a sus hombros, pudo sentir como lentamente sus músculos se adormecían hasta doler y ser muy difícil mantenerlo, cuando Lincoln empezó a lanzar golpes a sus costados, pecho y cabeza las cosas se complicaron bastante.

Cuando el invasor había agarrado del cuello a Lincoln este uso su magia de hielo para congelar los brazos en el momento que toco sus muñecas, tardo bastante más de lo que esperaba ya que la armadura contrarrestaba el frio, pero eso no impidió que finalmente pudiese atacarlo con el hielo.

Dio un puñetazo directo a su abdomen que lo hizo inclinar hacia adelante, otro golpe que aun dentro de su casco pudo sentir el gran moretón que provoco, para finalmente rematarlo con un poderoso golpe en la costilla, tuvo que cerrar los ojos al momento de sentir esa oleada de dolor y finalizar con un puñetazo en el pecho que amenazaba con atravesar y salir por su espalda.

-¡Basta!-rugió y bloqueo el puñetazo de Lincoln con su mano envuelta en piedras a duras penas.

Las piedras envolvieron rápidamente el brazo de Lincoln imposibilitando que siguiera moviéndose, Lincoln hizo aparecer su lanza atravesando las piedras y la palma del invasor en un intento desesperado para alejar al invasor, pero este dio un gancho poderoso a la mejilla izquierda de Lincoln, se tambaleo por inercia a la derecha, el invasor ignorando el dolor de su mano izquierda agarro a Lincoln del cuello nuevamente y lo tiro a hacia atrás suya.

-¡Hijo de perra!-rugió el invasor curándose su mano, con un movimiento rápido saco otra espada oculta en su antebrazo izquierdo, dio un tajo vertical que casi rebajo la cabeza de Lincoln, pero en vez de eso su camisa naranja fue despedazada, con su hombro expuesto

Volvió al ataque con un tajo horizontal que iba directo a su cuello, Lincoln se doblo hacia atrás como pudo casi deformando su espalda, esquivando el ataque por poco, dio un fuerte salto y con fuerza dio un gancho a su pecho, pero recibió un corte profundo en su costado.

-¡Carajo!-grito Lincoln.

Con rápidez pudo sentir la humedad de su propia sangre manchando su camisa, el dolor era fuerte, electrizante y punzante, con cuidado se toco la zona herida, gruño mientras lagrimas de dolor escurrían por sus ojos, lo presiono deteniendo momentáneamente el sangrado, el dolor poco a poco se iba alejando mientras se curaba.

El invasor con una poderosa patada llena de vitalidad mando a Lincoln a chocar contra la pared interrumpiendo su curación y dañándolo, con los sentidos confusos y aturdidos no pudo defenderse de la lluvia de ataques que recibió.

-¡Muerete!-grito furioso y desesperado dio un gancho directo a la mandíbula de Lincoln

Adolorido no pudo sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras seguía recibiendo golpes de parte del invasor, finalmente cansado de la pelea, agarro una de sus espadas que había perdido durante la pelea e intento clavarle el arma en el cuello de Lincoln.

-¡NO!-rugió alguien con una voz tan fuerte que espanto al invasor, pero su momento de miedo fue reemplazado por uno de dolor cuando vio algo saltar encima de él.

Sif había salido desde una pared apareciendo en la nada misma y saltado encima de la cara del invasor, este no pudo soportar el peso del ahora gran lobo gris, el familiar mágico mordió fuertemente el pecho del invasor, pasando por la dura armadura y quitándole demasiada sangre, con un fuerte zarpazo hundió al invasor al suelo dejándolo adolorido, este respondió envolviendo a Sif en un tumulto de rocas y limitando sus movimientos y se lanzo al ataque contra el lobo clavando su espada en una pata, intento mover su arma para clavarlo en el cuello del lobo, pero recibió un golpe fuerte en el hombro le hizo temblar y doler el brazo

-¡Puto!-gruño luego de recibir un golpe de parte de un herido Lincoln.

Cuando vio a Sif siendo atacado por el invasor, se levanto pese a no haberse curado todas sus heridas, como pudo cargo mucho poder vital cargado en sus manos se levanto con las piernas temblando y se acerco el invasor y dio un fuerte gancho izquierda directo al brazo del invasor, para luego mandarlo a volar con un fuerte golpe derecho, el invasor choco pesadamente contra la pared al otro lado de la sala.

-¡Jefe rápido!-grito Sif, pero sintió un mal presentimiento cuando vio a Lincoln acercarse lentamente hacia el, quitando trozos de rocas como podía.

Más allá de las heridas y los golpes, sentía que sus músculos ardían y los parpados se cerraban haciéndose cada vez mas pesados, la energía gastada fue bastante, pero aun tenía que levantarse para ayudar a su amigo, pero francamente le costaba seguir peleando.

-Vamos chico-dijo el lobo gris cuando vio al invasor levantarse pesadamente.

El invasor se agarro el pecho sintiendo ardor expandirse fuertemente en todo su torso, el golpe que recibió con la caída lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, como pudo se levanto y curo tanto como podía.

Rápidamente recibió un mordisco en su brazo, como pudo lo repelió con un fuerte golpe envuelto en roca pudo alejarlo, pero no el golpe que recibió en el estomago de Lincoln, lo alejo de una patada en la cara sacándole sangre, nuevamente fue atacado esta vez en el rostro por Sif, uso su espada y la clavo violentamente en la mandíbula del lobo, pero aun seguía manteniendo sus fauces envolviendo el brazo del invasor.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grito dolorosamente al sentir algo clavándole en su otro brazo

Lincoln había clavado sin piedad ni misericordia su lanza en el otro hombro, la sangre salía como un rio, mientras el adolorido invasor, pateaba como podía a Lincoln, finalmente se tambaleo cuando una patada le dio en el mentón, mientras el invasor retrocedía al otro lado de la sala, Lincoln en cambio curo a Sif pese a la negativa del familiar.

-¡Déjame en paz mierda!-

Lincoln vio con asombro y preocupación como una gran bola de piedras y tierras, finalmente el invasor debajo de la enorme roca lanzo con todas sus fuerzas convirtiéndolo en un proyecto.

-¡Detrás de mi!-

Pram

Crack

Buuuum

Lincoln había hecho un escudo de mana segundos antes de la bola impactara contra ellos mientras Sif se refugiaba detrás de Lincoln. La gran esfera de roca impacto violentamente contra el escudo, sus fragmento salieron disparados como metralla rompiéndose al contacto con las paredes, el suelo en cambio quien recibió el ataque entero se rompió en pedazos haciéndolos caer a Lincoln y a Sif.

-Oug-Lincoln se quejo cuando el suelo de repente se rompía haciéndolo caer contra el duro piso y fragmentos de piedra que golpearon sus piernas.

El polvo tardo en dispersarse irritando sus ojos y nariz, cuando lo hizo Lincoln pudo ver otra sala, ahora estaba en una sala vacía, pero que conectaba a un balcón ancho, Lincoln miro todo el desastre que había en la sala, del otro lado de la sala contraria al balcón había una puerta de madera.

-¡Muerete!-grito el invasor todavía en el piso de arriba.

Esta vez saco una pistola, Lincoln lo recordaba vagamente como una pistola que usaban en la época de la primera guerra mundial, parecía un rifle en el cual tenían que ponerle pólvora por cada disparo, era negro, con un cargador sobresaliendo detrás del gatillo y dos cuchillos sobresaliendo debajo del cañón.

Pam

Pam

Pam

-¡Cúbrete!-ordeno Sif

Lincoln se apresuro a invocar nuevamente su escudo, cada bala impactaba con fuerza, haciendo retroceder cada vez más, pero envolviéndose en energía vital pudo protegerse y avanzar, una bala le rozo el brazo hizo flaquear sus fuerzas, Lincoln saco una mano detrás del escudo y disparo varias veces contra el invasor, finalmente muchas de las flechas impactaron en el trozo de piso en el cual estaba el invasor, el piso se rompió debajo del invasor cayendo duramente en el suelo del segundo piso.

-¡Ahora Sif!-

Con rapidez el lobo gris se abalanzo sobre el invasor mordiéndolo en el estomago, el invasor estaba muy adolorido como para pelear, finalmente Sif aplasto su cabeza, el dolor fue palpable e insoportable, no tardo mucho en que todo se volviese negro.

Lincoln se acerco tembloroso, con la preocupación y el miedo marcado en su rostro.

-¿Esta muerto?-pregunto viendo la sangre que salía como una cascada de su estomago

-No…pero morirá desangrado si no lo curamos….aunque personalmente pienso que ese es un grave error-

Lincoln lo ignoro, intento acercarse a el, no podía dejarlo morir, aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intento curarlo hasta que sintió un horrible dolor propagarse en su pierna, Lincoln grito adolorido mientras la sangre caía sin control de su pierna izquierda, finalmente cayó sin fuerzas para sostenerse.

-¡¿Qué?!-

La realidad misma parecía romperse, una luz verde brillo en el aire unos instantes hasta tener forma, era como un espejo pero en ves de reflejar algo mostraba la imagen de otro mundo, con horror el familiar vio a dos invasores acercarse con dos armas que no se molesto en ver.

-¡Chico deprisa!-dijo mientras se agachaba esquivando balas que salían escupidas de aquellas armas

-¿Q-Que?-

Sif vio que hablar con Lincoln sería una pérdida de tiempo, se agacho hasta quedar a un lado, Lincoln solo tuvo que caer encima de su familiar para que este saliera corriendo mientras la lluvia de balas los cubría, tenía que salir rápido del lugar o estarían acabados.

-¡Estos malnacidos lo hicieron otra vez!-rugió colérico-¡Malditos tramposos inútiles!-

* * *

-¡Esto literalmente es un mal entendido!-exclamo Lori cuando un guardia los empujaba hacia la salida.

El guardia no dijo nada, esa era una mentira total, el gerente del local lo había mandado a echar a un par de adolescentes que estaban causando problemas, cuando entro al local lo único que vio fue a un grupo de adolescentes y niñas gritando tan fuerte que le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¡Amigo, nosotros no hicimos nada!-dijo Luna indignada negándose a dar otro paso,.

-Me informaron de un grupo de niñas que estaban causando alboroto, molestando a los demás clientes y empezando peleas por el lugar-

-¡No fuimos nosotras!, ¡Fueron otras chicas!-se defendió Leni.

Pero el guardia no escucho en vez de eso puso tanta fuerza que logro sacar al grupo de mujeres del local y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara para mayor indignación del grupo.

Las hermanas estaban molestas, cuando salieron a detener la pelea entre Kat y Ronnie se formo el caos de un momento a otro Cookie había usado el ambiente caótico para fugarse, Kat y Ronnie llevaron su pelea afuera y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el guardia hizo acto de presencia asustando a ambas chicas de una posible reprimenda dejando solas a las hermanas Loud.

-¡Para que sepa que cuando sea coronada Miss Universo les diré a todo el mundo que nunca venga a este lugar!-

-Este lugar literalmente merece cero estrellas en Royalbook-

-¡Eso no es cool hermano!-

Mientras las demás hermanas soltaban comentarios negativos e insultos al lugar, Luan hizo una pregunta que congelo el lugar.

-¿Y Lincoln?-

Las hermanas se quedaron tiesas en el lugar buscando a su hermano, pero este se había esfumado en medio de la batalla que parecía dar lugar en el restaurante.

Desesperadas intentaron buscarlo por todo el local.

Pero simplemente parecía que se había esfumado en el aire.


	21. Paisaje roto

El familiar corría lo mas que pudo con Lincoln cuesta arriba de su lomo, haciendo un esfuerzo olímpico para que no se caiga con cada movimiento que ejercía el gran lobo gris en cada zancada, con un repentino gesto se agacho lo mas que pudo evitando balas y esferas de energía que explotaban creando nubes de polvo y humo, pero eso no lo detenía, nada lo haría, tenía que correr lo más rápido que podía hasta que la hechicera se dignara a presentarse.

-Mierda-gruño al momento de salir de aquel castillo simulado por el ambiente.

Y es que en ese momento, al cruzar una puerta de madera del castillo que lo atacaba con nostalgia vio lo que más temía, como un recuerdo amargo de hace ya bastante tiempo vio el cielo de un mar de colores entre azul celeste y rojo escarlata, el suelo no era más que un sendero de lozas suspendidas en el aire, pues la tierra había sido reemplazada por el mismo color del cielo que terminaba en un punto indistinguible en el horizonte más lejano.

Alguien había roto las reglas, ese alguien lo hizo por segunda vez, solo que esta vez el ya no era un pequeño cachorro ayudante que solo servía para distraer y brindar energía, ahora podía ser más útil, no fallaría, no de nuevo.

Sintió un dolor agudo en su pata trasera después de escuchar un estallido, pero más bien era como un fuerte golpe de un martillo de hierro contra el piso, eran las malditas balas, se giro bruscamente enseñando los dientes amenazantes, con los ojos duros y manifestando odio contra los dos invasores a varios metros de distancia, con las armas listas, camuflados con trajes completamente negros, con el diseño aun mas medieval sin dejar atrás lo tecnológico, Sif pudo reconocer una infantería aun más pesada, más listos para matar, lejos y superiores en experiencia de los demás simples novatos con los que peleo Lincoln.

Estaban en problemas.

-¡Alto ahí!-Vocifero con enojo una voz masculina detrás del casco metálico-¡Vendrán con nosotros por crímenes contra el gran regimiento del emperador y serán juzgados!-

-Jodete, tu y ese pedazo de mierda, ahora vete-y antes de que pudiera continuar con su tanda de insultos, el invasor levanto la mano del cual salió fuego como un lanzallamas.

El calor intenso salió disparado de la palma del invasor como una línea mortífera de fuego choco contra la piel y pelaje del lobo gris envolviéndolo como una capa de brillante amarillo puro.

El lobo gris quiso reírse internamente, el fuego ya no era un impedimento, menos uno tan débil, su maestro tenía una gran relación con la nieve y el frio, su piel podía soportar grandes temperaturas, el fuego se extinguía tan solo están a centímetros de él o su maestro, en medio de aquel mar de llamas salto con la fuerza de sus patas traseras, sintió un dolor apretarle su muslo, pero no lo suficiente para que le impidiese saltar, con las patas delanteras extendidas y sus garras negras y afiladas, pudo rasgar y aplastar al invasor antes de que el otro lo agarrase del cuello, por instinto mordió su muñeca en la cual tenía el cuchillo con un filo tan afilado como sus garras, el invasor saco su arma, la misma pistola que tuvo el primer invasor con el que Lincoln peleo, disparo varias veces al hocico del familiar, termino soltándolo cuando sintió que el tercer disparo le dejo la nariz muy golpeada, volvió a abalanzarse sobre el hombro del otro invasor, puso especial fuerza mientras ponía todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del invasor con la pistola, la sangre broto, el invasor grito adolorido, el metal crujiente y duro en el hombro del invasor se apretujo contra las encías del familiar.

Gruño con dolor al sentir el frio y punzante metal del cuchillo enterrarse horrendamente en la carne de su espalda, su gruesa piel impedía el avance, pero solo basto aplicar más fuerza para que el metal excavarse más en los músculos, pero cuando sentía perder sus fuerzas, el invasor fue sacudido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo lanzo de vuelta al castillo, cayendo pesadamente como un saco de arena pesada e inerte, Schierke se acerco con prisa desde el extenso camino de lozas blanca, no hubo tiempo de agradecimiento pues el invasor debajo de Sif, lo ataco con un disparo en el mentón, con rabia y fuerza lo agarro del pecho y con un movimiento brusco lo aventó en la misma dirección cayendo pesadamente a un lado de su compañero quien se estaba recuperando.

-¡Schierke vámonos ya!-ordeno el lobo familiar alterado.

La maga negó con la cabeza y procedió a curar a Sif, aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar la herido lo mejor que pudo, acto seguido de un destello en sus manos hizo aparecer el collar con cristal de mana y lo presiono contra el pecho de Lincoln, el cristal se rompió y desapareció al contacto con la piel del albino, acto seguido con una pluma pinto un circulo verde, con otro circulo en su interior.

-¡No tengo energías, tenemos que pelear y alejarnos lo más posible!-

Sif gruño frustrado, con el herido, su maestro noqueado y herido, además de la maga exhausta, las probabilidades en su contra no eran favorables, los invasores se levantaron tan pronto se sintieron con energía, la armadura que portaban anestesiaba el dolor y al ser unos soldados experimentados tenían que tener dominio regular de la magia o vitalidad, eran enemigos a tener en cuenta.

Con una sacudida empezaron a disparar contra el familiar y la maga, ella había hecho un campo de energía alrededor de Lincoln protegiéndolo para luego lanzar dos rayos blanquecinos que viajaron en el aire y chocaron contra los invasores, eso los aturdió unos segundos antes que sus armaduras contrarresten la corriente, pero no pudieron retener al pesado lobo que se abalanzo sobre ellos rasguñándolos y mordiéndolos salvajemente, uno de ellos lo ataco por el costado enterrando su cuchillo y el otro lo agarro del cuello mientras el familiar le mordía el pecho

-¡Maldita mierda!-gruño entre dolor y rabia el invasor para proceder a disparar varias veces en el pecho de Sif quitándole de encima.

El lobo gris tosió fuertemente sintiendo el aire escapar de su pecho, aquello fue aprovechado por parte de los invasores con una esfera de energía que exploto en la cara del lobo gris, Sif salió volando sintiendo la cara como si le hubiesen metido en agua caliente y luego haberle dado un puñetazo fuerte en todo el rostro, con fuerza embistió y mordió el costado de uno de los invasores.

-¡Animal de mierda!-

Y antes que pudiera atacar, una esfera de energía azul cielo exploto a un costado suyo, tambaleándolo con fuerza antes de que pudiera hacer algo, con enojo se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y con enojo disparo su arma contra la maga, ella repelió el ataque con un campo de fuerza a su alrededor que brillaba en un color verde, las balas chocaron fuertemente como si fuese un muro de hierro, Schierke extendió la mano y de ella salieron grandes y rápidas flechas del alma, el invasor esquivo ágilmente cada una de las flechas que terminaron clavándose en el piso o el techo, el invasor extendió también su mano y de sus dedos nacieron rayos que surcaron el cielo como látigos, logrando atravesar y destrozar la única defensa de la maga, los rayos bailaron y chocaron contra la carne de Schierke, grito adolorida, hasta que de repente se detuvo, el contorno de su cuerpo brillo en color verde y aquella corriente eléctrica se había desviado como si fuese aire, pasando a su alrededor sin tocarla.

El invasor furioso saco su cuchillo, con fuerza lanzo un tajo horizontal directo al cuello de la maga, Schierke con esfuerzo lo esquivo, se tuvo que hacer a un lado de una apuñalada que iba dirigido directo a su pecho, el invasor lanzo un puño del cual en los nudillos destellaron chispas, el golpe en el estomago fue tan fuerte que la iba encorvarse.

-¡Aléjate!-Ordeno con furia

A su alrededor una pared de fuego se alzo hiriendo, la columna de fuego creció tanto que pudo alcanzar la ventana de arriba del castillo, iluminándolo, el fuego pronto se descontrolo haciéndolo parecer un volcán que derramaba toda su furia contra ellos.

Mientras eso pasaba y el otro invasor estaba combatiendo contra el fuego, Sif tenia que ocuparse de su propio incendio.

De un soplido congelo la parte inferior del invasor, sus piernas quedaron atoradas no pudo hacer nada mas que disparar hiriendo al lobo gris en un ojo, ignoro el dolor que sintió en su cara y cuello por parte de otras balas y mordió los costados del invasor, su mandíbula era tan grande que fácilmente pudo envolver el cuerpo del invasor, el invasor gruñendo de dolor intento separarse del lobo gris estirándolo de su hocico y mandíbula, notando la sangre que escapaba de su armadura, puso su mano a un lado de su hocico y de su palma salió un enorme torrente de fuego, el lobo gris lanzo un quejido al momento de que se retiraba con la boca saliéndole humo.

Schierke en cambio con un manto de fuego empezó a sofocar el ambiente para ambos invasores los cuales intentaban dañar a la maga disparándole para que cese el fuego, pero ella esquivaba las balas, a medida que mas pasaba el tiempo el ambiente se volvía mas sofocante en un punto donde a los dos invasores les costaba respirar y sentía la piel arder lentamente.

Hasta de que una roca salió disparada detrás de los invasores, voló por el aire unos segundos y choco contra la maga como la bala de un cañón, su cuerpo salió volando contra el suelo con el enorme trozo de roca encima de ella, pudo sentir como si fuese un puño gigante en su estomago, pero nada que no haya sentido antes, solo que en la actualidad sus energías apenas le llegaban para atacar a aquellos dos invasores.

El lobo gris gruño al ver al invasor que Lincoln había noqueado hace unos momentos, sin el casco se podía apreciar la sangre saliendo de su nariz, su ojo cerrado en lo que posiblemente más tarde se convertiría en una inflamación, moretones que marcaban sus mejillas y cuello.

El invasor miro con rabia al familiar que anteriormente había contribuido con su derrota, con rabia hundió los dedos en el suelo y con fuerza levanto un gran trozo de tierra, al arrojarlo prácticamente hizo a un lado el aire y choco contra el suelo creando una nube de polvo hacia el familiar.

Creyendo al lobo asesinado, apunto su arma hacia la maga quien levitaba el pedazo de roca con magia, el esfuerzo hacia que moverla a un lado le costase, vio con terror el pedazo de grava a unos metros de ella, pero antes que el invasor pudiese lanzarlo hacia la muerte de la maga, el lobo salió, con sangre cubriendo su cuerpo y los dientes enterrados furiosamente en la carne de la pierna del enemigo.

-¡Hijo de puta!-grito sacudiéndose como pudo, pero el lobo lo tenia agarro con fuerza, no pensaba soltarlo

Pero inevitablemente lanzo un quejido de dolor cuando sintió un cuchillo enterrarse en su cuello, la sangre brotaba violentamente, el otro invasor lo clavo en su espalda enterrándolo, el familiar intento a veces de mordidas arrancar la muñeca, pero todo lo que podía hacer era retorcerse en dolor.

No pararon, siguieron enterrando con todas sus fuerzas sus armas, pero no duraron mucho, como pudo la maga tiro el trozo de tierra contra los tres invasores, el daño fue tanto que los derribo instantáneamente, dejándolos debajo de los escombros, rápidamente Schierke se acerco, juntando sus manos encima de las heridas, estas se cerraron como si le hubiesen puestos otra capa de piel.

-Lo lamento, solo puedo cerrar las heridas pero no puedo curarlos totalmente-dijo seria, pero sus energías estaban en su límite, no tenía que hacer más que lo necesario.

-Es suficiente-aseguro el animal con la vista fija en los enemigos frente a el.

Los tres salieron de los escombros y con rapidez dispararon sus armas, fue tan rápido que cuando el escudo frente apareció para protegerlos de las balas, tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡¿Lincoln?!-

Schierke miro impresionada como el pequeño albino se interponía protegiéndose con el escudo entre las balas y ellos, se notaba que el esfuerzo que ponía era grande, el escudo había crecido lo suficiente para poder protegerlos en gran medida.

La maga estaba sorprendida por la voluntad de su joven pupilo, era algo de admirar.

Pero no tenía tiempo que pensar, las balas rebotaban contra el escudo cada vez resquebrajándolo más, Schierke levanto su mano hacia ellos y con un gesto creó una ventisca que los empujo hacia atrás, sus armas cayeron al suelo, Lincoln aprovecho en soltar el escudo con una mano y empezó a disparar las flechas del alma tan rápido como pudo, dándole al primer invasor en el hombro y a otro en la cabeza, el casco negro que portaba tenía una gran abolladura y el golpe lo dejo aturdido.

El otro invasor aprovecho para disparar fuego contra Lincoln, el escudo apenas pudo resistir el ataque, Lincoln grito al sentir el calor traspasar su escudo y afectar sus manos, Sif reacciono soplando contra el ataque repeliéndolo con rapidez los tres se retiraron del lugar como pudieron, Schierke lanzo esferas de fuego hacia los invasores reteniéndolos lo suficiente para que pudieran esconderse detrás de otra habitación.

Lo primero que notaron al entrar fue que toda la emulación del castillo había cambiado a solo puras paredes y techos blancos, sin nada más resaltante que la inexistencia de más cosas, era un blanco reluciente en cada centímetro, como si cada material en la habitación estuviesen hechos de luz, pese a todo ninguno se encontraba mas incomodo o nervioso con esto, no era nada nuevo para ellos.

Se adentraron hasta quedar en medio del todo, los tres cayeron pesadamente, exhaustos, heridos, al borde de la derrota, con la cabeza palpitando y los músculos atrofiados, como una maquinaria sin aceite.

-No podemos continuar así-dijo Sif acostado totalmente en el piso, la sangre seca manchaba el piso resaltando la diferencia de colores.

Schierke abrió la mano emitiendo un brillo que duro no más que pocos segundos, siendo reemplazado por otro cristal de mana

-Toma-dijo entregando el cristal al albino-Lo pude sacar hace tiempo, recolectando energía que dejaban los demás invasores con ayuda del comerciante-

-¿No sería mejor que tu lo uses?-pregunto viendo indeciso el cristal traslucido.

-No, Tu ahora eres nuestra mejor opción Lincoln, mi energía fue drenada de manera forzada y dañada hace muchos años, lo mejor es que lo consumas tu-insistió la maga rechazando la propuesta de Lincoln-Rápido, seguramente ellos ya vienen-

Lincoln lo presiono contra su pecho y lo rompió, pudo sentir como un segundo aire llenaba sus pulmones y sus músculos se relajaban lo suficiente para caminar sin dificultad, Schierke repentinamente hundió su mano en el piso, lo traspaso como si solo hubiese sido agua, cuando saco la mano, se pudo ver la armadura que Lincoln anteriormente había usado para pelear contra otro invasor, rápidamente Lincoln se lo puso, miro a sus compañeros, estaban tensos, apurándole con la mirada, Schierke tenia la respiración entre cortada, ya mas fatigada a unos cuantos hechizos de su límite, su familiar gruñía por los dolores que recorrían su cuerpo y pese a que Lincoln había usado los cristales, el tenia una mezcla de ambos.

Hasta que dentro de su traje sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el nacimiento de una idea, una bastante tonta y con muy pocas posibilidades de que funcione, pero era mejor que nada, podían ganar y salir libres…..o por el contrario, podría cagarla y mandar todo al diablo, solo había una manera de saberlo.

-Tengo una idea-y pese a que no podían verlo un brillo de esperanza nació en sus ojos.

Cuando los tres invasores abrieron estrepitosamente la puerta, con sus armas listas ante cualquier amenaza, llenaría de balas como si no hubiera un mañana, harían llover balas por el cielo hasta que se quedasen sin munición, pero tan pronto pudieron reaccionar vieron a sus tres enemigos juntos, Lincoln lanzo tantas flechas del alma como pudo, Schierke lanzaba ventiscas y bolas de fuego del tamaño de pelotas de futbol lanzabas como meteoritos hacia sus enemigos, Sif en cambio soplaba como podía congelándolos, los invasores esquivaron como pudieron los ataques por centímetros, respondiendo con sus balas, las cuales atravesar la piel y huesos de los tres, cayeron al piso, inertes, muertos, con una mueca de dolor marcada en sus caras, la sangre rápidamente pinto el piso, los invasores se quedaron viéndolos unos segundos, el aire se volvió relajante, casi podían permitirse lanzar risas tranquilas, se acercaron con precaución pero en su interior ya sentían que no había nada mas que hacer que irse a su casa

-¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso hijos de puta!-lanzo con vanidad el invasor de armadura blanca antes de golpear a Lincoln en un costado con fuerza sacudiéndolo.

Uno de los invasores en cambio miro al familiar con extrañeza, el lobo anteriormente había resistido las balas, pero ahora parecía de repente haber sido incapaz de resistir una sola bala, las balas no tuvieron ningún problema en atravesar su piel como si fuese mantequilla, antes que pudiera si quiera pensar en lo que pasaba sintió algo atravesar sus dientes.

-¡Mierd-

Los cuerpo desaparecieron y ese mismo segundos los tres a quienes se les consideraban muertos bajaron del techo, impulsados por la magia de viento de Schierke, Sif dio un enorme mordisco a la cabeza de un invasor de armadura negra, al principio la mordida le hizo un grave daño en la cara, pero solo basto presionar y morder mas para casi arrancar la cabeza del invasor, murió al instante por heridas fatales, el lobo lo arrojo, el casco estaba inutilizable y de la heridas grandes y profundas como si le hubiesen cortado con grandes cuchillos afilados sangraban como cascadas, Lincoln cayo como un yunque contra el invasor de ropas blancas, con su lanza apuntando directamente a su hombro, pero el resultado fue más desastroso de lo que pudo esperar, el filo translucido se clavo con fuerza en su espalda y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el rojo pinto el blanco y el invasor había muerto casi al instante, el ultimo invasor supo reaccionar mejor con un disparo hacia el cielo, pero Schierke fue más rápida y quemo con fuego al invasor, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya se estaba retorciendo de dolor, con sus gritos escapando de su garganta en un dolor inmenso.

-¡Corran!-grito Sif.

Lincoln se levanto del suelo mirando al invasor con una expresión de culpa impresa en su rostro, pero salió corriendo, no podía quedarse a lamentarse ahora.

Corriendo tan rápido como pudieron hacia el camino, era estrecho e incomodo, Lincoln vio abajo y sintió incomodidad ante el vacio y la imagen extraña de una realidad sin forma.

Se escucho un disparo, la maga se desplomo por un lado del camino como un títere sin hilos, pudo sentirse yendo directo al vacio a la nada donde había una gran probabilidad de caer en cualquier parte de la realidad de mil mundos, ella sabia a lo que eso conllevaba, se sujeto con fuerza al borde del camino, la sangre manchaba un costado de su pantalón, tenia una gran herida en su pierna izquierda, trataba de ignorar el dolor y soportar su peso mientras sentía su sangre cálida bajar por su pierna .

-¡Schierke!-Lincoln fue raudamente a su ayuda.

-¡Hijo de perra!-

Lincoln vio con horror al último invasor en pie, el fuego lo cubría como una segunda manta, parecía una fogata humana, el invasor empezó a lanzar gritos de rabia, el dolor se apaciguaba mientras la armadura administraba constantemente anestésico de manera masiva y rápida, lanzo tantos disparos como pudo, Sif se abalanzo sobre Lincoln, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, las balas chocaban contra la piel del lobo, pese al daño, no causaban heridas, pero dolían igual a golpes al cuerpo, Lincoln perdía las fuerzas, estaba cansado y sostener a un adulto estaba siendo complicado, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, envío energía vital a sus brazos, jalo con todas sus fuerzas y la pudo sostener.

-¡Sif, llévala!-grito

El familiar se agacho sin dejar de proteger a su maestro, Lincoln volvió a hacer aparecer su escudo, era pequeño y apenas lo hizo recibió dos disparos que casi lo rompieron, como pudo se subió en el lomo de su familiar y emprendió huida mientras se cubría con el escudo, pero el escudo termino rompiéndose.

-¡Mierda!-gruño de dolor Lincoln al sentir la bala golpear su cabeza, afortunadamente tenia un casco que recibió la peor parte.

El invasor seguía disparando mientras intentaba alcanzarlos, lastimosamente fue superado rápidamente, no tardo mucho en caer envuelto en llamas, finalmente no se pudo defender al ser consumido por las llamas para finalmente morir.

Pero nadie estaba dispuesto a verificar, corrieron por el extenso camino hasta que el suelo empezó a brillar, en ese momento Sif pudo reconocer la magia de Schierke, era un portal para sacarlos de ahí, la escritura en el piso empezó a brillar mas fuerte y se apago luego de unos momentos, no había rastros de ninguno de los tres.

* * *

Lisa miro frustrada su teléfono celular, su dispositivo de localización nuevamente fallo, una vez que sus hermanas preguntaron por el paradero de su hermano mayor, tan pronto se dio cuenta de su ausencia saco su celular protegido por una contraseña compleja, presiono una aplicación oculta dentro pero simplemente no aparecía, la señal debería de llegar a todo el país las veinticuatro horas del día y no creía que su hermano hubiese corrido a otro país en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Lisa ven a ayudarnos!-grito Lori, todas se pusieron a buscar a su hermano por toda la zona, preguntando a tantos como podían.

Ella, Lori, Luna, Lynn y Lola se quedaron en la zona, mientras tanto Leni, Luan, Lana y Lucy volvieron a casa, de no estar ahí, entonces tendrían que buscarlo en la casa de Clyde y si no estaba ahí o en la zona, no sabrían que hacer.

Todas acordaron no contar nada a sus padres, de hacerlo la reprimenda que todas tendrían seria por demás fuerte, Lincoln también se lo llevaría, pero si descubrían que todas –En especial las mayores—lo estaban siguiendo y lo perdieron entonces serían castigadas hasta que sus hijos tuvieran hijos…y ellos tuvieran hijos.

Lisa recibió un mensaje, al mirarlo mejor, supo que no era de alguien, sino de su computadora, si, ella había modificado su celular hasta esos extremos, algo para sentirse orgullosa, pero no lo hizo para que la comunidad científica lo admire, sino mas bien ayudarla a movilizarla en sus investigaciones.

-¿Qué demonios son estas lecturas?-

-¡Lisa!-la regaño Lori.

-Mis disculpas unidad fraterna femenina mayor-se disculpo Lisa a su manera.

Rápidamente se acerco a Lynn, quien estaba lejos de los demás, buscando a su hermano entre la gente del restaurante.

-Lynn-le susurro Lisa cerca de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Lisa?-pregunto Lynn-¿Encontraste a Lincoln?-

-No, es algo más complicado-

-¿Creaste un robot multifunciones que puede funcionar como sirviente que eventualmente alguien podría destruir debido a que pese a ser un robot, es frágil y muy posiblemente alguien se ponga para evitar ser regañados y posiblemente ser torturados por ti- *****

-No-Lisa miro impactada a su hermana, a veces podía lanzar disparates dignos de un libro de fantasía sacadas de la internet-Es otra cosa-

-¡¿Creaste un portal dimensional para un concurso de ciencia y ahora Lincoln esta atrapado en otra dimensión?!-pregunto alarmada *****

-¡No y baja la voz!-

-¿Leni termino en un lugar horrible porque alguien no pudo soportar que fuese tan noble y tuvo que hacer un pacto en una página para que la lleve al infierno?- *****

-No mira es-

-¿Luna esta en problemas porque está enamorada de una chica y no sabe como expresar sus emociones?-pregunto Lynn mirando con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa picara a Lisa *****

-No Lynn, no creo que nuestra unidad fraterna tenga interés en las personas de su mismo genero-

En algún lugar de Royal Woods, una joven rubia se tocaba su pecho adolorida y con el estomago revolviéndose, de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y golpear a una niña de anteojos y cabello castaño

Lisa sintió un aire frio recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¿Luan secuestro a Lincoln y lo obliga a hacer cosas que no quiere mientras lo oculta en un sotano?-Antes de que Lisa pudiera seguir fue interrumpida, nuevamente-¿O acaso se transformo en una payasa diabólica que puede transformarse en nuestra peor pesadilla y se alimenta del miedo de los demás y quiere que flotemos para toda la eternidad mientras se oculta en las alcantarillas?- *****

-¡No y deja de!-

-¿Nuestros hijos del futuro con Lincoln vinieron en un portal del tiempo desde el futuro y ahora necesitan nuestra ayuda para volver al futuro?-

-¿Qué?-Lisa miro a Lynn con una mezcla de asombro e incomodidad.

-Nada-

Lisa se apresuro a limpiar su oído, debió de haber escuchado mal, no tenia tiempo ni ganas de investigar la posibilidad de aquello que escucho solo atino a seguir con lo que estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No espera!, Lucy empezó a tener pesadillas con su amigo muerto mientras un espíritu la esta acosando, eso la puso sobre-estrés y ahora tenemos que enviarla a un psicólogo-dijo con miedo, Lisa se ajusto sus gafas tratando de decir algo-¡No espera! ¡¿Acaso encontró un libro mágico que habla y nos lo está ocultando?!-para luego lanzar otra teoría-¿Acaso convirtió a Lincoln en un zombi haciendo un pacto con un dios vudú? *****

-¡No existen los libros mágicos!-gruño Lisa-¡¿Y para que Lucy convertiría a Lincoln en un zombi?!-

-¡¿Lincoln esta saliendo con una chica idéntica a el, pero no sabe que ella es hija de uno de los peores jefes de la mafia rusa?!- *****

-¡Si la mafia rusa estuviese aquí seguramente habría provocado mucha muerte y habría llamado la atención de las agencias gubernamentales!, ¡No somos una ciudad grandes, apenas y nos pueden catalogar como pueblo mediano!-

-¡¿De alguna forma reviviste a los dinosaurios pero ahora los dinosaurios pueden causar caos y destrucción a todos nosotros?!- *****

Lisa iba a gritarle que dejara de decir tantas incoherencias, pero tenía que admitir a regañadientes que eso ultimo es algo que muy posiblemente hubiese hecho ella de tener la posibilidad, aunque revivir material prehistórico estaba fuera de su capacidad de momento, porque no tenía los recursos ni las ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Hay una asesina que fue adoptada por unos millonarios corruptos y está detrás de nuestro hermano?-y con eso dicho Lynn sintió unas irrefutable ganas de seguir buscando para buscar a su hermano y golpear a quien estuviese detrás de él. *****

-¡No!-y antes de que siguiera con hipótesis, teorías y demás cuentos que parecían sacadas de quien sabe donde Lisa continuo-¡Tenemos que salir al laboratorio cerca de aquí!-

-¿Laboratorio?-

-Sí, uno que está cerca de aquí a una hora lejos de aquí-especifico, rápidamente tomo la mano de su hermana y empezó a correr-Si tomamos el autobús ahora podríamos llegar en unos-.

-¡Wow!, ¡Explícate hermana!-exigió Lynn con los brazos cruzados.

-Acabo de recibir un informe que me especifica que hay unas firmas de energía raras cerca del laboratorio, son las mismas firmas que recibí cuando escaneé al hombre con quien peleaste en la universidad-

Lynn recordaba eso con enojo y disgusto, no iba a admitirlo pero en aquella pelea entro en pánico más de una vez.

-Si son las mismas personas entonces lo más probable es que estén buscando algo en el laboratorio, no sé qué, pero debemos averiguarlo y-

-¿Y luego qué?-pregunto Lynn con

-Y luego llamaremos a la policía-

-Si claro, porque hay cárcel especial para sujetos que pueden romper paredes y ladrones con trajes de gato-

-Construiré una habitación especial para ellos y tengo muchos contactos en el gobierno para que me respalden-aseguro con determinación-Pero ahora debemos encontrarlos y detenerlos-

-¿Y Lincoln?-

Lisa la miro unos segundos, era cierto, no podían dejar a su hermano solo, pero esto era algo grande, podía sentirlo, era algo que ellas no podían ignorar.

-Tendrá que esperar-

-¡No voy a dejarlo solo!-grito enojada-¡Puede estar en peligro! ¡Alguien pudo haberlo secuestrado o peor!-

Lisa no sabía que decir ante eso, suspiro frustrada, tenía razón, su hermano mayor podía estar en peligro, pero ahora más personas podían estar en peligro si no hacían algo.

-Mira, Lori y las demás los están buscando, además podemos buscarlo luego de investigar el laboratorio-

-¡Solo te importa esa saber que mierda pasa en ese laboratorio, no te importa Lincoln!

-¡Si lo hace!-grito tan fuerte como pudo, dejando perpleja a Lynn-Lo hace y aunque me duela, hay vidas en riesgo…esto es peligroso, es malo y la debemos detenerlos porque podemos detenerlo-

Lynn miro a su hermana detenidamente, insegura de todo, suspiro derrotada, de todas formas esto podría salir bien, podía investigar quien era el idiota que estaba causando problemas cerca de aquí, darle una paliza y volver para encontrar a Lincoln.

Tendría que tener fe de que Lincoln estuviese bien, de que ganase la pelea que inminentemente pasaría, simplemente tendría que tener fe y esperar que esta no sea la última vez que viese a su hermano, ignoro ese pensamiento, de seguir pensado en eso, lo más probable es que no tuviese fuerzas para continuar, pero aunque el sabor amargo la invada tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, solo quería decirles que pese a que tenia falta de ideas y sobre force algunas cosas, espero que el capitulo les haya parecido al menos aceptable, aparte de eso quería decirles que todos los dialogos con asterisco tienen una referencia para nada oculta, sin mas que decir me despido**


	22. Ataque al laboratorio

-¿Qué paso del primer puesto en el escuadrón 14 y los dos miembros de infantería que mandamos?-

El emperador vio con fuerza a un hombre con un dispositivo electrónico en sus manos, comparando estaturas, el hombre llegaba al promedio mientras que el emperador parecía un gigante en todas las letras de la palabra, con músculos fuertemente remarcados y en una armadura de tonos blancos y grises, esperando en un trono de color negro, a un lado suyo habían dos caballeros, eso era la manera más sencilla de describirlo, eran grandes con dos armas de fuego en sus manos.

-Perdimos sus señales después de un tiempo que los miembros de infantería entrasen en la zona de batalla-especifico midiendo sus palabras ante la probable bomba de tiempo que tenía en frente-Según algunos hechiceros sus energías vitales desapreciaron, están muertos señor-

Como si fuese un animal, unos gruñidos bestiales se escucharon fuertes y poderosos, el emperador estaba molesto, pero la información reunida demostraba que aparte de su familiar y esa puta bruja no tenían medios para poder defenderse.

Si no fuese por esa plaga de cabellos blancos todo seria más fácil.

-Es hora de que preparemos todo para una invasión a gran escala-

-Pero señor-interrumpió con voz entrecortada-los antiguos dioses no lo permitirán y menos el creador, ellos podrían-

-¡¿Qué será diferente esta vez?!-rugió con furia pareciendo que sus fauces estaban listas para devorar al primer incauto que se presente-¡Solo tenemos que seguir los protocolos y aparecer poco a poco en su realidad-

Y el hombre sabía que discutir aun más seria una sentencia de muerte, salió de aquel gran salón y procedió a realizar las especificaciones necesarias para el ataque.

Pero esto se volvía irritante, aquel niño era molestia total y una burla constantemente remarcada en su propia cara, algo que el en sus siglos de existencia no toleraba ni un poco, las reglas se habían roto y con ello la poca paciencia del gobernante de aquel mundo en constante guerra contra otro, pondría fin a esta guerra contra ese mundo que a primera vista no resaltaba ni un poco, otra vez cometió un grave error al pensar que todo sería tan fácil a la primera, pero eso si, no era lo suficientemente tonto para no tener un plan extra a la mano, solo .

* * *

Sostenerla pronto se volvió un reto cuando la vitalidad abandonaba sus músculos, si no fuese por Sif estaba seguro que no avanzaría ni una cuadra, su rostro enrojecido y lleno de moretones no ayudaba en nada, con cautela camino entre los callejones, tenía miedo de que alguien lo viese, pero sabía que sus runas de invisibilidad lo ayudaban a pasar entre los ojos de todos, pero de todas maneras no podía hacer nada si chocaban con alguien, los callejones y las calles menos transitadas eran su mejor opción para pasar desapercibido, aunque la energía lentamente se drenaba cada vez mas con el uso de su magia.

-Ya casi llegamos Lincoln, solo una cuadra más y habremos llegado-

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto parpadeando un par de veces, sentía mucho sueño.

-A la tienda-respondió

Al poder divisar las grandes letras no pudo evitar correr apresurado mientras Lincoln estrujaba a la maga para evitar que se cayera, el viento no hacía más que adormecer sus músculos y la cabeza aparte de todo el cuerpo le dolía bastante, la sangre seca que se repartía por todo su cuerpo le incomodaba y el olor a hierro impregnaba suavemente en su cuerpo, el familiar ni siquiera le dio tiempo para bajarse cuando las puertas se abrieron las personas dentro vieron las puertas extrañadas antes de volver a sus asuntos propios, el hombre joven de pelos verdes noto su presencia, mas aun así, no mostro sorpresa, ni siquiera una sombra de emoción, con calma tan pausada que Lincoln creyó que su idea era dejarla morir ahí mismo, le dio acceso a que entraran detrás del mostrador, Lincoln no perdió tiempo, casi como si quisiese embestir a alguien entro por la puerta que estaba hasta el fondo, era la misma sala en la cual había estado en lo que le parecía hace tiempo.

-Debes dejarla en la camilla-aclaro el hombre de llamativo cabellos verdes señalando una camilla parecida al que se usaba en los hospitales.

Lincoln la puso encima con la delicadeza como si fuese hecho de cristal, una mueca de dolor cruzo en su rostro, retorciéndose y encogiéndose, Lincoln sentía el pánico extenderse en su cuerpo como si fuese veneno en sus venas, su corazón estaba acelerado pensando en lo que ella –Y también en cierta medida el mismo—podía llegar a pasar, ningún escenario era alentador, menos cuando se sentía capaz de quedar noqueado la sangre mancho rápidamente el colchón blanco, era demasiada, no solo era la camilla, toda su vestimenta estaba cubierta por ríos escarlata, el olor a hierro se olía en la sala, miro hacia atrás, el hombre de pelo verde se acerco inexpresivo hacia Schierke, en este punto Lincoln quiso gritarle pero solo lograba soltar unos quejidos lastimeros.

-¿Puedes tranquilízate?-lo miro como si Lincoln fuese un niño pequeño que lloraba porque su primo de mayor edad le deje jugar su consola de videojuegos con el juego violento que no tenía por falta de dinero, en este punto Lincoln quiso saltar encima de él y patearlo en la cara hasta que sus dientes caigan, aunque si era alguien en la misma posición que Schierke entonces tenía casi nulas posibilidades de ganar y con su estado actual aquello se remarcaba bastante-Estará bien, no necesitas llorar tanto-de un mueble cerca de la camilla saco un tubo con una sustancia verde dentro de ella sellado con una tapa y uno de los cristales, tarareo una música que lejos de relajar a Lincoln lo puso aun más nervioso, casi como si no le importase atender a Schierke mientras vertía el liquido en las heridas más visibles y la parte donde la piel se ponía rojiza y casi oscurecida por el ataque eléctrico que recibió previamente, después coloco su mano con el cristal en el pecho de la maga y con la otra presiono hasta que lo hundió en el interior de su cuerpo-Ya esta, bueno más o menos, está lejos del peligro, pero veré que ya no tenga una caída, su magia puede priorizar su vida y drenar toda su energía, lo que ocasionaría que tarde o temprano la debilite lo suficiente para volver a arriesgar su vida-explico, para salir de la habitación directo hacia la caja.

Suspiro pesadamente, presiono su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de apaciguar al dolor que sentía, se lanzo pesadamente contra una silla, mientras sentía que se volvía mas consiente con respecto al dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, miro profundamente a Sif antes de que el niegue con la cabeza

-Yo me puedo curar solo, soy un usuario de vitalidad ¿Recuerdas?-

-Un momento, si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Schierke?-

-Porque ella al ser una usuario de magia, la energía dentro de mi cuerpo no podría curarla con toda la rapidez necesaria y además no creo que fueses ser capaz de cargarnos a ambos si es que mi energía se llega a agotar-dijo como si fuese un maestro explicándole a un alumno sobre una materia que ya había repetido por quinta vez y debería de aprenderla hace tiempo.

Lincoln guardo silencio con un poco de vergüenza, apoyo todo su peso sobre la silla en donde estaba, notando las grandes manchas de sangres que ensuciaban el piso, la silla y el lugar donde se recostaba Sif frente a sus pies, manchaban todo, Lincoln no era medico pero era bastante sangre la que estaba cayendo, aunque estuviese preocupado no pudo hacer mucho cuando la silla donde estaba empezaba a sentirse demasiado cómoda, sus ojos se cerraron al poco tiempo dejando a su conciencia vagar en un reino de oscuridad y sueños.

Sif miraba atentamente a su maestro con el cuello levantado para luego reposar lo mejor que pudo frente a Lincoln, con una vista segura de Schierke y Lincoln para estar atento a cualquier señal de peligro.

-Eso estuvo cerca-murmuro finalmente, antes de quedar en silencio, manteniendo su mente trabajando en la vigilancia.

* * *

Frente de Lynn y Lisa se alzaba el laboratorio de Royal Woods instalado por el estado de Michigan como un centro de investigación, algo de que estuvieron orgullosos los directores y encargados del lugar era que el campo en el que trabajan era amplio, desde robótica, pasando por el campo de la medicina y la creación de inteligencia artificiales entre otros, Lisa había trabajado un pequeño tiempo, la verdad detrás de todo era que si bien sus logros eran buenos, reforzando vitaminas, creando uno que otro aparato para los campos médicos y de seguridad, pero sobre todo, en la investigación de armas o la ayuda al país en el apartado de armas, vehículo y todo lo que fuese relacionado a algún campo donde pudiese ganar en una guerra, contra cualquier otro fuera del apartado de policías o alguien de seguridad nacional, sin mencionar el campo del espionaje, tanto dentro como fuera del país y la seguridad del mismo.

El laboratorio para sorpresa de ambas estaba rodeado de policías y miembros de las fuerzas especiales, el lugar estaba aislado por una cinta amarilla, y los oficiales y miembros de las policías especiales que intentaban entrar de cualquier forma, pero no importa lo que sucediera, el lugar no solo no se abría, en realidad Lisa reconoció que el sistema antirrobos estaba activado con paneles y placas de metal recubriendo las ventanas y todo en el cual podía acceder o salir del lugar.

-¿Y…ahora?-Lynn miro por todas partes, cada centímetro del lugar estaba vigilado, incluido algunos edificios que estaban cerca, tal vez para Lucy pasar dentro sería muy fácil, pero ella no era la dama de la perdición y la tristeza.

-Descuida, tengo una forma de entrar-

-¿Es una forma dolorosa?-

-No-

-¿Es una forma legal de entrar?-

-Bueno….técnicamente no hay ninguna prohibición….pero no-

Lynn suspiro con los hombros caídos, siguió a Lisa a un edificio cercano, era grande, de unos quince pisos de color naranja, era un departamento, al entrar vieron a un hombre mayor, con bigote, era el recepcionista, al levantar la vista de su celular y verlas pasar por la puerta doble se acerco a ellas.

-Buenas tarde Srta. Lisa ¿Quiere usar su llave especial?-

-Por favor Sr. Truman, si sería tan amable-

El hombre saco de un cajón una llave que a simple vista no resaltaría ni un poco y se la dio a Lisa, Lynn miraba todo con una ceja levantada en duda, de pronto Lisa había abierto una puerta a un lado de la recepción que daba escaleras abajo hasta el sótano del departamento que funcionaba como lavandería, había un hombre moreno escuchando música mientras esperaba que la maquina lavase su ropa y dos mujeres mayores hablando cómodamente, Lisa paso de toda esas personas sin prestarle la mínima atención y abrió una puerta que estaba al lado contrario de la habitación, en ella no había nada más que una silla y un escritorio iluminado por un foco, era tan pequeña que Lynn se sentía asfixiada.

-Lisa ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Quién era ese sujeto y que es esa llave?-

Lisa no dijo nada, palpo con firma una sección de la pared y la retiro luego de unos segundo, la sección donde había tocado Lisa se había desplazado para revelar una hendidura donde cabria una llave, introdujo la llave que habían dado en la recepción y empujo la pared revelando una puerta que se escondía con los colores de la pequeña habitación.

-Para empezar mi querida hermana, compre esta habitación para mi uso personal para una situación como esta, la pared de aquí en realidad es un túnel subterráneo que está conectado a esta habitación en el hotel y la entrada esta oculta, solo puede ser accedida con mis huellas digitales y una llave que está bajo el resguardo del personal y cuyo uso es un secreto por parte del dueño del hotel-

Lynn metió la cabeza dentro del revelado túnel, la oscuridad invadía el lugar que era iluminado levemente por unos focos que no llegaban a alcanzar toda la zona, al entrar al túnel la puerta se cerró con un fuerte _pram_ metálico y pesado que sobresalto a ambas, con silencio y paciencia siguieron el recorrido del lugar, Lynn hizo un repaso mental, tomaría unas dos cuadras de camino el cual recorrer, la humedad del lugar y lo estrecho que podía resultar lo que bien podía pasar por la anchura de la habitación le parecía extrañamente sofocante, el piso y las paredes no habían recibido la luz del sol en demasiado tiempo, Lynn pensó que esta sería la primera –por lo menos en mucho tiempo—que Lisa había utilizado este túnel, Lisa en cambio se hallaba muy ansiosa, esas lecturas que había recibido no eran algo que esperase, recordaba la estricta vigilancia y la seguridad para algo de tal porte, quien tendría que llegar a infiltrase y hackear el sistema de seguridad que no cualquiera podía significaba que quienes estaban detrás de esto eran personas listas y muy apegadas al mundo de la tecnología, de cierta manera estaba algo asustada con respecto a quienes estaban detrás de esto, de un momento a otro pensó en que tanto tiempo estuvieron en las sombras haciendo sus planes y proyectos, pero lo principal era saber que era lo que buscaban.

Finalmente llegaron a otra puerta de acero puro y grande, Lisa hizo lo mismo, esta vez presionando su mano contra un panel trasparente que remarcaba sus huellas digitales, al abrirla se pudo ver el interior de un corredor con las paredes blancas y algunas habitaciones, la luz golpeo levemente los ojos de Lynn y Lisa, tardaron en enfocar la vista, tan pronto entraron la puerta detrás de ellas, unos pasos fuertes y apresurados hicieron eco en el lugar.

-¡Lynn rápido!-exclamo en voz baja-¡Ponte la armadura!-

Tan pronto escucho eso, Lynn rápidamente se puso su armadura, en un instante se puso en una posee defensiva, Lisa viendo el posible escenario peligroso y el combate que se avecinaba, decidió esconderse detrás de su hermana, rápidamente un hombre con la cara cubierta y con un arma en la mano apareció corriendo y antes de que pudiese apuntar su arma, Lynn salto sobre el impulsado con los propulsores dándole directamente una patada en el pecho que instantáneamente le quito todo el aliento y dejo una gran sensación de dolor en su pecho, como si lo hubiesen roto con un martillo pesado, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo mando detrás de la puerta, dos hombres armados miraron asombrados todo eso, antes de que por inercia abrieran fuego contra Lynn, las balas no hicieron mucho, pero si lo dañaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para detener su puño que choco con fuerza contra la mandíbula de la primera persona con la que se encontró, rápidamente el primer hombre que había atacado la sujeto de la cintura y antes de que pudiese reaccionar recibió un disparo de escopeta, el disparo la aturdió un poco, otro disparo fue lo necesario para que reaccione y fuerce al hombre en el piso a soltarla, le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para desequilibrarlo y darle otra patada en el costado derecho que casi lo desploma, para rematar el hombre en el piso intento apuñalar a Lynn, pero ella le dio un puñetazo suficientemente fuerte que le rompió la nariz.

-Hijo de perra-balbuceo intentando frenar el sangrado, su camisa y la casi totalidad de su cara fueron manchadas.

Tres fuera, con una sonrisa Lynn sintió que podía acabar con cualquier persona, hasta que repentinamente sintió otro impacto, alguien le había disparado por detrás con una escopeta.

Lynn se cubrió contra la pared cuando la segunda ráfaga de disparos la rozo.

-¡Ven aquí hijo de puta!-

Y el hombre armado se acerco sigilosamente, Lynn se hundió lo mejor que pudo contra la pared para no ser vista, está a punto de saltar encima del hombre y propinarle unos buenos golpes.

-¡Suéltame!-

Pero no contaba con que el hombre hubiese tenido una rehén, era una mujer con una bata blanca, debería de ser una científica, con el pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta el cuello y unas ojeras grandes de no haber dormido bien en mucho tiempo, sentía su pulso acelerarse cada vez que sentía el punzante frio del cuchillo apuntando directo a su cuello.

-¡Aléjate!-ordeno con enojo, la mujer estaba desesperada, lagrimas empaparon su rostro mientras forcejeaba contra el -¡La voy a matar!, ¡Juro que la matare si te mueves!-

Lynn no estaba preparada para ello, tener un rehén era lo peor que le podía haber pasado, trago grueso, no quería tener una vida en sus manos, cuando paso lo de la universidad tuvo la certeza por parte de Lisa que lo que sea que estaban buscando no lo arriesgarían matando a civiles, dijo que buscaban a alguien, que no podían herir inocentes a diestra y siniestra porque podían llamar la atención más de la cuenta, pero ahora no creí que ese fuese el escenario, sentía que si atacaba la mujer perdería la vida, no quería eso, no podía freírlo tampoco porque podía matar a la mujer, no le quedaba más que obedecer.

-Vas a quedarte quieta, si te mueves mientras nosotros trabajamos entonces -exigió arrastrando cada palabra con enojo.

Lynn se iba alejando cada vez más hacia atrás, con las manos en alto y el corazón palpitante, la mujer estaba mil veces peor que ella, había dejado de luchar y parecía suplicar que la salve por medio de aquella mueca que mandaba señales de dolor, con la cara roja junto a sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.

Las tres personas que anteriormente Lynn había derrotado, se levantaron adoloridos, apuntando sus pistolas y cualquier arma que tuviera a su alcance.

-¡Disparen!-rugió con furia

Una lluvia de balas sacudió a Lynn, el daño fue menor, como recibir golpes de una persona normal, pero tarde o temprano la armadura se rompería, los disparos le causaban moretones y alguna que otra herida, su labio se había roto y uno de los disparos de escopeta en su pecho le corto el aire, en algún momento cayó pesadamente mientras uno de ellos se acercaba y la pateaba en el piso.

-¡Muérete de una vez perra de mierda!-

-Venga sácale el casco, acabemos con esta mierda-

El hombre se acerco con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara de lana que tenia puesta, Lynn intento alejarse, pero el hombre que sostenía a la mujer la agarro con más violencia, asegurando que Lynn no intente nada, la mujer se sacudió con más violencia y desespero, el agarre se aflojo lo suficiente para crear un poco de espacio entre ambos, ese descuido fue suficiente para Lynn, se levanto con un giro de cuerpo y las rodillas flexionadas lo mejor que pudo, en esa fracción de segundos pasaron varios cosas.

Había recibido un disparo en su derecha por una escopeta, la mujer seguía intentando zafarse del agarre del hombre y Lynn había activado los propulsores, la estela de humo que dejo debajo de la suela de sus zapatos.

Esa combinación de suceso le dio la oportunidad para salvar a la mujer, la agarro en medio del impulso envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, fueron directamente hacia otra sala con la puerta ubicada a la derecha y chocar contra la pared, la mujer se tambaleo, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido por el choque, con la cabeza zumbándole, y la espalda terriblemente adolorida, los hombros golpeados y un dolor agudo en la nuca.

Pero estaba viva y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Lynn.

-¿Quién es ella?-

Lynn se tuvo que controlar lo mejor que pudo para no golpear a Lisa, ella se acerco a la doctora que se revolvía en su dolor, iba contestar antes de que uno de los hombres entrase con rapidez y empezó a disparar, por inercia Lynn se puso frente a su hermana y a la mujer recibiendo el ataque, los otros hombres no tardaron en llegar y abrieron fuego contra Lynn.

-¡Lynn haz algo!-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?!-

-¡Dispárales!-

Lynn no entendió lo que su hermana le había ordenado, como si un foco se hubiese encendido en lo más profundo de su mente, una sonrisa traviesa y placentera creció en su rostro detrás de su casco, con los brazos extendido las yemas de sus dedos y el centro de su palma se ilumino y cuando la idea más extraña apareció en sus mentes envuelta en una posibilidad, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando la gran corriente eléctrica los calcino, reduciéndolo a un montón de cuerpos casi fritos.

Todo quedo en silencio luego de eso, el humo llenaba la sala con un olor desagradable que Lisa tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar.

Lynn en cambio miraba todo estática, sentía su pulso acelerado y el temblor se expandió en su cuerpo como un virus que recorría todo su ser, no podía oler nada debido al casco pero con solo pensar en ese desagradable olor era suficiente para marearla y parecer como si alguien le hubiese dado un jab en la boca de su estomago.

-Vámonos-hablo Lisa suavemente, agarrándola de la muñeca-trae a la señora y vámonos a la otra habitación-

Lynn asintió, todo el tiempo en el cual cargaba a la mujer no volvió a mirar los cuerpos humeantes, agarrándola por el brazo y apoyándola sobre sus hombros, se alejaron hasta quedar en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de donde habían llegado la primera vez, cerca de la puerta que daba al túnel.

-¿Lynn?-

-¡Estoy bien!-aseguro controlando su respiración, su respiración se volvía errática y su calma se había deshecho sin mencionar los numerosos moretones recorriendo su cuerpo-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?!-gruño mirando a su hermana menor.

-¡Estaba tratando de abrir este maldito lugar!-le devolvió Lisa con igual intensidad-¡Si abrimos no estaremos solas y cuando las cosas se hayan calmado hablare con los superiores de este laboratorio para que me digan cual fue la causa detrás de esto!-

-¿Por qué crees que necesitamos ayuda?-

Lisa miro el lugar por unos momentos, con cuidado y la mirada enteramente enfocada en el casquillo amarillento y ya inútil, era cilíndrica y con la punta y la cola redondeadas, era una bala de escopeta, lo tomo con cuidado envolviendo el metal en un pañuelo evitando una quemadura en las yemas de sus dedos y poniéndola entre su hermana lo viera detalladamente

-¿Ves esas balas?-

Lynn asintió con duda, ella no había visto balas de verdad en su vida, ok, además de la que recibió en la universidad.

-¿Y?-

-Estas balas no son normales, estas armas son un secreto nacional, se supone que una fábrica de armas bajo el mando de la marina, se supone que eran balas fabricadas para atravesar un compuesto especial de armadura que diseñaron luego de notar que varios grupos de de terroristas en Japón usaban chalecos antibalas más resistentes de lo que las balas de la marina por lo que el gobierno tomo medidas-Lisa agito la bala como si fuese una hoja en llamas-¡Y esta es la medida!-aclaro con fuerza, antes de envolverlo completamente en el pañuelo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Lynn suspiro molesta, adiós a su armadura indestructible, la seguridad dentro de ella bajo pero no lo demostraría.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora veré que puedo hacer con las compuertas del exterior, vigila que nadie venga y nos dispare-

Lynn asintió, pero luego de darse cuenta de que solo había un pasillo y dos puertas pensó que bien podía tomar un asiento mientras su hermana utilizaba su celular para abrir las salidas, podía oír el toque de lo que fuese que usaban los uniformados fuera para abrir la puerta con un enorme hoyo en la pared o puerta, sentándose en uno de los pocos sillones que habían en aquel corredor de los cuales no fueron destruidos, sintiendo lo verdaderamente dolorosos que llegaron en cada balazo se sintió como una horrenda palpitación que recorría lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, como ser sacudida a base de golpes por un oponente mucho más grande que ella, para su desgracia, ocurría mucho debido a su genética, algo que la hizo gruñir de frustración e ira más de una vez contra cualquier persona que lo señalase, miro a su hermana detenidamente.

¿Ella también tenía ese pinchazo de miedo?, sería lógico decir que si, pero la lógica acabo en el momento en que su propia hermana podía inventar lo que se le salía de la cabeza, claro cuidando de la lógica y el raciocinio, sintió un suave y cálida brisa en su rodilla pasando a través de la armadura, miro a la mujer a su lado apoyada en la pared a un lado de la puerta de metal, con los parpados tan pesados que parecía que le pesaban mas que una tonelada, totalmente adormecida.

-Oye-Lisa dejo de manipular para concentrarse en su hermana con una expresión que decía "más vale que sea importante o te matare con la pistola laser que tengo debajo de mi cama", gracias a dios esa cosa duraba bastante poco y no hacía más que causar unas pequeñas quemaduras que solo lograrían lastimar gravemente a Lily-¿Y si la despertamos y preguntamos como desactivar la seguridad?-

Lisa abrió la boca lista para dar una razón, pero no pudo, era una buena idea a decir verdad, mejor que intentar descifrarlo con un decodificador de códigos, así que solo tocaba despertar a la doctora, o científica, lo que sea que fuese esa mujer

-Oye-Lisa dio empujones en la cara de aquella mujer, parecía reaccionar de momento, continuamente peleando entre la inconsciencia y el despertar, pero lo único que consiguieron fue mantenerla con los ojos entrecerrados, era lo único que necesitaban

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto cerrando fuertemente sus parpados para frenar su dolor de cabeza.

-Necesitamos el código de seguridad de las instalaciones-

Por momentos la doctora cabeceaba en los momentos donde su cerebro se perdía otra vez en la oscuridad del mundo onírico.

-No lo se-sacudió su cabeza antes de lanzar un quejido y acomodar su adolorido su hombro-No estoy autorizada a dar esa clave-

Lynn se abstuvo de lanzar un ¡carajo! Por la presencia de su hermana menor, agarro a la mujer a la cara y la obligo a mirar a sus ojos, aunque lo único que ella podía ver fuese dos hendiduras con una oscuridad fría y una dura cara de hierro puro enmarcado por una expresión fría e indiferente, todo lo contrario a la chica que se encontraba detrás de la mascara

-¿Quién tiene la clave?-

-El Doctor Murphy-contesto-está en la sala de proyectos, dos pasillos al frente-y con gesto apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y sus fuerzas mermaron con totalidad dejándola en un estado inconsciente

Lynn la sujeta como pudo debajo de su espalda, sus piernas y cabeza colgaron, con cada paso el cuerpo de la mujer se sacudía ligeramente, cuando Lynn la dejo en la silla le recordó a su madre cuando se quedaba viendo una maratón de películas toda la noche, con la cabeza hacia atrás con el cuello y el cuerpo en general en una posición incómoda.

-Bien, vámonos-

-Alguien podría venir aquí-

-No te preocupes, según mi hipótesis, la posición más los cortos y suaves periodos de respiración la conclusión que darán será que muy posiblemente este muerta-dijo acomodándose los lentes y caminando hacia el pasillo-O tal vez descubran que está durmiendo y la disparen-

Lynn miro momentáneamente a la mujer, entre la decisión de dejarla sola como a un juguete roto y seguir a su hermana o volver para ocultarla iniciando otra confrontación en caso de que se encuentre con otro de ellos, poniendo en peligro no solo a ella sino a su hermana y a la mujer, con resignación siguió a su hermana después de bajarla al piso y esconderla entre los muebles.

Del otro lado del pasillo estaba una puerta de metal que difícilmente se podría abrir a fuerza, con un panel a un lado equipado con un teclado numérico, Lisa se puso frente a Lynn y con la mirada agachada, con una mueca entre el disgusto y la vergüenza que le dio una pequeña brisa de ternura a Lynn

-Súbeme-ordeno extendiendo las manos hacia su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué?-una sonrisa burlona hizo acto de aparición en sus labios, casi queriendo sostener su risa, casi.

-No puedo alcanzar el panel de control, tienes que subirme-

-Entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo lo accedias la clave si no podias alcanzarlo cuando trabajabas aquí?-

Con un temblor en sus labios y el remarcable expresión de vergüenza en su cara tardo en contestar para la diversión de su hermana.

-¡Solo álzame!-grito con fuerza negándose a mirarle a la cara-Aun con tu estatura por debajo de los estándares normales puedes ayudarme a alcanzarlo-

Lynn lanzo un gruñido que bien podía ser confundido por un animal hambriento, agarro los costados de su hermana, Lisa arrugo la cara con un poco de dolor cuando sintió la fuerte presión en sus costillas, Lynn en cambio se regocijaba en silencio, finalmente la alzo y la acerco hacia el panel, introdujo un código de siete dígitos, en silencio rogando que no se hubiese cambiado en los meses que no estuvo, pero milagrosamente la puerta se abrió, revelando un pasillo, se veía más limpio de lo que cualquiera de las dos hubiese creído, con solo un basurero tirado al suelo desparramando toda la porquería que tenia adentro, y una ventana que daba vista a un cubículo roto, aun con notas y ecuaciones.

-Sigamos-dijo al momento de que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

Lisa veía el corredor como si se tratase de una niña viendo por última vez los pasillos de su escuela, en retrospectiva era cierto, podía ser una genio de alto nivel, pero cada vez que trabajaba tanto en universidades privadas o laboratorios destacables, nunca estuvo interesada en lo bélico, pese a ser una científica, sus padres se encargaron de pegar en su ser una moral bastante alta, por lo que se mantuvo alejada lo mas que podía del sector de guerra, pero ahora mismo el destino giraba en burla contra ella, pues era allí mismo donde se acercaban.

No tardaron en ver el primer cadáver de un guardia, tumbado boca arriba, con la sangre escurriendo de un hueco, el carmesí de la sangre manchaba tanto la mayor parte del rostro del hombro como una pequeña parte del piso donde estaba, con una expresión tan fría como su tacto y los ojos carentes de brillo, Lynn no dijo nada, pero con su cuerpo logro cubrir gran parte de la escena mientras caminaba con Lisa, a diferencia de la otra puerta esta era una normal, sin nada de contraseña ni tecnología, solo una puerta blanca, Lynn fue la primera en entrar, dando con una sala, había varios hombres armados apuntando a un científico de camisa blanca y pantalones negros, el grupo gritaba tanto como si fuesen animales en jauría, aquel hombre que a primera vista se veía como un científico, con el sudor recorriendo su frente, en un estado de pánico y el temor de que en cualquier momento los fusiles dispararan atravesando su espalda y matándolo en el acto, escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse, casi por inercia apuntaron fuerza y cuando distinguieron a un extraño, las balas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Mierda!-rugió Lynn

Con un movimiento rápido cubrió con su cuerpo a Lisa extendiéndose todo lo que podía, las balas chocaron furiosas contra el metal resistente de Lynn, pese a todo ella podía sentir un poco del daño atravesando su armadura, cada vez haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Lynn dispara!-

-Pero la energía-

-¡Después te lo explico, dispara!-

Por un segundo Lynn titubeo, pesando en lo que paso en el corredor de atrás se negaba a atacar otra vez, pero un grito de su hermana la hizo reaccionar, Lisa había gritado cuando una bala impacto con fuerza cerca de sus pies y eso fue suficiente para que Lynn atacase, sus palmas se abrieron y con un destello que ilumino la sala casi en su totalidad de ellas salieron rayos que dañaron severamente a todos los hombres dentro de la habitación incluido el doctor sufrieron un gran daño, finalmente cuando la electricidad acabo de recorrer sus cuerpo, el dolor se quedo con ellos con fuerza mandándolos a la inconsciencia a la menor parte del grupo, los que no quedaron inconscientes estaban bastante adoloridos para intentar atacar o siquiera moverse, el coro de quejidos y alaridos fue un calmante extraño para Lynn dejando un poco que el peso de la culpa se aliviane.

-Por un demonio, lo que faltaba-mascullo Lisa, acercándose a la única persona que no parecía uno de los terroristas.

Lynn miraba el mar de cuerpos con una mezcla de disgusto e ira, se tomo la molestias de arrastras su pie por encima del cuerpo de uno de ellos, el hombre lanzo un quejido prolongado lleno de dolor, Lynn quería pisotearle la cara en ese momento, pero se abstuvo, tenia cosas más importante que hacer, el hombre había caído en el suelo hecho un ovillo, sujetándose adolorido su cuerpo y apretando sus dientes con toda la fuerza que su mandíbula podía ejercer.

-Doctor Murphy- Lisa lo movió tanto como podía, el hombre lanzaba quejidos y algún que otro suave alarido-Doctor-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Que ocurrió?-

-¿Lisa?-como pudo se sentó en el piso, dejando su brazo extendido como si estuviese desecho-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué paso doctor?-

-Ellos vinieron de repente, estábamos en medio de una junta-trago con fuerza como si su garganta estuviese seca-De repente la alarma sonó y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta los disparos no se hicieron esperar, en medio del caos mataron a todos los guardias y algunos soldados que estuvieron patrullando la zona, nos encerraron con nuestro propio sistema-tan pronto sus ojos se posaron en Lynn, con una ceja levantada pregunto-¿Y ese robot?, ¿Lo construiste tu?-alzo una mano y se acerco a Lynn para tocarlo-Interesante-

-Lo lamento pero no soy un robot-dijo alejándose del doctor con incomodidad.

-Es mi hermana, es una larga historia la verdad, ¡Tenemos que desactivar el sistema de seguridad-

-Claro, espera que mis sentido vuelvan y el dolor desaparezca por un momento-sacudió su cabeza y respiro hondo, con toda la lentitud y delicadeza que su cuerpo pudo, apoyándose por el borde de la mesa, inhalando fuertemente y tragándose el dolor palpante en sus músculos empezó a teclear.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto al momento de darse cuenta que solo estaban ellas y el doctor.

-Están en una habitación, aislados, con dos guardias, uno en las afuera patrullando el pasillo, otro adentro, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden-

-Lynn-Lisa palpo su brazo llamando su atención-Debes ir a verlo-

-¡No, ellos podrían recuperarse y dispararnos!-

-Ya sabremos que hacer-

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a la policía y esperar a que ellos se encarguen-

-Para entonces ellos estarán muertos-Objeto Lisa, harta y frustrada de que el doctor fuese tan renuente a ayudar a sus colegas, pero era ciertamente comprensible, el sujeto estaba tan asustado como ellas, solo que a Lisa se le había apegado un poco el carácter salvaje y atrevido de su hermana, era un gusto entre ver a su hermana destruir a esos sujetos y salvar personas, mas lo primero permitiéndose el orgullo de ver su mas nuevo proyecto ser tan eficiente por el esfuerzo invertido en el.

Lynn los miraba debatir constantemente en silencio, su mente revoloteando en las posibilidades, con el temor sobre todo riesgo en las posibilidades, sintiéndose asfixiada en cada pensamiento.

-Nos quedamos-Lisa la miro con los ojos saltones y con los labios abiertos para protestar, pero Lynn la interrumpió con la mano en alto-Soy la mayor Lisa, yo tomo las decisiones y decido que nos quedamos-

Con un gruñido Lisa acepto, poniendo la atención a la pantalla en donde Murphy intentaba desbloquear las trabas, exasperándose cada vez que había una falla o un problema.

Lynn vigilaba atentamente a cada hombre mal herido, mas de una vez tuvo que patear repetidamente la cabeza a cualquiera que hiciese amago de intentar levantarse y recoger las armas replegadas en el suelo, descargándolas y destruyéndolas, las partes que quedaban las tiraba en un rincón.

No tardaron en escucharse pasos, pasos rápidos que pusieron en alerta máxima a Lynn, el doctor tembló dejando de teclear en el computador mirando con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo con fuerza, con los ojos abierto de miedo de cualquier posible peligro, Lynn lo sentía en el aire, también en ella, pero tenía que dejarlo reprimido.

-¡Apaga el sistema de seguridad!-rugió Lynn cuando noto al hombre con el rostro pálido a un lado suyo sin hacer amago de mover un musculo.

Pero finalmente el grito que escucho por parte de Lynn fue el impulso necesario que necesitaba para que volviera la atención, aun con el temor persistente de que una bala cruzase por en medio de la habitación y le diera directo en la cabeza, lo hizo detenerse por unos segundos antes de volver a presionar con fuerza cada tecla, finalmente llegaron, eran dos, con las armas en alto y un par de miradas que prometían dolor, pero una mano entre ellos los detuvo de hacer cualquier acción.

-¡No disparen!, podríamos dañar al doctor Murphy-exclamo una voz

Era un hombre alto, con una máscara de color negro con el numero " **10** " escrito en ella, guantes negros, botas largas y camisa y pantalones tipo militar.

Lynn sintió algo raro al verlo, era una sensación inquietante, el sujeto se parecía bastante al hombre de la universidad, de ser así tendría que prepararse para una confrontación física, su concentración se interrumpió al mismo momento que el hombre desapareció, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para captar algo, pero cuando lo noto todo demasiado tarde el hombre con la máscara.

-¡Mierda!-vocifero Lynn furiosa

Grave error, pues los dos hombres que custodiaban la puerta abrieron fuego, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si alguno daba a sus camaradas, las balas surcaron el aire con crueldad impactando en Lynn, la armadura no hizo más que resistir, cada ataque era recibido sin cuidado, Lisa, en cambio se protegía lo mejor que podía poniéndose detrás de Lynn, la lluvia de balas no tardo en parar, ambos soldados escucharon gritos desde atrás y para cuando apuntaron sus armas fueron atravesados por una lluvia de balas que los dejo totalmente muertos.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito uno de ellos tan fuerte como pudo, con ropas totalmente negras, con botas altas, un chaleco antibalas sobre una camisa negra, pantalones de color negro con multiples bolsillos y una mascara y casco que cubrían su cara, pero al darse cuenta de lo que eran se quedaron mudos con una línea totalmente recta en su cara y la duda bailando en sus ojos.

Lynn también se quedo muda, no sabía bien que hacer en esa situación, se quedo tan rígida como un árbol, sin mover un musculo, Lisa decidió quedarse atrás, en el mejor escenario posible…..no habia tal cosa, lo más seguro era que fuesen recluidas en un reformatorio de máxima seguridad, en el peor de los casos desaparecerían y su familia no sabría de ellos o serian interrogados y confinados hasta que las fuerzas que defendían el país se dieran cuenta de que ellos no sabían nada del tema,

-¿Y ahora Lisa?-susurro sobre su hombro

-Noquéalos-

Lynn abrió completamente los ojos de la impresión, uno de ellos hablo por la radio, Lynn se sentía bastante exasperada pero entendió que pudieron comunicar un "¿ _Ahora que hacemos con esta cosa_?", se concentro mas en debatir con su hermana que se quedo muda cuando a pasos lentos se acercaron a ellas.

Un rio de sangre bajo del cuello de uno de los agentes, entre jadeos y gorgoteos murió cayendo boca arriba, el otro reacciono por inercia disparando a algo que parecía una mancha en el aire, no logro detener su violento ataque cuando la garganta se le abrió violentamente con una herida a lo largo en medio de la tráquea, Lynn reacciono con un golpe al aire, sintió algo pesado chocar contra su puño, por momentos vio a una persona, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo mas, Lisa ya se encontraba gritando, sintiendo todo moverse tan rápido como si fuese un borrón, Lynn solo podía contemplar la escena de su fracaso con una mezcla bizarra entre una cámara lenta que no podía ser detenida, finalmente algo brillante choco contra su visión, sintiendo como el mundo se doblaba, todo lo que pudo hacer era sentir el frio y duro piso chocar contra su espalda mientras un pedazo brillante sobresalía de la hendidura en donde podía observar todo.

Había fallado, lo supo cuando dejo de escuchar las protestas y gritos de Lisa, el frío y el miedo hicieron una mezcla insoportable, mientras la impotencia y frustración la hicieron querer vomitar, finalmente no podía hacer nada, había fallado en proteger a su hermana, había fallado miserablemente mientras su conciencia daba vueltas y vueltas haciendo girar un mundo donde el cual no quería creer que existiese, un mundo donde no volvería ver a una de sus hermanas, un mundo donde no volvería a ver a Lisa, era completamente desagradable.


	23. A toda velocidad

Sentía como el mundo seguía dando vueltas, las luces volvían como si una linterna potente diera directamente en la cara, sus ojos muy pronto se irritaron demasiado y las lagrimas salieron humedeciendo su cara, el dolor en su cara, su nuca y la mayor parte de su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, como si un camión le hubiese aplastado y ahora cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese llena de moretones, roto en su mayoría y nada más que una pulpa sanguinolenta, casi como un maldito tomate aplastado contra un fuerte martillo.

-Uuuggg-gimoteo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos con tantas fuerzas que arrugo su cara.

Las lágrimas que eran producidas por la irritación de sus globos oculares cambiaron a ser lágrimas liberadas por el dolor y la frustración, había perdido, más que una pelea, había perdido a su hermanita.

-" _Lisa_ "-

Sentía el ardor propagarse por su cuerpo en el momento que apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos, pero tenía que levantarse, pudo sentir un liquido fluir a través de su cara manchando su ojo derecho y cayendo como gotas a través de una de las hendiduras donde le daba la oportunidad de ver hacia el exterior, el dolor ahí era aun más pronunciado y agudo que en todo su cuerpo, podía sentir cada musculo tengo y cálido finalmente, se levanto.

No podía ni siquiera mantenerse quieta, se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro como si fuese un borracho un viernes en la noche y no sabía ni quiera donde mierda estaba, su espalda la estaba matando, de tantas quejas solo faltaban las arrugas para parecer una de esas viejas amargadas, se recargo como pudo contra la pared, cada paso era lento y algunas veces torpe, el maldito traje le había pesado demasiado, nunca se fijo en su peso, siempre creyó que era porque era más fuerte de lo que su tamaño demostraba pero ahora sentía que hasta sus hermanitas la pudiesen noquear.

Respiro con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones hasta que ya no pudieron retener el aire, el dolor agudo de su cara y en menor medida su cabeza se apaciguaron levemente, se quito el casco, no sabía porque no fue lo primero que hizo, incluso mucho antes de levantarse, la superficie interna del casco raspo algo en su cara que la hizo soltar un insulto tan fuerte que su madre tendría una charla de dos horas y media acompañado de un castigo de casi una semana.

Si pudiese ver su propia cara ahora la descubriría manchada de sangre, el color escarlata en su cara que bajaba de un costado, la herida se abrió en un pequeña línea, casi pareciendo que lloraba sangre dándole un tinte siniestro, sus gritos se resguardaron en su garganta, por unos minutos estuvo así, seguía respirando tratando de alejar el dolor lo más posible, no sabía de dónde hallo la fuerza para hacer a un lado el dolor y salió de la habitación, tropezando con los cuerpo de los policías, aunque Lynn prefería enormemente no hacerles caso, rechazando la idea de mirar tan siquiera un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo poco a poco para abrir su ojo, con el miedo imaginario de que la herida se abriese un poco cada vez que abría los ojos, así que se concentro en calcular el daño sufrido con cada parpadeo, finalmente tuvo el valor para dejar su ojo derecho entrecerrado, volvió a poner su casco, podía ver a lo largo del pasillo otros cuerpos de policías cayendo muertos como postes fríos y manchando el piso de un poco de sangre, solo fueron unos minutos pero solo eso basto para quien estuviese detrás de esto hacer una masacre.

Finalmente el dolor dejo de ser acentuado a ser una molestia, en este punto corría por cada sala en el laboratorio, sin rumbo, observando la catástrofe que azotaba cada sección, en un pasillo en sentido contrario al suyo pudo ver una marcha de policías inspeccionando el lugar, corrió mas fuerte, rezando para que no la encuentren y tenga una situación incomodo –por no decir mortífera para ella si lograban abrir fuego—

Un voz familiar que no había oído en mucho tiempo le causo un pequeño ataque al corazón y se mordió la lengua al momento que quiso gritar: "! _Lucy_!"

-SEÑAL DE COORDENADAS DETECTADAS-

La poderosa voz robótica hablo sumamente fuerte en sus oídos, no lo suficiente para dejarla sorda de una vez pero si para hacerle doler las orejas, repentinamente un destello azul apareció en sus ojos cegándola por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se volvía tan débil como un pequeño foco a la distancia.

-¿Y…ahora?-

 **-** SEÑAL DE COORDENADAS DETECTADAS-

Se volvió a escuchar, Lynn lo tomo mas como una señal que una voz robótica prediseñada, era una voz fuerte y molesta tan robótica como se oía en las películas, sin embargo obedeció, siguió aquella luz extraña, corriendo por los pasillos con mas fuerzas, allí donde estaba la luz estaba su hermana, subiendo escalón por escalón y piso por piso, finalmente se encontró con el techo, descubriendo un panorama amplio de la calle rodeada de policías, no le importo, con una voz dentro de su cabeza gritando: "! _Mala idea_!" que no fue ignorada por Lynn al momento de saltar desde la cornisa.

Por segundos se sintió perdida en el aire, con su estomago revolviéndole las entrañas como si fuese a vomitar, los propulsores se activaron y con fuerza despego por el aire, dejando atrás el edificio ante la mirada atónita de varios policías, Lynn ignoraba eso, la luz del sol resultaba menos molestia de lo que pensó que sería surcar los aires en el día, mas aun así el calor la sofocaba un poco, llenándole el interior con un poco de aire caliente, tuvo que ponerse en medio de la ancha calle que separaba edificios y cuadras, los paisajes recorrían demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero pudo controlarlo a la vez que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo, el cual más bien parecía uno de esos videojuegos que su hermano jugaba regularmente, tenía prisa y miedo recorriendo su sistema, de repente como si un interruptor la hubiese apagado, desapareció.

-Mierda-

Dio vueltas por el aire antes de volverla a encontrar, la señal, en medio de un mar de autos como una sardina en una lata, Combi Volkswagen de los que se usaban como un auto para hippies esteoritipados que veía en la tele, se dejo caer con fuerza con los propulsores apuntando al cielo e impulsándola con tanta fuerza como si fuese una bola de cañón, logro atravesar el techo de aquel auto como una bala, el temblor que se sintió en el auto fue tal que el auto entero se sacudió por la magnitud, Lynn no pudo corroborar los daños exteriores o interiores del auto ya que todo lo que su mundo veía era el piso metálico dentro de la parte trasera del auto.

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué putada fue eso?!-bramo el conductor tratando de recomponerse.

Lynn tan rápido como pudo, se levanto y pasando a través de los asientos, los hombres se dieron cuenta, eran dos, uno era el conductor y otro era copiloto, quien le apuntaba con una pistola, el hombre no dudo en disparar, aunque detrás de Lynn estuviese el doctor Murphy temblando con la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos en horror junto a su hermana quien no esperaba semejante entrada bruta, las balas era repelidas ocasionando un hundimiento en el metal de la coraza, pero el metal de las balas no podía llegar mas allá, con un poderoso puñetazo en la boca, Lynn se impulso directo al sujeto de la derecha, el ataque le hizo colisionar la nuca contra la ventana, por momento todo se movía de manera frenética para el asaltante, el otro en cambio con una mano sujetaba firmemente el volante y con el otro intentaba hacia esfuerzo para atrapar la muñeca de Lynn, la castaña empujo con su cuerpo al sujeto semi-inconsciente para alejarse de la mano, en un momento el hombre del volante, apoyo su cuerpo mas cerca de Lynn estirando el brazo todo lo que podía para por fin apresarla, pero no podía de las patadas que Lynn lanzaba hacia ambos hombres, el otro en cambio se repuso con el dolor palpitante en su cabeza y un dolor duro en su pecho casi quemándole.

De un momento a otro, apreso a Lynn envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola tanto como pudo como una boa constrictor, con la cara roja de rabia y los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas, con la boca seca y los dientes apretados tan fuertes que sentía que se le romperían apoyando todo su peso contra la puerta cerrando sus ojos tan fuerte como podía.

Lynn no se quedo quieta, inclino su cuerpo cuanto pudo hacia adelante para después con fuerza estirarlo hacia la persona que la estaba sosteniendo, pudo golpearlo con fuerza con su nuca, sintió como su cuello era golpeado por la fuerza con la que había actuado, pero fue lo suficiente para aturdir un poco al hombre y moverse hacia la puerta.

Otro disparo sonó fuerte a un lado de Lynn, el conductor le disparo, la sangre salió rápidamente de una herida formada en el pecho del copiloto

-¡Carajo!-el disparo erro dándole a su compañero.

El copiloto sentía como todo le daba vueltas y el atroz dolor se incrustaba en su hombro expandiéndose tan fuerte como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el hombro entero, el grito que lanzo vino desde el fondo de su garganta mientras su corazón corría dolorosamente en su pecho.

El otro hombre volvió a disparar, Lynn por inercia salto tanto como pudo hacia atrás, aun con el miedo inyectado en su sistema como si fuese una morfina, dio un golpe tan fuerte a la puerta del auto como pudo, una lluvia de cristal estallo en su cara junto con el horrible chirrido del metal siendo brutalmente golpeado, el cuerpo semi-inconsciente del copiloto se desplomo al momento de que la puerta se abrió, el cuerpo cayo al duro asfalto, de reojo Lynn lo pudo ver como un manchón negruzco que rodo por el suelo, para terminar convertido en una marioneta manchada de suciedad y el rojo pintando parte de su cuerpo.

-¡No!-

Lynn no podía pensar claramente, de haberlo hecho tal vez pensaría en saltar y activar sus propulsores, pero su sentido de supervivencia grito tan fuerte que se tuvo que agarrar de los bordes del auto.

El conductor no freno, ni cuando los autos venían hacia el planeando pasar la calle y lo tuviesen en frente, el solo seguía avanzando, tratando de embestirla contra otros autos.

Ella podía sentir la pegajosa y sucia sensación que se extendía en todo su cara, se sentía incomoda y deseaba con ansias encontrar un poco de agua y limpiarse la cara, podía imaginar la sangre extendiéndose aun mas contra su faz, sentía el calor extenderse por su cara con fuerza como cuando estaba de cara a la calefacción, con el color rojo pálido cubriéndola hasta las orejas y un poco de sudor bajando por su cabeza hasta su mentón, la herida ni siquiera estaba cerrada del todo.

Con fuerza volvió a meterse en el auto y apenas pudo sentir la superficie del asiento no dudo en saltar al compas que sentía la bala golpear su traje, la bala esta vez dio a un punto frágil haciéndola retroceder hasta casi caerse, un segundo disparo paso de largo por la puerta que estaba extendida como un brazo roto.

De repente todo se detuvo, con una fuerte sacudida, el cuerpo de Lynn fue impulsado hacia adelante, el vidrio se rompió ante el peso de ambos cuerpos, la parte delante del auto sirvió de almohada para Lynn, vio un sinfín de estrellas y la oscuridad la invadió, cuando su vista se recobro el mundo se volvió borroso

-¡yyyynn!-

Su ojo le dolía como el demonio, carajo, apenas llegase a casa, imaginaba la maldita herida abriéndose hasta ser lo suficientemente grande para desfigurar su cara rasgándola como una tela vieja y su ojo cayendo como una pelota, una imagen nada alentadora para ella, pero pudo darse el lujo de enfocarse en Lisa alejando ya de por si esa posibilidad.

-¡Lisa!-

Lynn quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero desde el punto de vista de Lisa no lo parecía, con Lynn desplazada por encima del motor del auto, los brazos extendidos en lo alto de la misma forma con la que ella se estiraba para alcanzar un balón que recorría el cielo y una pierna colgando por más del límite del tamaño de la parte delantera, pero pese a todo Lynn Loud estaba ahí, regalándole una sonrisa, como si aquel aparatoso accidente no fuese mas real de lo que lo era una escena de película, su hermana se levanto como pudo, tambaleándose una vez que sus pies tocaron la grava, los músculos de sus piernas temblaban ante el peso de su propio cuerpo, con una mano la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo tan fuerte que la mas pequeña tenía problemas para respirar, pero no iba a negar que aquello era como un calmante para ella, dejándose llevar por la sensación unos segundos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-le grito sosteniendo su mano y caminando a paso acelerado, no iba a ser tarea fácil llegar, los autos se arremolinaron frente a ellos convirtiéndose en un mar que bloqueaba su camino, las luces de las cámaras sacando fotos por todas partes.

Lynn se sentía sin fuerzas, por lo tanto ser arrastrada por su hermana 9 años menor que ella no sería ningún problema, con los pasos erráticos y sintiéndose más mareada que un ebrio que acababa de beberse la mitad del alcohol de una cantina, giro la cabeza hacia la derecha con la vista fija atrás, el Dr. Murphy corría tan rápido como podía, lo más seguro buscando a un policía o simplemente a huyendo hacia su hogar en busca de un descanso mental de toda esta locura.

Eso era lo que harían, huirían de la masa de gente ansiosa de respuesta y se escabullirían hasta su hogar, ahora, una vez explicado todo y luego de un castigo que tal vez les tomaría toda la vida cumplir, huirían de Michigan y se ocultarían en algún lugar cerca, rezando para no ser encontrados y ya de paso, volver a tener una vida relativamente normal.

Un apretón de vergüenza y pesar contrajo su sistema digestivo, pensar en el sueño de su padre de ser un chef roto, de que su madre no pudiese publicar ningún libro con su nombre, de la vida de sus hermanas y de Lincoln, de alejar a Lori de Bobby y abandonar lo que desde su nacimiento fue su hogar, le causaba demasiado malestar, enojada consigo misma por no prevenir un sinfín de fallos, la edad dejo de ser una excusa para ella cuando pudo superar a quienes llevaban años de estudio, todo era su culpa y contra todo pronóstico, rezaba para que todo fuese bien al final, porque de verdad necesitaría una ayuda superior a ella para hacerlo, de repente, el mundo se volvió raro, las imágenes de pasaban tan rápido, sentía su cuerpo moverse como cuando estaba en un carrusel.

A Lynn le tomo unos segundos reponer que un borrón en el aire había secuestrado nuevamente a su hermana, un segundo en el cual la sensación de querer gritar tan fuerte como podía por su propia incompetencia y otro para salir volando con toda la rabia que su corazón podía soportar, entre la multitud de personas apenas podía distinguir a esa persona, en cambio el brillo que despedía lo que sea que haya inventado Lisa la ayuda de sobremanera, el brillo ciertamente era molesto, pero poco le importaba, se movía como una estrella fugaz por cada calle y esquina en la que corría, Lynn estaba segura que la perdería de vista, eso simplemente era inaceptable para ella, carajo, tenía que encontrarla rápido.

De repente el brillo se detuvo al salir de la carretera y adentrarse a un campo, como una luciérnaga muerta en el suelo, ella ni corta ni perezosa, se apresuro, sintiendo el calor bajo sus pies profundizarse, finalmente cuando los propulsores dejaron de funcionar, se puso en cuchillas al momento de sentir la firmeza del pasto bajo sus pies, a lo lejos vio el cuerpo de Lisa, sentada con las manos acariciando donde muy probablemente aparecería un moretón horas después, a pocos metros lejos de ella, estaba el sujeto, boca arriba, tratando de levantarse con el brazo en el piso apoyando el peso de su cuerpo.

-Lisa vete-su tono era profundo, uno parecido a una enfadada Lori dispuesta a golpearte al enterarse que su celular se rompió por su culpa.

-No-

-¡Lisa vete!-sus ojos se semi cerrados emanando peligrosidad-¡Ahora!-

-¡Que no!-

Por el rabillo del ojo con miedo noto como el hombre se acercaba, poco a poco sus movimientos se hacían más acelerados, en poco tiempo volvió a ser una mancha negruzca que se alargaba en el aire, esta vez Lynn estaba preparada, tan pronto como su cerebro registro que el atacante estaba al frente suyo, lanzo una patada alta sosteniendo su peso en una pierna.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor explotando en su espalda con fuerza, apretando la herida tratando de apaciguar el dolor, el hombre cayo nuevamente en el pasto, agarrando su adolorida rodilla donde recibió el ataque, lanzando gritos entre el dolor y la ira, se acerco nuevamente a Lynn, lanzando un gancho derecho a su frente tan rápido que su brazo parecía desaparecer antes de que recibiera el golpe, nuevamente, otro golpe, uno directo a donde debería estar su nariz, ninguno de ellos especialmente fuertes si se aplicaba a velocidad normal, pero la velocidad aportaba una fuerza extra que lograba pasar levemente la armadura de Lynn, con fuerza lanza un codazo directo al pecho del hombre, detrás de la mascara abrió sus ojos sintiendo el aire abandonando sus pulmones, los segundos de aturdimiento que siguieron fueron aprovechados por Lynn al lanzar una patada directo a las costillas del hombre y un puñetazo a un lado de su cabeza, el tercer golpe directo a su mandíbula no pudo hacer más que encontrarse con el aire, la cabeza de Lynn se movió violentamente al sentir como un puño era frenado por su nuca para seguir con una patada en la cara.

El hombre se detuvo de la misma forma con la que un patinador frenaba en el hielo, de repente en un impulso de velocidad paso a su lado, Lynn temió que intentase arremeter contra Lisa nuevamente así que lo detuvo con una embestida que los dejo tirados varios metros lejos de donde estaban y Lynn agradecía cualquier centímetros que los alejaba de Lisa.

El sudor se deslizaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola resbalar su agarre ocasionalmente, mas la incomodidad que sentía no era algo bueno, menos en una pelea, sin embargo aquello no tenía que ser un problema para ella, quien estaba acostumbrada a pelear con más dificultad, pero no con este tipo de pelea, no con alguien que burlaba a sus oponentes con una velocidad que rivalizaba con una bala

Su pecho se encontró con un impacto doloroso, el aire salió disparada de su boca quemándole desde dentro de su pecho, lo que siguió le abría roto la nariz si el casco no la hubiese protegido del puñetazo directo, tal vez llenando sus fosas nasales de sangre y marcándole un morado y profundo moretón en medio, pero en vez de eso estaría rojizo, no solo por la mancha de sangre que la había ensuciado con su viscosidad, otro golpe en su espalda la hizo ponerse totalmente recta en un vano intento de reducir el dolor con sus manos, era inútil seguirle la vista, aparecía en su visión para luego desaparecer y dejar como recuerdo un golpe y una herida nueva, otro puñetazo destinado a su boca la hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza

-¡Carajo detente!-

Pero le siguió un rodillazo en un costado y un golpe en la nuca, sentía la sangre correr con fuerza en sus venas, caliente, rápido, furioso, se dio la vuelta, tan pronto vio una mancha aparecer de la nada de lo que pensaba que sería una parte de su cuerpo, dio un puñetazo

Fue empujada violentamente cuando el cuerpo del sujeto la choco, el hombre cayó junto a ella rodando un par de veces entre las hojas ensuciando su ropa aun más, la tierra se quedo pegada a la largo de su brazo derecho y gran parte de la espalda alta, el dolor se quedo incrustado tan fuerte que sentía que alguien varias veces más grande que el hubiese intentado romper su brazo.

Y si un doctor de la clínica que se ubicaba en aquel pueblo diría que las fisuras en su brazo le darían riesgo de romperse como una rama pisada por el pie de un adulto, podía sentir su brazo temblar por el impacto, agarrándolo con fuerza esperando que el temblor pare, pero simplemente no lo hacía, ya como muchas veces se había levantado un día mas con moretones y heridas en su cuerpo, miro con silenciosa furia hacia Lynn, no sabía quién estaba detrás de ese casco, solo que muy posiblemente era una mujer y que era baja, muy baja, como una niña y pensar en ello como una posibilidad le traía una mezcla entre la ira y la frustración que sacudía su pecho aun mas que el dolor.

Lynn se ubico a cuanto metro pudiese alejarse de su hermana al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba con su cuerpo la visión que el atacante podía tener hacia su hermana, su cuerpo le pesaba, estaba cansada, lanzaba gritos que morían en el interior de su pecho por las heridas en especial la que tenía en su ojo, sentía cada vez mas un ardor punzante y doloroso clavarse en aquella herida, cada golpe en la cara era recibido con sensibilidad, su postura empezaba a desmoronarse, sacudiéndose al igual que una hoja en otoño, con las piernas temblando y los puños más difícil de poner en lo alto de su pecho, sus músculos tensos y débiles, tenía que poner fin a esto, extendiendo sus brazos como si quisiera atajar un muro, finalmente con una luz esperanzadora de color blanquecino sus dedos brillaron, leves rayos que se unían entre sus dedos le dieron una mala sensación a su enemigo y de un momento a otros destellos fulminantes fueron siendo disparadas desde sus palmas destellando en el aire tanto como si el sol se caído con todo su peso contra la tierra y encogiéndose hasta el tamaño de una pelota seguido de un zumbido que recorrió el aire recordando a la tela siendo despedazada de forma agresiva.

Finalmente el resplandor se difuminaba lentamente, a un metro de Lynn se asomaba un prado verde, al frente suyo estaba extendido el cuerpo del atacante con su ropaje negra resaltando como un manto en el piso y sin embargo pese al olor de quemado en el aire se levanto.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!-rugió desde su estomago, casi sintiendo el fuego de la rabia salir por su garganta

Iba a seguir maldiciendo hasta que otro grito la alerto, se toco la espalda con ambas manos haciendo presión, el hombre gritaba apoyando la rodilla derecha al suelo pastoso y doblando su espalda, apretando los dientes para luego volver a gritar.

Lynn volvió a extender sus manos, esta vez no iba opción de esquivar esto, aun arrodillado y doliente le daría un final definitivo, cuando volviera el brillo y se apagara solo sería un cascaron crudo, rostizado y negro, el olor putrefacto de la carne quemada se impregnaría en el aire con sus órganos fritos y su cerebro e hígado calcinados.

- _La energía ha descendido a niveles críticos, se alterno el modo usuario al modo ahorro de energías_ -

-¡Hijo de perra!-

Aquello fue como simplemente un golpe de infortunio directo a su persona, con la rabia y la desesperación invadiendo su corazón se fue corriendo hacia Lisa, la pequeña había estado quieta, observando atenta cada detalle, se sentía impotente pero aquello se aplacaba cuando se dijo que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue darle a su hermana aquella armadura, mas de eso no podía hacer nada, cada vez que se acercaba, temió que algo anduviese mal cuando la vio acercándose, con el paso lento y tosco, la sangre seca recorriendo parte de su casco dándole un aspecto lamentable y horrible, suciedad por todas partes de su cuerpo, varios golpes esparcidos por el metal dejando su huella, no se veía nada bien, parecía que no soportaría un golpe cualquiera de nadie.

Un claxon sonó fuerte desde la carretera, asomado por el borde donde el pasto se convertía en asfalto se detuvo un chevrolet spark blanco 2009, de ventanas polarizadas y bajas, una mujer conducía, no una mujer, sino una joven conocida.

Lisa la miro por unos segundos detectando rasgos familiares en aquella cara, con prisa agarro la muñeca de su hermana mayor, con pánico giro la cabeza el hombre cojeaba peor de lo que Lynn lo hacía, todavía quejándose del dolor en su cuerpo, podía sentir a Lynn apoyando su peso en ella y eso era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, la subida fue forzosa pero finalmente lograron entrar al auto, con precaución como sintiese que algo no estaba bien, miro por la ventana trasera vio mientras el auto se alejaba a un auto, era un Toyota Vitz Rs 2001 de color negro, el hombre se iba casi arrastrando su cuerpo directo al auto, se toco su pecho temblando por la fuerza de su pequeño corazón, su hermana gimoteaba adolorida, con prisa le saco el casco a su hermana, su rostro demacrada y lleno de heridas fue descubierto, con moretones a lo largo de la cara y los labios hinchados, una mancha carmesí apareció a un lado del puente de la nariz, justo a una esquina del ojo.

-Gracias por rescatarnos-eh internamente aquello también se dirigía a Lynn, aun se sentía en paz, froto suavemente su reloj, solo un botón y podía enviar señales de su ubicación por satélite, pero hacer que Lynn entendiera lo que significaba, para ello vinculo las coordenadas y activar unos destellos señalando su ubicación, además de claro, no dejarla ciega.

-De nada-dijo, un silencio incomodo le siguió mientras seguía con las manos apretadas firmes en el volante yendo tan rápido como su precaución le dejaba.

-Juro que te lo explicare todo luego, pero ahora necesitaremos irnos directamente a un hospital o en tu casa-

De nuevo ese silencio, solo se pudo escuchar el sonido del auto avanzando rápidamente por la carretera.

-Iremos a mi casa, tengo un kit de emergencia y mis padres no están en casa, podremos curarla sin llamar mucho la atención-

-De nuevo gracias Silvia-

Ella no dijo nada, se limito a seguir recto, pasando a un lado de autos y motos por igual, se suponía que solo era un viaje para ver a su tía unos momentos tomando prestado el auto de sus padres, pero pudo sentir que en un segundo todo se volvió complicado.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo siento por la tardanza pero ya saben...la universidad**


End file.
